Codex
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. À l'époque de la guerre d'Indépendance des États-Unis, un mystérieux code secret utilisé par les patriotes, est recherché par les Anglais.
1. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimers : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série Person of Interest.  
Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (sur pixabay . com) /fr/photos/monast-couloir-antique-b-569368/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Le rated M correspond à la violence de certaines scènes, rien de plus.**

* * *

 _« Une armée sans agents secrets est un homme sans yeux ni oreilles. »_

 _Sun Tzu. L'art de la guerre._

* * *

 ** _New York février 1778._**

Sa « chambre de fonction » n'abritait que peu de choses.

Du pas de la porte, un « simple visiteur » apercevait ce lit imposant sur la droite, l'illustration parfaite de l'emploi de cette pièce dont les draps en coton grossier – certainement pas en soie, bien trop coûteux pour un tel établissement – rêches sous ses doigts longs, finissaient par irriter sa peau délicate.

Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les lambris composés d'un simple quadrillage de panneaux, d'une monotonie géométrique. Le sol constitué de parquet en bois de chêne ciré, et aux compartiments en équerres, craquait désagréablement.

La chambre avait été belle, la peinture qui s'écaillait ici et là, certainement de bonne qualité dans cet un ancien hôtel particulier, qui souffrait aujourd'hui du peu d'entretien si nécessaire à sa gloire passée.

Les murs ne comptaient plus, seule la clientèle importait. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal, pourtant la maquerelle lui avait révélé que les hommes ne venaient pas pour le décor, mais pour tous les autres divertissements que permettait d'offrir cet endroit. Un bon coup de peinture de temps en temps faisait amplement l'affaire, un vague entretien bien moins précieux à ses yeux que de trouver du bon alcool à bas prix.

En face de l'entrée, à côté de la fenêtre à deux battants aux lourds rideaux en velours sombre, mangés par les mites et constamment tirés, se dressait la petite table ronde en érable où trônaient ses « ustensiles ».

Ces outils si nécessaires à cette mission : la poudre, pour blanchir son teint déjà hâlé par trop de voyages sous le soleil de ce nouveau monde, le rouge, afin de peindre ses lèvres, en vue d'aguicher cet homme qu'elle attendait, et pour finir ce parfum aux touches sucrées, collantes et musquées, trahissant la vulgarité qu'elle devait incarner dans ce lieu si déplaisant.

La cour de Londres lui manquait, la pluie et les odeurs, les monuments à pierre blanche criant leur supériorité et l'élégance de la capitale, refaisaient surface dans son esprit comme pour lui faire comprendre cette évidence : qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce lieu.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, mais les effluves de rance, de linge sale, de moisissure et de poussière, si familières à cet espace autour d'elle, accrurent la haine qu'elle portait à cette colonie et cette rébellion.

Les sons vaguement étouffés par les murs, véhiculant un plaisir feint, une simulation exagérée au moins par un des deux acteurs, semblable à son oreille au cri désagréable et terrifiant d'un goret en train d'être égorgé, n'apportèrent aucun réconfort à son état d'agacement croissant. Elle repensa encore une fois à son pays natal au-delà de l'océan, dont même l'accent du bas peuple paressait distingué par rapport à celui d'ici, de ces paysans qui se croyaient bien nés, n'étant pourtant que des manants, de simples descendants de fermiers, fuyant la famine à leur porte cent ans plus tôt. Ou pire, la progéniture ignoble d'hommes et femmes, des condamnés à mort, jugés et rejetés par l'ancien monde, dans le but de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette gangrène, qui préférait se dérober, tenter sa chance sur une nouvelle terre plutôt que de finir dignement la corde au cou.

La lumière faible du chandelier à trois branches recouvert de cire fondue, adoucissait son expression dans le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir piqué, et aux moulures en bois passées à la peinture dorée qui n'existait plus qu'à certains endroits.

La représentation réussie de son incarnation, de cette « belle-de-nuit » devant elle, la réconforta. Si Lambert se trouvait là à ses côtés, il ne la reconnaîtrait sans doute pas, en revanche, elle n'était pas certaine malgré ce déguisement convaincant, de passer pour une « courtisane, une fille de joie » auprès de son supérieur, le Comte du comté de Carlisle de la famille Greer. Cet homme étonnant et d'une intelligence à ne pas sous-estimer, possédait un œil aiguisé auquel rien n'échappait.

Elle vérifia à nouveau son allure dans la glace avant d'ajouter la dernière touche à cet accoutrement : le ruban de soie violette autour de son cou auquel pendait négligemment une améthyste, le seul bijou qu'elle se permettait. Un pendentif à bas prix déniché chez un bijoutier d'une des rues de cette ville, et dont elle s'était empressée d'oublier le nom.

La pierre était réelle mais de mauvaise qualité, taillée grossièrement ne mettant pas en valeur sa beauté cachée. Elle la caressa avec affection. Même si elle n'avait aucune valeur, elle la garderait en souvenir de ce rôle, certainement le plus grossier qu'elle ait dû incarner.

Devoir user de ses charmes ne la dérangeait pas, son « métier » l'amenait souvent à utiliser son corps pour obtenir les renseignements qu'elle désirait. Cependant, la chambre d'un Lord ou d'une Baronne dénotait par sa splendeur en comparaison de cette maison close New-yorkaise, de « bon goût », et une des plus prisées de cette ville.

Elle contrôla son décolleté. Le corsage mis en valeur par son corset, attiserait certainement celui qui arriverait bientôt. Ses jupons légers et transparents – pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une robe – trahissaient qu'aucune autre barrière de tissu ne se trouvait dessous, un spectacle qui l'achèverait.

Elle voyait déjà la petite lueur de désir apparaître dans ses yeux verts.

Elle le détestait, cet homme arrogant, si sûr de lui, persuadé d'être une pièce maîtresse dans tout ce conflit, alors qu'il n'était qu'un pion, un messager. Certes, un transporteur de missives dangereuses pour l'Angleterre, mais simplement un coursier, qui pouvait être remplacé à n'importe quelle occasion, un pantin qui allait mourir pour une cause qu'il ne comprenait sans doute pas. Une chimère qui n'existerait jamais. L'Angleterre gagnerait contre ces « patriotes » qui osaient signer dans le dos même d'un grand monarque, une déclaration d'Indépendance.

Le roi George III comptait sur elle, une des meilleures espionnes de la couronne britannique. Une orpheline recueillie par le Comte Greer lui-même, arrachée de justesse au périple d'un voyage incertain en direction des plantations de l'Australie, à bord d'un navire marchand à trois mâts…

La jeune femme s'empara du flacon de parfum et s'en appliqua dans le cou. D'abord presque discrètement, n'appréciant vraiment pas son odeur capiteuse, puis décida d'être plus généreuse, car il aimait ces touches accrocheuses et tenaces, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une grande composition. Elle ramena une mèche blonde derrière son oreille droite, et se leva pour descendre l'accueillir.

Aux bruits de voix dans le couloir se mélangeaient ceux de plaisirs, d'attente, mais aussi les rires hystériques ayant pour but d'aguicher le client, et enfin les variations de la musique du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle descendit les marches, laissant passer « un couple » impatient de se retrouver seul. Elle arriva dans une grande pièce, les cheveux relevés en une coiffure simple dévoilant sa nuque longue, sûre d'elle dans son déguisement, un costume qui lui valait déjà quelques coups d'œil lubriques d'hommes au teint rougeaud, au regard brillant trahissant un trop plein d'alcool dans leur sang, qui leur laisserait indubitablement un mal de crâne persistant le lendemain. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir apposée une mouche sur une de ses joues puis oublia ce détail en observant la foule bruyante, dans ce qui avait été un salon imposant.

Elle continua son chemin vers l'ancienne antichambre, accompagnée des rires gras et vulgaires qui lui portèrent sur les nerfs, pourtant les apostrophes de mauvais goût de certains clients à son égard ne la dérangèrent pas, au contraire, elles confortèrent la crédibilité de son rôle.

Elle attrapa un verre de vin sur un plateau d'argent, laissé à la merci des convives sur une console, dont le dessus en verre épais portait des traces de rayures sur toute la surface. Le whisky lui manquait. Cependant, il existait un alcool ressemblant dans cette colonie, un vague substitut crée en partie grâce au maïs, un dérivé qui promettait beaucoup, et élaboré à l'ouest de la Virginie, une de ces fameuses treize colonies qui réclamaient l'indépendance.

Elle avait aussi découvert le rhum, une étrange boisson au goût exotique, qui lui donnait envie de découvrir l'endroit où il était fabriqué, bien que ce soir elle décida de s'en tenir au vin, un sirupeux blanc plutôt agréable, qui lui laisserait les idées claires.

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, et ferma un instant les yeux en buvant la boisson, l'incantation d'une image derrière ses paupières appartenant à son passé, celle de collines verdoyantes la rassura, puis elle tourna la tête vers eux en entendant les premières notes de musique.

Le groupe de musiciens engagé pour la soirée connaissait quelques classiques, mais cet air joué par un violon seul et sans accompagnement, ce rondeau tiré d'Abdelazer de Purcell, semblait être un message personnel à son égard.

Elle balaya du regard les hommes présents dans la pièce à l'affut d'un visage notoire.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un inconnu assis un peu en retrait. Seul à une table, il ne paraissait pas vouloir se fondre dans le décor, et rejetait d'un simple signe de main les professionnelles attirées par ce client éventuel, en somme bien plus charmant à première vue que les bouseux habituels.

Tout de noir vêtu, ses longues jambes étendues et croisées devant lui, la paume posée sur la contre-garde peu ouvragée de son épée, soutenue paresseusement par une lanière en cuir visible sur son gilet en soie noire, il dessinait du bout des doigts des arabesques sur la garde de l'arme, appuyée sur sa hanche droite, stipulant qu'il était gaucher. Sa tête baissée, couverte d'un tricorne enfoncé sur son visage ne lui permit pas de distinguer ses traits.

Elle le fixa, parcourue par la sensation étrange de le connaître, son allure et une certaine désinvolture se dégageant de sa posture lui criaient qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

Le corps derrière elle qui se plaqua contre son dos, et les mains fermes qui se posèrent sur sa poitrine, l'empêchèrent de prolonger ses réflexions sur cet impénétrable individu. Elle se raidit malgré elle, pendant que résonnait sa voix grave à son oreille.

– Alors mignonne, je t'ai manqué ?

Elle chassa le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait en fermant brièvement les yeux, et se tourna vers lui, un sourire de séductrice sur le visage.

– Mes nuits étaient bien tristes sans toi…, « Hercule ».

Un compliment faux et ridicule à l'encontre de l'entre-jambe de cet homme, un surnom qui le ravissait, persuadé d'être monté comme un étalon.

– Il serait fâcheux de le faire attendre, continua-t-il en l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser.

« La courtisane » joua parfaitement le jeu en se dégageant subtilement, et l'attirant vers les escaliers. Juste avant de monter les marches, elle chercha une dernière fois des yeux l'énigmatique étranger aperçu plus tôt, pour découvrir avec déception une chaise vide à la place. Elle fût presque jalouse de celle qui avait certainement réussi à le prendre dans ses filets, avant de se rappeler que sa mission devait continuer, et que dans quelques heures, ce lieu autour d'elle ne serait plus qu'un « vague » souvenir.

Arrivée à sa chambre, elle poussa son « homme » sur le lit, et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

– Dillinger, murmura-t-elle, le soldat indispensable de cette guerre, celui qui transmet les messages entre patriotes, que seul le général Washington ouvre… As-tu un de ces parchemins mystérieux ce soir ?

– Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

– J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble ce code si particulier dont tu m'as parlé, dit-elle, adoptant une moue de jeune fille vierge, battant des paupières en souriant, tout en caressant d'une main experte le poitrail ferme et imberbe sous ses doigts fins.

Il lui attrapa les hanches, et ordonna d'un ton froid.

– Fais ton travail, femme ! Ton peuple nous aide dans cette guerre, mais la France que j'aime se situe entre tes cuisses, alors exécute-toi au lieu de t'intéresser aux affaires d'hommes qui te dépassent !

L'espionne afficha un sourire obéissant. Elle pensa que sans cette remarque, elle aurait presque pu lui accorder un dernier bon moment… Elle se pencha, et lui attrapa le visage des deux mains, dirigeant sa main droite vers l'arrière de son crâne en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

À quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, voyant dans son regard qu'il croyait l'avoir « ramené dans le droit chemin » – celui qui n'avait pour intention que de s'occuper de son propre plaisir rapidement, sans se soucier du sien – constata-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec désolation, elle reprit la parole, expliquant d'un ton pédagogique, donnant l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à un enfant :

– Mon travail, ou mon… devoir si tu préfères, est d'éliminer les traîtres à la couronne dans ton genre…

Comprenant ce que cette femme si séduisante, qui l'avait doublé les dernières semaines, était en train de lui dire, Dillinger écarquilla les yeux avant qu'elle ne lui brise la nuque d'un geste sec et maîtrisé, illustrant plusieurs années d'expérience en la matière.

Elle lâcha son visage qui tomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, d'où s'échappèrent quelques plumes d'oies sous la force de ce poids soudain, retombant gracieusement autour de la face inerte.

Elle contempla le cadavre sous elle, même si elle n'avait pas eu la confirmation qu'il possédait le parchemin, elle sut qu'il était dans ses affaires. La faiblesse de cet homme résidait dans ce besoin vitale, depuis quelques temps, de passer la nuit en compagnie d'une professionnelle, elle, avant de réellement accomplir sa mission – qui n'aurait dû souffrir d'aucun retard – et de livrer le message si précieux.

Toujours au-dessus de lui, elle se dit que vraiment elle aurait pu se délecter de ses cris de douleur pendant qu'elle le torturait, mais que son supérieur ne s'intéressait qu'à la lettre qu'il transportait, d'où cet acte de lui briser la nuque, trop rapide et clément à ses yeux.

Elle soupira, frustrée, au fond elle n'était pas contre l'entourage pour quelques heures, d'une personne dans « son lit », qui guidée savamment saurait l'amener où elle le désirait. Mais ce souhait n'aurait pas lieu ici. Il fallait qu'elle récupère le mot, et s'en aille de cet endroit sans trop tarder.

Elle se leva, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle fouilla la besace du mort, et dénicha le parchemin roulé, scellé par de la cire rouge, dont l'emblème d'aigle sculpté dans la graisse lui arracha un sourire de mépris.

Elle hésita à le décacheter, puis renonça sachant que le privilège revenait à son supérieur, luttant contre sa curiosité de découvrir ce langage secret appelé « Codex », qui révélait des renseignements précis sur l'évolution et l'avancée de l'armée des insurgés.

Les « Minutement », une troupe qui ne possédait même pas de véritables uniformes. Des miliciens sous les ordres de ce général Washington. De pauvres paysans formés par des instructeurs dépêchés sur l'ancien continent. Des hommes de guerres, des militaires des pays voisins de l'Angleterre, favorables à cette indépendance, réclamée par les anciens colons anglais, qui se proclamaient « Américains ».

Elle renifla toujours pleine de colère, en pensant que « ces anciens cousins » ignoraient la chance qu'ils avaient d'être les fils, même éloignés de l'Angleterre. Eux, ces bâtards que le roi acceptait, mais qui en fils rebelles, mordaient la main qu'il leur tendait.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, puis reporta son attention sur le gisant dans le lit. Elle s'approcha, et le déshabilla. Elle ôta son corset, se demanda si elle se débarrasserait de ses jupons, mais décida de les garder. Ils serviraient de barrière sous les culottes de sa victime, d'un tissu de mauvaise qualité, raidi par la boue et la saleté, une étoffe rude qui sans rien, agresserait ses jambes. Elle passa sa chemise en coton qui empestait encore l'odeur forte d'écurie, de cheval, de crasse et de transpiration. Elle revêtit les culottes bien trop grandes pour elle, qu'elle sécurisa autour de sa taille avec la broche de Dillinger, là encore l'emblème d'un aigle, qu'il portait tel un blason sur sa veste, une insulte à la couronne portée avec fierté. Au moins cet accessoire s'avérait utile entre ses mains, bien que fortement rabaissé de sa fonction de départ. Un symbole qui servait à maintenir des culottes... Une pensée qui la fit sourire.

Elle récupéra la veste tachée qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et le tricorne qu'elle bourra de tissu pour le faire tenir sur sa tête. Elle ramena ses cheveux en une queue simple, les nouant avec le ruban de soie utilisé plus tôt comme collier. Elle nettoya son visage, et glissa l'améthyste dans une des poches extérieures, ainsi que le fruit de sa mission dans la poche intérieure du veston, puis s'engagea dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière elle, pour s'arrêter face à l'inconnu en noir du rez-de-chaussée.

L'homme appuyé au mur opposé du passage étroit, à moins de trois mètres d'elle, un couteau en main, jouant tranquillement avec celui-ci, ne daigna pas lever la tête tout en parlant.

– Dois-je en déduire, « Madame », que vous n'appréciez pas la compagnie des hommes ? Ou que ce quidam ignore à ce point les plaisirs féminins qu'il vous oblige à quitter sa couche ?

La meurtrière plissa les yeux, s'interrogeant sur cette voix à l'accent du coin, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à une autre, qu'elle n'entendait pas pour la première fois, celle d'une femme qu'elle avait connue dans une autre vie…

Accaparée par sa méditation intérieure, elle ne capta que trop tard ses mouvements, et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, l'acier sous la gorge, maintenue fermement par le corps de l'étranger, alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix glaciale, aux consonances et à l'accent si familier :

– Wren, donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

La femme menacée, reconnaissant enfin cette voix, ferma les yeux, et prononça dans un souffle.

– Root…

– J'attends, continua sévèrement « son agresseur », dont une des mains s'emparait du parchemin qu'elle venait de subtiliser. Effleurant légèrement sa poitrine, ravivant quelques souvenirs dans leurs deux corps.

La femme contre le mur, réfléchit très vite sachant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas une autre chance.

– Furness, murmura-t-elle.

L'agresseur penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, rencontra enfin son regard, amusé par cette réponse, il déclara :

– Furness, en effet, t'accorde le droit de vivre aujourd'hui. Dis à ce cher Greer ou « Lord Blackwood », qu'il est trop tard, ces colonies gagneront la guerre, et votre insistance à vouloir l'arrêter ne débouchera que sur un échec. Rappelle-lui ce qu'il nous a appris, un travail bien fait, qui se doit d'être réussi, est à exécuter soi-même… Lambert lui a menti, je suis là aujourd'hui, et combattrai aux cotés des patriotes.

– Samantha, s'il te plaît...

– Trop tard, Martine, « ton manque de soutien » à l'époque, ne te permet plus de te justifier maintenant... Au revoir, « mo éan beag daor»*, susurra « l'homme » à son oreille, avant de l'assommer avec le pommeau de sa dague.

Root observa Martine à ses pieds pendant quelques minutes, ferma les paupières, inspira profondément, puis tourna les talons, décidée à retrouver l'inventeur du Codex, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un riche terrien du Nord de la Virginie répondant au nom de… Lord Finch.

.

.

N /A : Notes importantes.

A la lecture de ce premier chapitre, vous pourriez vous demander l'intérêt de transposer la série Person of Interest au XVIIIème siècle, et qui plus est, pendant la guerre d'Indépendance des États-Unis.

La réponse est simple : aucun.

Il s'agit d'un défi personnel, l'idée d'un récit historique m'a toujours attiré. Le seul souci réside dans le fait que je ne suis pas historienne, et ne connais pas grand-chose à toute cette période.

Par conséquent, et malgré plusieurs recherches, j'ai décidé de prendre au pied de la lettre le slogan de ce site « unleash your imagination », et donc, de m'autoriser quelques anachronismes dans cette histoire, ou de détourner un peu les évènements. Ainsi, même si les dates et les lieux sont véridiques, quelques « mensonges, ou plutôt inventions » jalonnent cette fanfiction. Cependant, je précise que les anachronismes seront toujours assez crédibles. Ne vous attendez pas à retrouver un micro-onde ou un téléphone portable ici…

Si vous êtes puriste, ne lisez pas cette histoire, car encore une fois, beaucoup de relations et évènements sont totalement inventés pour les besoins de l'intrigue.

Étant donné l'époque, j'ai essayé au maximum de faire en sorte que les personnages usent d'un langage plutôt soutenu pour mieux coller au contexte. Cela dit, n'ayant pas fait Français XVIIIème deuxième langue, il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences.

Je me dois aussi de vous prévenir de deux autres choses. Le vouvoiement occupe une place très importante dans ce récit. En effet, le tutoiement appartenait plus « au bas peuple », et le vouvoiement était utilisé par les nobles, ou comme marque de respect entre époux, parents et enfants, amants etc... Ainsi nos deux héroïnes se vouvoient pendant toute l'histoire.

Je vous invite aussi à revérifier le genre sélectionné pour ne pas être trop déçu par un manque de… Romance entre elles.

 _Wren_ veut dire roitelet en anglais.

*Traduction de _mo éan beag daor_ , il s'agit de gaélique irlandais et cela signifie _mon cher petit oiseau._

Enfin, comme il s'agit d'un UA, à une époque différente de la série télévisée, les origines des personnages, leur âge, leur relation et parfois même leur caractère varient fortement.

Une bibliographie « en vrac » sera présente à la fin du dernier chapitre.


	2. Lord Blackwood

**_Delaware février 1778._**

La demeure imposante était construite dans le style typique du palladianisme : un style architectural datant de la renaissance, simple et épuré, s'appuyant sur des proportions mathématiques. Une « invention » d'Andrea Palladio qui avait appliqué ce principe à l'intégralité de ses réalisations.

La villa de trois étages se dressait au sommet de la colline. La lumière aux fenêtres du deuxième niveau trahissait que le propriétaire du lieu, un noble anglais du nom de « Lord Blackwood », se trouvait actuellement dans les colonies.

Bien entendu, le petit cabinet se situait au niveau du piano _nobile_ : l'étage noble, une exigence du génie italien – comme précisé dans son traité d'architecture, lu et relu par l'homme allongé sur la table. Il avait défendu au constructeur de sa demeure d'y ajouter une touche personnelle quelconque, comme l'avait fait Inigo Jones un siècle plus tôt. Ce bâtisseur anglais responsable de l'importation de la pureté italienne à la cour de Londres n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y imprimer sa griffe, un véritable blasphème pour Lord Blackwood.

Étendu sur le dos d'une table en bois clair, au centre même de la pièce, sur un meuble qui paraissait peu robuste mais qui supportait cependant son poids et celui d'un matelas assez fin, les yeux clos, complètement nu, recouvert au niveau de la taille d'un tissu léger, son corps à première vue immobile, s'animait sous la force de quelques spasmes de plus en plus éloignés.

La salle à l'étage, une des moins grandes de la demeure, au plafond relativement bas, possédait différents miroirs encastrés dans les lambris peu décorés, dont le plus grand se dressait au-dessus de la cheminée aux formes élégamment chantournées en marbre griotte d'Italie, où un feu imposant brûlait sympathiquement, apportant la plus importante luminosité. Même si quelques chandeliers espacés aux quatre coins ajoutaient une touche tamisée et agréable.

Le nuage fin de la fumée de l'encens enfermé par la géométrie parfaite des murs ne le dérangeait pas. Il inspirait lentement tout en écoutant le pas furtif de l'autre personne également présente qui s'activait tranquillement, tournant doucement autour de lui pour finalement planter l'aiguille là où il le jugeait nécessaire.

– Votre Yin appel au secours…

Lord Blackwood ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire.

– Quand comprendrez-vous enfin, M. Le Comte, que tout n'est qu'équilibre en ce bas monde, que trop de Yang dans votre corps engendre les désagréments dont vous souffrez si souvent ? Reprit la voix douce mais ferme de l'homme aux traits asiatiques portant des lunettes à monture noire.

Le « patient » resta à nouveau silencieux, se rendant compte que là où ils se trouvaient, une des pièces de cette immense villa qui lui appartenait, il n'était plus le maître des lieux, que le détenteur du véritable pouvoir piquait régulièrement sa peau avec délicatesse, tout en l'apostrophant. Cette révélation l'aurait sans doute agacée s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

– Mon cher Virgil, comment ferais-je sans votre savoir ?

– Vous finiriez par mourir.

L'affirmation n'avait pas été prononcée de manière pédante, mais simplement comme un fait absolu, une conclusion logique issue d'une connaissance acquise au cours de sa vie, et de l'appui sur une médecine ancestrale.

Le rire chaud qui s'échappa de la gorge de la personne couchée ne perturba pas Virgil, concentré sur sa tâche qui ne l'entendit pas vraiment.

– Savez-vous pourquoi j'aime votre médecine, cette « acupuncture » ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du praticien.

– Elle est basée sur des siècles d'Histoire. Une force tangible ne souffrant plus de devoir faire ses preuves, bien que certains esprits restassent obtus face à elle. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, puis reprit. Le monde tel que nous le connaissons fait face à des bouleversements qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Pourquoi vouloir se dresser contre une puissance dont le passé prouve toute la grandeur ? La race humaine n'apprendra donc jamais que l'obéissance fait partie d'elle ? Que seul les monarques sont aptes à apporter l'équilibre ? L'Europe est en guerre et voilà que ces colonies décident de nous importuner…

– Reposez-vous, Monsieur, le coupa Virgil en apposant une main sur son épaule. Je reviendrai vous enlever les aiguilles dans une demi-heure.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la voix de son maître reprit :

– Quels points stimulez-vous ce soir ?

– Ceux du _Yin Oe_ …

L'homme grisonnant aux yeux bleu pâle, et aux rides profondes, esquissa un sourire.

– Vraiment ? Un merveilleux Vaisseau ?

– Il vous détendra, expliqua Virgil avant de sortir de la pièce, alors que le Comte fermait à nouveau les paupières à la recherche du calme dont il avait besoin.

Déjà plongé dans cet état de transe que provoquait en lui la combinaison des points sur les différents méridiens, il n'entendit pas les coups à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Martine avait galopé aussi vite que son cheval lui avait permis. Le Delaware se situait à plusieurs jours de voyage de New York. Elle aurait pu ralentir sa course, pleinement consciente de ce qui l'attendait, or en bon soldat, elle s'était ruée vers l'homme à qui elle devait tout, ce sauveur qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Elle avait hésité à partir à la recherche de Root, puis avait renoncé sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne laisserait aucunes traces.

Elle pénétra sur les terres de la propriété alors que la nuit avançait lentement. Arrivée aux pieds des marches, elle descendit de la monture et héla un serviteur pour qu'il s'en occupe.

Toujours travestie, empestant encore plus que lors du début de l'expédition, crottée et les traits tirés, elle monta rapidement l'escalier en fer à cheval, frappa à la porte, attendant nerveusement. Un grand homme de couleur à la carrure épaisse et au visage impassible ouvrit, puis posa sur elle des yeux sans expression.

Martine lui sourit faiblement.

– Bonsoir Zachary.

– Madame, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

– Le Comte Greer est-il présent ?

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre, Madame…

Embarrassée par son erreur – qu'elle mit sur le compte de la fatigue – Martine enleva son tricorne, le cala sous son bras gauche et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se redonner contenance. Elle leva la tête vers le domestique et énonça :

– Je voulais dire, « Lord Blackwood » est-il en ces lieux ?

– Oui, Madame, dit-il en ouvrant plus grand la porte.

Martine s'avança et entra dans la maison.

– Pouvez-vous lui annoncer que je l'attends dans le petit salon ? J'ai en ma possession des nouvelles qui devraient l'intéresser.

Zachary referma la porte sans se presser et se tourna pour lui faire face.

– Il est avec M. Virgil, Madame, donna-t-il pour toute explication avant d'ajouter en laissant son regard s'attarder sur sa tenue. Monsieur n'apprécierait pas que vous vous exposiez de la sorte devant lui…

– Balivernes, Zachary ! Dit-elle d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

– Profitez donc du temps qu'il vous est imparti pour faire un brin de toilette, Madame, continua-t-il d'un ton égal.

La nouvelle arrivée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis croisa le regard de l'homme face à elle. Elle savait que sa remarque n'avait pour but que de l'aider, elle secoua la tête.

– Vous avez raison, s'excusa-t-elle en fixant l'homme immobile. Faites mander quelques servantes, je vais prendre un bain dans mes appartements et un souper avant de m'entretenir avec lui.

Il s'inclina alors qu'elle reprenait d'une toute petite voix.

– Pardon Zachary, je suis fatiguée… Et merci.

Le sourire qu'il lui lança, illumina son visage taciturne.

– Je préviendrai Monsieur…,Wren, dit-il avant de partir vers une autre occupation.

Martine sourit en observant les épaules larges s'éloigner. Elle détestait se disputer avec lui.

Elle monta les marches en marbre jusqu'au deuxième étage à pas lents, laissant ses doigts caresser la rampe de métal ouvragée. Elle entra dans sa chambre, traversa un petit boudoir attenant, et se dirigea vers les bains aux deux baignoires de cuivre étamé, à l'intérieur doublée d'un linge de bain, peintes à l'huile de la même couleur, et assorties aux lambris de la pièce.

Elle se déshabilla et s'étira langoureusement en entendant sa femme de chambre entrer dans la salle.

Elle s'attarda sur la jeune femme qui vidait plusieurs seaux d'eau chaude dans la deuxième baignoire dans laquelle elle se rincerait, la première n'étant utilisée que pour se laver.

Les joues rosies par l'effort, ses boucles brunes collées sur son front par la vapeur du liquide, la domestique se pencha pour vider le dernier seau dans la grande cuve. Dans cette position, son décolleté avantageux et agréablement exposé, capta le regard de Martine.

La femme à demie nue, s'apprêta à l'arrêter, voulant l'attirer à elle dans un élan d'excitation soudaine, due à la promiscuité du corps de la jouvencelle, ou peut-être à l'expression de concentration fugace qui lui avait rappelée celle d'une autre femme revue quelques jours plus tôt. Martine se retint en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Laissant partir « sa proie » pour le moment. Si l'envie la tenaillait à nouveau, elle rejoindrait l'innocente dans sa pauvre chambre durant l'autre partie de la nuit, ne chercherait aucune excuse à sa présence, profitant simplement du droit de cuissage sur la malheureuse demoiselle qui devrait se plier au bon vouloir de sa maîtresse si elle comptait garder son emploi.

Martine s'étendit dans la première cuve. Elle attrapa un pichet d'eau chaude et se mouilla abondamment la tête, puis s'empara du savon pour se laver les cheveux.

Elle se massa doucement le cuir chevelu. Une besogne qu'elle aurait pu ordonner à la pauvrette de tout à l'heure, se dit-elle avec gaité, laissant un instant son esprit vagabonder vers la ruse qu'elle n'aurait pas omis d'exécuter pour que Mary se rapproche du bain et tombe malencontreusement dans celui-ci.

Elle se leva et passa dans la deuxième baignoire en secouant la tête pour oublier ses pensées précédentes, embrassant la chaleur de l'eau autour de son corps, fermant les yeux de contentement, laissant échapper un soupir ravi de ses lèvres.

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre et comprenne pourquoi Root était toujours en vie.

Lambert…

Cet incapable rivalisant de tares s'était encore montré à la hauteur de sa stupidité, pesta-t-elle. Mais au fond, n'était-elle pas ravie que son ancienne amante soit toujours de ce monde ? Elle hésitait encore quant à ses sentiments pour elle, non pas des sentiments, mais plus un amoncellement de désir, se corrigea-t-elle.

Elle repensa à l'attitude de Root, celle-ci la détestait, ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné qu'elle connaissait les plans de Greer pour l'autre espionne et ne l'avait pas avertie…

Et maintenant Root travaillait avec ses besogneux de patriotes. Elle rumina encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre un serviteur déposer un plateau de victuailles à son attention dans l'autre pièce. Elle se leva et se sécha, enfila un peignoir en soie, puis partit en direction de son repas.

.

John Greer apaisé par sa séance, était revêtue d'un habit de soie grise à la coupe droite, aux boutons de même tissu et aux manches collantes à revers, au jabot et manchettes en dentelle blanche d'une pureté calculée, et pour finir de culottes de la même couleur que le reste de son ensemble qui se terminaient par des bas blancs et des souliers en cuir noir à boucle d'argent.

Il s'installa dans sa bibliothèque, plissant délicatement son gilet, en constatant que s'il avait été à la cour de Londres ses vêtements lui auraient sans doute valu quelques œillades méprisantes, considérés comme trop « simples ».

Debout devant la cheminée, il médita sur les colonies de ce tout jeune pays.

Il appréciait la candeur et l'illusion dont se berçaient les hommes de ces terres. Des hommes qui n'étaient pourtant pas à l'abri de tomber sous son joug, car le nom même de Lord Blackwood s'apparentait à la crainte dans les hautes sphères. Le nom d'une personne qui finissait toujours par trouver la chose qui vous ferait lui obéir, soit par un chantage ignoble, soit par une menace plus directe quand il était pressé.

Un homme dangereux qui ajustait patiemment ses coups pour mieux vous achever quelques années plus tard alors que vous vous croyiez en sécurité, hors de ses griffes.

Non, Lord Blackwood n'oubliait jamais rien et gagnait inlassablement. Le Mister Hyde de John Greer, Comte du comté de Carlisle. Un Comte apprécié, au mot toujours fin et recherché, à l'élégance impeccable, à la gentillesse inébranlable, éminemment aimé à la cour, et à la compagnie recherchée par le Roi George III. Un des rares à connaître sa double identité, lui prodiguant une confiance aveugle pour étouffer cette rébellion sur ces terres exotiques au-delà de l'océan, si loin de sa résidence royale : le palais St James.

Il se mit à marcher dans la bibliothèque d'un pas lent, réfléchissant. Ses espions lui avaient rapporté l'existence de missives codées, utilisées par l'ennemie. Des messages importants qu'il voulait. Il avait confiance en Martine, elle réussirait à berner n'importe quel fou. Cependant, entrer en possession de ces messages ne suffisait pas, il fallait en trouver l'auteur.

Un noble d'un de ces états, bien entendu. Un patriote, mais lequel ?

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et contempla les dossiers sur les planteurs de la région. Plusieurs avaient déjà été écartés, or il en restait encore quelques-uns qu'il désirait rencontrer. Il sentait que face à lui, lors d'un dîner par exemple, il saurait discerner l'inventeur du Codex.

Il fulminait, les parchemins lui avaient toujours échappé. C'était la raison de la venue de Martine dans les colonies, un travail à sa hauteur, elle avait d'ailleurs approché le messager, il ne restait plus qu'à…

Il fut interrompu par un petit coup à la porte et la tête de Zachary apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

– Monsieur, Madame est de retour.

Le visage concentré de Greer se détendit, et une lueur de fierté brilla dans son regard.

– Je vous remercie, Zachary, qu'elle me rejoigne, je vous prie.

– Bien, Monsieur.

Greer sourit, les choses avançaient, se dit-il en attendant patiemment.

.

Martine s'était habillée d'un léger vêtement d'intérieur, un _négligé._ Elle évitait au maximum les robes imposantes revêtues en société quand elle pouvait se le permettre, ainsi que les perruques lourdes et odorantes qui lui donnaient mal à la nuque.

La bibliothèque était à l'image de l'homme lui tournant le dos, fixant les flammes, noble et froide. Greer n'avait jamais aimé l'effusion de tableaux, de tapis, ou de bibelots. Pour lui, une pièce se devait de refléter son utilité.

Un canapé et deux fauteuils se faisaient face autour de la cheminée dans le fond de la salle, le parquet ciré avec soin restait nu, et le bureau sur la gauche était recouvert de lettres.

Martine piquée de curiosité, s'approcha de l'une d'elles. À quelques centimètres de la table, prête à attraper un des parchemins, elle se figea en entendant la voix grave parler.

– Lady Blackwoold, ne vous ai-je pas formellement interdit de vous approcher de mes papiers ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le ton utilisé n'était pas agressif, juste légèrement ennuyé d'avoir à se répéter. Il la regardait calmement tout en s'avançant vers le bureau.

– Serait-ce, Monsieur, que vous me cacheriez quelques secrets ? Des liaisons que vous préféreriez me dissimuler ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Greer sourit gentiment avant de reprendre plus froidement.

– Vous auriez fort à craindre en effet si j'abusais de vos bontés « Wren », mais dois-je vous rappeler que le titre de Lady Blackwood n'est qu'une illusion ?

Martine tiqua, John Greer usait peu de son surnom, sauf pour lui signifier qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain dangereux. Elle baissa humblement la tête en répondant respectueusement.

– Non, Monsieur.

– Bien, nous pouvons donc en venir au sujet qui nous intéresse. L'avez-vous ?

– Non, Monsieur.

Un éclair de colère brilla dans ses prunelles.

– Auriez-vous à ce point perdu la main, qu'un simple messager ait réussi à vous abuser ou encore à vous éconduire ?

Martine releva la tête et croisa son regard, vexée par l'insulte sous-jacente.

– J'ai été interrompue…

– Vous me décevez, « Wren », commença-t-il avec mépris.

– Par Root, le coupa-t-elle.

L'émotion de dépit visible sur les traits de l'homme fit place à de l'étonnement, remplacé rapidement par de la suspicion.

– Votre cher homme de main, « Monsieur Lambert », a failli à sa mission, cracha Martine.

– Reprenez-vous, je vous prie !

La jeune femme ferma la bouche et se tut en le fixant, le mettant silencieusement au défi de la contredire.

Il l'observa un long moment, fit quelques pas, et se rapprocha du feu, laissa son regard vagabonder sur les bûches rougies, lui tournant à nouveau le dos, il reprit d'une voix plus calme.

– Je vous crois, Martine. J'ai ouï dire depuis quelques temps qu'une nouvelle personne aurait rejoint le camp du général Washington. Une femme s'habillant en noir, efficace et dangereuse… Aux intonations irlandaises. Et nous savons tous deux qu'elle a toujours caché avec soin ses origines, mais qu'elle en est fière et ne les renierait jamais…

Martine esquissa un sourire.

– Oui, et nous en avons grandement « abusé » lors de différentes missions, répondit-elle.

Greer se retourna, le regard amusé par cette remarque.

– En effet, en effet…

Il redevint sérieux.

– Racontez-moi.

Elle adopta un ton neutre en déballant sa rencontre avec leur nouvelle ennemie.

– Mademoiselle Groves connaissait mes intentions envers Monsieur Dillinger. Elle a attendu que je l'homicide et récupère le parchemin avant de me tendre une embuscade, agissant sur la surprise qu'évoqua en moi son apparition. Elle m'a subtilisée le message et m'a assommée. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il était trop tard, et j'ai préféré venir vous faire un rapport sachant que je ne la retrouverais pas.

Greer hocha la tête.

– Avez-vous vu le message ?

– Non, Monsieur.

– A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

Martine hésita, puis avoua :

– Oui. Elle a dit que vous auriez dû l'exécuter vous-même.

John se réjouit de cet aveu.

– Je reconnais bien là Mademoiselle Groves. Et si nos chemins se recroisent à nouveau, ce dont je ne doute pas, j'accéderai peut-être à sa requête. En attendant, nous devons agir autrement. Un nouveau messager sera certainement choisi, et je chargerai M. Lambert de le démasquer.

La jeune femme renifla avec dédain. Greer reporta son attention sur elle et demanda de but en blanc.

– L'auriez-vous fait ? Assassiner la personne même qui partageait votre couche si régulièrement...

Elle le regarda et réfléchit sérieusement à sa question avant d'affirmer.

– Vous savez bien que oui, si l'ordre avait émané de votre bouche même… La tâche eût été incommodante certes, mais couronnée de succès.

Il sourit paternellement à la femme face à lui.

– Peut-être, mais vous auriez développé par la suite des sentiments de rancœur envers ma personne…

Avant qu'elle ne proteste, il reprit plus mystérieusement.

– Qui vous dit que M. Lambert a manqué à son devoir…

Martine scruta le visage de l'homme plus âgé, et comme à l'accoutumé, elle n'arriva pas à déceler s'il mentait.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Cela importe peu pour le moment. À partir de la semaine prochaine, vous endosserez pleinement le rôle de Lady Blackwood à quelques dîners mondains. Je soupçonne l'inventeur du Codex d'être un des nobles de ces treize colonies. Tout en parlant, il se saisit d'un petit paquet de lettres et lui tendit. Voici des invitations de propriétaires terriens de la Virginie acceptant que je les rencontre lors d'un dîner dans leur demeure. Étudiez leurs écritures, et faites-moi part de vos ressentiments quant à leur psychologie. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. Conclut-il pour lui donner congés.

Elle commença à s'en aller, puis se retourna.

– Puis-je vous demander, Monsieur… ?

– Oui ?

Elle montra la lettre sur le bureau qui l'avait attirée à son arrivée dans la pièce.

– Comment se porte-t-elle ?

Il caressa doucement le parchemin en question, et répondit.

– On ne peut mieux, je vous remercie.

– Pourriez-vous lui transmettre mes amitiés dans votre réponse ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Il la regarda, puis accepta.

Martine décida d'oser aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

– Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, que l'Angleterre aura gagné, pourrait-elle commencer une nouvelle vie ici ?

– Wren…

– Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas user d'une quelconque intrusion ou faire preuve d'un esprit lourd…

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il la regardait durement pour finalement s'adoucir quelque peu face à sa gêne.

– Je m'occupe de tout cela, Monsieur, précisa-t-elle en levant la main qui tenait les papiers transmis plus tôt. Bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, la voix de l'homme l'interrompit.

– Sachez qu'à ma demande, votre femme de chambre Mary loge maintenant dans l'aile ouest, dans une chambre individuelle où vous ne souffrirez pas d'être dérangées…

Face à la porte, Martine esquissa un sourire.

– Merci Monsieur.

– Profitez-en, elle ne nous accompagnera pas.

– Oui Monsieur.

– Bien, bonne nuit Martine.

– Bonne nuit Monsieur.

.

.

N/A : Même si l'acuponcture a été introduite en Europe au XVIIème siècle, le langage utilisé pour décrire les différents points par Greer et Virgil est celui du XXème. Les merveilleux vaisseaux sont l'association de points de différents méridiens. Le Yin Oe est constitué de points du maître cœur, de la rate, des reins et du vaisseau conception.

Petite devinette même si j'ai détourné son nom pour Greer, Blackwood, est un personnage qui existe réellement dans la série POI, mais qui est-il ?


	3. Lord Finch

_**Virginie février 1778.**_

L'homme à lunettes rondes, confortablement installé sur le fauteuil en rotin sous la véranda de la demeure coloniale, emmitouflé dans un manteau épais à l'abri du vent froid, sirotant un thé au jasmin, admirait la perspective devant lui.

La grande allée de platanes encadrait la route poussiéreuse jusqu'aux portes en fer à plusieurs centaines de mètres. La lumière du coucher du soleil faisait ressortir, pour quelques minutes sur les troncs imposants de ces arbres, des dessins étonnants dont l'ombre des feuilles imprimait de nouvelles enluminures à l'écorce déjà pleine de surprise pour ceux qui savaient la regarder. Les derniers rayons s'infiltrant à travers les feuilles vertes leur donnaient des couleurs tirant sur le jaune.

Il observa les hommes revenir à leurs cabanons. Il refusait d'utiliser le mot esclave, bien qu'il s'agisse du nom adéquat pour désigner « leur fonction ». Il soupira, il avait toujours eu de l'estime pour eux, n'acceptant pas l'opinion des autres planteurs qui ne voyaient en eux que des sous- hommes, de la simple marchandise, des bras pour leur récolte et rien d'autre.

Peut-être aurait-il eu le même genre de pensées à leur égard s'il n'avait été élevé par la mère de sa cuisinière actuelle, une femme noire qui se fichait bien que cet enfant fragile, le futur maître des lieux soit blanc.

Sa mère était morte en couche et son père voyageait souvent, laissant le domaine à des métayers et autres avocats de confiance, et le jeune Harold Finch aux mains expertes d'une femme qu'il appréciait. Ce qui prouvait que déjà son propre père avait un certain respect pour ces personnes. Le mot esclave n'avait jamais d'ailleurs franchi les lèvres de l'homme, adoptant même employés à la place de serviteurs, voulant que son descendant découvre en son absence les us et coutumes de ceux sans qui le domaine ne perdurerait pas.

Harold avait fréquenté les hommes et femmes qui « travaillaient » pour eux jusqu'à son adolescence, apprenant le langage qu'ils parlaient, leurs croyances, se rendant compte à quel point les idées reçues et les clichés véhiculés en dehors de la plantation étaient faux.

La veille des quinze ans de son fils, Lord Finch pénétra dans sa chambre et lui ordonna de faire ses valises. Il avait l'âge d'étudier dans les écoles réputées des grandes villes, et plus rien à apprendre de son précepteur. Par conséquent il quitterait la propriété le lendemain pour commencer à construire son futur.

L'adolescent chétif, d'une intelligence rare n'argumenta pas devant le maître des lieux. Il devait obéissance à son père qu'il respectait même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait dû dîner en sa compagnie en tout et pour tout seulement une dizaine de fois les deux dernières années.

Alors il partit.

Une fois à New York, il eut une deuxième mauvaise surprise, son éducation ne se déroulerait pas dans cette ville, mais dans une autre bien plus éloignée : Londres.

Il avait longuement pleuré sur le bateau qui l'éloignait de son pays.

Le voyage fut un calvaire. Harold avait le mal de mer et s'il ne passait pas son temps à vomir par-dessus le bastingage, il comatait dans sa cabine. Il perdit plus de cinq kilos pendant la traversée. Lui qui n'était pas bien gros arriva en Angleterre à la limite de la maigreur.

Découvrir Londres en plein été sous le soleil aurait pu être plaisant. Découvrir Londres début décembre sous la bruine et l'air froid, terriblement affaibli, n'aida pas Harold à apprécier la patrie de ses ancêtres.

Il fut recueilli par quelques cousins éloignés qui se montrèrent distants et polis, et l'aidèrent à récupérer quelques forces avant qu'il ne parte pour une école prestigieuse qui lui ouvrirait les portes de l'Université de Cambridge trois ans plus tard dans cette région au Sud Est de l'Angleterre où il passerait les dix prochaines années de sa vie.

En y repensant, Harold se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu survivre seul dans ce pays. Il avait pourtant fait son possible pour s'intégrer, diminuant son accent nasillard au profit du plus pointu des personnes autour de lui, apprenant à articuler comme eux, et là encore, les coutumes d'une population envers laquelle il se sentait si étranger.

Non, il n'aurait pas survécu s'il n'avait pas rencontré celui qui deviendrait un de ses amis les plus chers : Alan Claypool.

Un étudiant de quelques mois son aîné, au visage aimable, un boutentrain qui passait son temps à rire, « le fou du roi », qui l'avait apostrophé un beau matin dans les couloirs, un an après son arrivée, alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à lier un quelconque contact avec les autres étudiants.

Alan s'était planté devant lui et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui avait posé cette devinette : « Lorsque l'on me nomme, je ne n'existe plus, qui suis-je ? ». Le jeune Lord Finch l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds et Claypool avait répété en articulant exagérément, attendant sa réponse.

Harold avait simplement souri et répondu : « Le silence ».

Une nouvelle lueur était apparue dans les yeux de l'étudiant plus âgé. Il avait posé son bras sur les épaules d'Harold et l'avait entrainé avec lui en disant : « Voilà un jeune homme des plus intéressants ! ».

S'en suivirent des années merveilleuses, Harold et Alan partageaient une passion pour les mathématiques et dévorèrent : _Les principes mathématiques de la philosophie naturelle_ , du grand Isaac Newton, s'appuyèrent aussi sur les écrits de Johannes Kepler ou encore Jean Richer pour leur compréhension du système solaire.

Ce fut Alan qui l'initia à la cryptographie, lui contant les récits de Jules César et de ses messages codés envoyés à ses lieutenants, lui révélant comment chacune des lettres des missives étaient remplacées par la lettre située trois rangs plus loin dans l'alphabet, ainsi le A devenait un D, le B se transformait en E, le C en F, etc.…

Lorsque les deux étudiants s'ennuyaient en cours, ils s'amusaient à se faire passer des mots avec ce principe.

Après plusieurs années d'utilisation de « codes secrets » connus par d'autres passionnés, Alan et Harold décidèrent d'en inventer un nouveau. Les prémices du Codex se mirent en place dans leur cerveau.

Devant le talent de ces deux jeunes gens, ils furent introduits auprès des membres d'un nouveau courant philosophique de l'époque : celui des Francs-Maçons.

L'année 1756, Harold fêta ses vingt-cinq ans et repartit en catastrophe de l'Angleterre à l'annonce de ce qui deviendrait _la French and Indian War_ , il quitta son ami Alan oubliant le Codex pour rejoindre l'armée aux côtés de son père, une fois arrivé sur le sol Américain.

Il vécut les atrocités de la guerre ayant pour but l'accaparation du marché des fourrures. En 1758, il fut gravement blessé lors de la prise du port de Louisbourg au Canada, une bataille importante contre leur ennemi qui conduirait à la défaite des français cinq ans plus tard.

Il fut transféré dans un hôpital de Boston où il oscilla entre la vie et la mort pendant plusieurs mois.

Il y rencontra une infirmière pleine de bonté pour le pauvre blessé qu'il était, une jeune rousse qui l'émut et s'occupa de lui pendant sa convalescence. Il tomba rapidement amoureux de cette Mademoiselle Hendrix, et lui demanda sa main une semaine avant son départ pour ses propres terres en Virginie qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis plus de dix ans.

Grace Hendrix accepta et devint Lady Finch. Ils se marièrent à Boston même, pendant une permission accordée à son père qui fut heureux que son fils, à jamais handicapé, ait trouvé le bonheur.

Il confia les clefs du domaine au jeune Harold, le temps que la guerre finisse et repartit combattre les français dans le nord.

Les jeunes époux arrivèrent à la plantation à l'été 1759, découvrant avec horreur que celle-ci avait été plus ou moins laissée à l'abandon, désertée par les métayers plus vraiment de confiance, qui s'étaient montrés trop cruels envers les esclaves qui s'étaient rebellés et avaient fuis la plantation. Les avocats, eux aussi sentant le vent tourner par des manipulations peu reluisantes des comptes du domaine, s'étaient emplis les poches avant de « quitter le navire ».

La plantation était au bord de la faillite, et en ce temps de guerre, les rares lettres pour les prévenir n'étaient jamais arrivées entre les mains des Finch.

Harold Finch avait vingt-huit ans et possédait une demeure vouée à la ruine.

Il ne prévint pas son père, ne voulant pas lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, se promettant à la place qu'il redorerait les blasons perdus avant que la fin de la guerre et le retour de Lord Finch senior.

Encore une fois, Grace s'avéra d'une aide indispensable dans les années qui suivirent, il apprécia le comportement stoïque et fier de son épouse. Sa femme n'était une Lady que par le mariage, originaire d'une famille d'avocats décents, n'appartenant cependant pas à la bourgeoisie, l'idée même de l'absence d'une femme de chambre ou de servantes à ses pieds ne la dérangea nullement.

Elle s'activa comme son mari à faire revivre la cotonnerie. Les hommes de couleur qui avaient fui sans réussir à quitter la Virginie revinrent à la plantation à l'annonce du retour d'Harold Finch, que la plupart avait connu dans sa jeunesse, demandant humblement à être pardonné et de bénéficier de sa protection.

Harold les accueillit à bras ouverts, désolé qu'ils doivent à nouveau « travailler » pour lui et ne puissent pas jouir de la liberté qui leur incombait. Mais il connaissait aussi leur terrible condition, s'ils n'étaient pas à nouveau capturés par d'autres planteurs, ils finissaient simplement exécutés en tant que fuyards.

Il préférait les savoir en sécurité chez lui que seuls et perdus sur les routes, à la merci de brigands ou d'hommes les haïssant.

Il se promit de leur accorder leur liberté un jour ou l'autre quand les temps seraient plus cléments, et devint leur nouveau métayer.

La plantation survécut difficilement les deux premières années et seul le bon traitement de ses hommes permit à Harold la venue de nouvelles têtes attirées par les rumeurs qu'il existait bel et bien un propriétaire juste envers les noirs dans toute la Virginie.

Grace, en tant qu'ancienne infirmière, s'occupa des blessures de leurs hommes et gagna elle aussi leur confiance.

L'annonce de la mort au front de son père affaiblit Harold, et le plongea dans une déprime pendant plusieurs mois qui obligea sa femme à agir.

La guerre de sept ans venait de prendre fin en cette année 1763 et Lord Finch avait trente-deux ans, propriétaire d'une cotonnerie qui commençait enfin à rapporter quelques bénéfices, elle refusa que celle-ci se retrouve à nouveau menacée par l'état mental fragile de son époux, déjà fortement ébranlé par deux années trop physiques pour son corps meurtri.

Il devrait désormais s'en tenir aux comptes du domaine et arrêter les journées à cheval ou dans les champs sinon il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

C'est elle qui le dénicha, elle avait entendu parler de lui par Lord Finch qui tenait en grande estime la famille de fermiers à laquelle il appartenait. Elle découvrit que le père était mort, mais que le fils détruit par la perte de sa femme et les années de guerre errait encore quelque part sur les terres de Virginie.

Un soir de janvier 1764 elle revint accompagnée et présenta à son époux dégustant une soupe – persuadé que sa femme rendait visite à une amie des environs – celui qui serait dorénavant le nouveau métayer de la cotonnerie : Monsieur John Reese.

Les deux hommes s'apprécièrent. « L'épave » qu'Harold avait rencontrée en cette soirée de janvier reprit petit à petit forme humaine et aida à la prospérité de sa demeure devenant un ami, puis un membre de sa famille…

En mars 1770 Grace émue par le massacre de Boston demanda à son mari de l'accompagner visiter sa famille dans la ville du Massachussetts. C'est lors de ce voyage que Lord Finch fit la connaissance d'un autre important propriétaire, un colonel répondant au nom de George Washington, appartenant au même ordre de pensée philosophique que lui. Les deux hommes se rencontrèrent à nouveau plusieurs fois dans différentes loges et Harold au contact du colonel céda à son propre élan patriotique devenant une pièce importante dans la guerre d'Indépendance.

Face à l'inquiétude de la sureté des messages qu'il envoyait à ses troupes dont se plaignait le colonel, Finch lui proposa d'inventer un nouveau code pour les missives, qui ne serait connu que par des gens de confiance, y ajoutant un élément secret, permettant ainsi que si par malheur, l'une d'elle se retrouvât entre les mains de l'ennemi, le message soit impossible à déchiffrer.

Quatorze ans après une vague première idée, le Codex prit enfin vie.

.

L'homme à lunettes rondes sur la véranda termina son thé.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Son major d'homme, s'avança doucement et déposa la petite lanterne sur la table à côté de lui.

– Désirez-vous autre chose, Monsieur ?

– Non, je vous remercie, Newman. Où est Madame ?

– Elle se repose dans sa chambre avant le dîner, Monsieur.

– Très bien.

Le serviteur hocha la tête, s'empara du plateau d'argent contentant la théière et la tasse, et retourna en direction de la cuisine.

Harold récupéra sa montre à gousset dans la poche blanche de son gilet et la remonta lentement pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant, s'il était possible que la montre se remonte seule, grâce aux mouvements de celui qui la portait. Une remarque intéressante qu'il garderait dans sa mémoire et poserait à un horloger.

Il écouta les coups de marteaux réguliers, il lui semblait les avoir entendu plus tôt et qu'ils s'étaient interrompus pendant plusieurs minutes. Il sourit, Mademoiselle Shaw était de retour, il la verrait sans doute dans la soirée.

Il remit délicatement la montre dans sa poche et sortit le petit disque de cuivre. De nouvelles pièces qui circulaient dans les colonies portant le nom de Dollar, eux qui n'avaient pourtant pas le droit de battre la monnaie.

L'Angleterre cherchait à avoir la main mise sur les colons de toutes les manières imaginables. Ils n'étaient même pas représentés à la chambre des communes à Londres. Peut-être que si cela avait été le cas, ils auraient évité une guerre.

Non, la déclaration d'indépendance aurait fini par germer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il murmura une phrase énoncée quatre ans plus tôt par un autre Virginien qu'il connaissait simplement de nom Patrick Henry : « Je suis américain ».

Il répéta cette phrase doucement plusieurs fois écoutant les intonations, les consonances dans sa bouche.

Oui, constata-t-il avec fierté, il appartenait à ce peuple et ferait tout pour éviter à l'Angleterre de triompher.

Il se leva pour rejoindre sa femme. Celle qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt vingt ans, Grace. Il l'aimait profondément et se blâmait tous les jours de n'avoir pas pu lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait, un enfant. Il pensait que le problème venait de son corps et non de celui de son épouse.

Il se dit que le temps était venu de faire autrement, la propriété marchait bien et tant pis si la guerre grondait autour d'eux, Grace obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait et lui aussi. Ils adopteraient, ils trouveraient celui ou celle qui apporterait un nouveau bonheur dans leur couple.

Il pénétra dans sa villa et se dirigea de sa démarche saccadée vers les escaliers. Il monta lentement les marches boitillant péniblement.

Harold s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et écouta. Il discernait bien de la musique... venant de leur chambre. Il n'y avait là rien de très étonnant, Grace jouait de la harpe, sauf que ce qu'il entendait là sonnait comme son propre violon.

Ils n'attendaient pourtant personne. Il hâta le pas. Arrivé dans le couloir à quelques mètres de la chambre, la musique s'arrêta. Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour s'immobiliser devant son épouse assise sur le lit, un sourire ravi aux lèvres applaudissant avec ferveur un homme vêtu de noir qui saluait humblement, tenant dans la main gauche son violon et dans la droite l'archer.

Il écouta stupéfait Grace s'enthousiasmer :

– Vraiment très chère, merci, quel bonheur d'entendre à nouveau cet air, cela me rappelle ma jeunesse à Boston.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'inconnu releva la tête, enlevant gracieusement son tricorne, qu'Harold s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Après s'être légèrement incliné face à Grace, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le détailla rapidement de la tête aux pieds, puis sourit avec malice en s'adressant à lui :

– Vous devez être Lord Harold Finch, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.

.

.

N/A : On s'en fout un peu mais, le morceau que joue Root est The Women of Ireland, un de ces fameux anachronisme, en effet, il s'agit d'un des morceaux de la bande originale du film Barry Lyndon de Stanley Kubrick, joué par le groupe The Chieftains. Cela dit, il aurait franchement pu être d'époque…

Même si ce n'était pas prévu au départ, le personnage de John Reese n'apparaîtra plus dans ce récit.

MF79 a précisé dans une de ses reviews qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit ouvert pendant la lecture de cette histoire, je ne peux qu'abonder dans son sens...


	4. Samantha Groves

_**Virginie février 1778.**_

Root, assise dans la chambre de l'auberge où elle s'était arrêtée pour la nuit, demeurait songeuse.

Elle se leva, se débarrassa de son épée, qu'elle posa sur la chaise en bois et s'allongea sur le lit les mains croisées derrière la tête, sans avoir retiré ses bottes mais s'étant assurée que la porte était bien verrouillée.

Elle repensa à Martine. Le comte Greer avait dû essuyer quelques déconvenues pour faire appel à elle. L'espionne restait normalement en Europe, où les vraies affaires se traitaient. Les enfants terribles des treize colonies ne méritaient pas une telle attention, du moins l'avait-il sans doute cru, jusqu'à récemment.

Elle avait eu raison, lui aussi finirait par s'intéresser au Codex tôt ou tard ou bien à une autre rumeur, et voyagerait jusqu'en Amérique.

Samantha en voulait à l'anglaise qu'elle connaissait intimement. Elles n'avaient jamais été amoureuses, se retrouvant simplement régulièrement à la fin de missions éprouvantes, profitant pendant quelques heures de l'une de l'autre, relâchant toute cette pression qu'engendrait leur travail. Mais Martine et Greer l'avaient trahie, Root ne l'avait pas vraiment vu venir et cela lui avait déplu. Elle finirait un jour par perdre complètement la main.

Elle pensait ce qu'elle lui avait dit, le Comte Greer aurait dû essayer de la tuer lui-même, après tout c'était la moindre des choses… Et ne pas donner cet ordre à un de ses subalternes, certainement pas à ce Jeremy Lambert qu'elle détestait. Peut-être aurait-elle « éventuellement accepté » s'il avait fait appel à Wren.

Elle soupira, tout ceci était tellement plus « simple » avant leur arrivée.

Elle avait rencontré George Washington deux ans auparavant, peu de temps après avoir posé le pied sur ce nouveau continent. Elle sourit en se remémorant l'homme qui les avait présentés, un étranger rencontré sur le bateau pendant la traversée.

Un homme violent dont la femme était morte en couche quelques années plus tôt. Un russe qui fuyait son pays pour une nouvelle vie vers les colonies, accompagné de sa fille, une enfant qu'elle adorait.

Il avait rapidement pris contact avec les patriotes et après quelques mois, il avait même commencé la formation militaire de certains. Il avait retrouvé Root et proposé qu'elle lui donne un coup de main, impressionné par la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu.

Elle avait accepté, en voulant à l'Angleterre pour ce qu'il s'était passé, refusant de changer de nom pour qu'ils entendent parler d'elle et la reconnaissent. Elle était devenue une patriote au service du général. Ce George Washington qui ne lui avait pas accordé sa confiance facilement, une méfiance qui lui avait plu, elle avait dû lui prouver qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur elle. Cela avait pris du temps, de l'énergie, des sacrifices, mais aujourd'hui aucun des deux ne regrettait le chemin parcouru.

Le général lui-même l'avait mise sur la piste de Dillinger, un messager qui parlait un peu trop à son goût et qu'il valait mieux surveiller.

Root connaissait l'existence du Codex, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu. Elle n'ignorait pas son importance, alors depuis longtemps, intriguée par celui-ci, quand elle s'était retrouvée en présence du parchemin, faisant fi de ses ordres, elle l'avait décacheté et lut le code, restant un moment interdite.

Elle se remémora les lignes sur le papier toujours présent dans sa poche intérieure, n'ayant plus besoin de le sortir pour l'observer à nouveau.

Réussir à le déchiffrer n'avait pas été compliqué, il s'agissait d'un code utilisé par les francs-maçons en Europe, certes secret, mais connu des initiés. Et c'est là que Root était septique, pourquoi l'utiliser ? S'il tombait dans les mains de leurs ennemis, il serait vite compris. Parmi les espions britanniques, plusieurs appartenaient à ce mouvement, et même elle, le connaissait.

Là encore, elle avait désobéi, l'ordre était clair, remettre le message au général, mais Root voulait des réponses et Washington ne se risquerait pas à lui en donner pour le moment, même s'il connaissait la valeur de la jeune femme. Elle avait donc pris sa décision, elle rencontrerait celui qu'elle pensait être l'inventeur du Codex avant de retourner voir son supérieur.

Elle pensa au message, qui en lui-même ne voulait rien dire. Elle fronça les sourcils. _« Pourquoi ? »_ se demanda-t-elle encore une fois, puis la révélation se fit et elle sourit en s'exclamant :

– Monsieur Finch, quelle sagacité ! Puis plus bas _«_ Je n'aurais pas fait mieux _»._ La curiosité de le rencontrer à nouveau redoublée.

Elle s'endormit heureuse d'avoir décelé le jeu d'un homme à sa mesure.

Le jour déclinait doucement, le dos toujours droit sur sa monture, Root, chantonnait un air de son enfance, une ballade irlandaise, elle s'arrêta après un passage, murmurant les mots _« Mo chuisle »_.

Elle ne l'avait jamais reniée, l'Éire, adoptant même le nom de code Root – ce racine déguisé – qu'elle avait toujours gardée au fond d'elle, préférant rester discrète dans un pays qui traitait ses origines avec mépris, et apprendre de ceux plus forts qu'elle pour le moment.

Elle n'était pas retournée là-bas, plus personne ne l'y attendait. Elle préférait mettre le plus de distance entre ce Greer si puissant et elle pour le moment. L'Irlande qui lui manquait tant, restait trop près de l'Angleterre, le Comte aurait de toute façon tourné son regard en premier lieu vers cette l'île. Les colonies d'Amérique avaient donc été un choix logique, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse, même si cela devait prendre encore dix ans.

Elle ne voulait plus être une espionne pour personne, cependant la cause de ces patriotes l'avait touchée et elle comprenait l'envie d'appartenir à une patrie indépendante, un besoin de liberté qui coulait aussi dans ses veines.

Ainsi elle reprit du service pour cette terre d'adoption.

Elle avait retrouvé avec plaisir l'accent de son enfance, s'était travestie, adoptant l'habit masculin régulièrement. Une ruse efficace et courante dans les services secrets de la couronne. Quel que soit l'endroit, l'idée qu'une femme puisse se faire passer pour un homme restait inconcevable pour la gente masculine, ce qui lui avait permis de récolter beaucoup de renseignements.

Elle avait assez facilement retrouvé Dillinger, puis avait découvert l'entrée de Martine dans ce conflit il y a quelques semaines. Elle n'avait pas bougé, guettant son adversaire, observant sa méthode avec amusement, ressentant une très légère jalousie en voyant l'homme la tripoter sans ménagement, sachant qu'elle devait détester ça, pour finalement dévoiler sa présence deux soirs plus tôt. Elle avait hésité à se montrer, mais son ancienne « compagne » l'aurait de toute façon démasquée, peu importait son déguisement, alors autant jouer sa carte jusqu'au bout et la surprendre à sa façon.

Et aujourd'hui elle avançait, se rapprochant de l'homme à l'origine de ce Codex si mystérieux.

Elle aperçut la plantation dans le lointain, il valait mieux qu'elle arrive, son cheval montrait des signes de fatigue et elle ne supportait pas de pousser la bête au-delà de ses propres forces. Elle regarda les hommes et femmes de couleurs ranger leurs affaires et se diriger vers le domaine après une journée à faire une besogne pour leur maître dans ce froid de février.

Elle les suivit au pas en dépassant quelques-uns qui l'évitaient avec peur, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'importance, certainement à cause son allure et son costume de bonne qualité, un homme d'affaires qui venait sans nul doute, traiter de choses sérieuses avec le propriétaire des lieux.

Root passa la porte du parc et se dirigea en direction du bruit. Les coups de marteau qu'elle entendait, traduisaient qu'un forgeron ou peut-être un maréchal-ferrant avec un peu de chance, s'affairait pas loin. Elle descendit de cheval et continua à pieds, inquiète pour sa monture qui s'était mise à légèrement boiter. Elle la rassura tout en avançant, lui parlant doucement en gaélique, caressant l'encolure ou le poitrail.

Elle s'arrêta devant la forge, étonnée de constater que la personne qui frappait le métal avec autant d'attention n'avait rien d'un homme.

L'étrangère leva la tête vers cette inconnue sans rien dire. Root attendit, puis se décida à briser le silence.

– Êtes-vous, Madame, le maréchal-ferrant de ce lieu ?

La femme à la peau mate se contenta d'hocher la tête. Root sourit gentiment et continua.

– Pourriez-vous vérifier les fers de ma monture, Tír na nÓg semble gêné et cela me contrarie de le voir souffrir.

Le maréchal-ferrant s'approcha :

– Tír na nÓg ? Répéta-t-elle.

– Oui, c'est son nom, faites attention, il est parfois… sauvage, et n'apprécie que moi.

Ne tenant pas vraiment compte de son avertissement, l'experte continua à avancer pour finalement caresser les ganaches et le front de l'animal qui restait parfaitement calme face à elle, sous le regard ébahi de Root. Intriguée, elle plissa les yeux, s'intéressant à celle qui semblait avoir charmé son animal.

– Si votre cheval s'appelle Tír na nÓg, je suppose, « Madame », que vous portez le nom d'Oisín ? Questionna celle qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux.

Root ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de reprendre et de lui demander :

– Seriez-vous Irlandaise?

– À moitié, mon père l'était.

Elles s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire, puis Root reprit en souriant :

– Vous devez être la fameuse Sameen Shaw, commença-t-elle en tendant une main avant de continuer. Je suis Samantha…

– Groves, j'ai entendu parler de vous.

– Je vois que nous avons le même employeur…

– Que faites-vous ici, Madame ?

– Le général m'envoie rencontrer Lord Finch.

– Vous mentez.

– C'est vrai, le général ne m'envoie pas, mais je suis bien là pour rencontrer l'inventeur du Codex…

Shaw serra les dents, et Root sourit de plus bel.

– Vous devriez faire attention, Madame, à serrer les mâchoires de cette façon, vous allez vous casser les dents, et puis sans le vouloir, vous venez de confirmer ma théorie…

– Allez-vous-en…

– N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans le même camp, répondit Root avec sérieux. Je vous donne ma parole que je ne suis pas ici pour porter atteinte à l'homme que vous protégez. Je tiens réellement à rencontrer Lord Finch sans user de la moindre violence.

Shaw réfléchit puis ordonna :

– Alors laissez-moi vos armes.

Root la jaugea puis accepta, elle défit la lanière et lui tendit son épée.

– Toutes vos armes…

– Et comment ferais-je si Lord Finch m'attaque, se défendit pour plaisanter la nouvelle arrivée, adoptant une expression à demie-effrayée.

Devant le regard que lui lança Shaw, elle sortit calmement sa dague de sa botte, et lui tendit avant de commencer à s'en aller en exigeant :

– Je vous confie Tír na nÓg… Vu votre réputation, je ne pense pas avoir de soucis à me faire…

Son surnom employé par Shaw l'arrêta, ainsi que la menace.

– Root, si vous touchez à un cheveu de Lord Finch, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains.

Elle se retourna sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle la regarda sans ciller, décidant de faire comme elle, et d'adopter… Son prénom.

– Ma chère Sameen… Même si vous le vouliez, vous n'y arriveriez pas, affirma-t-elle avant de se remettre en marche lentement.

Shaw soupira, Root ne lui avait pas menti sur la partie concernant Harold, il n'avait rien à craindre. Elle reporta son attention sur la bête à côté d'elle. On pouvait reconnaître une chose à cette femme, elle savait choisir les chevaux, l'étalon blanc devant elle était magnifique.

Samantha Groves s'était attendue à ce que Shaw lui emboite le pas ou que cela s'avère plus difficile. Elle en conclut que soit la jeune femme assurait une mauvaise protection, soit quelqu'un l'avait informée de sa venue, qu'elle était « inoffensive ».

 _« Washington… Bien sûr..._ » Pensa Root, le général était intelligent, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui obéirait pas et qu'elle avait découvert qui était l'inventeur du Codex.

Il avait donc naturellement prévenu Shaw. Root se maudit d'être aussi prévisible, mais ce code l'obsédait depuis un bout de temps alors forcément, cette impatience provoquait quelques erreurs.

Elle aperçut le maître des lieux sur la véranda assis, la tête tournée vers l'entrée de la propriété. Elle hésita puis décida que tant qu'à faire, elle pouvait visiter la villa et s'inviter chez lui, cela serait même amusant.

Root contourna la demeure et se glissa à l'intérieur par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle monta les escaliers sur ses gardes, vérifiant que personne ne la voyait, et une fois à l'étage, entra dans la première pièce. Elle admira le boudoir. Située à l'ouest, les derniers rayons du soleil y apportaient une lumière et une chaleur agréable. L'endroit ressemblait à un petit atelier de peinture, quelques toiles en cours attirèrent son regard, le peintre avait du talent, constata-t-elle.

Elle continua en silence son inspection lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'étui en cuir dans un coin. Elle s'approcha et l'ouvrit : un violon.

Elle sourit à l'instrument et caressa les cordes, dessina de son index les ouïes, suivit délicatement les stries du bois sur la table d'harmonie, et oublia tout le reste.

Root était une bonne espionne, cependant face à l'instrument, elle occulta l'espace autour d'elle. Elle pinça les cordes, grimaça, récupéra l'archer après avoir frotté la mèche à la boule de résine, vérifiant que la poudre blanche collait bien sur les crins. Elle plaça le violon sur son épaule, ferma les yeux, tourna délicatement les chevilles pour l'accorder en déplaçant l'archer sur chacune des cordes, faisant abstraction de la douleur dans son bras droit.

Elle se mit à jouer un air religieux qu'elle aimait, qui lui rappelait Furness et ces années passées à apprivoiser cet instruments si dur, dans ce bâtiment à l'acoustique incroyable, aux murs immenses et froids, un lieu où la paix régnait, où l'innocence était parfois encore présente...

Elle joua en pleurant doucement juste pour elle et celle à l'autre bout du monde qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis plus de quinze ans, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Heureusement, elles pouvaient s'écrire.

Les harmoniques du morceau l'émouvaient toujours autant, et elle déglutit, s'essuyant le coin des yeux à la fin de celui-ci, inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

– Je dois dire, Monsieur, que je n'avais jamais entendu ce morceau joué de cette façon…

Root se retourna pour faire face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, rousse qui lui souriait gentiment.

– Vous ne semblez guère inquiète qu'un inconnu se trouve chez vous, Madame…

– Vous voulez dire une inconnue, corrigea celle qui lui faisait face. Son sourire espiègle s'agrandit en continuant. Une personne capable de jouer _L'ange gardien des Sonates du Rosaire_ de Biber comme vous venait de le faire, ne présente pour moi aucun danger…

Root ôta son tricorne et exécuta une révérence :

– Je suis vôtre obligée, Madame.

– Lady Finch.

– Samantha Groves.

Grace la salua d'un léger signe de tête.

– Mademoiselle Groves, j'ai cru discerner un léger accent irlandais ? Me serais-je trompée ?

– Non, Madame, murmura Root.

Lady Finch s'approcha d'elle, la dépassa puis se retourna.

– Mademoiselle Groves, je me reposais dans ma chambre quand je vous ai entendu, accepteriez-vous de jouer de nouveau un morceau ?

Root la suivit en hochant la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Je vous remercie.

Grace sembla un instant hésiter puis reprit finalement la parole :

– S'il vous plait, jouez-moi un air d'Irlande, Éire coule dans le sang de mes ancêtres et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de la voir, cette île magique à la beauté envoûtante, expliqua-t-elle doucement, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

La femme en noir attendit qu'elle lève le regard vers elle, ferma les yeux et se mit à jouer.

Grace en profita pour s'assoir sur le lit, en détaillant cette étrangère dont elle n'avait pas peur. Il se dégageait d'elle une sorte de calme, même si elle sentait qu'une force bouillonnait à l'intérieur de la musicienne.

Elle ferma également les yeux, se laissant finalement bercer par la douce plainte de l'instrument, reconnaissant l'air, replongeant au cœur de la ville de son enfance, à quelques veillées de famille, où résonnaient des chansons pleines de tristesse récitées par des femmes émues, en hommage à une île à jamais perdue. Lorsque le morceau se termina, un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle applaudit avec ferveur, s'exclamant :

– Vraiment, très chère, merci, quel bonheur d'entendre à nouveau cet air, cela me rappelle ma jeunesse à Boston.

Après s'être légèrement inclinée face à Grace, celle-ci suivit le regard de Root pour constater la présence de son époux qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, encore sous l'émotion de la musique. Elle tourna son corps vers lui pendant que Root énonçait :

– Vous devez être Lord Harold Finch, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.

Harold resta immobile, puis se racla la gorge. Il reporta son attention sur sa femme. Elle ne semblait ni blessée, ni affolée qu'une étrangère se trouve dans leur demeure.

– Puis-je vous demander, Madame, comment vous vous êtes introduite dans ma villa ?

– Par une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, répondit négligemment Root en posant l'instrument sur le lit près de Grace après lui avoir souri, un sourire complice, un remerciement silencieux pour le moment partagé plus tôt.

– Mais enfin…

– Mon cher Harold, le coupa Grace, Mademoiselle Groves est notre invitée.

Elle se leva, attrapa le bras de Root pour l'adjoindre à la suivre, dépassant son époux en sortant de la chambre.

Finch les regarda s'éloigner n'en revenant pas. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se dépêcha de les rattraper.

– Grace que… ?

– Harold, cette femme n'est pas dangereuse ! Enfin, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle aurait pu m'agresser facilement, ou même me tuer depuis longtemps si tel avait été son souhait ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son mari, s'adressant à Root d'un air faussement agacé :

– Ma chère, vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas, si vous vouliez me faire du mal ?

Root sourit, amusée par la situation peu banale, et adopta un air sérieux.

– Bien entendu, sur mon honneur, vous seriez la première informée !

Grace rit à la plaisanterie et descendit les marches.

– Vous devez avoir faim, nous allons bientôt souper. Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de partager notre table ?

– Avec plaisir, Madame… Mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Root.

– Vous voyez, Harold, Root reste avec nous. Ainsi vous pourrez parler librement des affaires d'État au dîner.

– Grace !

– Oh, je vous en prie, ne jouez pas les offusqués ! Ce rôle me revient, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil réjoui à celle dont elle tenait toujours le bras. Se tournant vers Harold, elle continua. Vous et moi attendions sa venue depuis quelques temps déjà…

Root arqua un sourcil pendant que Grace reprenait dans sa direction :

– Ne soyez pas si surprise, très chère, personne n'ignore votre curiosité pour le Codex…

– Grace !

– Harold, vraiment, cela commence à devenir gênant de vous entendre répéter mon nom de cette façon ! En privé, mon discours serait certainement tout autre, or, nous ne sommes pas seuls !

Finch en resta coi, puis se mit à rougir fortement. Root se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir.

– Madame, il semblerait que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre sur ma présence dans votre demeure.

Grace hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

– Mais, me permettriez-vous de vous fausser compagnie…

La femme face à elle fronça les sourcils, Root désigna ses habits en reprenant, décidant de jouer cartes sur table :

– Je voyage depuis plusieurs jours et par conséquent, je n'ai pas eu accès à un véritable bain… J'ai pu me nettoyer sommairement dans les rares auberges où je me suis arrêtée mais…

– N'en dites pas plus ! Nous allons vous préparer tout cela rapidement. Il y a une baignoire à l'étage à côté de la salle de peinture où nous nous sommes rencontrées tout à l'heure. Allez-y, nous vous attendrons pour le repas.

Devant l'hésitation de Root, elle lui demanda :

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je crains, Madame, de n'avoir que des vêtements d'homme dans mes affaires, ce sera donc encore dans cette tenue que je me présenterai à vous au dîner, expliqua Root. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop, dit-elle à l'attention des époux.

Harold allait répondre, mais Grace fut plus rapide.

– Sottises que tout cela, votre accoutrement ne me dérange en rien, affirma la propriétaire des lieux, agitant la main, laissant néanmoins son regard vagabonder sur les habits de Root alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Votre présence est souhaitée, et peu importe votre tenue…

Se rendant compte de l'ambigüité de sa dernière phrase, elle se racla la gorge et continua :

– Allez, allez ! Je vais prévenir Newman pour que l'on vous apporte de l'eau chaude, conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son mari.

– Harold, vous venez ?

L'homme à lunettes observait Root, les lèvres pincées, celle-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Monsieur, nous aurons tout le loisir de parler. Je vous cherche depuis un moment, et j'aimerais « vous soumettre à la question »…

Il fronça les sourcils, ainsi que Grace qui se rapprocha après la dernière remarque. Root se mit à rire.

– En tout bien tout honneur ! Cela dit, sachez qu'il y aura bien plusieurs questions, auxquelles je voudrais que vous apportiez quelques éclaircissements. J'admire énormément votre travail, dit-elle, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

N'ignorant pas qu'il accèderait à sa demande, elle s'inclina humblement et partit en direction de l'escalier. Arrivée en haut de marches, elle sourit en entendant.

– Grace, vraiment, vous êtes parfois si naïve...

– Oh, Harold, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas vrai !

.

Confortablement installée dans l'eau chaude, pas encore tout à fait prête à laisser son esprit vagabonder, Root se figea en sentant l'acier sous sa gorge.

– Vous m'aviez promis de vous tenir tranquille, lui rappela la voix glaciale à son oreille.

– Sameen…

La lame entama la chair, et Root sentit un léger filet de son propre sang couler le long de sa gorge.

– J'ai tenu ma promesse, dit-elle calmement. Lord Finch n'a pas été blessé physiquement…

– Vous lui avez fait peur…

– Oh, je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il se comporte comme une vierge effarouchée ! Sa femme est plus courageuse que lui ! S'emporta Root.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure craignant d'être allée trop loin.

Elle soupira quand le couteau quitta sa gorge. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir le dos de Shaw s'éloigner en direction de la porte, Root se leva et l'apostropha.

– Vraiment, vous êtes venue me déranger pendant mon bain, simplement pour me menacer ?

Shaw se retourna lentement et étudia d'un œil neutre le corps nu devant elle, vérifiant l'état des différentes cicatrices sur son corps et termina son examen en croisant le regard de Root. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle annonça :

– Oui, comme j'aurais pu vous tuer avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ce fut au tour de la femme dans la baignoire de sourire puis de rire franchement. Elle reprit un air sérieux, fixant Shaw.

– Pensiez-vous réellement, Sameen, que je ne vous avais pas entendu, que tout cet échange que nous venons d'avoir n'était pas voulu de ma part ? Ne me sous-estimez pas, vous pourriez vous en mordre les doigts.

Shaw comprit qu'à nouveau elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'avantage sur l'ancienne espionne britannique. Shaw tourna les talons et déclara froidement avant de claquer la porte :

– Le dîner est servi, vous êtes attendue !


	5. Le Codex

_**Virginie février 1778.**_

Au milieu du salon se dressait une grande table rectangulaire couverte d'une nappe blanche, la vaisselle en porcelaine ornée d'un liseré bleu accueillait les plats l'un après l'autre.

En maître des lieux, Lord Finch trônait au bout de celle-ci, refusant obstinément de sortir d'un mutisme énervant. Grace à sa gauche en face de Root lui souriait gentiment, ignorant l'humeur maussade de son mari.

Une fois le potage servi, Root fit part de son étonnement de ne pas voir « sa nouvelle amie » parmi eux. Grace répondit en soupirant.

– Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle Shaw est aussi têtue qu'une mule ! Un trait de caractère qu'elle partage avec ces mammifères dont elle s'occupe…

Root acquiesça :

– Le général Washington semble la tenir en grande estime, elle prend soin de ses montures depuis un long moment, si je ne m'abuse ?

– Oui en effet, Grace sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit. Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez jamais rencontrées ?

Root secoua la tête :

– Oh, croyez bien que je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai entendu parler d'elle depuis quelques temps, malheureusement mon métier me tient parfois longuement éloignée de mon supérieur et elle devait se trouver en votre compagnie lors de mes différents retours auprès de lui… Mais, continua-t-elle, préférant changer de sujet, vous me surprenez beaucoup, Madame, votre connaissance de toute cette histoire…

– George est un ami d'enfance, la coupa négligemment la maîtresse de maison. Et puis c'est aussi par mes soins qu'Harold et lui se sont rencontrés…

Lord Finch tourna vivement la tête vers elle, oubliant son rôle silencieux :

– Que voulez-vous dire, Madame ?

– Pensiez-vous réellement que votre entrevue avec George était le fruit d'un hasard quelconque ? Enfin, mon cher, le général s'est intéressé à vous suite à la description que je lui ai faite de votre personne… Elle reporta son regard sur la femme face à elle. Bien que connaissant mon jugement implacable sur le sexe masculin, il se doutait fortement que je n'aurais jamais épousé un sot…

– Mais, Madame…

– Harold, oseriez-vous prétendre que vous auriez accepté une entrevue avec lui si vous aviez su que nous l'avions échafaudée dans votre dos ? Soupira Grace.

Il pinça les lèvres :

– Dois-je m'attendre à d'autres surprises, Madame ?

– Si peu, si peu, répondit évasivement sa femme, sans quitter Root des yeux.

Harold serra les dents, le regard courroucé en direction de son épouse, Root se racla la gorge devant ce brusque changement de situation :

– Madame, je suis soudain prise d'un mal de tête épouvantable, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air, expliqua-t-elle en se levant, posant délicatement sa serviette sur la table.

– Mais vous n'avez rien mangé ! Êtes-vous souffrante ? Faut-il que je fasse mander un docteur ? S'inquiéta Grace.

– Nullement ! Une petite promenade dans le parc me fera le plus grand bien, la rassura Root en lançant un coup d'œil à Finch qui continuait à fixer sa femme avec colère.

Grace tourna enfin la tête vers son époux et pâlit.

– Comme vous voudrez, murmura-t-elle.

Root s'éloigna avant d'être arrêtée par la voix masculine.

– Mademoiselle Groves, retrouvez-moi dans une heure dans mon cabinet d'étude, Newman vous y conduira.

– Bien Monsieur, répondit-elle alors qu'il reprenait en direction de Grace, d'une voix glaciale. Madame, une explication s'impose…

Root soupira de soulagement sur le pas de la porte, refusant de se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute conjugale. Elle tourna la tête et distingua la lueur de la forge, elle se mit en marche, se demandant comment tournerait ce nouveau tête à tête avec le maréchal-ferrant.

Shaw l'entendit avant de la voir mais resta concentrée sur sa tâche, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message et qu'elle ne l'importunerait pas. Root à quelques mètres, attendit patiemment que Sameen daigne lever la tête, persuadée d'être plus intéressante qu'un fichu fer à cheval ! Puis saisissant le petit jeu de la femme qui tenait le marteau, elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Tír na nÓg, dont les tressaillements lui révélaient que les coups sourds l'angoissaient.

Elle le caressa et fredonna doucement une vieille chanson, puis chanta plus fort pour couvrir le bruit, obligeant le cheval à se concentrer sur sa voix, alternant le gaélique et l'anglais :

 _« Oh great is my sorrow as I walked through the Lowlands, as long as we're parted no peace can I find…»._

Absorbée par sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas que le marteau avait cessé.

Shaw étudiait le dos détendu de Root, ses gestes précis, concentriques et réguliers sur le flanc de l'animal qui peu à peu le calmaient, sa nervosité ne lui avait pas échappée, elle se dépêchait de façonner le fer au plus vite afin de lui poser, afin de supprimer la raison de son mal.

Root avait une belle voix, constata Shaw. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le gaélique, trouvant la consonance de cette langue bien trop gutturale, or dans la gorge de la femme rassurant l'étalon, celle-ci dévoila une beauté étonnante. Le maréchal-ferrant écouta les paroles, se focalisant sur la partie en anglais, ne parlant pas suffisamment bien le gaélique pour traduire les paroles.

La chanson relatait l'histoire d'une rencontre d'un homme et d'une femme sur le bord d'un chemin, un matin d'automne, lui, tombant éperdument amoureux d'elle, et pleurant face au choix de la jeune aimée pour un autre homme.

Root, le front posé sur l'encolure de l'animal, resta plongée quelques minutes dans ses pensées à la fin de la mélodie. Maudissant l'arrivée de Greer et Martine après plusieurs années sans nouvelles, qui la replongeait dans son passé et faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs enfermés depuis cinq ans au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait rien oublié, mais l'éloignement, ne plus les voir, l'avait reposée et permis de reprendre des forces, une pause qu'elle lui avait ordonné d'effectuer après qu'ils eussent essayé de la tuer.

Elle porta la main à son cœur, rassurée par l'épaisseur du petit tas de lettres, cousu à l'intérieur même du veston, sous la doublure. Elle se tranquillisa, le dernier message lui assurait qu'elle se portait bien. Root haït une fois encore, celui responsable de leur enfermement et de ce qu'elle était devenue, sans sa visite ce soir-là, peut-être auraient-elles rejoint les colonies vingt-huit ans plus tôt au lieu de l'Angleterre.

– Vous possédez une belle voix…

Root sursauta et se tourna vers Shaw, un sourire en coin, prête à flirter, à lui assurer que dans certaines conditions, elle était même capable de monter de quelques octaves, mais se tut. Une intuition l'assaillant, lui imposant de ne rien dire, que cela ne ferait qu'agacer l'auteure du compliment.

Elle murmura un merci sincère à la place.

Shaw hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'épaule de Tír na nÓg, forçant Root à reculer de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos, elle se baissa, attrapant le genou du cheval, coinçant fermement le canon entre ses cuisses, apposa le fer sur le sabot et le cloua sur la corne.

Root vint se placer face à elle, observant ses mouvements sûrs et efficaces.

– Son mal venait du fer ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, il était fêlé, cela arrive rarement, il a fallu que je lui en confectionne un nouveau.

– Merci, murmura à nouveau Root.

Shaw ne répondit pas et repartit en direction de son établi.

– Savez-vous que j'ai déjà cherché à vous rencontrer, avoua Root.

– Oui.

– Mais vous m'avez fui, n'est-ce pas ?

Sameen leva les yeux vers elle sans répondre, puis lâcha :

– Vous êtes une espionne britannique…

– J'étais, corrigea Root.

– Vous êtes comme eux.

– Non, affirma Root, vous vous trompez !

– Oseriez-vous me dire que s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de vous tuer il y a cinq ans, vous ne seriez pas ici aujourd'hui en face de moi, prête à me combattre, travaillant aux côtés des tuniques rouges au lieu des patriotes ? Questionna durement Shaw.

– La situation est plus compliquée qu'elle n'y parait…

– Vous avez raison, je vous évitais. Je pense que vous êtes sincèrement impliquée dans notre cause, que vous vous battez pour notre liberté dans cette guerre, Root, mais contrairement au général, je ne vous accorde pas ma confiance.

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

– Je vous comprends, Sameen, j'espère réellement vous faire changer d'avis sur ma personne, dit-elle doucement. Elle caressa son cheval, fit un geste de la tête à la femme à quelques pas, et partit en direction du parc dans la nuit.

Shaw l'observa s'éloigner, elle avait menti, elle avait déjà en partie jugé Root quand elle l'avait soignée trois ans plus tôt, peu de temps après la bataille de Lexington dont la victoire avait permis à Washington d'obtenir les galons de général…

Root déambulait sur le chemin de terre qui traversait la vaste étendue verdoyante autour du domaine. La lune lui permettait de s'orienter sans craindre de tomber. Elle entendit du bruit et se figea. Depuis la perte de l'audition de son côté droit, il lui était devenu très difficile de localiser un bruit. Elle balaya les alentours du regard et découvrit à une vingtaine de mètres un faon qui marchait la tête légèrement baissée. La biche, peut-être sa mère, apparut quelques instants plus tard accompagnée d'autres femelles et petits, un troupeau fermé et étroitement surveillé par un cerf majestueux qui observa Root d'un œil menaçant.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, le cervidé attendit et brama pour signifier à sa cour qu'il fallait continuer. Root les suivit des yeux, se remémorant la théorie d'un ancien militaire français rencontré en France lors d'une mission, peu de temps avant son départ pour les colonies. Le chevalier de Lamarck lui avait exposé son hypothèse du transformisme, supposant que les variations du milieu naturel déterminaient chez les êtres des adaptations qu'ils transmettaient à leurs descendants. En voyant disparaître le troupeau, elle se dit que cette idée n'avait rien de stupide.

L'Europe lui manquait, les esprits qui s'y trouvaient également, les découvertes qui s'y passaient, la passion de certains philosophes, la curiosité des naturalistes, le Comte de Buffon – encore un français – remarqua-t-elle avait accru l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait avec ses volumes sur la nature qui faisaient courir beaucoup de bruit, et puis n'était-il pas l'intendant des jardins du Roi ? Elle s'interrogea sur ses livres, la connaissant, elle devait les avoir commandés.

Root nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui demande de lui envoyer des exemplaires si cela était possible.

Elle soupira et sortit la montre à gousset de sa poche, refusant de retomber dans de sombres pensées.

Elle sourit devant l'objet, un cadeau d'un horloger liégeois portant le nom d'Hubert Staton à qui elle avait sauvé la vie, un visionnaire poursuivi pour son invention dont il devait depuis avoir déposé le brevet, cette même invention qu'elle tenait entre ses mains : une montre automatique à rotor. Une montre qui n'avait plus besoin d'être remontée . Root était fascinée par cet objet, en cinq ans, il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Elle avait bien failli ne pas survivre à sa vie dangereuse mais elle lui était toujours restée fidèle. Malgré sa grande soif de percer le mystère, elle n'avait pas osé la démonter, craignant de ne pas savoir la remonter, ses connaissances en horlogerie étant limitées, bien qu'elle se doutât que le rotor avait un rôle important.

C'était l'heure, sa rencontre tant attendue avec Lord Finch allait avoir lieu.

Elle revint vers la villa et fut accueillie par un serviteur, sans doute ce Newman, dont avait parlé Harold, qui la conduisit dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée et ferma la porte.

Root étudia le cabinet. Une pièce agréable où un grand foyer apportait un surplus de lumière et une chaleur non négligeable. Elle marcha paresseusement à travers le mobilier souriant au sextant dans un coin, un Harold géomètre ne l'étonnait guère, la boussole et le chronomètre sur l'une des commodes accentuèrent son amusement.

Dans le fond de la pièce, sur le mur de droite, se trouvait une étagère remplie d'ouvrages plus précieux les uns que les autres. Il y avait là différents recueils de mathématiques mais aussi d'architecture. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Caressant la tranche d'une copie du _Traité de Vitruve_ de Leon Battista Alberti, elle déclara :

– Vous partagez, Monsieur, un intérêt certain pour l'architecture avec mon ancien « maître »…

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Lord Finch, aux traits tirés, qui s'assit dans le fauteuil derrière le petit bureau de style Louis XV. Il ne répondit pas, ôtant ses lunettes et fermant les yeux, s'appuyant contre le dossier du siège, trahissant que la dispute avait dû être rude.

Root s'approcha sans bruit, ses yeux attirés par les parchemins sur le bureau. En entrant dans la pièce, la bibliothèque imposante avait naturellement attisée sa curiosité, alors que les traits sur les feuilles s'avéraient bien plus intéressants. Elle se saisit du papier et recula pendant qu'Harold ouvrait les paupières.

– Le voilà, murmura-t-elle, le Codex, se rapprochant du feu pour mieux le distinguer. Une ligne à l'encre noire constituée de traits et de points s'étendait en haut du document.

– Oui, répondit-il doucement.

Root s'installa dans le canapé face à l'âtre en continuant à fixer le fameux code indéchiffrable pour elle.

– Je dois vous avouer, Monsieur, qu'après avoir subtilisé le parchemin aux mains de nos ennemis, déjà arraché au pauvre Monsieur Dillinger, je fus déçue du résultat…

Harold remit ses lunettes et l'écouta attentivement. Elle se tourna vers lui en continuant.

– Comment le Codex pouvait s'avérer être un simple code de Franc-Maçon ? Le case-cochon ? N'importe quel initié aurait pu le décrypter. Ce que je fis… Cela se traduisit par un message bien étrange qui ne voulait rien dire. Un renseignement inutilisable qui n'avait que pour but de mieux perdre ceux qui tomberaient en sa possession. Tromper encore une fois l'orgueil de vos ennemis qui, persuadés d'avoir percé le secret du Codex, se seraient lancés dans la quête infructueuse de déchiffrer son message inutile…

Harold, toujours silencieux, l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de la tête.

– Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que je n'avais pas devant moi le véritable Codex, et que Monsieur Dillinger, persuadé d'être l'unique messager, n'était qu'une diversion… Qui donc pouvait être le véritable coursier ? Une nouvelle énigme à laquelle je comptais sur votre réponse, mais cela n'est plus nécessaire…

– Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

– Oui, il y a parmi votre entourage une personne aussi proche de vous que du général Washington, une personne que vous respectez, que vous estimez…

Devant son hésitation, elle poursuivit :

– Oui, Monsieur, j'ai d'abord pensé à votre épouse, mais Sameen Shaw me semble bien plus adaptée pour ce rôle.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle admirait.

– Elle est la première _native_ que je rencontre…

Harold redevint sérieux.

– Mademoiselle Shaw est très secrète concernant ses origines et je vous déconseille de lui en parler, et puis elle n'est pas entièrement « native ».

– Oui, se souvint Root, son père est irlandais.

– Était, corrigea Harold.

– À quel peuple appartient sa mère ?

– Appartenait, précisa-t-il.

La jeune femme attendit, mais il ne continua pas. Sameen Shaw l'intriguait, le Codex dans ses mains pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

– Sameen n'est pas vraiment un nom d'indigène…

Harold l'étudia en silence, soupira, puis expliqua :

– Mademoiselle Shaw porte le prénom de Sam, son père l'appelait Samy mais sa mère n'arrivait pas à le prononcer et ajoutait la consonance – een à la fin. Quand elle décéda, il y a plus de vingt ans, Mademoiselle Shaw décida d'adopter Sameen au lieu de Sam ou Samy en hommage à celle qui était tombée amoureuse d'un officier irlandais et qui avait été répudiée par son propre peuple à cause de son choix.

– Qu'en est-il de lui, le connaissiez-vous ?

L'homme sourit avec nostalgie :

– J'ai combattu à ses côtés pendant la guerre des Sept Ans.

– Pourquoi me révéler tout cela, Monsieur ?

– Parce que le général Washington a de l'affection pour vous, et que personne n'oubliera ce que vous avez fait à Lexington, ce que cela vous a coûté…

Root porta ses doigts derrière le pavillon de son oreille droite, touchant délicatement la boursoufflure due à la cicatrice.

– Vous pensez n'avoir jamais rencontré Sameen Shaw avant ce soir ? Vous faites erreur, Mademoiselle Groves, en ce soir d'avril 1775, qui croyez-vous qui vous a ramené d'entre les morts…

Il se leva et reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

– La ligne de Codex que vous avez entre les mains n'est autre que la traduction du message présent sur la missive de… feu Monsieur Dillinger, si j'ai bien compris vos dires...

Il baissa la tête et resta quelques instants silencieux en l'honneur de son ancien messager, avant de continuer.

– Les traits en diagonale séparent les différents mots. Il s'agit d'une phrase inventée par « mon maréchal-ferrant », le meilleur messager de cette guerre. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Mademoiselle Groves, mais je suis exténué et la journée a été longue. J'ai besoin de repos, nous reprendrons tout ceci demain.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il conclut :

– Une chambre à l'étage est à votre disposition. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Groves.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour sortir de la pièce. Root cligna des yeux face à la porte close, digérant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre puis reporta son attention sur le Codex, relisant la ligne étrange :

« ..._ / ._ /.. _. _._. ._. _.. .. . / _.. . / _ _._ .._ ._ _ ._. .. . _ _ . / ._ ._.. . ._. _ . »

« 4 A incendie de quatrième alerte » murmura-t-elle.

.

.

N/A : Chanson (un anachronisme…) _Maidin Fomhair : One Morning in Autumn/Princess Royal_ par Susan McKeown.

Vous l'aurez compris le Codex n'est autre que… le morse !

Le case-cochon est un code qui a réellement existé et fut utilisé par les francs-maçons au XVIIIème siècle, son format n'est malheureusement pas accepté par ce site, croyez-moi ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !


	6. Lexington

_**Lexington trois ans plus tôt, avril 1775.**_

La bataille était finie depuis peu, ils avaient gagné. Elle n'y avait pas assisté, mais en estimait la violence en parcourant le camp.

Il faisait nuit. Le peu de luminosité lui cachait une partie du chaos qui avait régné, cependant à la lumière des torches, les visages en sang, les cris, les plaintes ne lui échappèrent pas.

Le piaffement nerveux, les yeux exorbités des chevaux traumatisés par la violence humaine qui les avait entraînés dans un combat qui n'était pas le leur, lui serrèrent le cœur.

Personne ne s'occupait d'eux. Elle se promit d'aller les voir après son entrevue avec lui.

Elle serra les mâchoires, continuant son chemin vers sa tente.

L'air autour d'elle sentait encore la poudre, la sueur, le purin, la terre fraichement retournée, les excréments humains, et l'herbe mouillée. Il avait plu dans l'après-midi, comprit-elle.

Un mélange d'odeurs dérangeantes, le tout enrobait d'un arôme plus délicat, une senteur âcre et persistante, celle de la peur, la peur ressentie pendant le combat et actuellement par ceux qui souffraient des blessures dont ils ne réchapperaient pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers les tilleuls en fleurs – un mois trop tôt – plus loin à l'orée du camp, de simples ombres presque imperceptibles dans cette nuit avancée. Elle inspira doucement leur essence délicate et rassurante pour tenter de chasser l'agressivité du bouquet précédent.

La tente était en vue, elle accéléra le pas et entra. Il lui tournait le dos, occupé à enlever ses gants en cuir qui craquaient lentement alors qu'il les manipulait.

– Colonel, articula-t-elle.

Il se retourna, écarquilla les yeux, puis murmura :

– Mademoiselle Shaw, vous êtes revenue…

Le sang sur son visage, mélangé à la boue l'inquiéta. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

– Vous êtes blessé…, commença-t-elle.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

– Ce n'est pas mon sang…

Puis comme frappé d'une idée soudaine, il marcha dans sa direction, lui agrippa le poignet et la tira hors de la tente. Sameen se laissa faire, de la part d'une autre personne, elle aurait réagi avec verve, se serait libérée et même frappé l'impertinent, mais pas lui.

Il se dirigea vers une tente grande et imposante qui devait appartenir à un de ses officiers, se dit-elle, une personne importante à ses yeux.

Ils y pénétrèrent alors qu'il la lâchait enfin. Il s'approcha d'un homme en noir étendu sur un lit et inconscient. Il se pencha, passa délicatement la main sur son visage, repoussant une mèche poisseuse et pleine de sang. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers Shaw, les traits emplis de tristesse. Il se reprit rapidement, adoptant un visage froid, et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ordonna :

– Sauvez-la.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, il pivota vers le fond de la tente dans un coin sombre et continua à parler toujours sur le même ton.

– Apportez-lui tout ce dont elle a besoin, vous serez son… assistant à partir de maintenant… jeune homme… Sa voix se brisa, et il articula les derniers mots. Je connais vos sentiments pour elle et n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'une quelconque insubordination de votre part...

Il baissa la tête, repartit en direction de la sortie, il pressa rapidement l'épaule de Shaw et chuchota avant de reprendre sa marche :

– Je vous en supplie, faites votre possible.

Shaw fronça les sourcils puis reporta son attention vers la pénombre d'où venait de surgir un adolescent blond, les joues sales, éclaircies par des lignes blanchâtres dessinées à la suite des larmes échappées de ses yeux rougis.

Non, pas un adolescent, découvrit-elle en le scrutant, une adolescente portant des habits de garçon.

Shaw ne s'interrogea pas outre mesure sur sa présence. Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle fit quelques pas vers le lit où la personne blessée l'attendait.

Les bougies éparpillées autour d'elle restaient trop peu nombreuses.

– Va me chercher des chandelles, une bassine d'eau, des compresses et de l'alcool, commanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, sans se retourner.

Le bruit de pas furtifs qui se précipitaient dehors lui confirma qu'elle s'était bien fait comprendre.

Elle enleva sa veste, la posa un peu plus loin sur une chaise, puis roula les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes.

Elle se pencha sur la jeune blessée. Une femme… habillée en homme. _« Samantha Groves, dit Root »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle scanna les vêtements déchirés et les échardes – parfois de la taille de son pouce – enfoncées dans le tissu d'où s'échappaient du sang encore frais. Elle porta ses mains à la nuque de la femme pour tâter ses vertèbres puis jura. Elle tourna prudemment le visage vers la gauche pour découvrir le morceau de bois fiché derrière son oreille.

Elle n'aima pas cette blessure. Les plaies au crâne, souvent traitres, n'auguraient jamais rien de bon.

Elle se leva et s'empara d'un bougeoir, approcha la flamme du visage faisant attention à la cire qui coulait le long de la bougie et ouvrit une des paupières de Root. Elle observa attentivement la réaction de la pupille face à cette « clarté », recommençant l'opération avec l'autre œil.

Elle fut rassurée du résultat.

Elle saisit son couteau et commença à cisailler le coton fin du costume, lâchant l'arme pour déchirer à l'aide de ses mains des pans entiers et exposer le corps frêle, laissant les échardes trop volumineuses en place, une plantée profondément dans le bras droit l'énerva, mais elle la contourna pour finir son travail. Elle enleva les culottes en constatant que le buste avait été le plus touché, les jambes semblaient indemnes.

Elle palpa le corps soigneusement, aucun traumatisme interne ou gonflement, diagnostiqua-elle avec soulagement.

La chair nue entamée à plusieurs endroits devait être soignée au plus vite, peu importait les cicatrices, recoudre lui prendrait trop de temps, même si les plaies restaient en grande partie superficielles. La blessure à la tête et au biceps nécessitaient toute son attention, elle cautériserait les autres avec une lame à chaud, et tant pis si cela risquait de ne pas plaire à Samantha Groves par la suite.

Elle entendit le retour de la jeune fille qui se dépêchait de poser les choses demandées à ses côtés. Shaw lui tendit sa dague et ordonna :

– Va faire rougir la lame.

L'adolescente porta son attention sur le poignard, le corps nu de Root, déglutit et regarda à nouveau l'arme.

– Maintenant ! Cria Shaw en lui fourrant le couteau dans les mains.

La jeune fille serra maladroitement la poignée et ressortit de la tente. Sameen expira fortement. Elle lava sommairement le corps, appliqua l'alcool sur les différentes blessures et attendit.

Elle réfléchissait en observant le bout de bois derrière l'oreille. Il n'était pas grand mais elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas atteint le cerveau, sinon elle ne pourrait rien faire.

– Tenez, lui dit son« assistante » en tendant la lame rougie.

Shaw se hâta. Elle apposa l'acier d'une main sûre et ferme sur les plaies pendant que le grésillement et l'odeur de chair brûlée se répandaient dans la tente.

Satisfaite, elle regarda l'enfant dont le teint cireux n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle attrapa la bouteille et lui donna :

– Bois ou va-t'en.

L'enfant hésita et but une grande gorgée, s'étouffant à moitié et toussant fortement.

– Que puis-je faire ? Énonça-t-elle d'une voix enrouée après avoir repris un semblant de respiration.

– J'ai besoin de fil et d'une aiguille.

Elle hocha la tête et s'empressa de partir à la recherche de ce qui avait été demandé. Shaw se leva et sortit de la tente. Elle s'approcha du feu et plongea la lame dans les braises. Le fil servirait pour la tête, elle ne voulait pas se risquait à brûler cette partie sensible et faire plus de dégâts.

Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles puis ferma les yeux.

Elle vérifia la température du métal. Satisfaite, elle retourna auprès de Root. Celle-ci commençait à battre des paupières et à bouger faiblement, elle commençait même à porter une main derrière son oreille. Shaw l'arrêta :

– Ne bougez pas, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de son visage.

Root plissait les yeux, cherchant à discerner la personne face à elle, son crâne l'élançait terriblement, elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pendant que le flou de sa vision disparaissait petit à petit.

– Gen… ? Commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ou d'apercevoir les traits de son soigneur, une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son bras droit l'en empêcha.

Elle retomba dans le néant.

Shaw retira la lame brûlante de l'endroit où une plaie importante et profonde se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle examina toutes les « nouvelles cicatrices ». Le spectacle n'était pas des plus plaisants, mais elles ne saignaient plus et la blessée s'avéra inconsciente encore une fois.

Il valait mieux.

Elle partit s'assoir sur un tabouret en attendant l'adolescente. Root avait été consciente et appelé une certaine « Gen », était-ce le nom de la jeune fille ? Elle ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps.

Elle revenait avec ce qui avait été demandé.

– Pose-les sur le lit…, Gen.

L'adolescente la regarda la bouche ouverte et elle sut qu'elle avait vue juste. Alors que Gen obéissait, Shaw se leva et la rejoignit près du lit.

– Je vais avoir besoin que tu m'éclaires, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Gen acquiesça de la tête. Sameen récupéra l'aiguille, enfila le fil et passa la pointe au-dessus de la flamme d'une bougie.

Elle inspira et tourna le visage de Root pour avoir accès à l'écharde, elle la prit entre le pouce et l'index et tira le plus doucement possible pour la déloger. Elle fixa la pointe ensanglantée pendant quelques secondes et observa le filet de sang qui se dégageait du trou derrière l'oreille.

Elle essora une compresse après l'avoir plongée dans la bassine, elle mouilla les cheveux de la blessée, les plaquant sur le côté pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. Elle leva la tête vers son « assistante ».

– Retourne légèrement son pavillon comme ceci, pour que je puisse mieux voir ce que je fais et approche la bougie.

Gen s'exécuta. Le silence régna, Shaw s'appliquant, recousant avec minutie. Une fois terminée, elle se leva, attrapa sa veste et couvrit le bas du corps de Root.

– Ses brûlures sont encore à vif mais il faut néanmoins la couvrir, trouve-moi une couverture pas trop lourde.

Gen ressortit pour la quatrième fois de la tente. Un ballet orchestré sciemment par Sameen, elle voulait distraire la jeune fille, elle soupesa la bouteille d'alcool au trois quart vide, et la termina en l'attendant.

Quand Gen revint, Shaw posa la couverture sur la blessée à la place de sa veste. Elle désigna de la tête la chaise invitant l'adolescente à s'y assoir.

– Peux-tu la surveiller pour moi ? Je dois voir le colonel.

– Oui.

Shaw la remercia d'un signe de tête, elle remarqua les légers tremblements de Gen, elle soupira et vint lui placer sa veste sur les épaules en déclarant :

– Tu m'as été d'une grande aide ce soir, Gen.

L'adolescente sourit légèrement en levant les yeux vers elle et murmura :

– Merci.

– Appelle-moi si elle se réveille.

– D'accord.

Sameen hocha la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la femme étendue et s'en alla.

.

Les éclats de voix l'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la tente du colonel.

– Elle n'a rien à faire ici, mon colonel. Et encore moins à s'occuper d'un soldat blessé, elle n'en a pas les compétences !

– Ignorez-vous donc, Monsieur, de qui elle est la fille ?

– Dr Shaw ? Hersh fut brillant jadis mais depuis la mort de l'indigène qui prétendait être sa femme, l'alcool a eu raison de lui et il n'est plus qu'un ivrogne ambulant.

– Vous vous oubliez, Monsieur ! Hersh…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une forme humaine s'abattit sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, les entraînant sur le sol. À califourchon au-dessus de lui, Shaw commença à le marteler de coups de poing.

Le colonel la reconnut et essaya de la maîtriser en voulant lui attraper les bras, en vain.

– Sameen, il suffit ! Cria-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda pleine de colère, mais obéit à son ordre, elle se releva et lança avec mépris à l'homme au visage tuméfié.

– Vous m'en rendrez raison, Monsieur Wilson.

Le dénommé Wilson encore sur le dos, roula sur le côté, cracha le sang présent dans sa bouche, et porta une main à son nez en grimaçant. Il s'assit péniblement et se mit à rire avec dédain.

– Vous en rendre raison ? Où croyez-vous donc être ? En France ? Les duels sont interdits et de toute façon, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à me battre contre vous, dit-il en la toisant désagréablement.

– Si, vous le ferez, c'est un ordre.

Wilson leva la tête vers celui qui venait de parler et renifla bruyamment.

– Et je suppose, mon colonel, que vous serez son témoin…

Il hésita puis déclara en regardant Shaw.

– Oui. Ce serait un honneur.

Wilson ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il se leva et cracha :

– Elle n'a pas d'armes.

– Je lui prêterai un de mes pistolets s'il le faut, répondit froidement le colonel.

L'homme battu blêmit à la dernière parole mais se reprit.

– Nous nous retrouverons donc à l'aube. Profitez de votre dernière nuit…, « Madame », il énonça le dernier mot avec toute la haine qui lui portait et partit sans même saluer son supérieur.

George Washington soupira, toute cette situation venait de lui échapper à une vitesse étonnante.

– Est-il bon tireur ? Questionna Shaw.

Il esquissa une grimace.

– Oui.

– …

– Mais moins bon que vous, Mademoiselle Shaw, finit-il en souriant.

Il se dirigea vers une table où se trouvait une bouteille de whisky, servit généreusement deux verres et revint vers elle pour lui en donner un.

– Comment va-t-elle ?

Shaw but une gorgée et répondit :

– J'en saurai plus quand elle se réveillera.

– C'est une grande Dame. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle a entendu le canon, et lorsqu'il a perforé ce tronc d'arbre, elle s'est précipitée pour me protéger.

– Alors je suppose qu'elle mérite de vivre, mon colonel.

Il acquiesça et sourit aux dernières paroles de Shaw, elle n'avait jamais été un de ses soldats mais son père, oui, ainsi qu'un grand ami, son regard s'assombrit.

– Votre retour ici, signifie-t-il … ?

– Oui.

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

– Je vous présente mes condoléances, Sameen, dit-il en posant gentiment une main sur son avant-bras.

– Merci.

– Peut-être devriez-vous dormir un peu avant le duel ?

– Je n'ai pas sommeil.

– Je vous reconnais bien là, Sameen. Me pardonnerez-vous si je vous dis que moi j'en ai besoin ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Shaw croisa son regard et hocha la tête.

– Je vous remercie, Monsieur, pour ce que vous avez dit à Wilson.

– Je pensais chaque mot.

Elle finit son verre, le salua, et repartit vers l'autre tente sous le regard triste de Washington.

.

Elle remarqua que Gen s'était endormie, elle ne la réveilla pas. Elle remonta la couverture sur le corps de Root et vérifia une nouvelle fois les cicatrices, elle préféra ne pas bouger sa tête. Shaw s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre le lit et respira calmement, s'obligeant à ne penser à rien. Environ trente minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles elle resta immobile, puis elle entendit la voix de l'adolescente :

– Croyez-vous qu'elle s'en sortira ?

– Je ne sais pas, confessa Shaw, mais j'ai fait mon possible…

– Root est forte, oui elle va s'en sortir, affirma la jeune fille, et puis elle ne peut pas me quitter aussi, continua l'enfant d'une voix sourde.

Shaw attendit.

– Mon père est mort cette après-midi, expliqua Gen, alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues. Je n'ai plus que Root, révéla-t-elle.

– C'est ta mère ?

– Non. Je l'ai rencontrée sur le bateau qui nous a amenés ici mon père et moi.

Gen lui raconta comment ils avaient fui le pays, son père, Vlaad, avait tendance à se faire facilement des ennemis et ce parmi des gens puissants. Comment sur le navire, des hommes du Tsar avaient attaqué son père et voulu s'en prendre à elle. Comment Root l'avait sauvée et s'était occupée d'elle pendant la convalescence de Vlaad. Que c'était elle qui lui avait appris l'anglais, s'exerçant avec elle durant toute la traversée, la corrigeant, ne lui laissant aucun répit, une façon de l'occuper pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète comme elle l'avait compris plus tard. Comment elle l'avait suppliée de rester avec eux en arrivant à New York. Son sentiment de trahison en la voyant s'éloigner et la façon dont elle avait imploré son père pour qu'il la recontacte afin qu'elle l'aide avec les hommes du colonel Washington.

La joie de la revoir et l'adoration qu'elle lui vouait.

Shaw écouta en silence en se disant pour la deuxième fois que Samantha Groves méritait peut-être de vivre, elle avait sauvé Washington, cette gamine, et se battait pour leur cause depuis le début de la guerre.

Elles ne s'étaient pourtant jamais rencontrées, Shaw éloignée des champs de bataille pour prendre soin de son père mourant, et Root occupée à recruter des patriotes dans les treize états.

Gen avait fini par se rendormir. Shaw plia les jambes, posa le front sur ses avant-bras croisés soutenus par ses genoux et s'endormit également.

Elle fut réveillée par une main qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule, elle ouvrit les yeux.

– Il est l'heure, Mademoiselle Shaw, lui chuchota le colonel.

Elle se leva, vérifia l'état de la blessée toujours inconsciente en constatant que l'adolescente s'était glissée près de Root et dormait profondément.

Elle s'étonna de n'en avoir pas été réveillée puis suivit Washington.

.

La brume entourait le champ où ils se trouvaient. Wilson et son témoin, un officier dont elle ignorait le nom, étaient déjà là.

La rosée laissait des gouttelettes sur ses souliers et la marche jusqu'à eux avait suffi pour que ses bas soient trempés. Tout comme Root, Sameen Shaw portaient des vêtements masculins. Une idée de son père qui à la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, l'amena avec lui sur les champs de bataille au Canada pendant la guerre des sept ans. Il lui soma d'arrêter de porter des robes, un ordre auquel elle se plia avec bonne volonté.

Les deux témoins se tournèrent vers les duellistes, une valise en bois à la main et l'ouvrirent.

Shaw découvrit le pistolet, une belle arme. Elle le prépara en silence, chargeant le canon de poudre, ajoutant la balle enveloppée de tissu, et la poussant au fond du tunnel en acier à l'aide d'une tige métallique. Satisfaite, elle hocha la tête afin de signifier qu'elle avait fini avant de faire plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner et l'attendre.

Il se positionna dos à elle.

La voix du Colonel résonna :

– Monsieur Wilson, souhaitez-vous présenter des excuses ?

– Certainement pas !

– Très bien… Je vous demanderai de compter quinze pas devant vous, et de vous retourner.

Ils s'exécutèrent et à trente pas l'un de l'autre, se firent face, l'arme tenue dans leur main droite, le canon vers le sol.

Shaw entendit le chant lointain d'une alouette, un cri de joie répété, contrastant fortement avec l'ambiance de mort qui régnait dans ce champ enfermé par un brouillard que même les rayons du soleil n'arrivaient pas à percer.

– Les excuses n'ayant pas été formulées, reprit Washington, nous allons procéder au tirage au sort.

Il lança une pièce et la réceptionna dans sa paume. Il soupira devant le résultat et annonça :

–Monsieur Wilson tirera le premier.

Shaw se positionna pour être de profil, tournant la tête dans la direction de son adversaire. Elle le regarda, enregistrant les motifs de fleurs et d'insectes sur la soie verte de son gilet. Cet idiot portait une tenue d'apparat pour un duel. Shaw n'ignorait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte à son encontre, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie, une soirée à laquelle il assistait et pour laquelle il avait dû revêtir son plus mauvais costume, d'ailleurs son jabot blanc n'était pas noué correctement.

Elle le méprisait pour cela, pourtant en y réfléchissant, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, sa propre chemise portait encore sur les manches et le col, les traces de sang de Root et peut-être aussi de Wilson lui-même, malgré toute son attention la nuit précédente pour éviter de la tacher. Son gilet de soie gris foncé gardait la trace d'un accroc sur le côté et il manquait même un bouton à celui-ci. Quant à son jabot, il avait depuis longtemps disparu.

Au fond qui se moquait réellement de l'autre ?

Alors que Wilson levait son arme, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres, Shaw se félicita de l'avoir si bien amoché, son œil gauche gonflé ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir, peut-être que cela le gênerait pour tirer.

Il appuya sur la détente et son poignet dévia légèrement quand le chien frappa la batterie en produisant une gerbe d'étincelle. Il réaffirma sa prise trop tard, la balle passa à plusieurs centimètres du corps de Sameen.

Il jura – encore une attitude indigne – et se positionna de profil exposant son côté gauche, une erreur stupide, le cœur se trouvait de ce côté. Sameen leva le pistolet, visa. Elle ne connaissait pas l'arme du colonel aussi évita-t-elle le buste mais se concentra sur la tête. Elle serra la crosse pour prévenir tout soubresaut lors de l'allumage, puis tira.

Le corps de Wilson tomba lourdement. Un chirurgien dépêché pour l'occasion se précipita vers lui, Shaw resta immobile, connaissant la valeur de son coup. Le médecin leva la tête vers les témoins et secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Washington effectua un geste en direction d'un homme un peu plus loin que Sameen n'avait pas remarqué pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

Le témoin de Wilson aidé du médecin s'occupait du cadavre de celui qui ne porterait plus atteinte à la réputation de son père ou la sienne.

Elle tendit l'arme à son « supérieur » en le remerciant. Il lui sourit tristement.

– Mademoiselle Shaw, vous n'ignorez pas la joie que j'éprouve de vous savoir vivante, mais aussi ce que cela signifie ?

– …

– Monsieur Wilson avait beaucoup d'amis parmi notre armée, des hommes dont je ne pourrai pas vous protéger ici.

– …

Il déposa l'arme dans la mallette, fit quelques pas en direction de l'homme appelé plus tôt, attrapa les rennes du cheval qui accompagnait l'inconnu et revint vers Shaw.

– Sameen, vous voir à nouveau nous quitter m'attriste, cependant nous n'avons pas le choix. Il en va de votre survie et j'ai promis à votre père de toujours vous protéger si quelque chose lui arrivait. J'ai une mission pour vous qui nécessite votre présence en Virginie.

Shaw écouta en fronçant les sourcils, observant George Washington se saisir d'une lettre cachetée.

–Il existe un homme qui élabore pour moi, pour cette guerre, un code spécial… Remettez-lui ce message, voulez-vous. Il vous expliquera. Je vous demande de le seconder si besoin dans sa tâche, mais avant tout, de le protéger…

Il lui donna les rennes de l'animal. Shaw regarda l'étalon noir et sourit.

– Pilgrim…

– Oui, répondit le colonel en posant une main sur l'encolure du cheval, il vous a réclamé pendant votre absence. Je vous le confie pendant le temps de cette nouvelle mission, Sameen.

Shaw hocha gravement la tête. Il lui tendit un nouveau papier :

– Voici le nom de l'homme que vous servirez.

Elle ne le lut pas, à la place elle demanda :

– Qui va s'occuper de Root ?

– Auriez-vous le nom d'un chirurgien de confiance ?

– Oui.

Elle sortit un petit bout de papier de son gilet et lui donna. Il sourit, elle avait tout prévu.

– Mon père nous a formé tous les deux, je lui confirais ma vie. Une dernière chose, Monsieur…

– Oui ?

– Je ne tiens pas à ce que Root sache que je l'ai soignée.

Washington parut étonné et demanda :

– Pourquoi, Sameen ?

Shaw soupira.

– D'après ce que j'ai compris d'elle, elle se sentira redevable.

– Sachez que c'est généralement ce que l'on ressent envers la personne à qui nous devons notre vie…

– Je n'ai fait que vous obéir, répondit Shaw en haussant les épaules.

Le colonel acquiesça, il ne chercherait pas plus loin la raison de cette requête. Il lui sourit gentiment.

– Je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons en des jours plus cléments, Mademoiselle Shaw. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos affaires, je vous les ferai parvenir.

– Merci, Monsieur.

Elle monta sur l'étalon, lui fit un signe de la tête et partit sans se retourner.

Root se réveilla dans le grand lit d'une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa tête lui faisait mal, la lumière du jour qui passait à travers les vitres qui partaient du sol à la corniche, et dont les contrevents n'avaient pas été fermés, lui agressait les yeux. La bouche pâteuse et assoiffée, elle s'assit laborieusement sur le matelas en constatant que les rideaux du lit à pavillon où elle se trouvait étaient également ouverts.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Mademoiselle Groves ?

Root observa l'homme assis dans un fauteuil bas à haut dossier, non loin d'elle, les jambes croisées, qui la regardait calmement.

– Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la chambre richement décorée et répondit :

– Nous sommes actuellement dans la ville de New York, pour être exacte nous logeons dans l'hôtel particulier de Monsieur Washington… Vous avez été blessée pendant la bataille de Lexington, vous en souvenez-vous ?

Root fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux.

– Le colonel ! Comment va-t-il ?

– Monsieur Washington ? Il se porte très bien, vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas autour du lit.

– Mademoiselle Groves, j'ai été nommé par Monsieur Washington pour vous soigner. En tant que chirurgien, je me dois de m'assurer de votre état mental suite à vos différentes blessures. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

La convalescente sembla hésiter, troublée par quelque chose mais accepta :

– Fort bien. Votre nom, s'il vous plaît.

– Samantha Groves.

– En quelle année sommes-nous ?

– 1775.

Il hocha la tête :

– Qui est le président des États-Unis ?

– …

Il sourit. La dernière phrase énoncée ne voulait rien dire. Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le lit.

– Mademoiselle Groves, me permettriez-vous d'examiner l'arrière de votre oreille droite ? Vous avez reçu un bout d'écharde à cet endroit et… je vous ai recousu, j'aimerais m'assurer du bon déroulement de la cicatrisation.

Root encore une fois fronça les sourcils face à une constatation qui se confirmait désagréablement.

Elle fit oui à nouveau de la tête. Il se pencha, repoussa délicatement ses cheveux, tira sur le pavillon et examina les points de sutures.

– Pas de gonflement, vous aurez néanmoins, je le crains, Madame, une belle cicatrice et…

– Puis-je vous demander, Monsieur, de claquer des doigts près de mon oreille droite ? Le coupa-t-elle.

– Madame ?

– S'il vous plaît.

Il hésita mais s'exécuta. Root fit la même chose du côté gauche.

– Une fois de plus, je vous prie.

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts ainsi que Root. Elle ferma les yeux devant l'évidence de sa trouvaille. Il scruta ses traits tirés et comprit.

– Vous n'entendez plus de l'oreille droite, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, murmura-t-elle.

Il essuya délicatement la larme qui coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

– Je suis désolé, Madame, s'excusa-t-il face à ce geste, avant de se relever gauchement à la hâte pour s'éloigner du lit.

Elle ne releva pas, et questionna à la place :

– Est-ce la seule séquelle ?

Il n'osa pas la regarder.

– Pour être honnête, Madame, votre bras droit m'inquiète quelque peu…

Root leva les yeux vers lui et une lueur de panique apparue dans ses yeux. Il interrogea doucement :

– Je crois savoir, Madame, que vous êtes une escrimeuse hors pair ?

Elle se questionna intérieurement sur cette demande et répondit :

– Je connais quelques bottes, Monsieur.

Il sourit, elle était modeste, d'après le colonel Washington, la femme dans le lit, une épée à la main, était redoutable.

– Me ferez-vous l'honneur de disputer un assaut contre moi dans la salle d'armes de cet hôtel ? Cela me permettrait d'évaluer votre bras.

Root déglutit :

– Je suivrai vos directives, Monsieur.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

– À la bonne heure ! Vous m'en voyez ravi, Madame ! Par conséquent en tant que votre médecin, je vous interdis de quitter le lit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Elle grimaça.

– Et depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, Monsieur ?

– Trois jours.

Elle soupira.

– Très bien, je vous obéirai, concéda-t-elle à nouveau. Cependant j'aurai besoin que vous vous renseignez pour moi sur l'état d'une personne.

– Je vous écoute.

Elle hésita :

– Il y avait à Lexington, un adolescent…

– N'en dites pas plus, Madame, l'interrompit-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit en annonçant :

– Elle vous attend, Mademoiselle...

Root eut l'agréable surprise de voir se précipiter et sauter sur le lit Gen, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, criant en se précipitant dans ses bras.

– Root !

– Sobachka, lui répondit tendrement la jeune femme en la serrant gentiment.

Un muscle la tira dans son bras droit et elle l'ignora, ne voulant pour le moment se concentrer que sur la jeune fille contre elle. Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

– Que fais-tu là, mon ange ?

– Monsieur Washington m'a chargé de veiller sur toi, annonça fièrement Gen.

Root arqua un sourcil et leva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de se racler la gorge.

– Je vous laisse…

– Monsieur… Quel est votre nom ? Qui dois-je remercier ?

Il lui sourit timidement et déclara :

– Je suis le Dr Mickeal Cole.

– Merci, Monsieur Cole.

Il s'inclina humblement et sortit de la chambre. Root reporta son attention sur l'adolescente et son regard s'assombrit.

– Gen… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Je suis déjà au courant, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

– Je n'ai rien pu faire, lui dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes en lui caressant doucement la joue, je suis désolée.

Gen se lova dans ses bras et pleura en silence, puis entre deux sanglots, elle articula difficilement :

– Je n'ai plus que toi, Root, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas…

– Je te le promets, Sobachka.

.

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

La salle d'armes se situait au sous-sol de l'hôtel, les fenêtres en demi-cercle qui donnaient sur la rue apportaient une lumière suffisante pour qu'ils n'aient pas à allumer de chandeliers.

Root recula en grimaçant face au coup. La boule de cire sur la pointe de l'épée de son adversaire lui laisserait un nouveau bleu sur le bras. Le coup restait cependant moins fort qu'avec Mickeal mais elle devait reconnaître que Gen se débrouillait très bien.

– Vous avez raison, Mickeal, Root ne ferme pas bien sa sixte, déclara l'adolescente en secouant la tête face à la jeune femme devant elle.

Root rougit et se tourna vers l'arbitre.

– Mickeal ! Comment avez-vous pu lui révéler cela !

Il porta les deux mains devant lui en signe d'excuse.

– Elle est débutante et vous êtes une adulte…

– Débutante ?! Root fixa Gen avec agacement. Est-ce que vous lui avez dit, jeune fille ?

L'adolescente évita son regard et répondit à demi-mot :

– Non…

Root leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se retourna vers Mickeal :

– Sachez, Monsieur, que son père était un des meilleurs escrimeurs de Russie !

– ….

– JE suis désavantagée dans cet assaut et je dois aussi me battre de la main gauche !

Il s'était avéré que Root ne pouvait plus effectuer certains gestes du bras droit, ainsi l'exécution d'un développement lui était insupportable et elle lâchait l'épée malgré elle.

– Tu es ambidextre ! Rétorqua Gen. Il est vrai que tu ne sais pas bien fermer ta garde de ce côté mais ce n'est pas si mal…

L'adolescente ne continua pas devant le regard que lui lança Root.

– Mesdames, s'il vous plaît, les interrompit Mickeal. L'assaut n'est pas terminé. Le point est accordé à Mademoiselle Zhirova. En garde ! Ordonna-t-il.

Elles se remirent en position. Mickeal s'assura qu'elles étaient prêtes et déclara :

– Allez !

Gen attaqua et Root effectua un dégagement avant d'exécuter une fente, Gen bondit en arrière trop tard. La pointe protégée de l'épée la toucha à la poitrine.

– C'est injuste, s'écria l'adolescente. Elle est plus grande que moi ! Elle n'a pas droit aux fentes ! Et en plus, elle est gauchère !

Root se mit à rire. Ancienne droitière, elle devait reconnaître que se battre contre des gauchers n'était pas « naturel » pour un droitier et ainsi elle comprenait la remarque de Gen.

Mickeal souffla.

– Nous n'arriverons plus à rien aujourd'hui. L'entraînement est terminé. Rangez le matériel, dit-il en secouant la tête, se dirigeant vers les marches. Ces femmes vont me faire devenir chèvre, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en montant les escaliers.

Root et Gen se sourirent.

– Le pauvre, remarqua Root.

– Il s'en remettra, affirma l'adolescente.

Root rangea l'épée et délaça la veste de la jeune fille.

– As-tu leçon de piano aujourd'hui ?

– Oui.

Gen hésita puis questionna.

– As-tu réessayé le violon ?

– Oui.

– Et ?

– Cela me fait moins mal que l'épée…

– Mais tu ne joueras plus.

– Non, je préfère l'éviter.

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

– Quand vas-tu repartir ?

Root la regarda longuement sans rien dire puis déclara :

– Gen, je ne briserai pas ma promesse, je t'emmènerai avec moi dans mes missions chaque fois que je le pourrai.

– Je deviendrai une espionne comme toi ?

La jeune femme sourit :

– Il faudra l'aval du général Washington avant…

Gen esquissa une moue moqueuse.

– Il m'adore…

– Gen…

– Toi aussi, il t'apprécie, il nous loge depuis plus de deux mois et paie toutes mes leçons !

Root soupira :

– Oui, peut-être as-tu raison.

Gen redevint sérieuse.

– Quand vas-tu partir ? Répéta-t-elle.

Root esquissa un sourire.

– Quand je saurai fermer ma sixte.

– Pas avant un bon mois alors ! Expliqua Gen ravie.

Root grimaça, puis reprit en désignant les armes :

– M'accorderez-vous une revanche, Mademoiselle Zhirova ?

Gen sembla réfléchir et hocha la tête en annonçant avec beaucoup de sérieux.

– Ce soir à minuit, Madame, j'accèderai à votre requête, dit-elle avant d'exécuter une révérence.

Root se mit à rire, puis se fendit elle aussi d'une révérence en répétant :

– Ce soir à minuit.

.

.

N/A : Sobachka signifie petit chien en Russe.


	7. Martine Rousseau

_**Delaware Février 1778.**_

Martine Rousseau s'étira dans le lit à deux chevets en niche dont les rideaux tirés réduisaient la lumière. Elle appréciait la sensation de cocon qu'il lui procurait, un endroit où elle se sentait bien, une sorte de coquille qui lui rappelait sa cellule à Furness.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, la nuit avait été des plus… charmante. Mary savait se montrer conciliante et assez silencieuse.

Une des choses qu'elle aimait, était de pousser celle qui partageait sa couche au point culminant en la défiant de ne faire aucun bruit. Sous ses caresses, rares s'avéraient celles qui y arrivaient, la reine du silence à ce petit jeu restait Root.

Martine pinça les lèvres, Samantha Groves aujourd'hui son ennemie, autrefois une amie, une amante, peut-être même plus ? Elle ne le saurait jamais, il était trop tard.

Regrettait-elle de ne lui avoir rien dit concernant la décision de Greer sur son envie de la faire exécuter ?

Bien sûr que non.

Elle irait jusqu'en enfer pour lui. Il l'avait sauvée d'un avenir plus qu'incertain, lui avait donné l'espoir d'une véritable vie, un toit, une place, une liberté en tant qu'espionne dont ne jouissait pas la femme lambda de son époque, si dépendante d'un homme.

Éventuellement, quelques jeunes riches veuves pouvaient également se glorifier d'être libre, mais le prix à payer n'avait pas dû être des plus agréable, notamment pendant la nuit de noces et les années qui avaient précédé la mort de leur défunt mari de trente voir quarante ans leur aîné.

Martine n'appartenait à personne, mais savait à qui être fidèle, Root n'égalerait jamais Greer dans son esprit, l'homme qu'elle prenait pour un modèle, même plus.

Il n'ignorait pas l'admiration qu'elle lui portait et pourtant, il n'en avait jamais abusé. Il aurait pu facilement. Martine l'aimait, si elle n'avait pas douté que le cœur de cet homme n'appartînt déjà à une autre femme en Angleterre, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui faire la cours, et peu importait son âge.

Elle se leva et frissonna, le parquet clair, aux compartiments en diagonale, froid sous ses pieds nus, craqua alors qu'elle s'approchait de la cheminée. Elle étendit les mains face au feu pendant quelques instants et sonna pour que l'on vienne s'occuper d'elle.

Elle sourit intérieurement en la voyant entrer. Mary avait les traits tirés d'avoir trop veillé la nuit dernière…

Martine lui tourna le dos en s'avançant vers la table où trônait un miroir qu'elle ne regarda pas, se focalisant sur le parc qu'elle voyait à travers la grande fenêtre qui lui faisait face.

– Madame, votre corset ? Demanda timidement la nouvelle arrivée en s'approchant.

Martine se laissa faire en scrutant les traits de la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Elle se retourna pour laisser le soin à la servante de lacer ce sous-vêtement de torture, faisant claquer l'ordre qui résonna dans la chambre immense.

– Serrez plus fort !

Mary, derrière elle, tira et Martine retint un cri étouffé, elle arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux. Elle détestait les habits féminins de son temps, elle enviait les hommes sur ce point.

Pendant que Mary se saisissait du panier pour le bas de sa robe, Martine l'apostropha un peu plus détendue maintenant que le mauvais moment était passé.

– Vous semblez fatiguée, Mary. Serait-ce que le service du soir vous a épuisé ?

Toujours les yeux baissés, la jeune femme murmura :

– Non, Madame.

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de la maîtresse.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, Madame.

Martine inspira en la regardant. Elle venait de passer une partie de la nuit avec elle, mais avait une forte envie de recommencer leurs ébats. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? N'avait-elle pas été satisfaite ? Apparemment non, jugea-t-elle avec irritation.

– Lâchez ces cerceaux et approchez, commanda-t-elle.

Mary se doutant bien de ce qui l'attendait, bredouilla :

– Monsieur a demandé à ce que vous le rejoignez pour dix heures, Madame…

« La maîtresse des lieux » tourna la tête vers le lambris d'appui sur lequel reposait une pendule de Boulle et jura entre ses dents. Elle reporta son attention sur la femme de chambre.

– Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous, habillez-moi ! Dépêchez-vous !

Mary s'empressa d'obéir, passant les cercles en bois autour de la taille de la femme en colère, s'appliquant à les attacher. Après quelques instants, Martine reprit la parole.

– Si je ne savais pas à quel point vous redoutiez la colère de Monsieur, j'en conclurais, mademoiselle, que vous ne voulez pas me satisfaire...

Elle sentit les doigts de Mary s'arrêter. Martine se retourna et l'observa intensément.

– N'avez-vous pas apprécié ma compagnie la nuit dernière ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La servante rougit les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

– Si, Madame.

– Oui… Approuva Martine apaisée, un air supérieur se dessinant sur son visage, je dois avouer que votre désir était des plus… flagrant.

La jeune femme devint écarlate et serra inconsciemment les jambes, Martine sourit vicieusement, détectant le mouvement malgré la robe de la jeune fille.

– Comme je suppose qu'il doit vous faire « souffrir » à cet instant… Continua-t-elle en avançant la main vers le corsage de la domestique qui gémit.

La pendule sonna la demie.

– Diantre ! Ne serons-nous donc jamais tranquilles ?! Tempêta Martine.

Elle se retourna et siffla :

– Terminez de m'habiller, mademoiselle, et reprenez-vous !

La pauvre Mary déglutit, et finit d'une main tremblante les nœuds commencés plut tôt.

.

Martine, agacée par l'heure avancée de la matinée, fit quelques pas pour étudier les parchemins. Mary était partie, elle se retrouvait seule et frustrée.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer, et s'empara d'une lettre, étudiant rapidement l'écriture. Elle recommença avec quelques autres, et son moral s'assombrit encore un peu plus. Ce ne fut que durant la lecture de la dernière que s'afficha enfin un sourire intéressé sur ses lèvres. Elle conserva le papier dans ses mains et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Elle n'avait pas encore petit déjeuné quand elle pénétra dans son bureau. Elle remarqua les tentures de lampa assorties au rideau de portière, un gris simple, une couleur que le maître des lieux semblait particulièrement apprécier, qui ne ternissait pourtant pas la lumière vive de cette matinée. L'homme derrière le bureau en bois doré, aux ornements en bronze ciselés, écrivait. En l'entendant, il leva ses yeux pâles vers elle.

– Bonjour, Martine, la salua-t-il.

– Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit-elle.

Il rangea avec précaution les lettres devant lui, pendant qu'elle le rejoignait à son bureau. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, il posa les coudes sur la table, enlaça ses doigts et appuya le menton sur ceux-ci.

Il la regarda un petit moment en silence.

Elle se soumit à cet examen régulier qu'il aimait exécuter avec tous ses agents, testant leur réaction face à son regard dur, impénétrable, à son jugement froid et muet. Martine n'ignorait pas qu'il pouvait lire en elle ou quiconque comme dans un livre ouvert. Il connaissait ses prouesses de la nuit dernière, après tout, il avait fait installer Mary dans l'autre aile. Cela ne la dérangeait pas en découvrant les plaisirs qu'apportait la compagnie de son propre sexe, elle avait simplement obéi à ses consignes. Elle n'en avait pas honte, ce qui la troublait à cet instant précis était qu'il sache ses sentiments pour lui, qu'il s'en amusa, s'en moqua intérieurement, qu'il la méprise pour cette faiblesse.

Elle sentit la sueur perler lentement sur son front et le rouge lui monter aux joues, découvrant avec colère sa respiration s'accélérer, comprenant que le félin devant elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée du pauvre roitelet qu'elle était. Qu'il ne répétait qu'au centuple ce qu'elle avait tenté avec Mary moins d'une heure plus tôt, mais que contrairement à elle, il ne l'amènerait jamais dans son lit.

Encore une fois, elle constata avec amertume que cet homme avait une emprise néfaste sur son comportement, la guidant lentement vers l'état douloureux d'être relégué au rôle d'une proie, elle qui incarnait d'habitude le carnassier, et ce, quel que soit la victime, car personne n'avait d'emprise sur elle, personne sauf John Greer, et parfois Root, reconnut-elle avec furie.

Satisfait par son petit effet visible sur la jeune femme, il se racla la gorge et lui demanda :

– Avez-vous trouvé parmi ces missives un heureux « spécimen » ?

Elle inspira, reprenant petit à petit contenance :

– Oui, Monsieur.

Elle lui tendit la lettre, il vérifia la signature à la fin de celle-ci et questionna :

– Pourquoi lui ?

Martine récupéra le parchemin, et étudia à nouveau le texte en énonçant :

– L'appui de l'écriture n'est pas léger, mais au contraire, appuyé, la tendance du tracé, droite, traduisant une énergie unie à la décision, une énergie appliquée à la poursuite des buts…

John Greer, des plus concentré sur ses paroles, l'adjoint à continuer d'un signe de tête.

– La qualité du trait est nette, stipulant une énergie guidée par des lois rigoureuses de la morale individuelle. Enfin, la rapidité du tracé est plutôt lente, exprimant un travail intense intérieur comme celui d'un chercheur, d'une personne en mesure d'inventer…

– Le Codex, conclut le Comte à sa place.

– Oui, Monsieur.

Il recula dans son fauteuil, expirant profondément sans lâcher le parchemin des yeux.

– Et les autres Lords ?

– Certains peuvent éventuellement briguer le titre, Monsieur, mais l'évidence ici est assez troublante.

L'homme plus âgé arqua un sourcil, restant cependant silencieux. Il avait douté des talents de graphologue de la personne face à lui, et puis un jour, il lui avait montré une des lettres de celle qu'il gardait jalousement, lui demandant un portrait psychologique détaillé sur l'auteure. Le résultat avait été désagréablement proche de la vérité, Martine ne s'était pas trompée, allant jusqu'à même supposer le métier de cette femme avec succès.

Ce jour-là, il s'était promis deux choses. Un, ne jamais lui donner un papier écrit de sa propre main, qu'elle n'accède sous aucun prétexte à son écriture, et deux, de ne plus se montrer méfiant quant à ses qualités d'experte en observation du langage écrit.

– Voulez-vous commencer par lui, Monsieur ? Tenta-t-elle devant le calme qui régnait depuis quelques minutes.

Il leva enfin le regard vers elle, et secoua la tête.

– Non, au contraire, nous finirons par lui. Je vais demander à ce qu'il soit étroitement surveillé, et lui écrire que nous nous ferons une joie de venir le voir la semaine prochaine.

Martine hésita. Devant son atermoiement, Greer l'encouragea :

– Oui ?

Elle serra les dents puis demanda :

– Root a certainement prévenu le général Washington de votre présence ici. Et si ce Lord, continua-t-elle en montrant la lettre, est bien l'inventeur du Codex, votre nom en tant que Lord Blackwood ne lui sera sans doute pas étranger.

Greer lui sourit avec bienveillance. Face à son attitude, Martine comprit enfin.

– C'est ce que vous voulez, voir s'il refusera le dîner ou fuira, ce qui ne fera que confirmer mon hypothèse…

– En effet…

– Ainsi vous pourrez le faire arrêter.

– Tout à fait.

– Nous finirons donc par lui, confirma-t-elle.

– Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous rangez à mon « humble » avis, répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux. Il expira puis questionna :

– Je m'en remets à votre jugement pour le premier dîner, auriez-vous un nom en particulier ?

Martine réfléchit, se remémorant les écritures puis déclara :

– Lord Harrington.

– Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

– Il en ressort que tout Lord qu'il puisse être, il n'en reste pas moins un faible, influençable, impressionnable et nourrit d'un sentiment de besoin de reconnaissance à l'extrême.

John sourit devant l'analyse froide et sans scrupules de la jeune femme.

– Un amuse-bouche en quelque sorte, déchiffra-t-il.

Le sourire cruelle qu'elle lui renvoya confirma ses dires.

– Fort bien, faisons donc à votre convenance.

Il la toisa de la tête aux pieds.

– Allez vous sustenter, Martine, nous savons tous deux que le repas du matin doit être important, surtout après une nuit agitée…

Elle baissa humblement la tête, et commença à partir, quand elle fut rappelée par la voix de son supérieur.

– Laissez-moi la lettre, je vous prie.

Martine obéit et sortit de la pièce, décidée à manger correctement pour affronter la journée.

Une fois la porte refermée, il s'empara du parchemin et murmura :

– Lord Finch, si vous saviez à quel point je me languis d'enfin faire votre connaissance.

.

 _Virginie trois jours plus tard…_

Root s'énervait devant le bout de papier dans ses mains. Elle voulait la voir et ne plus essayer de comprendre toute la logique de ce Codex qui lui riait au nez depuis trois jours.

Harold avait été formel, elle devait seule déchiffrer le code, ou en trouver l'alphabet. Ce n'est qu'une fois cette mission accomplie qu'il accepterait une autre conversation avec elle. Root le respectait trop pour passer outre sa décision.

Elle aurait aimé en parler avec Sameen, le « messager des Dieux », or celle-ci était partie à l'aube le lendemain de leur rencontre pour une mission dans la ville voisine. Root s'était insultée de ne pas être allée la voir à la suite de sa conversation avec Lord Finch, préférant à la place réfléchir à son aveu, comprendre le mensonge du général sur celle qui l'avait soignée.

Assise sur un des tabourets de la forge, elle écoutait le crépitement du foyer régulièrement vérifié par un esclave, l'assistant du maréchal-ferrant, un homme imposant et taiseux qui n'avait rien dit quand elle s'était installée, interprétant à ses gestes et son comportement qu'elle élisait domicile en ce lieu, et qu'elle n'endurerait aucune remarque ou conseil de sa part, qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il puisse lui révéler que l'endroit s'avérait dangereux pour les novices. Ou que les braises qui s'échappaient du feu, quand l'immense soufflet les ravivait, s'accrochaient parfois insidieusement à vos vêtements et que le temps de s'en apercevoir, la peau brûlait déjà. Non, il lui avait simplement tendu un tablier de cuir qu'elle avait refusé, s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres du brasier, choisissant un endroit sombre et tranquille.

Elle observait cet homme s'adonner à sa tâche avec soin et concentration. Elle comprit que quelque chose se passait quand il leva la tête et scruta l'allée, Sameen rentrait, enfin.

Elle se leva et recula dans l'ombre en l'attendant. Il se retourna sans doute pour la prévenir de ce qu'il avait entendu bien avant elle, le bruit des sabots qui s'approchaient, puis haussa les épaules, ne la distinguant pas dans son coin reculé et sortit de la forge, repartant vers une autre activité.

Root épia l'arrivée de celle qui l'avait sauvée trois ans plus tôt. Le saut avec grâce du dos de l'étalon noir, l'esquisse du sourire en approuvant la vivacité du feu, la caresse pleine de douceur pour la bête qui hennit gentiment en lui envoyant un coup de tête, déclenchant un rire bref chez la femme si taciturne. Si son métier n'avait pas été la découverte de secrets, Root s'en serait presque voulu d'assister à ce moment simple.

Au lieu d'un sentiment de culpabilité, une lueur de fierté de finalement découvrir une réaction agréable chez le maréchal-ferrant l'assaillit, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais celle qui lui exposait un regard froid, une attitude pleine de morgue et de méfiance depuis leur rencontre pouvait sourire et se montrer agréable... au moins avec les animaux.

Shaw lui tournait le dos, agitant les braises avec un tisonnier. Elle s'approcha sans bruit. Se plaçant silencieusement derrière elle, Root huma malgré elle l'odeur que dégageait celle qui s'activait :

– J'aime votre odeur, Sameen, chuchota-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle venait de sortir cette phrase hors de propos.

Son idée avait été tout autre, la surprendre en la taquinant, lui demander si elle l'avait fuite, troublée par son arrivée dans cette propriété, si elle avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle pour quelques temps, forcée de constater qu'elle remuait quelque chose en elle. Ce n'était pas très subtil, mais elle savait que Shaw la renverrait dans son coin par une réplique cinglante. Peu importait, le dialogue aurait déjà commencé.

Et non, au lieu de ça, elle avait sorti une phrase sur les odeurs, c'était elle qui se retrouvait piégée. Par deux fois en trois jours, elle n'avait pas exprimé sa première pensée face à elle, par deux fois, elle s'était retenue de jouer avec elle, s'en était étrange et déconcertant.

La main de fer qui encercla sa gorge l'empêcha de se poser plus de questions sur son comportement. Shaw avait été rapide et Root, perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait pas fait attention. Elle capta le regard de celle qui la menaçait, ses yeux foncés plein de colère, sa mâchoire serrée. Root décida qu'à tout faire, autant continuer sur sa lancée, elle ferma les paupières pour mieux se concentrer, tenta d'oublier la douleur autour de sa trachée et inspira profondément en reprenant d'une voix rauque et hachée :

– Au premier abord… le feu de bois… La suie… Une odeur rassurante et… chaude. Le cuir ensuite, plus tenace… Elle grimaça en sentant les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mais continua. Et… Plus subtil… en arrière fond… apportant une touche… légèrement fruitée… du Whisky ?

La main relâcha son emprise et Root se courba en toussant.

– Et vous, vous empestez la pomme, grogna Shaw.

Root, étonnée et ravie, lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Vous avez remarqué, dit-elle heureuse.

– Oui, une odeur écœurante, vulgaire…

– Sameen, répondit-elle en se massant la gorge. Vous êtes méchante, l'accusa-t-elle avec une fausse moue déçue. Vous m'avez fait mal, vous pourriez au moins vous fendre d'un compliment, admettez que la pomme n'a rien d'une odeur de bas étage…

Shaw se renfrogna en crachant.

– Je préfère la poire, plus légère et discrète.

Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda moqueuse :

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Root ? Parler parfum, ou encore chiffons ?

Root reprit un air sérieux en la fixant :

– Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie à Lexington, révéla-t-elle sincèrement.

Sameen pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Root en profita pour expliquer :

– Lord Finch vous a trahi, non le général. Il vous a été d'une fidélité incroyable depuis trois ans, il a toujours joué le jeu avec le Dr Cole. Et dire que je n'ai rien vu… Pourquoi cette mascarade ? Je suppose que ce mensonge venait de vous ?

Shaw haussa les épaules en s'éloignant.

– Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres du général en vous soignant.

– Oui, mais…

Le maréchal-ferrant se retourna d'un coup :

– Quelle importance, Root ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'exercer la médecine ! Je suis une femme et la fille d'une indigène ! Éclata Shaw. Je n'ai aucun diplôme, vous êtes saine et sauve, alors ne cherchez pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il n'y en a pas. J'ai d'autres choses à faire et vous aussi. Vous ne me devez rien !

– Je vous dois la vie, murmura Root.

– Le général vous doit la sienne, et je lui dois la mienne, je pense que nous pouvons tourner en rond encore longtemps ! Maintenant, il suffit, repartez recruter des soldats pour lui, et cessez de nous importuner. Vous avez rencontré Lord Finch, avez vu le Codex, plus rien ne vous retient ici.

Elles se faisaient face, Shaw, visiblement énervée, commençait cependant à se calmer. Root chercha son regard et avoua spontanément :

– J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître, Sameen… _« Et de trois ! »_ , pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Shaw scruta les traits de la femme face à elle, puis lui tourna le dos, et répondit en s'emparant des rennes de Pilgrim.

– Il n'y a rien à apprendre.

Root s'interrogea brièvement sur cet aveu, et regarda le parchemin dans sa main, décidant d'adopter un autre « angle d'attaque » :

– Que signifie : _« 4 A, incendie de quatrième alerte »_ ?

Shaw se tourna lentement vers elle et soupira, mais finit par préciser :

– Il s'agit d'un code pour parler d'un incendie. Imaginez l'embrasement d'une raffinerie de poudre à canon, comprenez-vous-en le danger… Une simple… étincelle et tout explose… Parfois il n'est pas bon de mélanger les choses.

Root pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit :

– C'est pourtant une belle image. Peut-être vous trompez-vous, il peut naître des choses parfois éblouissantes du chaos, ou, si vous préférez, simplement celui-ci serait en mesure d'être évité en faisant attention…

Sameen cligna des yeux sans répondre et tira sur les rennes en prenant le chemin des écuries, refusant de la regarder à nouveau.

Root avait enfin percé le mystère, le message lui avait toujours été destiné. Un avertissement pour qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle ne la rencontre pas. Sameen ne se faisait donc pas confiance ? Avait-elle peur de ce que l'ancienne espionne britannique pouvait réveiller chez elle ? Ou de ce que Sameen lui ferait subir. Elle regarda la femme et l'animal tourner un peu plus loin sur le chemin, elle avait pris sa décision, le risque en valait la chandelle. Elle resterait et apprivoiserait Sameen Shaw.

Elle s'attela à la tâche dès le lendemain, elle revint à la forge, s'asseyant sur le tabouret, restant parfaitement silencieuse pendant plus de trois heures. Shaw l'ignora, pensant qu'elle se lasserait la première. Root n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle écoutait le bruit régulier du marteau, la tête baissée sur le sol ou contemplant le papier dans ses mains.

Elle levait parfois la tête pour apercevoir les coups portés avec plus ou moins de force sur le métal, décelant l'art et la beauté dans la courbe maîtrisée du geste. Sameen était comme elle, finit-elle par s'apercevoir, absorbée par son travail, concentrée, oubliant son entourage. Cela dénotait une force irrésistible, un acharnement séduisant et dangereux.

En premier lieu, Root avait seulement voulu mettre cette espionne américaine dans son lit, aujourd'hui elle n'en était plus si sûre. Bien entendu, le désir restait toujours aussi présent, mais de cet échange placide au fil des jours naissait petit à petit autre chose.

Root aspirait tout bonnement à être près d'elle. Cette sensation la troubla. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, même Martine n'avait pas réussi à entrer dans son monde, briser les barrières qu'elle avait érigées depuis le commencement de sa nouvelle vie de mensonges, la voie de l'espionnage, celle de la tricherie, et de la traque.

Sameen, depuis leur rencontre, ne lui avait pas menti. Le mensonge par omission ne comptait pas, elle lui avait toujours dit la vérité, l'avait prévenue, menacée et insultée. Elle n'était pas alambiquée comme elle-même pouvait l'être.

Sa présence l'apaisait, la reposait, alors oui, s'il ne se passait jamais rien entre elles, cela ne la dérangeait pas, obtenir une amitié de Sameen Shaw serait largement suffisant pour le moment.

Ce petit manège qui durait depuis bientôt trois jours, continuait lentement. Shaw avait renoncé à la renvoyer de sa forge, ne lui adressant pas la parole. Root savait pourtant qu'elle guettait le moindre de ses gestes. Qu'elle avait parfaitement décelé comment Root avait fait le lien entre le Codex et les sons, un son cours ou long pour chaque lettre, qu'après tout, Lord Finch avait été un musicien et qu'il n'avait fait que de s'inspirer du solfège et du rythme pour établir ce nouveau langage.

Shaw avait reculé au maximum leur rencontre car une fois celle-ci faite, il serait trop tard.

Elle l'avait pressenti dans la tente cette nuit-là, que la femme étendue était comme elle. L'image d'un puma lui était apparue devant les yeux en la contemplant à la lumière des bougies, certainement son animal Totem, un carnassier solitaire, le même animal que le sien.

Sameen ne croyait pas à tout cela, ses ancêtres avaient beau être des indiens, sa mère, l'ancienne assistante d'un grand chaman, tout cela ne voulait rien dire. Pourtant, juste cette fois, elle avait vu le signe, mais ne l'acceptant toujours pas, préférant fuir, pas pour longtemps, car après seulement trois ans, Root l'avait retrouvée. Certain y aurait vu un bon présage, une alliance possible, elle non, elle le refusait, trop habituée à sa solitude, ne voulant pas la briser avec une étrangère.

Face à ce constat qu'elle se répétait en boucle depuis son retour, Shaw s'énerva et lança ses outils sur l'établi, elle ferma durement les yeux en entendant l'inquiétude dans la demande derrière elle :

– Que se passe-t-il, Sameen, vous êtes-vous brûlée ?

Shaw l'imaginait déjà se levant de son tabouret pour s'approcher d'elle, son air désinvolte teinté d'un réel intérêt, prenant même ses mains pour les examiner à la lueur des flammes.

Elles ne se connaissaient pas et Root ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'elle savait pour Lexington, tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter se réalisait. Elle s'apprêtait à se tourner pour répondre froidement, pour l'envoyer prêtre, une habitude mise au point envers elle maintenant qu'elle la suivait, quand elle aperçut Newman s'approcher.

– Mesdames… Lord Finch aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

Elles se regardèrent en coin, puis Shaw haussa les épaules et suivit le majordome, Root sur ses talons.

Harold Finch leur tournait le dos lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans son cabinet. Grace, assise sur un canapé, leva la tête vers elles et leur sourit avec gentillesse, montrant les fauteuils face à elle, les invitant à s'installer. Une fois fait, Harold se tourna enfin vers elles, il parcourra le plafond de la pièce des yeux et demanda :

– Mademoiselle Groves, je suppose que le nom de Lord Blackwood ne vous est pas inconnu…

Root se figea, déglutit et répondit :

– Non, Monsieur, il s'agit d'un des noms de mon ancien employeur.

– Je vois…

Il dévisagea Shaw :

– Qu'en est-il de vous, Mademoiselle Shaw ?

– Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom.

Il hocha la tête et avant que Root ne puisse l'interroger, il expliqua :

– Lord Blackwood souhaiterait me rencontrer lors d'un dîner dans cette villa. La proposition avait été faite avant que vous nous préveniez de sa véritable identité. Le repas aura lieu demain soir… Au vu des dernières informations dans cette histoire, quelle est votre opinion sur tout ceci, Mademoiselle Groves ?

Root se leva et arpenta la pièce en silence. Elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, fixant le parc puis déclara :

– Je pense que Lord Blackwood se doute que vous êtes l'auteur du Codex… Néanmoins, si les tuniques rouges ne vous ont pas déjà arrêté, cela signifie qu'il n'en est pas sûr. Il veut vous rencontrer, se faire une opinion sur votre personne.

Elle se retourna et fixa Harold d'un regard dur.

– Mais ne vous y trompez pas, Monsieur, à la fin de ce dîner, vous serez arrêté pour être interrogé, cet homme vous percera à jour avec une facilité impitoyable. Il jouera avec vous pendant le repas, vous questionnera sans que vous en aperceviez, et vous vous trahirez. Grace tombera avec vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à la femme sur le canapé qui porta une main à la bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

Les traits d'Harold se durcirent :

– Nous devons donc fuir…

– Non ! C'est ce qu'il espère !

– Comment en êtes-vous si certaine ?

– Parce que c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais lui, je vous espionnerais et étudierais votre réponse à tout ceci, une fuite prouverait votre culpabilité.

Grace se leva et s'approcha :

– Voulez-vous dire que nous devrons dîner avec lui ?!

– Oui, Madame.

– Mais…

– Vous oubliez, Madame, que je suis à vos côtés, répondit Root avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, faisant fi du ricanement qui lui parvint du deuxième fauteuil. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici, sinon j'aurais déjà disparu… La surprise ne lui en sera que plus… agréable.

.

Ils admirèrent le hall d'entrée de la propriété et les pavements de pierre que Lord Blackwood, lui, préférait avoir en marbre. Martine scanna silencieusement les lieux pendant que le majordome la libérait de son manteau, Greer, exécutant tout seul la même chose de son côté. Ils sourirent à la femme qui arrivait vers eux, radieuse en tendant les bras pour prendre les mains de son invitée dans les siennes.

– Lady Blackwood ! Quel plaisir de faire votre connaissance !

Martine adopta son sourire le plus communicatif et s'enthousiasma également :

– Lady Finch, et moi donc ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous.

– Mais non, arrêtez ! Répondit Grace en agitant la main.

Se tournant vers Greer, elle reprit :

– Oh, mais je vous prie de m'excuser, Lord Blackwood, vous connaissez la complicité féminine ! Je me suis précipitée vers votre épouse en oubliant presque votre présence ! Je suis d'une impolitesse ! Me pardonnerez-vous ?

– Madame, il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit-il avec tact en lui prenant délicatement la main.

Grace rougit et expliqua :

– Mon époux est en chemin, il a dû régler une affaire urgente sur le domaine, il vous présente ses excuses pour le retard… Mais je vous en prie, suivez-moi dans le petit salon où nous prendrons une légère collation avant le repas.

Elle s'adressa ensuite au majordome :

– Newman, avertissez Monsieur dès son arrivée que nous avons commencé sans lui.

– Bien, Madame.

Grace les guida à travers le vestibule puis ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans le salon privé, suivie étroitement par les invités qui s'arrêtèrent en découvrant une autre personne de dos, face à la cheminée :

– Je crois savoir, commença la propriétaire, que vous connaissez déjà Mademoiselle Groves.

Root se retourna, un pistolet chargé dans la main, leur souriant avec méchanceté :

– Oui, Madame, nous sommes de vieux amis, répondit-elle à leur place. Mais s'il vous plaît, installez-vous, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et obéirent. Grace, toujours pleine d'entrain, reprit la parole :

– Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois vous laisser, mon époux m'attend.

Elle se rapprocha de Root et lui chuchota :

– Bon courage.

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit :

– Bon voyage.

Grace partit de la pièce sans saluer ses invités pendant que Root s'asseyait sur un fauteuil, les tenant toujours en joue.

Lady Finch sortit de la maison après avoir revêtu un manteau en fourrure. Elle s'installa dans la calèche et arrêta Sameen prête à retourner vers la demeure, l'ayant attendue en silence, et vérifié d'un regard qu'elle était bien installée.

– Sameen ! Ne deviez-vous pas m'accompagner ?

– Newman s'en chargera.

– Mais…

– Madame, la coupa Shaw, Root est seule face à deux espions expérimentés, il faut que quelqu'un l'aide.

Elle se renfrogna devant le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Grace :

– Et puis, le général ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, se justifia-t-elle

– Bien entendu… Je comprends, allez l'aider, nous nous retrouverons à New York, répondit Grace, pas le moins du monde dupe et... Sameen, ne traînez pas, une délégation de tuniques rouges est en route pour le domaine.

Shaw la regarda avec étonnement.

– Vous n'êtes pas la seule à obtenir des renseignements utiles, expliqua nonchalamment Grace avant de tourner son attention vers le cocher, lui ordonnant de se mettre en route.

La jeune femme regarda la voiture disparaître et repartit vers la maison.

Root, tranquillement assise, attendait qu'ils parlent les premiers.

– Mademoiselle Groves, je dois avouer que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, commença Greer.

– Oui, M. Lambert a échoué, répondit-elle d'un air ennuyé.

– Cela arrive aux plus braves d'entre nous malheureusement, concéda-t-il d'un air faussement contrit.

Root sourit et aperçut du coin de l'œil, Sameen se glisser dans la pièce, ses ennemis placés dos à la porte, ne l'ayant pas remarqué ou même entendu.

Sans quitter Greer des yeux, elle récita :

– _« Ha natura sì malvagia e ria che mai non empie la bramosa voglia… »._

John Greer arqua un sourcil et sourit gentiment en traduisant :

– _« Sa nature est si méchante et inique que sa convoitise n'est jamais repue »_.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et reprit :

– Seriez-vous en train de me comparer à cette bête de l'Enfer de Dante, Mademoiselle Groves ?

– Je dois dire, Monsieur, que votre esprit vif est tout à votre honneur…

– Root, grogna Martine.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Greer reprit la parole :

– Wren, ceci ne vous concerne pas ! Cette conversation est entre Samantha et moi !

Martine tiqua mais resta silencieuse, pendant que Root crachait avec dédain :

– Une seule personne est en mesure de m'appeler Samantha et ce n'est pas vous, Monsieur.

– Détrompez-vous, Mademoiselle, j'ai tous les droits du monde sur votre personne. Maintenant, cessez de faire l'enfant et abaissez cette arme. Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne tirerez pas.

Root resta un instant interdite et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous, Monsieur ?

Il sourit avec mépris :

– Elle ne vous le pardonnerait jamais.

Root baissa lentement la tête et l'arme alors qu'il continuait :

– Vous êtes si similaires… Si faibles…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, une lueur froide et déterminée au fond de ses prunelles.

– Le vers de Dante que je vous ai récité, Monsieur… Elle me l'a fait apprendre par cœur. Elle m'a fait aussi promettre une chose…

Elle pointa le pistolet en direction de Greer et visa.

– La promesse de vous abattre dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Elle tira et la balle l'atteignit en pleine tête, le tuant sur le coup.

Martine cria en se précipitant sur l'homme mort tandis que Root se mettait debout lentement, n'en revenant pas de l'avoir enfin fait. Elle vérifia son arme et entendit son nom.

– Root, attention !

Elle sentit la lame lancée avec force et habileté, pénétrer le haut son pectoral droit près de l'épaule, alors que Martine courait vers elle menaçante.

– Je vais te tuer !

La détonation la surprit et elle se déplaça juste à temps pour éviter le corps de Martine de lui tomber dessus.

Une main s'accrocha à son poignet et Sameen la tira, lui ordonnant de la suivre. Elle tourna la tête vers Martine au sol qui continuait en rampant sur le sol :

– Je vous tuerai tous, et je commencerai par elle ! Lui cria-t-elle.

.

Elles avaient galopé plusieurs miles avant de s'arrêter. Sameen voulait parcourir le plus de distance possible. Elle avait consenti à faire une halte et se reposer pour vérifier la blessure de Root. Assise devant le feu, pendant que la lame chauffait, Root, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se remémora les derniers mots énoncés par Martine.

 _« Je vous tuerai tous, et je commencerai par elle ! »._

Elle chercha le regard de Shaw.

– Nous aurions dû la tuer, Sameen, souffla-t-elle.

– Root, les anglais arrivaient, nous devions partir et tant pis pour cette femme. Ce n'est que partie remise…

– Vous ne comprenez pas, elle va mettre à exécution sa menace.

Shaw ne répondit pas. Elle saisit le poignard et vérifia la plaie de Root.

– Cela risque de brûler un peu…

Root sourit sensuellement en disant :

– Il semblerait que vous aimiez cela, Sameen, me brûler, vous… Aaaah !

Root ferma les yeux face à la douleur, ne se souvenant plus de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

– Vous criez comme une fillette, se moqua Shaw.

Root rit doucement devant l'insulte puis répondit :

– Je vous remercie.

– Arrêtez de me remercier ! Et allongez-vous, il faut que vous vous reposiez un peu avant que nous reprenions la route.

Root obéit. Après plusieurs minutes à fixer les étoiles en frissonnant légèrement malgré le feu, elle se remit à parler.

– Vous me manquerez, Sameen.

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

– Je dois repartir au plus vite pour l'Angleterre… Quand Martine leur apprendra que Greer est mort, je pense qu'elle donnera un autre message.

– Lequel ?

– Celui de l'exécuter.

– Qui donc ?

– Ma mère… Je dois repartir pour la sauver.


	8. Cara Sannazaro

_**Baie de Naples, trente-cinq ans plus tôt, mars 1744.**_

La femme habillée en noir, les mains sur la rambarde et les yeux remplis de larmes observait les berges de Naples s'éloigner sous la lumière blafarde de la lune. Elle ne se souciait pas du regard du commandant de la frégate au niveau de la poupe qui se disait que cet homme devait avoir le diable aux trousses pour avoir accepté le prix exorbitant annoncé pour embarquer clandestinement sur son bateau et fuir la ville de la sorte.

L'officier n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes mais celui qui se dressait sur le premier pont le troublait. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées et se jura de ne pas l'approcher de tout le voyage, il serait libéré de ce nouveau « vice » quand il le débarquerait à Cork comme promis.

Cara Sannazaro caressa son ventre avec douceur. L'arrondi n'était pas encore visible sous les habits masculins. Elle chuchota en reportant ses yeux sur le Vésuve dans le lointain :

– _« Vedi Napoli, e poi muori... ».*_

Ce proverbe l'avait toujours fait sourire, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle se retourna et regagna sa cabine qu'elle ne quitterait pas tout le long du voyage.

Mourir…

Elle l'aurait peut-être envisagé si l'enfant dans son ventre ne lui avait pas donné une nouvelle volonté. Elle fuyait Naples, ses ennemis et ses protecteurs qui préféraient la sacrifier, l'offrir en gage de paix à ceux qui la recherchaient. Elle fuyait l'homme de sa vie. Un espion comme elle, de dix ans son aîné et travaillant pour l'autre camp, le seul homme qui avait réussi à l'émouvoir, la troubler au point d'en avoir presque trahi son propre pays. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été un simple jouet dans ses mains, lui aussi était amoureux d'elle et peut-être que si elle lui avait demandé, ils se seraient enfuis ensemble.

Non, même s'il avait dit oui, leur futur aurait été trop incertain.

Elle changerait de vie seule, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Jeune héritière d'une famille de l'aristocratie napolitaine, Cara avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de seize ans, se retrouvant orpheline et riche, propriétaire de différents domaines en Italie et ailleurs.

La jeune femme refusa l'aide des notaires et avocats pour gérer la fortune familiale et partit faire le tour du monde. Elle revint quatre ans plus tard transformée. Elle proposa ses services à l'État, la France accepta et Cara devint une espionne au service des Bourbons.

À vingt et un an, elle le rencontra à la cours d'Espagne, elle reconnut l'espion sous la tenue d'ambassadeur du pays qu'il représentait et entama le dialogue. S'en suivit une année à jouer au chat et à la souris, une année de politesse et de batailles perdues avec dignité, ou gagnées à force de ténacité des deux côtés. Les deux espions voulaient continuer le combat l'un contre l'autre, respectueux de leur travail bien fait et reconnaissant les mérites de chacun.

À vingt-trois ans, lors d'une soirée, c'est elle qui s'approcha et l'embrassa, bien qu'elle se doutât qu'elle n'aurait plus eu à attendre très longtemps pour qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ils devinrent amants, se voyant en cachette, refusant pendant ces moments de parler de leur métier, n'étant qu'un homme et une femme qui se retrouvaient après parfois plusieurs mois loin l'un de l'autre.

Elle fut trahie par un « collègue » jaloux de ses exploits qui révéla son identité, elle manqua de peu de se faire enlever par ses ennemis et partit à la hâte un soir de mars déguisée en homme et sans adieu.

À vingt-six ans, enceinte et une carrière brillante d'espionne avortée, elle débarqua dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait que peu mais qui partageait sa religion. Elle mit une semaine pour gagner sa résidence au sud-ouest de l'Irlande, dans la ville de Killarney, une villa appartenant soi-disant à un oncle éloigné répondant au nom d'O'Brien.

Un mois après son arrivée, jouant le rôle d'une veuve pieuse dans une ville austère, elle réussit plus ou moins à se faire adopter par les habitants méfiants qu'une étrangère s'installe dans leur ville chérie. Elle décida qu'un ultime renversement lui permettrait de clouer définitivement le bec aux dernières mauvaises langues.

.

Le magistrat de trente-huit ans, perdant ses cheveux, rentrait chez lui, comme chaque soir, fatigué. Il se languissait de son verre de whisky et de lire la suite des _Voyages de Gulliver_. Il dîna en silence puis se dirigea vers son cabinet d'étude. Une fois dans la pièce, il ferma la porte et sursauta en entendant une voix féminine :

– Vous rentrez tard, Monsieur…

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une femme brune aux yeux marron foncé, belle et sûre d'elle, assise tranquillement dans un des fauteuils, un verre de _son_ whisky dans les mains.

Une fois la première stupeur passée, il reconnut la nièce éloignée de feu O'Brien, la nouvelle arrivée en ville dont tout le monde parlait, à qui il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de présenter ses hommages malgré son statut – peut-être pas le plus important de Killarney – mais néanmoins assez appréciable.

L'homme de loi était connu pour son flegme, il reprit rapidement contenance, se demandant pourquoi ses gens ne l'avaient pas averti de la présence d'une invitée, et il se servit un verre en silence sous le regard amusée de l'intruse avant de s'assoir face à elle.

– Que me vaut, Madame, une visite aussi charmante ? Dois-je la consigner sous le sceau du secret ? Auriez-vous quelques affaires qui demandassent une attention si particulière qu'elles vous obligeassent à rejeter les codes de bienséance pour vous introduire secrètement chez un homme de bien après la nuit tombée ?

– « Un homme de bien… » Répéta la femme en souriant gentiment. Oui, même si certains soupçonnent que vous ne cachiez quelques sombres penchants…

Le propriétaire des lieux fronça les sourcils.

– Le mot « sodomite » a franchi plusieurs lèvres...

Il pâlit sous l'insulte puis une colère sourde commença à monter en lui, il se leva en répondant.

– De quel droit, Madame, vous permettez-vous de m'offenser de la sorte sous mon propre toit ?!

– Calmez-vous, mon ami, je ne suis pas ici pour vous porter préjudice mais bien pour vous aider, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit-elle, pas le moins du monde troublée par l'état de l'homme debout devant elle. Elle désigna le fauteuil, l'invitant à se rassoir, attendant patiemment qu'il lui obéisse. Ce qu'il finit par faire, intrigué par les dernières paroles.

– Voici ma proposition… Épousez-moi.

Le verre qu'il tenait manqua de tomber, et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle continua avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

– Je suis comme vous, ma préférence revient à la gente masculine, expliqua-t-elle avec malice, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Mais il m'est de passer plusieurs nuits dans les bras tendres d'une femme… Voyez-vous, je n'ai nulle intention de vous juger puisque je comprends parfaitement l'attirance pour son propre sexe.

Il l'étudia s'en rien dire un long moment puis déclara doucement :

– Vous n'avez jamais été mariée.

Elle sourit, heureuse de se trouver face à un homme intelligent et perspicace.

– Non, en effet. Et je peux parfaitement subvenir à mes besoins seule, je possède une rente plus que correcte. Cela dit, pourquoi ne pas offrir aux habitants de cette ville une illusion, une généreuse imposture qui nous sauverait définitivement d'une réputation peu reluisante déjà en marche. Une histoire fausse qu'ils accepteraient au fond si facilement ? Comprenez que je ne cherche pas à abuser de vous dans tout cela, car j'ai autant besoin de votre concours que vous du mien.

– Que voulez-vous dire, Madame ?

– Je dois d'abord savoir si l'idée vous intéresse.

Il réfléchit un petit moment, pesant le pour et le contre, il pourrait toujours nier les affirmations de cette femme, mais cela ne servait à rien, elle avait raison, des bruits courraient le concernant malgré son extrême attention, et il commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas bientôt quitter Killarney pour reconstruire sa vie ailleurs. Il avait hérité d'une maison à Galway à la mort de ses parents, peut-être irait-il vivre là-bas, toujours non disposé à se marier, en étant parfaitement incapable, cependant à cet instant, il se dit qu'il valait mieux discerner son intérêt dans toute cette aberration.

– En supposant, Madame, que l'idée est… alléchante et que j'accepte, pourquoi vous enfermer dans un mariage où vous savez que…

– La nuit de noce ne sera jamais consommée ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Détrompez-vous, la nuit de noce sera bel et bien consommée…

Devant son regard timoré, elle se tût pendant quelques secondes, hésitante, mais après tout, la franchise avait déjà fait ses preuves ce soir alors pourquoi ne pas continuer.

– Du moins aux yeux de tous, sauf des nôtres… Si vous acceptez ma proposition de devenir mon époux, vous aurez dans quelques mois – peut-être un peu en avance il est vrai, mais cela s'est déjà vu – un héritier.

– Vous attendez un enfant !

Il comprenait mieux tout le côté directe de la situation, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, pour que la ruse soit encore crédible.

– Oui, sourit-elle avec amour en portant la main à son ventre.

– Pourquoi m'avouer cela, Madame ?

– Je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur, j'ai autant besoin de vous que vous de moi dans cette histoire, mon enfant aura un père, un homme droit, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Et vous ? Une femme « aimante », une épouse modèle, un enfant, et une rumeur plus que gênante tuée dans l'œuf.

Elle finit son verre, le posa sur la petite table à côté du siège et s'avança vers lui. Elle se pencha, leur visage à quelques centimètres, Cara reprit doucement :

– Je vous conjure, Monsieur, de bien méditer mon offre, notre sort à tous les deux repose entre vos mains. Si vous refusez, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, mais vous implorerez le silence sur cette « requête »… Si vous acceptez, peut-être vous rendrez-vous compte que vous aurez pris là une des plus grandes décisions de votre vie, que vous vous féliciterez de ne pas l'avoir dédaignée…. Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour prendre votre décision.

Elle se redressa sans le quitter des yeux et demanda :

– Vous n'ignorez pas, je crois, l'endroit où je réside ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Fort bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Monsieur.

Elle s'inclina et quitta la pièce sans un mot, le laissant plus que confus, le verre de whisky non entamé dans sa main gauche.

Il passa les trois jours qui suivirent à repenser à l'étrange marché. Il quitta plus tôt que d'habitude son bureau, déambulant dans les rues de la ville qu'il aimait. Sa ville natale se situait plus au nord du pays, un endroit qu'il avait quitté avant que n'éclata l'inadmissible secret de sa vie. Killarney le comptait parmi ses habitants depuis plus de quinze ans. Il était apprécié, un beau parti que plusieurs mères espéraient marier à leur fille. Devant son célibat continuel et le peu d'attachement qu'il montrait aux jeunes filles de la région, le doute avait commencé à prendre forme et il devait reconnaître la véritable tentation de l'idée de cette italienne.

Le dimanche soir, il s'annonça à sa résidence et fut conduit dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait dit la vérité, elle possédait une des plus grandes demeures du comté, un domaine immense à quelques kilomètres de la ville, et elle représentait sûrement une des notables fortunes des environs.

La femme, face à lui, le fixait en silence pendant qu'il triturait les bords de son tricorne. Elle attendit un moment puis l'interrogea :

– Quelle est votre réponse, Monsieur ?

Il leva la tête vers elle.

– J'accepte, Madame.

Il lut le soulagement sur ses traits et en fut étonné, elle n'avait jamais semblé douter qu'il puisse dire non.

– Avez-vous des demandes ?

– Oui, comme convenu, nous ne partagerons pas notre couche.

La femme attirante sourit gentiment.

– Il faudra bien partager la même chambre, du moins au début de notre mariage…

– Mais il ne se passera rien, dit-il avec fermeté.

– Auriez-vous peur que je vous séduise, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle affichant un sourire sensuel.

– Non, je veux simplement que les choses soient claires entre nous, si j'avais été capable de ressentir le moindre désir pour une femme, j'aurais une épouse depuis longtemps, précisa-t-il.

Elle reprit un air sérieux.

– Je comprends, Monsieur, et vous présente mes excuses pour mon attitude. J'honorerai votre demande. Autre chose ?

– Oui, je vous interdis de parler de mes préférences à qui que ce soit, même à l'enfant.

– Bien entendu, approuva-t-elle calmement. « Notre » enfant n'apprendra rien. Mais je vous conseille de rester tranquille pendant quelques temps ou de chercher vos amants ailleurs que dans les environs. D'où croyez-vous que viennent ces rumeurs ? Pour ma part, un certain O' Donnel a vendu la mèche…

– L'infâme ! Grogna-t-il.

– Oui, choisissez mieux à l'avenir les hommes qui partagent vos nuits. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous apprendrai comment repérer ceux qui savent se taire…

Il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question mais elle le coupa.

– Est-ce là toutes vos demandes, Monsieur ?

– Oui, Madame.

– Bien, à mon tour. Vous reconnaîtrez l'enfant comme le vôtre et l'aimerez comme tel. Si vous échouez ou ne vous pliez pas à ces deux conditions, vous le regretterez…

Pour la première fois, l'homme se rendit compte que cette femme était peut-être plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

– Je suis un homme d'honneur et vous le prouverai, Madame…

Elle se détendit, et sourit sincèrement en s'avançant vers lui.

– Je me trompe rarement sur les hommes, Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas choisi au hasard, nous nous entendrons bien, et je l'espère, saurons nous apprécier à notre juste valeur.

– Je l'espère aussi, Madame.

Elle lui indiqua un siège.

– Asseyez-vous que je vous expose la suite de mon plan…

Elle avait tout prévu, la période de fiançailles dura peu de temps sans pour autant trop éveiller les soupçons, et même si quelques langues n'approuvèrent pas, le mariage se déroula sans encombre. On supposa que cette hâte n'avait pour but que de couvrir, une liaison entre eux antérieure, que son ventre légèrement arrondi trahissait une union déjà bien entamée. Peu importait aux nouveaux mariés, mieux valait cette médisance qu'une autre…

Cara Sannazaro devint Cara Stanton et accoucha sept mois plus tard d'une fille.

Marc Stanton honora sa parole et en devint officiellement le père, il se prit au jeu et la considéra réellement comme sa fille. Il aimait son esprit vif, sa curiosité, se promener avec l'enfant aux alentours de la ville, ou sur les bords du lac à plusieurs miles de Killarney, en lui racontant les légendes de son pays, parfois accompagnés de Cara, heureuse devant l'expression fascinée de sa fille.

Sa mère lui apprit à nager dans ce même lac, une douce mélancolie sur ses traits devant les exploits de la jeune fille. Elle aimait ce pays si différent du sien, les collines, le vert, la lumière plus froide et restreinte qu'à Naples, et même si la mer lui manquait, la chaleur, ou sa langue, elle possédait ici une chose qu'elle n'avait plus en Italie : une famille.

Quant à Marc, il se sentait fier face à l'admiration et l'amour dans les yeux de l'enfant quand elle le regardait, il ne pensait pas être en mesure de devenir un parent aimant, mais son épouse le lui permit, et le couple fictif au fil des années développa une véritable amitié, un respect l'un envers l'autre, une entente, un amour, certes platonique, mais sincère, passant sans difficulté pour des époux heureux dans le comté de Kelly.

Le magistrat voyageait régulièrement pour ses affaires et lorsque leur fille eut sept ans, il rapporta un magnifique étalon blanc pour son anniversaire. Devant l'écurie, l'enfant sautillait d'excitation, voulant déjà monter la bête bien trop grande pour elle, il l'attrapa avec douceur et la plaça sur le dos de l'animal, tenant les rennes fermement pendant qu'ils se mettaient en marche doucement, faisant simplement le tour de la cours où se situait l'écurie.

– Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'enfant réfléchit intensément, tellement de noms se bousculait dans sa tête. Il sourit devant son hésitation et proposa :

– Que diriez-vous de Tír na nÓg ?

– Tír na nÓg ?

– Oui, cela signifie : Le pays de l'Éternelle Jeunesse.

– Pourquoi lui donner ce nom ?

– Parce qu'il vient d'un pays qui est sous la mer…Vous ai-je déjà compté cette histoire ?

La petite fille fit non de la tête et ses yeux brillèrent de curiosité pendant que son père commençait :

– « Oisín était le plus bel aventurier de tous les temps. Et son guide, la princesse Niamh aux cheveux d'or, lui dit… Qu'il était trop beau pour vieillir et l'emmena de l'autre côté de la mer, au pays de l'Éternelle Jeunesse. Ils y vécurent un millier d'années. Cependant, Oisín était un aventurier, les voyages lui manquaient. Et ses amis aussi. La princesse l'avertit que s'il rentrait, il mourrait… Car il avait mille ans ! Mais ne pouvant plus supporter de le voir si triste, elle lui donna un cheval blanc, et lui dit de ne jamais, jamais, jamais ! En descendre. Or, Oisín était tendre, trop généreux. Il fut triste de voir son pays si changé et les gens si pauvres. Il vit un groupe d'hommes qui déplaçaient un gros rocher. Il aurait pu le soulever tout seul… Mais… Rappelez-vous, dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille, levant un index d'avertissement. Il devait rester à cheval...

La fillette, fascinée, hocha la tête, pendant que son père reprenait d'une voix grave :

– Il avança sur son cheval, vers les hommes et se mit à rouler le roc sur le sol de sa main droite… Une chose horrible se produisit. La selle se rompit et Oisín tomba à terre sous leurs yeux. Et ils virent le plus beau de tous les hommes devenir vieux et grisonnant. Ses cheveux lui tombaient à la taille, ses ongles mesuraient huit centimètres et ses os devenaient poussière ! Les spectateurs étaient terrorisés ! Alors Oisín se désintégra sous leurs yeux ! Il devint poussière. Un petit tas de cendre sur le sol. Il n'en resta rien d'autre…

Marc Stanton s'accroupit, récupéra de la terre poussiéreuse dans la paume de la main, se releva et s'étant assuré que sa fille l'écoutait toujours, souffla dessus puis l'observa être emportée par le vent.

Il se tourna vers sa fille en souriant.

– Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Elle sourit à son père, se pencha sur l'encolure de l'étalon et lui murmura :

– Tu t'appelles Tír na nÓg, tu es pour moi celui que je nommerai « le Magnifique », et tu es le plus valeureux de tous les chevaux. Je suis fière d'être sur ton dos.

.

Quelques mois plus tard, lors d'un autre voyage dans la ville de Londres, Marc Stanton fut assassiné. L'enquête condamna des voleurs notoires qui finirent pendus sur une des places de la capitale.

Cara pleura réellement l'homme qui avait partagé les sept dernières années de sa vie.

Le soir des funérailles, elle coucha sa fille, attendit qu'elle s'endorme et descendit dans la bibliothèque de son défunt époux. Ils étaient restés au domaine de Cara, bien plus agréable que la maison pourtant importante de Marc Stanton en plein Killarney.

En pénétrant dans la bibliothèque et après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'arrêta devant la silhouette d'un homme face à la cheminé qui contemplait les flammes.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement : Le Comte John Greer.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il l'étudia froidement sans rien dire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Cara découvrit qu'il avait vieilli, que de nouvelles rides creusaient son visage et que ses yeux bleus lui renvoyaient une détermination glaciale. Elle recula malgré elle jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la porte fermée de la pièce, pendant qu'il prenait la parole :

– Avez-vous la moindre idée, Madame, du tourment que fut ma vie ces dernières années ?

– …

– Et ce que je peux ressentir à cet instant devant celle que j'ai désespérément recherchée ? Priant si souvent pour ne pas découvrir votre cadavre. Suppliant le ciel de m'accorder une dernière entrevue avec vous. Frissonnant à chaque fois qu'une femme correspondant à votre description, était arrêtée par mes hommes, pour être soulagé et déçu de ne pas vous revoir ? Une torture… régulière… Vous m'avez brisé le cœur, Cara, il y a sept ans, je ne vous savais pas si cruelle… Imaginez ma déception en apprenant enfin votre survie ici en tant que femme d'un homme aux mœurs plus que douteuses…

– John…

– Non, Madame, vous n'avez pas le droit à la parole !

Il referma sa main sur sa gorge. Elle ne bougea pas, elle aurait pu se défendre, sachant se battre mais préféra rester immobile. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, détaillant ses traits avec acharnement comme s'il doutait encore qu'elle fut là devant lui, puis ferma les paupières et s'éloigna d'elle, lui tournant le dos, il demanda :

– Pourquoi, Madame ?

– J'ai été trahie, et j'ai failli tomber entre les mains de ceux qui me recherchaient.

– Je vous aurais sauvé !

– Vous seriez arrivé trop tard…

Il serra les poings, mais ne répondit pas.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu, écrit ?

– Vous étiez surveillé.

– Mensonges !

– Vraiment ?

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison.

– Et plus tard ? Je vous aurais rejoint, j'aurais fui, tout abandonné pour vous retrouver !

Cara se rapprocha, il lui avait tellement manqué, elle avala sa salive pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de monter en elle.

– Oui, et vous auriez comme moi été recherché, considéré comme un traite par votre propre pays, votre Roi. Vous auriez fini par me haïr d'avoir été découvert et d'être parti avec moi... Ne plus avoir de racines, John, est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne, même à mon pire ennemi. Je ne voulais pas vous infliger cette vie de fugitif, de nomade. J'ai beau vivre ici depuis bientôt huit ans, l'Italie coule dans mon sang, comme l'Angleterre coule dans le vôtre, ne comprenez-vous donc pas ?

– Vous m'avez sauvé, murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

– Oui, avoua-t-elle soulagée qu'il saisisse.

– Vous vous êtes sacrifiée, m'offrant la vie que vous pensiez meilleure pour moi…

– Oui.

Son regard s'adoucit, elle tendit la main et lui caressa la joue, il prit doucement son poignet et déposa un baiser tendre dans la paume de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux.

– Cara…

– Êtes-vous ici pour me tuer, John ?

– Votre tête est toujours mise à prix…

Elle inspira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Puis-je vous demander de le faire vous-même ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous tuer, Madame. J'ai même plaidé en votre faveur auprès du Roi…

– Mais… ?

– Croyez-vous vraiment qu'après vous avoir enfin retrouvé, j'accepterais de vous laisser repartir ?

– …

– Vous avez été graciée…

– Je…

Il lui posa un index sur la bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

– À une condition. Vous travaillez maintenant pour l'Angleterre.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau d'elle, préférant laisser une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas être troublé pendant son explication.

– Vous partez demain avec moi au Comté de Carlisle. Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que je suis marié depuis bientôt deux ans. Bien que vous sachiez parfaitement qu'une quelconque union entre nous eut été impossible…

Il secoua doucement la tête et reprit.

– Une fois arrivée, je vous montrerai votre nouvelle résidence, qui vous plaira, j'espère…

Il leva la tête vers elle.

– Il est tard, Madame, et nous partons de bonne heure demain, je…

Elle avait écouté attentivement, mais un autre point l'inquiétait, et elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

– Qu'en est-il de ma fille, Monsieur ?

Il fit un geste de la main, chassant cette remarque comme un vulgaire insecte.

– Laissez-la à la famille de votre défunt mari, elle ne peut pas nous accompagner.

Cara comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, elle s'écria :

– Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne !

Il revint vers elle, furieux.

– Vos nouvelles fonctions, Madame, ne vous autorisent pas à avoir un enfant ! Le lieu où nous allons…

– Elle partira avec moi et vous serez d'accord, Monsieur !

Devant sa détermination, il s'arrêta et la fixa, se doutant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

– Vraiment, Madame ? Vous semblez en être assurée. Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous fait penser que je me plierai à votre volonté ?

Elle inspira, puis confessa :

– Parce que Samantha est votre fille, John.

.

.

N/A : Tír na nÓg est tiré de la mythologie celtique Irlandaise. L'idée de donner ce nom à un cheval n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai inséré dans cette histoire en hommage au film _Into the West : Le cheval venu de la mer_ de Mike Newell. La version de la légende est celle du film.

Naples appartenait à la France au XVIIIème siècle d'où la demande aux Bourbons de la part de Cara.

 _*_ Traduction: _Vois Naples et puis meurs._


	9. Furness

_**Londres, vingt-deux ans plus tôt, début Octobre 1756.**_

Il était encore tôt et le brouillard envahissait le port.

Elle écoutait ce brouhaha tout en essayant de distinguer les bords de la Tamise, elle apercevait du coin de l'œil les boutons lustrés de l'uniforme du capitaine de vaisseau. Un homme relativement jeune et attirant, trop doux et soumis qui se ferait manger par son propre équipage, avait-elle pensée.

L'adolescente voyait les rats courir sur le pont ou les cordages, pourchassés par les jeunes mousses au regard déjà blessé, insultés et malmenés par les anciens. Ces mêmes adultes, des marins tatoués aux cheveux filasse et gras, atteints du scorbut si ravageur en mer, et à l'œillade peu rassurante lancée dans la direction de leur petit groupe malgré leur jeune âge évident.

Eux, les voyageurs, une dizaine de moins que rien, des réprouvés, des roturiers, des filles sans famille et des garçons de la rue, de jeunes adolescents habitués à la violence des bas-fonds de la ville, désavoués, bannis par la justice dans le but d'être déportés pour peupler cette terre à l'Est, dans l'hémisphère sud de la planète.

« La proposition d'une nouvelle vie » qui à ses yeux échouerait inévitablement, pour se transformer une fois arrivé au comptoir, en simple « objet de récompense » pour les gardiens ou les bagnards de la colonie pénitentiaire de cette Nouvelle-Galles du Sud.

L'angoisse lui vrillait les entrailles, tremblante debout sur ce bateau, ce moyen de transport craquant et relativement grand, n'étant pourtant rien d'autre qu'une simple coque de noix sur l'océan immense. Ce cercueil ambulant qui deviendrait, une fois les amarres larguées, sa nouvelle maison durant les deux prochains mois, avait-elle compris avec horreur.

Toujours profondément choquée du tournant que prenait sa misérable existence, elle ne porta pas vraiment l'oreille au son net et sec de l'embout en métal sur la passerelle, la répercussion du choc de sa canne en ébène contre la planche en bois, de cet objet au pommeau ciselé et finement sculpté représentant la tête d'un lion, un signe distinctif dont il n'avait pas besoin pour marcher, plus de la coquetterie de sa part.

Non, l'attention ne fut totale que lorsqu'enfin apparurent les souliers noirs à la boucle d'argent de son sauveur.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années ne portait pas de perruque, il lui révéla par la suite qu'il n'avait jamais supporté cette coiffe qui lui donnait des démangeaisons au niveau du cuir chevelu.

Son port et ses habits indiquaient son rang dans la société, bien qu'en cette matinée couverte, il se présenta sous sa fausse identité : Lord Blackwood. Un homme qui n'existait pas, juste une illusion pour ses recrutements et certaines de ses missions.

La jeune fille le détailla pendant qu'il montait à bord, attendant que le capitaine vienne à lui.

Les bas en soie blanche s'arrêtaient au début de ses culottes courtes en brocart bleu marine, sa longue veste de la même couleur restait sobre, dénotant néanmoins toute la finesse du tissu et dont les manches ornées de galons se terminaient en liseré plus clair, comme pour souligner la grâce de l'ensemble. Un habit plutôt classique, bien que sous son véritable nom, il s'amusa à porter des vestes richement agrémentées, embellies de broderies exquises et de boutons en nacre cousus ici et là.

Le chef du bateau s'était humblement incliné face à ce visiteur d'honneur, et la jeune curieuse avait écouté les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de cet étrange inconnu.

– Capitaine, votre « équipage » est-il digne d'intérêt aujourd'hui, ou dois-je m'intéresser à celui d'un autre navire ?

Sa voix grave et posée lui avait toute de suite plu, enviant son vocabulaire et son accent noble, sa condescendance naturelle pour ce qui l'entourait.

Le jeune officier avait souri en s'abaissant, un rictus de lâche, puis s'était retourné vers leur groupe, les exposant comme des bêtes de foire en expliquant.

– Le meilleur qui soit, Monsieur. Je vous en prie, jugez par vous-même.

L'homme bien mis avait sorti un mouchoir en dentelle blanche d'une de ses poches, l'avait porté jusqu'à ses narines en s'approchant d'eux, une vermine grouillante de poux et d'une saleté repoussante. Il avait longuement observé la ligne formée devant lui de ces jeunes délinquants, marchant lentement d'un bout à l'autre, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur ceux qui osaient le fixer en crânant pour lui démontrer que son allure de noble ne les impressionnait pas.

Son choix s'était arrêté sur celle qui gardait la tête baissée, essayant d'échapper à son regard, de disparaître avec succès. Celle, qui sans s'en apercevoir, savait déjà passer inaperçu, un souvenir incertain dans la cervelle de ceux présents autour d'eux.

– Elle, avait-il dit en la désignant de la tête avant de repartir vers le port.

Deux de ses valets la prirent par les bras et l'emmenèrent à la suite du Lord. En descendant la planche qui la ramenait sur la terre ferme, elle se retourna, non pour dire au revoir aux autres adolescents qui ne s'apparentaient pas vraiment à des amis, mais simplement au son des pièces mollement jetées dans la paume du capitaine qui se courbait à nouveau devant ce butin, sans l'once d'un scrupule d'avoir vendu une jeune fille anonyme à un homme de trente ans son aîné.

Les deux hommes de main qui la tenaient, un de couleur du nom de Zachary comme elle le découvrirait par la suite, et un autre d'origine asiatique appelé Virgil la poussèrent dans la diligence du Lord en question.

Alors qu'elle se redressait sur le siège pour lui faire face, il frappa le toit de l'intérieur du fiacre de plusieurs coups à l'aide de sa canne pour signifier au cocher qu'il était temps de partir.

Il l'étudia patiemment, la laissant gigoter, embarrassée, légèrement apeurée par ses yeux bleus pâles sur sa personne. Elle n'était pas du genre timide, elle venait de la rue où la survie nécessitait de savoir montrer les dents, d'utiliser ses poings, de faire preuve de répartie, or elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas commettre l'erreur de lui adresser la parole, que si elle osait, alors elle repartirait immédiatement vers ce bateau.

Elle ne desserra pas les lèvres une partie du trajet, elle aurait bien aimé laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage mais les vitres étaient couvertes. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper au regard du Lord, elle avait simplement fermé les paupières, faisant appel à ses autres sens pour essayer de deviner l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Ses yeux clos ne lui permirent pas de capter le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Lord Blackwood devant son comportement.

Petit à petit, les sons de la ville se firent plus lointains et la jeune fille saisit qu'ils avaient quitté Londres, elle huma le parfum furtif de la terre mouillée et de feuilles écrasées, elle en déduit qu'ils devaient traverser une forêt. Toujours des plus concentrée, elle avait ouvert les yeux au son de sa voix, un peu étonnée d'en avoir presque oublié sa présence, focalisée sur sa tâche.

– Quel est votre nom, jeune fille ?

– Wren…

Il marmonna pour lui-même un vague :

– Je suppose que votre nom n'a rien à voir avec le grand architecte Christopher Wren…

– Non, Monsieur, Wren est un surnom. Mon vrai prénom, c'est Martine.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Pourquoi « Wren » et non « Frog »? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Elle leva des yeux pleins de colère vers lui.

– Personne ne me traite de « Frog » sans y perdre ses dents, cracha-t-elle avant de se rendre compte à qui elle s'adressait, et de rentrer la tête dans les épaules avec un léger « Monsieur » en guise d'excuse à son comportement.

– Êtes-vous française, mademoiselle ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

– Ma mère l'était.

– Et votre nom de famille ?

– Je n'en ai pas.

Il resta silencieux suite à cet aveu et se renferma dans une méditation qu'elle ne troubla pas. Ils voyagèrent toute la journée. Ils changèrent de chevaux dans une auberge quelconque et reprirent la route. Martine avait faim et l'homme face à elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, apparemment ne souffrant pas lui-même du manque de nourriture. Ils voyagèrent aussi de nuit et toute la journée suivante. Elle eut droit à un vague bout de pain et une pomme pendant la deuxième journée de voyage. Enfin, à la nuit tombée, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une des propriétés du noble, un peu au sud du diocèse de Chester.

Il demanda à ses domestiques de s'occuper d'elle, de la laver et lui donner un souper avant de la coucher, car ils repartiraient tôt le lendemain pour leur destination finale.

Elle fut nettoyée sans douceur par une femme de chambre qui fronçait le nez de dégout face à elle, frottant sa peau à presque l'en écorcher pour enlever toute sa crasse de « fille des rues ». Martine ne se plaignit pas. Elle faillit, cependant quand elle remarqua la couleur de l'eau du bain dans lequel elle venait d'être insultée par cette femme peu agréable, elle eut légèrement honte et se tut.

La pièce où elle dormit était petite et austère, la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, elle s'était assoupie plus d'une fois dans un caniveau sentant encore l'urine fade, la bière et le vomi, cette chambre paraissait un palais à côté.

Ils quittèrent la propriété bien avant l'aube. Le silence régnait dans le carrosse comme la veille, Lord Blackwood plongé dans ses pensées, pendant que Martine se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu signifier sa remarque quelques heures auparavant quand il l'avait aperçu, ce : « Vous passeriez presque pour une Dame… »

Elle n'avait pas répondu, se contentant d'une révérence maladroite avant de monter dans la voiture.

Ils continuaient à se diriger vers le nord, la jeune fille se demandait où pouvait bien se terminer le voyage. Elle n'avait pas reconnu un accent particulier quand l'homme face à elle lui avait adressé la parole. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'il était capable de le taire, de le déguiser par un autre afin de mieux tromper son interlocuteur. Elle s'ennuyait et finit par s'endormir, bercée par le balancement du véhicule et le son des sabots des chevaux attelés au carrosse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent encore une fois moins d'une heure pour changer les montures dans un village dont elle ne reconnut pas le nom, le temps restait couvert, et elle commençait à avoir faim.

Son « sauveur » daigna lui donner un peu plus d'aliments que la veille. Un panier garni leur ayant été préparé par les serviteurs du château. Elle mangea du bout des dents une cuisse de poulet et une pomme de terre, se surveillant pour ne pas faire tomber de la nourriture dans la voiture luxueuse, le tout accompagnée de ce silence pesant instauré par l'homme plus âgé toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

À nouveau, ils voyagèrent de nuit et Martine avait abandonné l'idée de chercher à savoir où elle se rendait, un endroit qui elle l'espérait, serait mieux que celui auquel elle était destinée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle s'obligeait à ne plus penser à rien, et à éviter le regard perçant de l'homme assis dans la voiture.

Le lendemain, alors que la jeune fille se réveillait courbaturée par la position imposée depuis quatre jours, il finit par lui adresser la parole.

– Êtes-vous croyante, jeune fille ?

Martine hésita, encore une fois, elle avait l'intuition que si elle mentait, il s'en apercevrait. Elle jugea qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité.

– Non.

– Une athée, traduit-il, pas vraiment surpris. Et pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas en Dieu, je vous prie ?

La jeune fille fixa le sol.

– Dieu n'existe pas dans la rue, Il n'aide que les…

– Nobles ?

– Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la première personne à avoir avancé cet argument en sa présence. Il reprit en cherchant son regard.

– Que vous soyez athée n'a aucun intérêt, restez-le si vous le désirez, cela m'importe peu. La foi a cependant une grande place dans ce monde. Ainsi, vous apprendrez que la religion n'est pas à prendre à la légère, anglicane, catholique... Vous devrez vous y soumettre, tôt ou tard…

Il s'interrompit comme sous la réminiscence d'un souvenir inattendu puis continua :

– L'homme dédaigne les femmes, l'appelant le sexe faible, il a tort, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la gente féminine, un bon informateur ne s'arrête pas à son genre ou même à ses origines…

Elle allait répondre quand la voix du cocher tirant sur les rennes pour immobiliser les chevaux l'interrompit. Ils étaient arrivés. La porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit et Zachary resta en position d'attente, tenant la poignée pour qu'ils puissent sortir.

Martine suivit l'homme qui inspirait avec bonheur l'air frais autour d'eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au paysage.

La verdure autour d'elle contrastait avec le mur en pierre rouge érigé sur plusieurs kilomètres, protégeant ce qui semblait être une propriété. La lumière grisâtre et la fraicheur de ce début d'automne ne rendaient pas l'endroit devant elle attirant, au contraire, elle imaginait déjà le cachot dans lequel des gardes peu amènes la jetteraient et d'où elle serait extraite pour des séances de torture.

Le son aigu et répété de la cloche agitée par les coups de chaînes que tenait fermement celui qui l'avait acheté, la tira de ses sombres pensées. Elle en conclut que ce lieu n'appartenait pas à son compagnon de voyage.

Ils attendirent en silence devant l'épaisse porte en bois à deux battants. Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre pour essayer de se réchauffer devant l'homme bien emmitouflé dans un manteau épais qui lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

– Voici votre nouveau chez vous, Mademoiselle, n'oubliez pas que vous m'êtes redevable, j'attends de vous obéissance et acceptation des mœurs à l'intérieur de ces murs, observez et apprenez tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Ne négligez rien...

L'ouverture d'une petite cavité à hauteur de visage dévoila des traits féminins. L'étrangère le reconnut et s'exclama :

– Monsieur le Comte !

Elle referma prestement la petite ouverture et s'empressa d'ouvrir en grand un des battants. Martine découvrit avec désolation son habit.

Il ne laissa pas reprendre l'inconnue, il prit la parole tout en souriant avec bienveillance.

– Sœur Francesca, quel plaisir de vous revoir…

La femme sourit malgré elle.

– Oh, Monsieur le Comte ! Merci encore pour la générosité dont vous faîtes preuve à l'égard de notre chère abbaye. Nous avons bien reçu votre livraison et…

– Ma sœur, l'interrompit-il, je ne puis malheureusement rester, les affaires du domaine exigent mon assistance… Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Martine et continua, je vous amène une nouvelle protégée, la mère supérieure est au courant, une missive annonçant mon arrivée a dû lui être transmise en début de semaine. Ne vous a-t-elle pas avertie ? Vous sembliez surprise de nous voir ?

– Oh, non, Monsieur le Comte, Mère Cara nous a bien prévenues de votre venue…

– Parfait. Je vous présente la fille d'une de mes cousines éloignées, morte il y a peu, la pauvre enfant n'a plus de famille, enchaîna-t-il, je compte sur Mère Cara pour s'en occuper comme il se doit.

La sœur hocha gravement la tête.

– Il en sera fait selon vos souhaits, Monsieur le Comte.

Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente, adoptant un air bienveillant.

– Avez-vous un nom, jeune fille ?

– Martine…

– Non, répondit gentiment la femme face à elle, j'entendais par ma demande, un nom de famille.

– …

La religieuse leva la tête vers Greer. Il observa un instant Martine puis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et récita d'un air rêveur en français : _« Ici commence le court bonheur de ma vie… »._

Il reporta son attention vers sœur Francesca et précisa.

– Rousseau, Martine… Rousseau.

– Une française ?

– Sa mère l'était.

Elle se contenta de cette explication et prit la main de la jeune fille pour la faire entrer, pendant que le Comte s'éloignait. Avant que la porte ne se referme, il s'adressa une dernière fois à l'adolescente.

– N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, « Mademoiselle Rousseau », ne me décevez pas…

Elle fit oui de la tête sachant qu'elle lui obéirait. Elle resta un instant prostrée devant l'immense porte close et se retourna vers la sœur toujours souriante.

– Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

– À l'abbaye de Furness appartenant à l'ordre des Cisterciens dans le diocèse de Carlisle.

Martine ne s'en trouva pas plus avancée mais hocha la tête.

– Suis-moi, je vais te présenter la mère supérieure et puis nous ferons le tour de l'abbaye. Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi, Martine.

Elles empruntèrent un chemin en terre battue, Martine leva la tête vers le ciel, les rayons du soleil s'étaient mis à percer puissamment les nuages, les défiant de leur tenir tête. Le soleil était encore haut, l'après-midi commençait à peine. Ils avaient voyagé bien plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait cru. La sœur se tourna vers elle et contempla également les cieux en souriant :

– La journée promet d'être belle, observa-t-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, et déclara :

– Viens, je vais te montrer l'église de l'abbatiale, Mère Cara aime y être à cette heure.

Elles pénétrèrent par une porte donnant sur le collatéral sud, Martine ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas utilisé la grande porte, elle aurait pu le demander mais l'architecture intérieure du bâtiment lui intima le silence.

Londres regorgeait de constructions religieuses, pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'entrer dans l'une d'elles, même par simple curiosité.

Elle fut impressionnée par le calme du lieu, la hauteur des colonnes, les voûtes gothiques dépouillées et réduites à l'essentiel. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'au milieu de la nef, comprenant tout d'un coup pourquoi cet endroit portait le nom de « Maison du Seigneur ».

Sœur Francesca s'était arrêtée pour la laisser découvrir l'intérieur sacré, souriant avec bienveillance devant l'air stupéfait de l'enfant.

Martine, plantée au centre de la nef, observait les percées au nombre de six, deux grandes et trois petites en dessous, à même le mur du fond au-dessus de l'autel principal, traversées par les rayons du soleil qui finissaient leur trait de lumière au milieu de l'allée centrale.

Elle capta le mouvement et se précipita derrière une colonne.

La femme ne portait pas de voile contrairement à sœur Francesca, elle avait les cheveux taillés courts et foncés. Elle se rapprochait, suivant l'allée imposante, vers le chœur. Elle ne l'avait pas vue et paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle finit par se retourner pour faire face à l'autel et se mit à chanter a _cappella_ d'une voix implorante :

 _« Se pietà… Di me non senti, giusto ciel… Io morirò ».*_

Elle déambulait au son des vocalises, touchant parfois un banc, levant la tête vers le plafond, suppliant les cieux dans cette langue que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas, sentant néanmoins toute la détresse dans ce chant mélancolique. Il lui sembla qu'elle ne faisait que répéter plus ou moins les mêmes mots, ce qui était presque décevant, et cependant, elle sentit la chair de poule l'envahir petit à petit.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en présence d'une ancienne reine auréolée d'une lumière douce, chaude et céleste qu'accentuait le rouge de la pierre.

Si elle avait été croyante, le mot Ange lui aurait certainement traversé l'esprit.

Ou, si Martine avait eu l'oreille musicale et un peu d'expérience, peut-être aurait-elle reconnue la voix d'une soprano colorature, et avec un brin de culture, l'air de Cléopâtre dans l'opéra _Giulio Cesare_ d'Händel.

Mais non, du haut de ses douze ans, elle n'identifia rien de cela, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être émue par cette belle inconnue brune et fière, le dos droit, louant le ciel d'écouter sa prière.

Quand l'étrangère ferma les yeux à la fin de son chant déchirant, Martine ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Les applaudissements la surprirent d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sœur Francesca mais d'une adolescente d'à peu près son âge qui rejoignait la chanteuse en souriant.

– Vous avez raison, _ma mère_ , l'acoustique est des plus extraordinaires.

Mère Cara fit face à celle qui venait de parler et sourit à pleines dents en répondant :

– Oui, l'architecture parfaite de ce lieu a longuement été pensée et l'acoustique si incroyable nous rapproche un peu plus du Seigneur…

L'adolescente ne releva pas, à la place elle demanda :

– Häendel ? Dans une église ?

– Auriez-vous préféré Purcell ? Vous n'ignorez pas à quel point il est aimé…

Les traits de la jeune fille se durcirent. La chanteuse reprit en soupirant.

– Samantha, ne blâmez pas un merveilleux compositeur à cause de ses admirateurs…

– Vous…

La femme ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était retournée vers la colonne où Martine se dissimulait.

– Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, mademoiselle. J'espère que le chant vous a plu ?

Martine fit quelques pas et se montra, n'osant pas regarder l'inconnue devant elle, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre adolescente visiblement surprise de la découvrir.

– Sœur Francesca, est-ce la nouvelle protégée du Comte Greer ?

– Oui, ma mère.

Cara regarda longuement la femme en habit religieux qui les rejoignait.

– Ne regrettez-vous pas votre décision, Sœur Francesca ?

La femme interrogée observa l'alliance à son annulaire gauche, le symbole de son nouveau statut, celui d'épouse du Seigneur, et reporta les yeux vers la femme qui avait récupéré sa coiffe et la remettait avec délicatesse sur sa tête.

– Non, ma mère.

– Nous en reparlerons dans la soirée, passez me voir à mon bureau.

Sœur Francesca parut étonnée par l'ordre de sa supérieure et baissa humblement la tête.

– Bien, ma mère.

– Retournez à vos activités, nous nous occupons d'elle, la religieuse s'adressa à la jeune fille. Au fait, quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

– Martine, répondit timidement l'adolescente.

Cara suivit des yeux la sœur congédiée sortir de l'église et se tourna vers l'autre adolescente.

– Samantha, faites-lui visiter l'abbaye et montrez-lui sa nouvelle chambre.

La jeune fille allait protester mais Cara penchant la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, un signe que sa demande dissimulait autre chose. Elle réfléchit un instant et, comprenant le message silencieux, hocha la tête en attrapant le bras de Martine avant de déclarer :

– Suis-moi.

Seule dans l'église, Cara, les deux mains sur le dossier d'un banc, serra les dents et le bois à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, luttant en inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

Elle aimait cet endroit, sa prison depuis cinq ans n'était pas si désagréable, en revanche, ce qu'elle dissimulait, son but véritable la rendait furieuse.

Une nouvelle « protégée », une jeune fille qui remplaçait Jane, morte l'hiver dernier d'une mauvaise grippe. Une autre, qu'elle ne sauverait sans doute pas de Greer. Tant pis, tant que Samantha ne tombait pas entre ses griffes, elle acceptait de se plier à ses ordres.

Le temps viendrait où tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un souvenir douloureux, un souvenir, rien de plus.

.

Martine la suivit, écoutant Samantha lui expliquer le complexe abbatial. Elle découvrit le cloître et sa symbolique, sa forme carrée comme la cité de Dieu évoquant les quatre fleuves de l'Eden, les évangélistes, les points cardinaux, les quatre dimensions : les trois de l'espace sensible (largeur, longueur et hauteur) et la quatrième, divine, la profondeur.

Samantha n'oublia rien, elle lui expliqua comment le portique du cloître donnait accès aux principaux édifices. L'église avait déjà été vue, Martine resta silencieuse, continuant à suivre son guide qui l'emmena à la salle capitulaire, le parloir, la bibliothèque, le réfectoire, les caves et les greniers.

Elle lui montra également la grange, le moulin à eau, le vivier et la boulangerie.

Martine ne douta pas de l'affirmation de la jeune fille sur le fait que l'abbaye vivait en autarcie et que les voyages à la ville voisine n'avaient lieu que pour vendre le surplus du fruit de leur labeur, et pour se procurer quelques denrées qui n'étaient pas fabriquées ici.

Elle goûta à la paix du lieu en cette belle après-midi d'automne et n'en revint pas de la chance d'être là au lieu d'un navire crasseux et dangereux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été choisie pour vivre ici, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle le saurait tôt ou tard.

Pendant la visite, Samantha lui posait parfois quelques questions sur ses origines et comment elle était arrivée ici. Martine était méfiante, elle répondit néanmoins avec franchise à celles qu'elle estimait suffisamment innocentes, la guide étant plutôt souriante et agréable.

Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent le dortoir des convers, et montèrent à l'étage. Plusieurs portes fermées attisèrent sa curiosité.

– Voici les cellules des sœurs et des novices, expliqua Samantha.

Elle ouvrit une des portes et invita Martine à entrer.

– Ceci est ta chambre dorénavant. La mienne est en face et celle de la mère supérieure au bout du couloir. Son bureau est au deuxième étage. Maintenant, repose-toi, je viendrai te chercher pour le souper et demain, nous t'expliquerons ce que nous attendons de toi.

Samantha sortit de la pièce et se retourna en entendant le merci murmuré par l'autre adolescente. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

– Tu ne devrais pas, ton entrainement sera long et difficile.

Sur ce, elle ferma doucement la porte, laissant Martine méditer sa révélation.

Martine balaya des yeux sa nouvelle demeure. Un lit, une petite table, une chaise et une fenêtre. Elle s'approcha et sourit face à la vue. Elle donnait sur le cloître et même le lavabo. Elle leva les yeux, attirée par le scintillement du soleil sur un lac de taille assez petit un peu plus loin, une vue qui la ravit.

Elle se fichait que « l'entrainement » soit long et difficile, puisqu'ici, elle ne finirait pas comme la putain de gardiens et de bagnards à l'autre bout de la planète.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit pas vraiment confortable et fixa le plafond. Elle se remémora la phrase de celui qui l'avait amenée ici : « _J'attends de vous obéissance et acceptation des mœurs à l'intérieur de ces murs, observez et apprenez tout ce_ _qu'il faut_ _savoir »._

Elle sourit, un nouveau respect pour cet homme naissant petit à petit en elle, elle ferma les yeux et murmura :

– Je ne vous décevrez pas, Monsieur.

.

À la lueur des bougies, assise derrière son bureau, Cara réfléchissait. Il était tard, une partie de l'abbaye dormait, les nocturnes ne commenceraient que dans une heure.

Elle pensait à sa fille, Samantha avait parfaitement compris sa mission : surveiller la nouvelle venue, en apprendre un peu plus sur elle et lui faire un rapport. Une tâche exécutée en début de soirée. La pauvre Martine n'était qu'une enfant des rues, condamnée à un avenir non enviable en Nouvelle-Calédonie. Greer, en la « sauvant », s'était assuré sa fidélité, la jeune fille n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Cet homme savait manipuler ses semblables avec brio, elle-même s'était fait avoir.

Elle leva la tête au son des coups contre la porte et fronça les sourcils.

– Entrez !

Elle sourit avec malice en la regardant entrer.

– Sœur Francesca, je ne pensais plus vous voir.

– Je suis désolée, ma mère, différentes affaires ont retardé ma venue.

Cara hocha la tête, l'abbaye nécessitait beaucoup d'efforts de la part de tout le monde. Sa reconstruction commencée avant son arrivée touchait à sa fin mais le travail restait important, et elle crut sans problème la femme devant elle.

– Asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit, pendant que Cara lui servait un verre de whisky, finissant par la même occasion la bouteille sur son bureau en demandant :

– Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous parmi nous ?

– Un an.

Cara acquiesça, poussant la boisson dans sa direction. Francesca hésita puis se saisit du verre sous le regard amusé de sa supérieure qui reprit calmement.

– Cela fait donc un an que tu me surveilles, Francesca Wells, ou devrais-je dire « Frankie ». J'avoue que je pensais que tu partirais… Et puis, non, au contraire, tu viens de prononcer tes vœux.

La dénommée Frankie ouvrit la bouche, sourit, enleva sa coiffe et but une longue gorgée, avant de répondre.

– Je commençais à désespérer que tu me reconnaisses…

– Je n'oublie jamais la tête de ceux qui ont partagé mes nuits.

– C'était il y a plus de vingt ans, nous étions toutes les deux jeunes et ivres…

– Il n'empêche, j'en garde un _très_ bon souvenir.

– Moi aussi.

Cara la fixa et questionna froidement.

– Alors dis-moi, pourquoi une citoyenne de la Nouvelle France se retrouve « perdue » au nord de l'Angleterre dans une abbaye qui n'en est pas vraiment une ?

– Disons que les services de la couronne Française ne négligent pas les espions du Québec, et savent faire appel à eux de temps en temps…

– Ainsi la France ne m'a pas oubliée.

– Comment crois-tu avoir échappé à Greer aussi longtemps ? Tu as été plus protégée que tu ne le penses depuis ta fuite de Naples.

Cara accusa le coup.

– Alors pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas sauvée de ce lieu ?

– Pourquoi organiser ta fuite quand tu pouvais leur être utile un jour ou l'autre entre ses murs ?

Cara serra les mâchoires.

– Pourquoi toi ?

– Sans doute à cause de « notre passé », et aussi parce que Greer connait la tête de tous les espions de France, mais pas celle de ceux du Canada.

La mère supérieure finit son verre, se leva, attrapa une nouvelle bouteille dans le bas du petit meuble, revint vers son bureau, interrogea du regard Francesca qui hocha la tête, remplit aussi son verre et s'assit en demandant :

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

– Que tu remplisses ton rôle, que tu fasses des « protégées » de Greer des espionnes de la couronne Britannique.

Francesca regarda autour d'elle avec une moue appréciatrice.

– Je dois avouer qu'utiliser une abbaye Cistercienne comme couverture d'une école pour futures espionnes, est assez osé et bien vu. Pourtant se servir de l'ordre des Catholiques dans un pays qui a rejeté cette religion il y a deux siècles me laisse un peu perplexe…

Cara prit un air faussement choquée.

– Comment, Madame ! Qu'insinuez-vous donc ? Que ce lieu n'est pas un réel endroit loué au Seigneur ?

La sœur rit :

– Non, Cara, la ruse est totale, pour un simple visiteur, cette abbaye est une parfaite illusion. Si je n'avais pas été au courant avant d'entrer ici, je serai encore en train de chercher la faille. Tout est en ordre, le roi lui-même a accordé au Comte Greer le droit que vous exploitiez ses terres en échange bien entendu que tous les bénéfices soient reversés à la couronne, que votre ordre ne s'étendent pas au-delà de ces murs, et qu'en même temps, vous lui fournissiez un ou deux espions. Mais pourquoi cette ancienne abbaye, pourquoi Furness ?

Cara soupira :

– Je suis Catholique, c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la part de John Greer à mon égard, et puis, si les dessous de cet endroit venaient à être découverts, qui crois-tu que l'on blâmerait ?

– L'église catholique… c'est malin.

Francesca sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose :

– Attends, tu as dit que tu m'avais reconnu tout de suite. Cela fait donc un an que tu sais qui je suis et… Elle rit, c'est toi qui m'espionne depuis tout ce temps…

– Oui.

– Et tu as convaincu Greer que je pouvais rester ?

– Oui.

– Comment ?

– Je lui ai dit que je te surveillerai.

– Il te fait confiance ?

– Non.

– Alors ?

– Tu as joué ton rôle à merveille, ton accent est excellent aussi au passage, et quand tu as décidé de prononcer tes vœux, il a réellement cru que tu étais sincère. Il faut dire que te faire passer pour une mendiante, implorant l'aumône et allant même jusqu'à demander à une véritable pauvre femme vivant dans les rues de Carlisle de jouer ta mère, était une bonne idée. Dommage que nous n'ayons pu la soigner, elle aurait pu vivre enfin heureuse ici.

– Elle l'a été pendant son bref séjour, et en l'aidant, vous m'avez fait « découvrir la foi et mon envie de servir mon prochain. »

Cara sourit.

– Oui. John Greer a toujours dédaigné son prochain, mais connaît l'importance de l'amour entre une mère et sa fille…

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir approché avant ?

– Tu aurais pu travailler pour lui.

– Je suis Québécoise, une colonie française ! Je déteste les anglais !

– C'est vrai, concéda Cara, mais Greer est un homme intelligent et je pense qu'il me surveille.

– Le fait qu'il détienne ta fille prisonnière ici ne suffit pas ?

Cara la regarda avec étonnement et sourit :

– Tu es vraiment douée. Cela dit, tu as omis une chose. Samantha est aussi sa fille.

Francesca en resta coite.

– Oui. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas la fibre paternelle, pour elle, c'est simplement un pion qui peut faire pencher la balance de son côté.

Cara se passa une main sur les yeux, tout d'un coup fatiguée de la vie qu'elle menait. Elle n'aurait pas dû tout avouer à la femme face à elle mais cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu une tête amicale, cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas quitté cet endroit. John Greer n'avait pas pu éloigner Samantha d'elle car il savait qu'elle aurait essayé de s'échapper pour la retrouver, quitte à se faire tuer pour voir à nouveau Samantha. Avec sa fille à ses côtés, elle était plus « docile ». Cependant, il avait commis une erreur, l'enfermer. En acceptant de la laisser partir, elle aurait pu de plein gré servir la couronne, et son amour pour lui aurait continué d'alimenter son cœur. Or, en la traitant de cette manière, en lui démontrant qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, non seulement son amour pour lui s'était tari mais il avait été remplacé par une haine profonde. Une haine qu'elle avait transmise à Samantha…

La question de Francesca l'a tira de ses réflexions.

– Le sait-elle ?

Cara hésita, puis répondit :

– Non, et elle ne l'apprendra jamais.

– Qui te dit qu'il ne lui dira pas un jour ou l'autre ?

– Ce serait reconnaître que j'ai été sa faiblesse… Et John Greer n'a aucune faiblesse.

– Pourquoi me révèles-tu tout cela ?

– Pour que tu comprennes que je n'aspire qu'à trois choses, la mort de John Greer, la liberté pour Samantha et…

– Et ?

– Servir mon pays, conclut Cara avec un petit sourire.

Francesca rit bruyamment et secoua la tête :

– Ah, Cara, tu n'as pas changé.

– Toi non plus.

La Québécoise se leva et s'approcha d'elle :

– Écoute, comme je te l'ai dit, tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu exécutes ses instructions, et que tu me transmettes le nom de toutes celles qui deviendront des espionnes, que tu rédiges des dossiers complets sur elles…

– Des choses que tu pourrais faire toi-même.

– Oui, mais les « protégées » du Comte te sont réservées, il m'est difficile de les approcher, et puis ma mission est tout autre. Mon rôle est de trouver la taupe de Greer ici, car tu as raison, tu es surveillée, et une fois que je l'aurai débusquée, je l'exécuterai et je prendrai sa place.

– Comment… ?

– Il me recrutera ? Je me débrouillerai, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Cara fronça les sourcils.

– Frankie, ne le sous-estime pas.

– Ce n'est pas mon intention.

– D'accord… Et que devrai-je faire des dossiers ?

– Tu me les donneras, je les remettrai à un contact en ville lorsque je m'y rendrai, et petit à petit, ses nouveaux agents seront éliminés, leur mort déguisée en accident...

La mère supérieure se tut devant cette information, puis reprit d'une voix grave.

– S'il me surveille, il te surveillera aussi.

– J'en suis parfaitement consciente, et je te l'ai dit, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer.

Cara parut un peu plus rassurée par son ton sans appel.

– Te rends-tu compte que ta mission peut prendre des années ?

– Bien entendu.

– …

Francesca se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme assise.

– Cara, si tu nous aide, je te fais la promesse que tu sortiras d'ici vivante, et qu'une nouvelle vie t'attendra au Canada avec ta fille…

– Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas sûre de tenir, Frankie, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Francesca lui releva le menton et la fixa dans les yeux :

– N'ai-je pas tenu celle que je t'avais faite il y a plus de vingt ans ?

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de Cara, et elle chuchota :

– _« Femme de Naple_ _s,_ _nous nous reverrons… »_

– Exactement.

– Cela ne compte pas.

– Bien sûr que si, et je t'en fais une autre…

Elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

– Je te promets que la nuit que nous avons passée il y a si longtemps ensemble se répétera entre ses murs…

Cara ferma les yeux et frissonna.

– Frankie…

– Quelle est ta réponse, Cara ? Es-tu prête à devenir un agent double ?

Cara hocha la tête.

– Oui.

– Merci.

Francesca lui sourit et Cara fit de même, un peu plus troublée par la femme devant elle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La sœur reprit un air sérieux et déclara :

– Les nocturnes vont bientôt avoir lieu, je dois y aller, merci « ma mère » d'avoir écouté mes doléances…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit du bureau. Cara sourit à la porte close, heureuse d'avoir une alliée à ses côtés, et enfin, un peu d'espoir.

.

 _Trois ans et demi plus tard, janvier 1759…_

Trois ans… Non, un peu plus, corrigea Martine. Presque quatre ans qu'elle vivait à Furness, un endroit béni où elle avait appris à lire, écrire, parler le français, tenir une épée, dissimuler ses émotions.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première leçon que Mère Cara lui avait apprise :

 _« Un bon espion peut persuader n'importe qui de la véracité d'un mensonge, jusqu'à lui-même s'il le faut, il s'apparente à un caméléon, se mouvant avec aisance et dextérité dans un milieu qui lui est inconnu »._

Depuis presque quatre ans, elle ne vivait plus que pour cette règle, l'identité d'une femme au service de son pays, sculptée ici-même, dans cette place où une compétition silencieuse et perpétuelle se disputait avec une autre future espionne… Samantha.

Elles s'entendaient plutôt bien, et cette rivalité commencée quasiment à son arrivée par une des deux, s'apparentait à un jeu qu'elles entretenaient, pimentant un peu plus leur relation et leur vie à Furness.

Elles partiraient pour leur nouvelle affectation dans environ trois mois. Elles quitteraient définitivement ce havre de paix.

Martine grelottait sous la neige de janvier, elle s'en fichait, elle marcha jusqu'au pigeonnier en repensant à la journée.

Mère Cara leur avait expliqué leur dernière leçon, _l'art de la séduction._

– Séduire un homme ne sera pas si compliqué, comme vous le découvrirez, leur avait-elle avoué, une femme en revanche…

Elle s'était avancée vers elle et lui avait tenu des propos plus que libertins, le tout en lui faisant les yeux doux. Martine avait rougi devant la femme très attirante et senti un véritable désir la traverser, un désir refroidi par le rire moqueur de Samantha qui fut rudement reprise par Mère Cara.

Martine sourit, Samantha n'avait plus fait la fière quant à la demande de la mère supérieure, sœur Francesca avait elle aussi usé de ses charmes sur l'adolescente qui comme elle-même ne parut pas des plus insensibles.

Elle n'avait pas été surprise par l'attitude de sœur Francesca, elle se demandait si la mère supérieure et elle n'entretenaient pas une relation intime. Elle ne les avait jamais vues et rien dans leur attitude ne démontrait le contraire, mais Martine en avait l'intuition et elle faisait confiance à celle-ci.

Elle entendit le roucoulement des pigeons en s'approchant de la petite tour. Les pigeonniers étaient au nombre de quatre dans l'abbaye, Martine en avait la charge encore pour quelques temps. Quand elle partirait, Elisabeth, une des nouvelles élèves de Mère Cara, prendrait sa place.

Elle leva la tête et observa les pigeons, aux plumes gonflées, collés les uns aux autres pour se tenir chaud. Elle remplit la mangeoire de graines et sortit rapidement en entendant les battements d'ailes des oiseaux qui se précipitaient pour s'alimenter.

Elle s'adossa à un des murs en cogitant sur un surnom qu'elle devait trouver. Un nom de code, qu'elle porterait au sein des services secrets. Elle entendit la neige crisser et elle tourna la tête pour voir s'approcher Samantha.

– Alors tu as trouvé ton nom de code ?

– Peut-être… Et toi ?

– Évidement !

Martine ne répondit pas. Samantha lui passa devant sans s'arrêter.

– Tu viens ?

– Sam, je n'ai pas envie d'en faire…

– Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?

Martine tiqua.

– Bien sûr que non !

– Alors prouve-le.

Samantha laissa tomber la paire sur le sol et continua en direction du lac. Martine soupira, récupéra les patins à glace et courut pour la rattraper en marmonnant.

Au bord de l'eau gelée, Samantha chaussa les patins et s'élança sur la glace, Martine râlant toujours en enfilant les siens. Elle surveilla du coin de l'œil la jeune femme et lui cria de ne pas trop s'éloigner, que la glace pouvait se briser. Un avertissement qui ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un rire méprisant.

Martine se leva énervée et regarda « son adversaire » à l'autre bout du lac qui lui faisait des grands signes, l'enjoignant de la suivre.

– Allez, viens… Peureuse !

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle entendit le bruit et vit le corps de Samantha tomber dans l'eau.

– Sam !

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens en cherchant un bout de bois suffisamment solide, et en trouva un, elle se précipita vers celle qui n'était pas encore réapparue, sentant une sueur froide lui courir le long du dos. Elle s'agenouilla puis finit sa course sur le ventre, tendant « la branche » vers le trou alors qu'enfin jaillissaient les bras de l'eau, s'accrochant désespérément au bout de bois.

Martine tira dessus comme une forcenée et après ce qui lui parut un temps interminable, Samantha fut enfin extirpée de l'eau glacée. Elle lui donna son manteau sec et la soutint sur le chemin du retour en la sentant grelotter fortement contre elle, voyant avec inquiétude ses lèvres violettes trembler à cause du claquement de dents. Elle cria pour appeler de l'aide.

Plusieurs sœurs arrivèrent et s'occupèrent d'elles. Elles furent conduites au chauffoir où Samantha fut déshabillée sans ménagement devant l'immense cheminée. Martine cligna des paupières devant son corps nu avant de détourner les yeux.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Tonna la mère supérieure, pendant que les sœurs s'activaient autour de sa fille, frottant énergétiquement la peau de l'adolescente pour faire circuler le sang.

Samantha, une tasse de vin chaud à la main, tremblait encore quand elle expliqua en ânonnant.

– C'est… de… ma faute… ma mère. J'ai… voulu… patiner et… la glace s'est brisée… Si… Martine… n'avait… pas été… là je serais… morte.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et se tut pour boire une gorgée fumante en fermant les yeux.

Cara la regarda et se tourna vers Martine.

– Je vous remercie, dit-elle les yeux brillants.

– …

– Samantha, suivez-moi, vous avez besoin de repos, vous passerez la nuit dans ma chambre.

– Mais…

– Pas de discussion, Samantha Stanton !

L'adolescente rentra la tête dans les épaules et chaussa les sandales sèches, s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et se mit en marche.

– Vous aussi, Martine, ordonna la mère supérieure.

Elle les guida jusqu'à sa chambre où les deux jeunes femmes découvrirent une grande cheminée dans laquelle un feu vif brûlait. La surface de la chambre faisait le double de leur cellule et le lit à deux places en occupait une bonne partie.

Devant leur air étonné, Cara lâcha négligemment :

– L'avantage d'être la mère supérieure… Samantha, mettez-vous au lit maintenant !

L'adolescente obéit en bougonnant.

– Martine, veillez sur elle, je reviens.

Elle quitta la pièce.

– Me mettre au lit, il n'est pas dix-huit heures ! Je vais bien !

Elle se glissa néanmoins sous les couvertures en frissonnant, une secousse qui n'échappa pas à Martine.

– Tu as froid ?

– Un peu…

La porte se rouvrit et Cara entra avec une bouteille et deux verres à la main. Elle servit généreusement les récipients et les donna aux jeunes filles.

– Buvez tout.

Elles s'exécutèrent, recrachant et toussant fortement.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Réussit à articuler Martine.

– Un pur malt écossais.

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et finirent leur verre en silence par petites gorgées.

– Vous dînerez ici toutes les deux, j'ai demandé à ce qu'un repas vous soit préparé rapidement, expliqua Cara.

Elle s'avança, s'assit sur le lit et porta une main au front de sa fille, rassurée, elle murmura :

– Vous n'avez pas de fièvre… Samantha, ne me faîtes plus jamais cela. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai eu peur, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot, sa main caressant tendrement la joue de la jeune femme.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux.

– Je suis désolée.

Elles tressaillirent en entendant les coups à la porte, alors qu'apparaissait sœur Francesca portant un plateau à bout de bras.

– Mangez, mesdemoiselles, commanda Cara, elle fixa Martine et continua. Avertissez-moi s'il se passe la moindre chose, je serai dans mon bureau. Vous êtes responsable de Samantha cette nuit. Après ce que vous avez fait pour elle tout à l'heure, vous avez toute ma confiance…

Martine hocha la tête en silence. Cara laissa sortir avant elle sœur Francesca, et sur le pas de la porte, jeta un dernier regard à sa fille avant de la refermer doucement.

Frankie l'attendait.

– Cara…

Elle ne l'écouta pas et marcha rapidement vers l'escalier.

Sœur Francesca tergiversa quelques minutes puis partit à sa suite. Elle entra sans frapper dans son bureau. La femme de dos, les poings sur la table essayait vainement de se retenir. Frankie s'approcha et posa doucement une main sur son épaule, la tirant pour qu'elle se retourne.

Cara, les larmes aux yeux, se précipita dans ses bras, et se mit à sangloter. Frankie resserra son étreinte autour d'elle en silence.

– J'ai eu si peur, Frankie…

Je sais, mais crois-moi, il faudra plus qu'un peu d'eau glacée pour venir à bout de Samantha Stanton, lui dit-elle d'un air rassurant en lui caressant doucement le dos.

.

L'adolescente dans le lit dormait. Martine sur une chaise à demie assoupie, observait les flammes d'un œil vitreux. Elle secoua la tête, se leva et rajouta une bûche, puis une deuxième, souriant assez satisfaite du résultat. Elle sursauta en se retournant devant Samantha face à elle qui la regardait en silence.

– Sam, retourne dans le lit !

– Et toi ?

– Je vais venir…

Samantha s'approcha d'elle. Martine ne bougea pas. À quelques centimètres de son visage, elle murmura :

– Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Martine, gênée, détourna la tête en marmonnant :

– Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi et…

La main sous son menton ramena son visage vers celle qui lui faisait face et avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, elle sentit les lèvres de Samantha sur les siennes ainsi que son corps se presser contre le sien. Elle se figea, puis finalement l'autre adolescente recula sans la quitter des yeux, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur la suite des événements en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Martine ferma les yeux, et la voix grave résonna dans son esprit : _« Ne négligez rien… »._

Elle rouvrit les paupières, une détermination dans le regard, et s'avança pour l'embrasser.

Les gestes avaient été maladroits, parfois incertains, mais le plaisir avait cependant été partagé.

Allongées sur le dos, les deux adolescentes écoutaient le feu craquer sans rien dire.

Martine sourit, _« l'art de la séduction »_ se dit-elle. Ce soir, elle avait compris la leçon et passé l'épreuve avec succès auprès de Samantha. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui en parler, de lui dire qu'elle avait gagné mais se tut. Cette victoire-là était la sienne, Sam l'ignorerait pour le moment.

Si elle avait tourné le regard vers la jeune femme dans le lit à ses côtés au lieu de continuer à fixer les poutres au plafond. Martine aurait sans aucun doute découvert qu'elle avait tort. Samantha l'observait, savait que celle qui venait de partager les dernières heures en sa compagnie pensait l'avoir bernée. Elle avait joué les victimes pour l'amadouer car Martine en bonne chasseuse, pouvait déceler les proies et s'en délecter. Et celle qui pensait avoir le pouvoir s'était transformée en prise.

Samantha sourit intérieurement, la fin de son entraînement se terminait bien. Sa véritable mission pouvait commencer.

Elle ferma les yeux et se tourna complètement vers Martine.

– Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme sourit et lui répondit :

– Toi d'abord.

– J'ai choisi « Root ».

Martine lui fit face en fronçant les sourcils :

– Pourquoi Root ?

– Je ne tiens pas à oublier mes racines, je suis irlandaise et Root me rappellera d'où je viens.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête gravement, comprenant les intentions de Sam.

– Et toi ?

– Wren.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'était mon surnom dans la rue, commença Martine, j'étais chétif mais hargneuse, un jour, je me suis battue contre un gars d'une bande d'un quartier voisin. Avant que nous en venions aux mains, il s'est moqué de moi en me regardant arriver. Il a dit que j'étais maigre, que je le faisais penser à un moineau ou un oiseau mourant, il m'a surnommé Wren, roitelet… Quand je lui ai cassé les dents de devant, alors qu'il était encore par terre, je lui ai dit que c'était de la part de « Wren », et depuis, c'est resté.

Martine soupira :

– À choisir, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'appelle Blackbird… Mais bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est également pour ne pas oublier d'où je viens que je garde Wren.

– J'aime bien ton histoire…

Martine sourit, puis redevint sérieuse.

– Root, penses-tu que nous nous reverrons en dehors de l'abbaye ?

– Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, Wren. Peut-être pas, tout dépendra du Comte, je suppose…

– Tu crois que nous nous en sortirons ?

– Oui, Martine, nous avons été bien formées, nous y arriverons, nous serons toutes deux de bonnes espionnes…

Samantha lui sourit puis se rapprocha :

– Mais en attendant, _mo éan beag daor…_

– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

– C'est du gaélique, cela veut dire « Mon cher petit oiseau », traduit Root, caressant doucement le bras nu de Martine, remontant jusqu'à son épaule. Je pense qu'il y a un point sur lequel nous pourrions nous améliorer…

Martine rit et répondit avant de l'embrasser :

– Parle pour toi !

.

Le jour du départ, la mère supérieure demanda un entretien privé avec chacune des deux jeunes femmes. Martine, debout dans son bureau, observait Cara qui lui faisait face et lui souriait.

– Martine, vous avez été une élève brillante. Le roi serrait fier de vous. Je ne doute pas que vous servirez votre pays…

– Non, ma mère.

– Bien, faites votre devoir et que Dieu vous bénisse.

– Merci ma mère.

Cara la prit dans ses bras et déclara :

– Vous me manquerez, mademoiselle Rousseau.

– Vous aussi, ma mère, avoua sincèrement Martine.

Elle sortit de la pièce en faisant signe à Samantha dans le couloir qu'elle pouvait entrer.

La porte se referma sur Root.

– Mère…

Les larmes aux yeux, Cara l'étreignit un long moment et recula en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle ordonna :

– Samantha, promettez-moi de faire attention à vous.

– Je vous le promets.

– Vous connaissez votre mission principale ?

– Oui, je le tuerai quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

– Si vous jugez le moment non importun, retenez votre geste, la patience est une vertu, et il ne faut pas hésiter à l'utiliser.

– Oui, mère.

– Francesca vous a-t-elle donné les instructions pour faire passer vos messages et vos renseignements aux services Français ?

– Oui, mère.

– Vous êtes seule à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais plus vous protéger…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, mère, je prendrai soin de moi et je vous libèrerai.

Cara hocha la tête, sa fille lui sourit et récita :

– _« Ha natura sì malvagia e ria che mai non empie la bramosa voglia… »._

– Oui, ne l'oubliez jamais.

– Je vous le promets.

Cara enlaça une dernière fois sa fille en murmurant :

– Votre père serait si fière de vous, je vous aime, _mo chuisle_ , restez en vie que nous puissions nous revoir.

Oui, mère. Je vous aime aussi, répondit Root en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

.

L'air du mois de Mars était doux hors de l'abbaye. La voiture du Comte les attendait. Martine et Samantha se regardèrent et se mirent en route, elles montèrent dans le carrosse et s'assirent face à l'homme responsable de leur présence dans cette partie du pays.

Il portait un magnifique ensemble rouge, aux coutures dorées représentant des motifs floraux. Les mains posées sur le pommeau de sa canne, il les étudia en silence un long moment, puis demanda :

– Quels sont vos noms de codes, mesdemoiselles ?

– Root, en hommage à mes racines, Monsieur, répondit Samantha.

Il acquiesça avec sérieux :

– Oui, vos origines seront certainement utiles… Et vous ? Demanda-t-il à Martine.

– Wren… En hommage au grand architecte Christopher Wren…

Il sourit et hocha la tête, pendant que Samantha se demandait si l'histoire que lui avait confiée Martine sur son surnom était vraie.

L'homme sortit deux papiers pliés de la poche de son veston et leur tendit :

– Voici vos noms que vous porterez en société dorénavant.

Martine ouvrit la feuille et lut à voix haute :

– Martine Rousseau.

Cet homme avait choisi son nom quatre ans auparavant, constata-t-elle avec étonnement. Elle se tourna vers Root qui murmura :

– Samantha Groves.

– Oui, répondit-il et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne serai plus pour vous que… Lord Blackwood.

.

.

N/A : La phrase récitée par Greer en français est tirée des _Confessions_ de Jean-Jacques… Rousseau. Des livres posthumes qui logiquement n'auraient pas pu avoir été lu par Greer lorsqu'il amène Martine à l'abbaye, mais bon…

L'abbaye de Furness a bel et bien existé et appartenait à l'ordre Cistercien, mais elle fut dissoute sous le règne d'Henry VIII et jamais plus réhabilitée par la suite, laissée à l'abandon ne permettant aujourd'hui de n'apprécier que des ruines de cette construction certainement extraordinaire et imposante en son temps.

*Traduction du passage de l'opéra _Giulio Cesare_ d'Händel : _Si tu n'as pas pitié de moi, Ô juste ciel, je vais mourir._


	10. Le passeur

_**Pennsylvanie Février 1778.**_

La main qui se plaqua sur sa bouche la réveilla en sursaut. Root ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Sameen, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien qui lui intimait le silence, un index posé sur ses propres lèvres. Root fit signe qu'elle avait compris et Shaw enleva sa main.

– Nous devons partir, une patrouille d'anglais se trouve à moins d'un milles et se rapproche dangereusement, dit-elle avant de se rapprocher du feu pour commencer à l'éteindre.

Root frissonna, elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de la froideur de la nuit en s'endormant.

– Ai-je dormi longtemps ?

– Non.

Sameen s'avança vers les chevaux, les détacha rapidement avant de se mettre en selle. Encore légèrement groggy, Root secoua la tête et la rejoignit. Elle monta Tír na nÓg et la suivit au trot sans rien dire. Elles longèrent un chemin qui ramena à la route principale. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, Root décida de l'interroger, elle enjoignit sa monture à accélérer, vint se placer à son niveau et demanda :

– Croyez-vous qu'ils sont après nous ?

– Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– …

– Où allons-nous ?

– Chez une connaissance…

– Mais encore ?

– …

Root n'insista pas. Elle espérait simplement que cette « connaissance » aurait une cheminée près de laquelle elle pourrait se blottir pour se réchauffer.

Sameen bifurqua à gauche un peu plus loin et continua, Root agacée, allait de nouveau l'interroger lorsqu'elle aperçut Shaw s'arrêter au milieu de nulle part, elle descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers un éboulement rocheux, le contourna et disparut.

Root soupira, elle fit la même chose et découvrit une petite grotte cachée par les rocs de pierre.

D'après ce que put deviner Root au peu de lumière que lui apportait le croissant de Lune. Shaw s'emparait des rennes et les attachait à ce qui ressemblait à un gros anneau rouillé enfoncé dans la roche.

Sameen la dépassa et repartit dans l'autre sens. Root regarda les chevaux et la femme qui s'éloignait. Elle se mit à courir pour la rattraper.

Elles descendirent le long d'un champ pendant environ cinq cents mètres, Root préféra se taire, sachant que Shaw ne répondrait pas à ses interrogations. Elle sentit l'odeur du feu de bois avant de la voir. En contre bas, se dressait une ferme, plutôt modeste, une seule habitation constituée de murs en pierre, et une vague étable abritant certainement pas plus d'une dizaine de bêtes, mais surtout… La fameuse fumée qui s'échappait d'une cheminée, Root sourit, peu importait qui habitait là, elle commençait à avoir faim et terriblement envie de dormir.

Elle essaya de comprendre cette soudaine fatigue, était-ce une sorte de relâchement, d'apaisement du corps et de l'esprit après une si longue tension qui avait duré – elle calcula rapidement dans sa tête – bien trop longtemps.

Beaucoup d'années s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait promis à sa mère de le tuer. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le faire, en Angleterre, cela s'était avéré impossible. Il était trop puissant, et elle le connaissait, il avait dû transmettre des directives si quelque chose lui arrivait. Ici, le temps que quelqu'un apprenne sa mort de l'autre côté de l'océan, elle avait une chance, et puis elle comptait sur Martine pour faire passer le message à la « bonne personne ».

Elle pensait toujours à l'homme qu'elle avait assassiné de sang-froid en arrivant devant la porte de la maison. Root cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient pendant que Sameen frappait à la porte.

Après quelques minutes, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme assez rond avec une vilaine balafre sur l'œil gauche, qui les regarda avec étonnement avant de prendre la parole.

– Bien le bonsoir, Messieurs, puis-je vous aider ?

– Lionel…

Il parût encore plus surpris.

– Shaw ? C'est toi ?

– Oui.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il recula en ouvrant grand la porte, les invitant à entrer.

– Excuse, l'amie, je ne t'avais pas reconnue avec le tricorne…

– Tu m'as déjà vue avec un chapeau.

– Oui, mais celui-là est particulièrement beau, répondit-il d'un air moqueur, alors qu'elles pénétraient dans la pièce principale.

Root détailla le mobilier. Peu de chose pour être honnête, un petit buffet dans le fond de la pièce, une table, quelques chaises et deux pièces dont une devait être la cuisine.

– Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure…

– Lionel, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Il observa Shaw en fronçant les sourcils.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Une patrouille de tuniques rouges nous recherche, il faut que tu nous aides.

– Shaw, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore mise ?

– Je dois prendre la défense de Sameen sur ce point, intervint Root. La faute me revient entièrement, expliqua-t-elle en enlevant son tricorne. Permettez-moi de me présenter, Monsieur. Je suis Samantha Groves, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Root…

Elle se fendit d'une révérence. L'homme grassouillet resta un instant interdit et se mit à rire.

– Eh bien, Shaw, je vois que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ! Encore une qui s'habille comme un homme ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, Madame, reprit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Root allait répondre élégamment qu'elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde froissée, quand Sameen reprit la parole.

– Écoute, Lionel, vous parlerez plus tard, pour le moment, il faut que nous nous cachions…

Il la regarda puis haussa les épaules.

– Très bien, Shaw, tu sais où c'est.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et déplaça la table. Elle souleva deux grandes lattes de bois pour exposer un trou suffisamment profond et large pour qu'une personne allongée puisse y tenir.

– Crois-tu que nous y rentrerons à deux ?

Il sourit bêtement.

– Il faudra vous serrer.

Root se rapprocha et observa la cavité en se mordant la lèvre puis leva les yeux vers Shaw.

– Sameen, je me dois de vous dire que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans les endroits exigus, et que je…

– Taisez-vous et entrez là-dedans !

– Sameen…

– Root, soit vous vous couchez-là, soit vous sortez et les anglais se feront un plaisir de vous arrêter…

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis avec un sourire vicieux, continua doucereusement.

– À moins que cela ne vous arrange, et que c'est ce que vous attendez, revoir « vos amis »…

Root tiqua et la fixa furieuse. Elle serra les dents, décrocha son épée, et descendit dans la « fosse », s'allongeant sagement. Elle se déplaça, se mettant sur le côté droit, pour permettre à Sameen de se coucher sur son côté gauche face à elle. Une fois fait, celle-ci ordonna :

– Vas-y, Lionel !

– Shaw, tu es sûre… ?

– Grouille !

Root fermait les yeux. Elle entendit les planches replacées consciencieusement, et les pieds de la table racler le sol, remis à leur place d'origine. Elle garda les paupières fermées alors que la poussière lui tombait sur le visage, et dans les cheveux, son tricorne posé sur sa hanche, au niveau de la garde de son épée, sa main sur celui-ci.

La lumière filtrait suffisamment à travers les rainures pour que Sameen puisse apercevoir les traits de la femme face à elle. Elle y lut l'inquiétude. Root n'avait pas menti, elle ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise. Sameen se contorsionna pour poser doucement une main sur son visage. Root ouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea du regard, surprise.

– Vous pouvez y arriver, chuchota Shaw.

Elle esquissa un pâle sourire. Avant de répondre, elle fut interrompue par les coups frappés avec force à la porte.

– Au nom du Roi, ouvrez !

Elle entendit Lionel se diriger vers la porte en râlant.

– J'arrive, j'arrive.

L'homme en uniforme devant lui adoptait un air des plus sérieux.

– Monsieur Fusco ?

Root se raidit en tendant l'oreille, Shaw remarqua son attitude, mais ne bougea pas.

– Oui ?

– Pouvons-nous entrer, s'il vous plaît ?

Lionel plissa les yeux devant tant de politesse puis s'écarta, en les invitant.

– Mais je vous en prie, Messieurs.

L'homme sourit poliment, fit un geste discret à ses hommes qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour inspecter les différentes pièces.

– Hé ! S'écria Lionel qui voulut les arrêter.

Il fut stoppé par la main sur son épaule.

– Monsieur Fusco, veuillez excuser le comportement de mes hommes… Permettez-moi d'expliquer notre « visite » dans votre ferme, reprit l'homme en charge d'un ton mielleux, où la menace sous-jacente, s'il se montrait résistant, n'échappa pas au maître des lieux.

Lionel se rembrunit et marmonna un :

– Y a pas de mal, asseyez-vous, Monsieur, je vais nous chercher un verre.

L'officier le remercia d'un petit signe de tête et se dirigea vers une chaise. Il observa un de ses subalternes sortir des deux pièces adjacentes et écouta son lieutenant lui faire un rapport.

– Rien à signaler, mon Capitaine, la maison est vide.

– Bien, Lieutenant, attendez-moi dehors.

– Oui, mon Capitaine.

Root entendait les talons de ses bottes marteler le bois sous lequel elle se trouvait, elle inspirait plus vite, il était là, à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Les effluves de son parfum douçâtre lui agressaient les narines. Elle eut envie de vomir. Elle serra les dents, si fort que les muscles de la mâchoire lui firent mal. Elle regardait droit devant elle, une lueur froide, déterminée dans le regard, ne se souvenant plus vraiment dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, se mettant à bouger nerveusement, alors que sa voix grave lui parvenait.

– Permettez-moi de me présenter, Monsieur Fusco. Je suis le Capitaine Lambert.

– Capitaine, répondit Lionel en revenant avec une bouteille d'alcool prise dans le buffet, et deux petits verres qu'il remplit à ras bord.

Jeremy Lambert haussa un sourcil, étonné devant la boisson, Lionel eut une moue d'excuse.

– Ce n'est pas un très bon alcool, mon Capitaine, mais il fait son travail et cette gnôle peut réchauffer le cœur de n'importe qui, expliqua-t-il avant de vider son propre verre.

Lambert l'imita puis toussa légèrement.

– En effet, ce n'est pas une boisson légère…

Lionel partit dans un éclat de rire franc avant de reporter son attention à l'homme assis devant lui.

– Vous l'avez dit, mon Capitaine ! Même les bouseux savent faire de l'alcool !

Jeremy sourit légèrement puis reprit :

– Monsieur Fusco, il me semble que vous apparteniez à l'armée britannique ?

– Oui, mon Capitaine, j'ai combattu pour le Roi il y a quinze ans contre les français.

Il montra sa cicatrice qui traversait une partie de son front, son œil gauche et se terminait près de sa bouche.

– J'y ai perdu un œil, mais croyez-moi, l'homme qui m'a fait ça y est resté.

– Je n'en doute pas…

Shaw regardait d'un air mauvais la femme face à elle s'agiter de plus en plus. Elle ne savait pas qui était l'homme qui s'adressait à Fusco, mais elle ne doutait pas que Root le connût et vu la lueur dans son regard, elle ne le portait visiblement pas dans son cœur. Elle positionna doucement à nouveau la main sur son visage, mais Root n'y prêta même pas attention. Shaw s'inquiétait, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait aucune emprise sur elle, et que Root, apparemment dans un état second, n'allait pas tarder à trahir leur présence. Elle se creusait la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose et la détourner de son comportement dangereux, tout en entendant toujours vaguement les voix continuer leur conversation.

– Je suis étonné, Monsieur Fusco, que vous ne soyez pas marié…

– Je l'ai été, mon Capitaine, mais ma femme est morte d'une mauvaise fièvre, l'hiver dernier, et on a jamais eu d'enfants, avoua-t-il tristement.

Il reprit après s'être légèrement raclé la gorge :

– Et depuis, j'attends celle qui voudra bien du pauvre bougre que je suis.

Lambert sourit avec condescendance. Le feu craquait doucement dans la cheminée, il jouait avec son verre vide. Fusco comprit le signal et remplit à nouveau leurs deux récipients.

– Monsieur Fusco, nous savons bien tous les deux pourquoi aucune femme ne vous a approché depuis ces derniers mois…

– ….

– Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Votre soutien évident à la couronne dans un lieu où le peuple est si enclin à haïr l'armée britannique, ne doit pas être facile tous les jours...

Fusco ricana méchamment.

– Ils ont tué une de mes bêtes il y a moins d'une semaine en me traitant de traître, cracha-t-il.

– Oui, je suis au courant de cette histoire, votre plainte a bien été enregistrée.

– Tant mieux.

– C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma venue, Monsieur Fusco. Un homme tel que vous doit être pris avec sérieux et remercié par l'Angleterre.

Fusco le regarda en fermant légèrement les yeux.

– Monsieur Fusco. Je suis à la recherche d'un homme…

Lionel écoutait en buvant à petite gorgée son verre, pendant que Lambert continuait :

– Ou plutôt d'une femme, une catin, qui se fait appeler Root, dont une des seules joies dans la vie est de se vêtir d'habits masculins afin de se faire passer pour un homme, sans doute pour se donner l'illusion de posséder les attributs qui prouvent notre supériorité sur la gente féminine… Mais certainement aussi pour combler la lâcheté immonde qui la caractérise si bien, dit-il avec tout le mépris qui ressentait pour celle qui lui avait échappé cinq ans plus tôt.

Seul le fait que Fusco, choqué par les propos du militaire devant lui, qui avala de travers et recracha bruyamment l'alcool dans sa bouche en toussant, masqua aux oreilles du Capitaine le mouvement violent de Root qui se cogna contre la planche, prête à se lever pleine de fureur pour révéler sa présence et faire face à l'homme qu'elle haïssait.

Sameen comprit que Root avait perdu ses moyens bien plus vite que prévue, elle lui attrapa le bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser sans douceur.

Le regard de Root sur sa personne à la propriété de Lord Finch ne lui avait pas échappé, comme ne lui avait pas échappé le rapprochement voulu par l'ancienne espionne britannique, ou son propre désir vis-à-vis d'elle, et elle n'avait trouvé que ce geste, dans lequel elle n'apporta sciemment aucune délicatesse ou chaleur pour faire revenir à elle une Root plus qu'instable.

Elle avait vu juste. Le baiser ramena Root dans leur cachette, les lèvres de Sameen pressées rudement contre les siennes eurent l'effet d'une douche froide. Root recula, croisa son regard et hocha doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait saisi le message. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, elle ne se maîtriserait pas si elle continuait à écouter sa voix si désagréable.

Elle porta la main à son visage et se boucha l'oreille gauche, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour s'isoler et plongea dans les souvenirs de son enfance, ceux avant Furness, ceux de Killarney, occultant l'odeur de poussière, du parfum écœurant à la rose de Lambert, le souffle et le corps chaud de Sameen contre elle, ne pensant plus qu'à la joie sur les traits de son père quand il lui avait offert Tír na nÓg.

Shaw l'observa silencieusement, légèrement surprise par son attitude, mais rassurée par la détente qu'elle perçut dans son corps et sur son visage.

Elle écouta attentivement la fin du dialogue entre les deux hommes, Fusco s'était repris et répondait.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Capitaine, si cette traitresse passe par ici, je vous le ferai savoir.

– Il se peut qu'elle soit accompagnée, Monsieur Fusco, je vous demande donc d'être des plus prudents.

– Je ne ferai rien de stupide, et je viendrai vous voir, répondit Lionel d'un air décidé.

L'officier l'observa longuement, puis tranquillisé par les dernières paroles sincères du fermier, se leva en déclarant :

– Je vois que nous nous sommes compris.

– Oui, mon Capitaine.

Il vida d'un trait son verre et demanda :

– Quel était votre grade dans l'armée ?

– Sergent, mon Capitaine, répondit Fusco.

Lambert hocha la tête :

– Je sais que vous ferez votre devoir, Sergent.

– Oui, mon Capitaine, confirma Lionel en se redressant avec fierté.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme debout, puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison sans un autre regard ou un mot pour le fermier encore assis.

Lionel resta dans cette position encore plusieurs minutes, écoutant le son des sabots qui s'éloignait, finissant lentement son verre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva, rajouta une bûche dans l'âtre, s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et regarda avec attention au dehors. Aucun uniforme, aucun homme laissé en faction devant sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte pour en avoir le cœur net. Satisfait, il revint vers la table et la poussa pour libérer les planches.

Sameen fut la première à s'extirper de leur cachette en grondant envers Root qui se relevait péniblement.

– Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?! Un peu plus et nous finissions la nuit en compagnie des tuniques rouges !

Root ne croisa pas son regard et garda la tête baissée.

– Vous me refaites un coup comme ça et je vous tue ! L'avertit Shaw en colère.

Root ne répondit pas, elle s'approcha de la table. Shaw l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

– Avez-vous compris ? Lui cria-t-elle.

La femme en noir releva la tête, et murmura :

– Oui, Sameen, je vous ai parfaitement entendue.

Root reporta son attention sur Fusco, reprenant petit à petit possession d'elle-même.

– Monsieur Fusco, puis-je me permettre d'abuser de votre hospitalité en me servant de votre alcool et peut-être d'un peu de vos réserves de nourriture, avant que nous repartions ?

– Nous restons là cette nuit, la coupa Shaw glaciale. Il fait trop froid dehors et les anglais ne reviendront pas pour le moment. Je vais aller récupérer les chevaux.

Root resta silencieuse. Lionel décida de prendre les choses en main, il lui sourit avec chaleur.

– Root, il me reste suffisamment de ragout pour vous et Shaw, peut-être pourriez-vous le faire réchauffer pendant que je montre à la femme sans manières, ici présente, mes bêtes ? En se tournant vers Sameen, il continua. J'en ai une plus nerveuse que les autres, et j'aimerais ton opinion sur son comportement.

Shaw se renfrogna. Fusco la regarda en prenant un air de chien battu.

– S'il te plaît, Shaw, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi… Fais-le pour ma bête…

Elle souffla et accepta en grognant. Il sourit tout content, puis reprit en direction de Root.

– Ne nous attendez pas, cela peut-être long. Si vous avez sommeil, ma chambre est à votre disposition, les draps sont assez propres.

– Quand les as-tu changés la dernière fois ? Demanda Shaw sceptique.

Il rit en répondant :

– Il y a deux mois !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Root et poussa Shaw vers la porte.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Root se retrouva soudainement seule. Elle partit en direction de la cuisine, trouva la nourriture et la fit réchauffer à feu doux, sur le petit poêle. Elle dressa deux couverts et décida d'attendre patiemment. Au bout d'un moment, ne les voyant toujours pas revenir, elle se servit, s'empara d'une chaise et mangea en silence devant la cheminée. À la fin de son repas, elle nettoya l'assiette dans la cuisine, repartit dans le salon, un gobelet en bois dans la main qu'elle remplit généreusement de l'alcool qu'il restait, et entra dans la chambre, le verre à la main, laissant la porte sur le salon ouverte pour avoir un peu de lumière.

Elle enleva son épée et la posa debout contre la tête du lit.

Root ne s'allongea pas, préférant s'envelopper d'une couverture, assise sur le lit, le dos contre le mur en sirotant la boisson, s'obligeant à ne penser à rien, la fatigue l'ayant délaissée pour l'instant.

Ils rentrèrent peu de temps après, elle leva la tête devant la silhouette de Sameen dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne distinguait pas ses traits mais savait qu'elle devait faire peine à voir, son verre d'alcool à la main, les yeux légèrement brumeux dus à la boisson bien entamée. Elle rebaissa la tête et finit son verre pendant que Shaw fermait la porte. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la conversation étouffée qui lui parvenait du salon. Elle resta là dans le noir, immobile, vaguement sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de boire, se rendant compte de cet état un brin comateux qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter.

Root tourna la tête et la regarda entrer, Shaw ferma la porte, fit quelques pas et se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant sur le sol froid au pied du lit. La pièce dans l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais Root sentait le regard de Sameen sur elle.

Le silence régna, puis elle se mit à parler d'une voix pathétique :

– Croyez bien que je me déteste pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, Sameen. J'aimerais vous dire que cela ne se reproduira pas, mais pour être honnête, si je me retrouve à nouveau à moins de cinq mètres de Jeremy Lambert, je ne suis pas certaine de me contenir… Il me le rappelle tellement… Lord Blackwood.

– L'homme que vous avez tué chez Lord Finch.

– Oui, mon « mentor », celui qui a terminé ma formation d'espionne, le tortionnaire de ma famille…

– ….

– L'assassin de mon père, murmura-t-elle.

– …

– Ne vous ai-je pas dit que les choses étaient plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissaient ?

– Si.

– Lord Blackwood, le Comte John Greer de son vrai nom, fut l'ennemi juré de ma mère, une des plus grandes espionnes des français, avant de devenir son amant… Root eut un petit rire. C'est drôle la vie, j'ai tué l'homme que ma mère a aimé, mais qu'elle a quitté. Je pense sincèrement qu'il l'aimait aussi, et que c'est sûrement pour cette raison que sa punition n'en fut que plus cruelle. Il s'est servi de moi pour la faire plier, l'obliger à travailler pour l'Angleterre, sa plus grande erreur. S'il ne m'avait pas utilisée, peut-être lui aurait-elle pardonnée son emprisonnement… Voyez-vous, Sameen, à cause de ce mauvais choix, elle m'a élevée d'une autre manière, dans la haine de cet homme, et en fille modèle, je lui ai promis que je le tuerai.

Shaw ne disait rien, écoutant la confession d'une femme perdue.

– Cara, ma mère, a été maligne, elle ne m'a jamais révélé ce « passé là » avec cet homme, non, cette vérité je la dois à celui qui a essayé de me tuer et presque réussi il y a cinq ans, le Capitaine Jeremy Lambert. Alors quand j'ai entendu sa voix tout à l'heure, j'ai…

Root agita la main sans finir sa phrase, puis reprit :

– Il m'a aussi avoué une autre chose… Mon père, Marc Stanton, avait une préférence pour les hommes et ne partageait pas la couche de ma mère… Qui pouvait donc être l'homme responsable de ma venue sur cette terre à votre avis, Sameen ?

Shaw écarquilla les yeux, puis souffla :

– Greer !

– Oui, répondit tristement Root, John Greer était mon père… Non, se reprit-elle, John Greer n'était rien d'autre que mon géniteur. Marc Stanton était mon véritable père, celui qui m'a aimée et élevée, et Greer, celui qui a volé ma vie, qui a détruit ma famille et m'a condamnée à cette vie de dangers et de mensonges… Vous pourriez vous dire que Lambert a menti. Oui, ce fut en tout cas ma première pensée, pourtant après plusieurs demandes à des personnes de confiance qui firent quelques recherches pour moi, il s'est avéré que tout était vrai. Mes parents se sont mariés alors que ma mère était déjà enceinte… Elle m'a raconté une partie de son ancienne vie lorsque nous étions à Furness, me révélant que Greer avait été son ennemi, qu'elle avait fui Naples peu de temps avant ma naissance parce qu'elle avait été trahie, qu'elle avait rejoint l'Irlande pour y embarquer clandestinement sur un bateau en direction des colonies d'Amérique, mais que mon père était entré dans sa vie, qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse et l'avait épousé…. Était-ce un mensonge ? Je le pense. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas partie pour les colonies parce qu'elle était déjà enceinte de moi et qu'elle avait peur de me perdre pendant la traversée, alors elle a choisi l'Irlande et y a bel et bien rencontré Marc Stanton…

Root secoua doucement la tête, et reprit d'une voix calme :

– Je devrais la détester, et depuis que je connais ma véritable histoire, soyez assurée que je l'ai haïe, mais en cinq ans, j'ai compris aussi une chose, cette femme n'a eu à cœur que de me protéger. Elle a voulu m'épargner la même vie que la sienne, celle d'une condamnée attendant patiemment son bourreau. En épousant mon père, elle a réussi, pendant au moins sept ans. Nous avons été heureux à Killarney, loin des complots et des guerres… Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous retrouve… Alors sachant ce qui m'attendait, elle m'a préparée, m'a façonnée et fait de moi sa plus belle arme, sa plus belle création, une femme à qui la liberté pouvait sourire… À une seule condition, devenir l'assassin de celui qui la tenait prisonnière.

Root tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle pensait être Sameen et continua :

– Vous pourriez vous demander pourquoi je vous révèle tout cela. Croire qu'il s'agit d'une ruse pour vous amadouer, vous amenez à me faire confiance, à ne plus voir en moi l'ancienne espionne britannique, mais une victime… Vous n'avez pas tort, ce serait une bonne stratégie, mais ce serait vous mentir. J'ai travaillé pour la couronne, c'est vrai, pendant douze ans j'ai obéi aux ordres de Lord Blackwood… La vérité, Sameen, c'est que la seule raison pour laquelle je vous le dis, réside dans le fait que j'ai besoin de vous… Nous voyageons ensemble jusqu'à New York pour voir la même personne, le Général Washington. Vous, pour retrouver Lord Finch à ses côtés, moi, pour lui demander son assistance, qu'il m'aide à embarquer à bord d'un bateau pour repartir en Angleterre afin de la retrouver… Car même si elle m'a menti, cette femme est ma mère et je devrais savourer ma victoire avec elle, elle a le droit à cette liberté et plus que tout, je veux la revoir, je l'aime, elle me manque plus que je ne pourrais le dire… Je vais donc partir… Malheureusement, mon départ se fera seule, sans Sobachka, c'est trop dangereux pour elle…

– Sobachka ?

Root sourit avec tendresse à la répétition de Shaw.

– Oui, Sobachka, Gen, une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée en arrivant ici, je l'ai recueillie à la mort de son père à Lexington il y a trois ans…

– Je sais qui est Gen, l'interrompit Shaw.

– Comment… ?

– Elle m'a assistée ce soir-là quand je vous ai soignée.

Root accusa le coup, puis sourit dans le noir.

– Gen a gardé le secret pendant trois ans, cela n'a pas dû être simple, dit-elle une lueur de fierté dans la voix.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit :

– Si vous la connaissez alors vous comprendrez ma demande. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai, je vais tout faire pour… Sameen, pourriez-vous protéger Gen en mon absence ?

Avant que Shaw ne réponde, elle continua :

– Ne dites rien, pas maintenant, pas après ce soir. Réfléchissez-y. Je vous le demande à vous car je vous fais confiance, et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je sais également que vous ferez ce qui est juste pour Gen.

– ….

Root s'allongea soudain, lasse de toute cette journée, Shaw, toujours immobile, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Root frissonna et lâcha platement.

– J'ai froid.

La phrase s'apparentait simplement à une pensée énoncée tout haut, or, Shaw se leva et vint se placer à côté d'elle.

– Mettez-vous sur le côté, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Root obéit, elle sentit Sameen se rapprocher et se coller à son dos, plaçant son menton sur son épaule.

– Pas un mot, l'avertit Shaw.

Root remua la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle ne put refouler les sanglots qui l'assaillirent, et empêcher les soubresauts de son corps, elle essaya d'être le plus silencieuse possible, de les étouffer au maximum, en sentant la femme derrière elle l'étreindre plus fortement.

Root se réveilla seule dans le lit, elle se leva avec un mal de crâne désagréable. Elle attacha son épée et sortit de la chambre. Elle observa Shaw assise devant la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague. Elle balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Fusco.

– Il n'est pas là, il est allé traire ses bêtes, il aime le faire à l'aube, expliqua Shaw, devançant sa question.

Elle tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda de haut en bas.

– Nous devrions partir, il nous reste encore du chemin.

Root hocha la tête. Shaw se leva et attrapa un sac qu'elle passa sur son épaule.

– Puis-je dire au revoir à Monsieur Fusco ?

– Lionel n'aime pas les adieux, fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

Elles sellèrent les chevaux en silence et se mirent en route. Elles prirent des chemins détournées afin d'éviter les barrages et les patrouilles. Elles firent halte dans une clairière, Shaw lui raconta l'histoire de Fusco après que Root lui ait fait part de son étonnement sur la conversation entre lui et Lambert la veille.

– Fusco était un véritable royaliste jusqu'à il y a deux ans, un soir, quelques soldats anglais sont passés sur ses terres, et lui ont rendu une visite. Ils étaient ivres, ils l'ont battu et sa femme… Ils s'en sont tous les deux tirés. Lionel est allé voir Lord Finch pour lui parler de toute cette histoire. Finch est considéré comme un royaliste aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, Lionel voulait lui ouvrir les yeux sur les anglais…

– Il n'en a pas eu besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Root.

– Non, Lord Finch lui a révélé son rôle dans cette guerre et Fusco a décidé de s'engager aux côtés des patriotes…

– Mais, les anglais croient que… ?

– Oui, sourit Shaw, cet homme cache bien son jeu. Sa femme et lui se sont mis d'accord, ils turent l'incident et devinrent des passeurs pour nous.

– Des passeurs ?

– Oui, ils cachent tout et n'importe quoi pour les patriotes. Le trou sous le plancher dans lequel nous étions hier soir, a déjà abrité des armes, parfois des esclaves mais aussi des hommes recherchés…

– Ou des femmes recherchées, compléta Root avec un sourire timide.

– Oui, des femmes, approuva Shaw.

L'après-midi se déroula en silence. Le soleil se couchait quand Root demanda leur position. Shaw la lui donna et la femme en noir sourit avec malice en déclarant :

– Je connais un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit, à environ un milles et demi au sud se trouve une taverne où j'avais l'habitude de recruter des hommes pour le Général. Les anglais n'y sont pas le bienvenu et croyez-moi, s'ils décident de venir, personnes ne nous trahira.

– En êtes-vous certaine ? S'inquiéta Shaw.

– Oh oui.

– Très bien.

Le bruit qui s'échappait de la taverne leur annonça qu'elles ne seraient pas les seules clientes. Elles attachèrent leurs montures et pénétrèrent dans le lieu bruyant et enfumé. Un groupe de musiciens jouait quelques airs, Root reconnut une chanson intitulée _Fly little birdy fly_ qu'elle avait déjà entendu sur les champs de batailles. Le brouhaha s'arrêta rapidement et toutes les têtes dans la salle se tournèrent vers les nouvelles arrivées.

Des visages peu amènent et des regards méfiants les scrutaient, Root se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroit quand elle entendit son nom.

– Root !

L'homme qui avait crié se précipita vers elle, visiblement heureux de la voir.

Elle lui sourit en le reconnaissant.

– Jason !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la tint contre lui un petit moment, le silence toujours aussi pesant autour d'eux. Finalement, il s'écarta et s'adressa à la foule peu accueillante.

– Les amis, voici Root, celle qui a sauvé le Général à Washington à Lexington !

Il y eut plusieurs murmures, et des sourires se dessinèrent sur les mêmes visages fermés à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

La musique reprit plus forte et quelques hommes se levèrent pour serrer la main à une héroïne, l'entrainant vers une table pour avoir sa version de la bataille. Shaw suivit et s'assit face à Root qui racontait. Elle l'écouta et sourit à un ou deux passages, Root savait y mettre un certain suspens, elle captivait son auditoire, et elle-même appréciait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. On leur apporta un repas chaud, du vin, et les rires fusèrent autour de leur petite tablée pendant les deux heures qui suivirent.

Root et Shaw écoutèrent les dernières nouvelles en se lançant parfois un coup d'œil. Elles se surveillaient mutuellement, s'en était presque comique.

Shaw le remarqua de loin, le vit traverser la salle, et s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas pendant qu'il se présentait. Il se nommait Thomas, Shaw n'écoutait pas vraiment le numéro de charme qu'il lui faisait, à la place, elle guettait les réactions de Root, son regard froid pour cet étranger, la lueur de fureur qui apparut dans ses yeux quand il osa poser sa main sur la cuisse de Shaw. Sameen se délecta de la jalousie que ressentait l'espionne à l'autre bout de la table. Il était temps de lui donner une leçon. Elle afficha son sourire le plus charmeur, attrapa la main de ce Thomas et l'entraina à l'étage à sa suite, après avoir défié du regard Root d'intervenir.

Root fulminait et Shaw l'avertissait, l'instant complice et de réconfort de la nuit dernière ne comptait pas. Root devait l'admettre, il n'y avait rien entre elles et n'y aurait jamais rien car Shaw ne le voulait pas, et refusait de voir Root autrement que comme une ennemie éventuelle.

Root fut la première à détourner les yeux dans leur petit duel silencieux.

Elle se servit un verre pendant que Sameen montait à l'étage. Elle le but et s'en servit un deuxième. Elle pourrait elle aussi se trouvait un ou une partenaire pour la nuit, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie, non, elle ne rêvait que d'une seule personne à ses côtés, et même s'il ne se passait rien comme la nuit précédente, sa présence n'en était pas moins souhaitée. Root finit le verre, se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage, vers une chambre qu'on lui avait alloué.

Sans elle, seule.

Sameen devait déjà se prélasser dans les bras de ce Thomas dans une autre chambre pas si loin de l'endroit où elle-même s'apprêtait à dormir se dit Root avec colère. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir la porte, les mains encore tremblantes, elle pénétra dans la chambre et sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le bougeoir qu'elle tenait en la découvrant assise sur le lit.

Shaw leva la tête vers elle.

– Vous avez froid ? Demanda-t-elle, pour toute explication.

Root déglutit, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en la fixant.

– Oui, chuchota-elle.

Shaw désigna le lit de la tête. Root acquiesça, se débarrassa de son épée et se coucha dessus encore habillée. Comme la veille, elle sentit le corps se coller au sien, et comme la veille, le même avertissement.

– Pas un mot.

Contrairement à la nuit précédente, Root ne s'endormit pas les larmes aux yeux, mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Gen s'ennuyait dans le petit salon à l'étage de l'hôtel particulier, Mickeal savait se débrouiller aux échecs, malheureusement, il passait un temps fou à réfléchir à un coup qui au final, ne s'avérait pas très brillant. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les fenêtres pendant que les valets s'activaient pour allumer les chandeliers et le lustre.

Elle soupira, la soirée promettait d'être longue. Elle laissa son regard balayer la cours intérieure du bâtiment sans enthousiasme.

Gen le remarqua puis fronça les sourcils, le détaillant avec plus d'attention. Elle sourit, heureuse en le reconnaissant entre tous, le « Magnifique », l'étalon blanc de Root, Tír na nÓg, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose… Elle était de retour !

Elle se précipita dans le couloir, dévala les marches et arriva en bas de l'escalier au moment où Root passait la porte d'entrée.

Les traits tirés, elle enleva son tricorne et leva le regard vers elle, Gen y vit son propre soulagement, avant qu'elle ne dise le moindre mot, elle courut pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Root !

La femme en noir la serra contre elle en murmurant.

– Sobachka, la voix pleine d'émotion.

Gen recula et fronça le nez.

– Tu pues !

Root s'offusqua.

– Gen, est-ce une façon de m'accueillir ?!

– Mais c'est vrai, tu sens le fumier, l'oignon et aussi…

– Très bien jeune fille, j'ai compris, pour l'oignon, ce doit être la taverne, le fumier, euh…

Elle ne continua pas en entendant les pas derrière elle, Shaw avait tenu à amener elle-même leurs montures à l'écurie, elle devait avoir terminé.

– Ah, Sameen, permettez-moi de vous présenter..., commença Root avant de reprendre. Ah, mais non, mais non, quelle idiote je fais, vous vous êtes déjà rencontré ! Finit-elle sur un ton amusé en fixant Gen.

L'adolescente regarda d'un air stupide la femme habillée d'un veston gris, froissé et tâché, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la reconnut. Elle reporta son attention à Root en rougissant.

– Je te jure que je voulais tout te dire, mais le Général m'a fait promettre de garder le secret et…

Root l'observa et Gen baissa le regard.

– J'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois être fâchée ou fière…

– Je pencherais pour la deuxième option, répondit Gen d'une petite voix.

Root n'écouta pas, préférant s'intéresser à un autre point pour l'instant.

– Le Général Washington est-il ici ?

– Il est à une réception, il ne reviendra que tard dans la soirée…

Root hocha la tête et s'adressa au majordome qui attendait sur la droite.

– Smith, mes appartements sont-ils prêts ?

– Toujours, Madame.

– Bien, préparez une chambre pour mademoiselle Shaw et les salles d'eau pour nous deux, elle se tourna vers Sameen et lâcha : « vous aussi, vous empestez ».

Shaw lui lança un regard noir, Root pencha la tête sur le côté et reprit malicieusement.

– Ne le prenez pas mal, Sameen, c'est la vérité, nous sommes toutes les deux assez repoussantes et je ne pense pas vraiment présentables pour discourir avec le Général.

Shaw grogna une vague approbation et suivit le dénommé Smith. Root marcha en direction de l'étage, sans un regard pour l'adolescente qui l'interpella d'une voix triste.

– Root, j'avais promis, reprit-elle en guise d'excuse.

La femme en habit noir déchiré et poussiéreux, se retourna et la fixa un long moment.

– Ce soir à minuit… Vous connaissez l'endroit, mademoiselle Zhirova, dit-elle sur un ton froid.

Gen scruta ses traits, un sourire illuminant petit à petit son visage alors qu'elle répondait après une brève révérence.

– Ce soir à minuit.

– Ne sois pas en retard, l'avertit Root avec un petit sourire.

Elle se remit en marche, sous le regard heureux de l'adolescente.

.

Shaw sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du corps marchant d'un pas lent vers la chambre. Elle n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange et détailla le complet bleu foncé étendu sur le lit.

– C'est un cadeau de mademoiselle Groves, elle te présente ses excuses, il vient de sa garde vestimentaire personnelle, il risque donc d'être un peu grand…

Shaw ne tourna pas la tête, toujours fascinée par l'habit :

– Cole, le salua-t-elle.

– Bonsoir Shaw, tu m'as manqué, répondit-il d'un ton gentil.

Elle croisa enfin son regard. Il n'avait pas changé, si, une ou deux rides en plus, mais toujours cet air timide et maladroit qu'elle aimait bien chez son ami. Elle sourit et se débarrassa de sa serviette, il ouvrit les yeux en grand, balaya rapidement le corps nu devant elle, devint cramoisi et se tourna prestement.

– Shaw !

– Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu vois une femme nue, répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

– …

– Ne vas pas prendre mon geste pour une invitation, Mickeal, le prévint-elle.

– Non… Non, bien sûr que non ! S'embourba-t-il en bégayant la réponse les mains agitées sur son tricorne.

– Que peux-tu me dire d'elle, continua Shaw en s'habillant.

Elle pesta intérieurement contre les culottes trop grandes et la chemise en lin dans laquelle elle nageait. Elle roula les manches en apercevant le ruban bleu sous l'ancien emplacement de la chemise, et se le passa autour de la taille en souriant, attendant la réponse.

– Parles-tu de Root ?

– Non de la gamine… Bien entendu de Root !

Mickeal soupira, il ne la comprendrait jamais. Ils se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis trois ans et l'attitude de Shaw continuait à le désarçonner, vraiment cette femme était imprévisible au possible. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et tourna la tête en voyant l'homme entrer avec un plateau entre les mains qu'il posa sur la table avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Shaw s'approcha, souleva la cloche en argent et apprécia les mets présents dans les assiettes. Elle déboucha la bouteille, servit les deux verres en cristal. Elle s'assit et se mit à manger bruyamment sous le regard blasé de Mickeal. Le verre à la main, il observa la robe du vin à travers la lumière, le huma en appréciant les effluves des fruits des bois et but une gorgée en l'entendant reprendre la parole d'une voix agacée, la bouche pleine.

– Alors ?

– Root… Commença-t-il, est une femme mystérieuse… Une femme compliquée, qui tient réellement à mademoiselle Zhirova. Honnêtement, Shaw, je ne sais pas quoi te dire à propos d'elle. Je ne connais que quelques bribes de sa vie…

– Et ? Demanda Shaw entre deux bouchées.

– Elle n'entend plus d'une oreille, la droite.

Shaw arrêta de mâcher, réfléchit et devina :

– Celle derrière laquelle se trouvait l'écharde.

– Oui.

– Et son bras ?

– Elle ne peut plus faire certains mouvements…

– Lesquels ?

– Je ne sais pas trop exactement, j'ai essayé de le deviner, malheureusement, Root a été moins coopérante qu'elle ne l'avait promis. Je crois qu'elle jouait du violon et qu'elle a arrêté. Elle est aussi devenue gauchère à l'épée.

Shaw hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

– Quoi d'autre ?

Mickeal attendit qu'elle lève la tête et le regarde, pour annoncer.

– Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Shaw souffla d'agacement. Tout le monde semblait porter Root dans leur cœur. Avaient-ils donc oublié qu'elle avait servi la couronne pendant douze ans ! C'était une espionne, elle-même voulait réellement croire en tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté dans la maison de Lionel, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix… Mais elle sentait au plus profond de ses tripes qu'il lui manquait encore une pièce du puzzle et tant qu'elle ne la connaîtrait pas, elle ne relâcherait pas sa vigilance sur Samantha Groves.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

– …

– J'aurais dû être là pour les funérailles… Hersh était aussi mon mentor.

– Mickeal…

– Non, Shaw, moi aussi je l'aimais, comment crois-tu que je me suis senti quand le Général m'a annoncé la nouvelle ?! C'était à toi de venir me le dire !

– …

Il se leva, faisant racler bruyamment les pieds du siège sur le parquet.

– Il faudra un jour que tu comprennes que nous ne serons pas éternellement à tes côtés si tu continues à agir de la sorte ! J'aurais dû être là ! Répéta-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans ciller. La colère sur son visage fit peu à peu place à de la déception, il baissa la tête et secoua tristement la tête. Il se dirigea vers la porte quand elle l'arrêta.

– J'avais besoin d'être seule avec lui… Je suis désolée, Mickeal.

Il hocha la tête sans se retourner et répondit.

– Je sais, Sameen, mais c'est la dernière fois…

Il sortit de la pièce, Shaw finit son repas en silence, n'appréciant plus vraiment la nourriture dans sa bouche.

.

Elle s'échauffait en l'attendant, la lumière des chandeliers éparpillés dans le souterrain suffirait pour le combat. Root exécuta une fente face au vide et sourit. Gen lui avait manqué, leur combat lui avait manqué, et ce rituel aussi. C'était stupide mais cela les amusait toutes les deux.

Gen lui avait raconté que pendant sa jeunesse, son père à l'école des cadets, se retrouvait toutes les nuits à minuit dans la salle d'arme pour se battre contre son plus grand ennemi, dont la première querelle remontait à des années, Vlaad ne se souvenait même plus de la raison de cette mésentente, mais la rancœur était toujours présente. Ils n'étaient pas idiots, s'ils avaient utilisé de véritables armes, le sang auraient coulé et ils se seraient fait renvoyés. Alors ils se servaient de celles des entraînements. Petit à petit, la haine qu'ils se portaient se transforma en respect puis en autre chose, et les deux ennemis devinrent amis, meilleurs amis. Et pour la petite Gen, tout bonnement Oncle Igor. Il les avait aidés à fuir la Russie, et ils ignoraient ce qu'il était devenu, sans doute pendu pour trahison. Elle ne le saurait jamais.

Quand elle avait expliqué cette histoire à Root, celle-ci lui avait proposé de perdurer la « tradition ».

– Mais nous ne sommes pas ennemies, avait répondu Gen.

– Disons que nous changeons un peu cette tradition à notre avantage, avait expliqué la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Gen avait ri puis accepté, et depuis, toutes les nuits où Root était présente, résonnait à minuit dans la salle d'armes de l'hôtel, le son des fers qui se croisaient.

L'adolescente en haut de l'escalier, étudiait les mouvements de la femme qui s'échauffait. Elle revint en position de garde, Gen ne sursauta pas devant le conseil de celle qui lui tournait le dos.

– Si tu veux que nous commencions à l'heure, tu devrais toi aussi t'échauffer.

Gen descendit les marches et revêtit rapidement la veste et les culottes avant de suivre l'avis de son adversaire.

Elles se faisaient face et se saluèrent. Root prit la parole.

– Vous m'avez menti, mademoiselle Zhirova, pour cette raison, tous les coups sont permis ce soir, sauf la tête, m'avez-vous comprise ?

Gen hocha la tête. Root plissa les yeux et cria.

– Allez !

Root, assise sur le banc en bois, grimaçait en reprenant son souffle. Le combat avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux demande grâce. Ce fut Gen. Root avait été rassurée, elle n'aurait pas tenu un assaut de plus. Gen à ses côtés expirait fortement.

– Tu n'as pas été tendre, accusa-t-elle l'adolescente en se massant le bras.

– Tu ne sais toujours pas suffisamment bien fermer ta sixte, répondit implacable la jeune fille.

– …

– Root… ?

– Oui ?

– Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Quand ?

– Demain, si je peux.

– Mais...?!

– Je l'ai tué, expliqua tout simplement Root.

– C'est fini ?

– Pas tout à fait, il faut que je ramène Cara ici avant.

Gen hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et demanda doucement.

– Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'accompagner ?

Root eut un petit rire triste.

– Tu supposes bien.

– Et après ?

– Après je viendrai te chercher et nous partirons loin d'ici et des guerres.

– Tu me le promets ?

– Oui, _mo chuisle_ , je te le promets.

Gen se blottit dans les bras de Root qui la berça doucement en lui chantonnant un air mélancolique en gaélique.

.

Il rentrait tard. La réception n'avait rien eu d'intéressant. Il y avait croisé les même têtes, entendu les même ragots. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers la commode où trônait une bouteille de whisky. Il se servit un verre en se disant qu'il préfèrerait déguster cet alcool loin du bruit de la ville de New York, dans une propriété qui lui appartenait en Virginie. Il lui tardait de finir cette guerre et de la gagner. Il était militaire mais il aimait la terre, et celle-ci lui manquait. Il regarda le dossier rouge sur son bureau en buvant une gorgée.

Il sursauta au son de sa voix.

– Vous rentrez tard, Monsieur.

Il se retourna vivement en détaillant la femme qui lui souriait malicieusement, assise dans un des fauteuils face au feu.

– Bon Dieu, Root, vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! Révéla-t-il sur un ton mi-agacé mi-soulagé.

– Général, répondit-elle simplement, restant assise.

Il remplit un autre verre et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle en lui tendant.

– Mademoiselle Groves, je devrais être furieux contre vous, vous ne m'avez pas obéi en partant rencontrer Lord Finch dans l'état de Virginie au lieu de revenir ici à New York avec le message du Codex.

– Une missive qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, Général, répliqua Root avant de boire doucement, elle parut surprise et observa le nectar à la lumière. Un single malt Écossais ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit-il en souriant, mon préféré.

– Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent puis il redevint sérieux.

– Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que vous ayez deviné pour le Codex et le messager…

Elle ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur les flammes devant elle en dégustant l'alcool. Il en profita pour la détailler, il l'appréciait, elle lui avait toujours plu. Depuis le premier jour, il l'avait trouvée courageuse et étonnante, mais à ce moment-là, il ignorait qui elle était.

– Mademoiselle Stanton…

Elle releva la tête vers lui en plissant les yeux, son attitude changeant du tout au tout en un éclair, la main sur le pommeau de son épée légèrement tendue, les sens aux aguets, fixant le militaire face à elle. Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant, cette femme l'impressionnait tellement, elle valait bien mieux que beaucoup de ses soldats et cependant, nombreux étaient ceux qui la sous-estimait.

– Je vous ai toujours porté en grande estime depuis Lexington, expliqua-t-il sans la regarder, mais au vu des dernières nouvelles que j'ai apprises sur votre compte… Je dois vous avouer que je vous admire, Madame. Vous avez tenu un rôle pendant presque vingt ans sans que personne ne le sache, vous avez réussi à m'égarer également, c'est assez incroyable… Je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir, et je comprends même vos motivations.

Root se détendit, elle se fichait de savoir comment Washington avait appris la vérité la concernant, elle continua de boire sans rien dire.

– Comment avez-vous fait ? Voulut-il savoir.

– Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

– Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, cela signifie que Lord Blackwood n'est plus.

– En effet.

Il était militaire depuis longtemps, il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de lui demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait prisonnier, il le savait, Lord Blackwood était imprenable, sa seule issue, elle lui avait donné en Virginie. Il se félicita de ne plus avoir un ennemi aussi redoutable à combattre.

– Et maintenant, Samantha, quelle est la suite des évènements ?

– J'ai besoin de votre aide pour repartir en Angleterre, je pourrais me débrouiller mais votre appui me permettrait de gagner un temps précieux.

– En Angleterre ? Répéta-t-il légèrement confus.

– Oui, j'ai promis à une personne que je la ramènerai ici une fois Blackwood mort.

– Mère Cara, comprit-il.

À nouveau, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

– Vous êtes étonnement bien renseigné, Général.

– La France étant de notre côté aujourd'hui, j'ai bénéficié de quelques informations qui m'étaient cachées il y a encore quelques mois…

– Je vois…

– Vous ne pourrez pas partir de New York, Root, le blocus britannique ne laisse passer aucun navire, vous allez devoir embarquer de plus haut.

– Haut comment ?

– Le Québec.

Root pinça les lèvres.

– Dois-je vous rappeler que depuis 1763, cette ancienne colonie française est britannique. Je ne comprends pas en quoi le départ par cet endroit sera plus simple et de plus, cela retardera encore mon arrivée en Angleterre.

– C'est la seule solution. Et vous savez très bien que les habitants du Québec ont en horreur les britanniques, qu'ils feront tout pour venir en aide à une espionne française.

La femme dans le fauteuil soupira.

– Général, je suis recherchée par les anglais, pensez-vous être en mesure de me faire quitter le continent sans encombre. Et de m'aider à trouver un bateau qui acceptera de me prendre à son bord ?

– Oui. J'ai plusieurs contacts et la France à mes côtés depuis peu. Revenez me voir demain matin et je vous donnerai toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin.

– Et Gen ? Questionna-t-elle.

– Vous voulez qu'elle parte avec vous ?

– Non, c'est trop dangereux, peut-elle continuer à rester ici, si besoin ?

– Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant.

Elle finit son verre et se leva, elle lui tendit la main, un sourire fatigué sur le visage.

– Je vous remercie pour tout, Général.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire, pendant qu'il lui disait doucement.

– Non, Samantha, c'est moi qui vous remercie.

Elle se détacha et observa la bouteille sur le bureau.

– Je peux vous l'emprunter ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda un peu surpris et répondit :

– Je préfère ne pas savoir, mais allez-y, prenez-là.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, s'empara de la bouteille et sortit du bureau. Il finit son verre, soupira, regarda l'heure à la pendule et s'assit derrière la table, la nuit risquait de durer encore un peu s'il voulait que tout soit prêt pour le lendemain. Il se saisit d'un parchemin vierge, trempa la plume dans l'encrier et commença l'écriture de la première lettre.

.

Sameen, allongée sur le lit moelleux de la chambre fixait les poutres au plafond, les contrevents n'étaient pas fermés et la pluie tambourinait sur les carreaux, la clarté de la lune apportait une lumière fantomatique dans la pièce autour d'elle. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, elle repensait aux derniers jours lorsqu'elle entendit de légers coups à la porte.

Elle se leva, alluma une bougie et partit ouvrir. Root, une bouteille de whisky à la main, lui souriait gaiment.

– Que diriez-vous d'un dernier verre, Sameen ?

Shaw observa la couleur du liquide, en conclut qu'il ne devait pas être mauvais et la laissa entrer.

– Pourquoi pas ? Dit-elle.

Root s'avança jusqu'à la table et s'assit dans un des sièges avec une petite moue d'excuse à la femme qui prenait place en face d'elle.

– J'ai peur d'avoir oublié les verres…

Shaw attrapa la bouteille et but une longue rasade au goulot sous le regard amusé de Root avant de la lui tendre. L'autre femme l'imita puis elle la posa sur la table entre elles.

– Je suis venue vous demander votre réponse pour Gen, Sameen.

– …

– J'ai besoin de savoir, je pars demain.

Shaw la regarda et demanda :

– Quelle est cette chose que vous me cachez, Root ?

Root détourna la tête, observa la nuit à travers la fenêtre et récita :

– _«I have more care to stay than will to go… »_.*

Shaw s'agaça, puis abandonna.

– Encore une de vos manigances, je n'ai plus envie d'essayer de deviner, Root, il est trop tard pour jouer à Roméo et Juliette. Vous voulez ma réponse ? J'aiderai Gen, mais vous, je ne vous aiderai plus.

Root sourit, heureuse un bref instant que Shaw ait trouvé d'où venait la citation, avala sa salive difficilement, inspira profondément, hocha la tête, se leva et s'en alla en disant sincèrement.

– Je vous remercie, Sameen.

Shaw la rattrapa alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte, elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner doucement. Elle s'injuriait intérieurement, elle aurait dû rester sur le fauteuil au lieu de se lever, au lieu de lui poser cette question stupide, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, car le demain, elle ne la reverrait plus.

– Vous avez froid ?

Root la regarda longuement et répondit :

– Non, Sameen, j'ai chaud.

Shaw comprit le message et s'approcha, elle l'embrassa gentiment, puis sentant une des mains de Root s'apposer sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle, elle accentua la pression et se colla à elle. Elles reculèrent, Shaw les guidant vers le lit, ses mains glissant sous le veston de Root pour le lui enlever, quand elle sentit les doigts de la femme qu'elle embrassait se refermer sur ses poignets. Root brisa l'étreinte et plongea son regard dans le sien, en murmurant :

– Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance.

– Non. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour passer la nuit avec vous, répondit Shaw imperturbable.

Root la lâcha et recula en disant d'une voix triste.

– Moi si, Sameen.

La femme en noir repartit vers la porte et sortit de la chambre avec une dernière parole.

– Encore une fois, merci pour ce que vous ferez pour Gen et adieu.

Shaw fixa la porte close pendant un long moment. Elle retourna vers la table, attrapa la bouteille, elle secoua la tête et murmura :

– « _Come, death, and welcome ! Juliet wills it so. How is't my soul ? Let's talk ; it is not day_ ». **

Elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et se mit à boire à grandes rasades devant la fenêtre, accompagnée du son de la pluie sur les carreaux.

Shaw se réveilla le matin avec un mal de crâne énervant. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu la tirer de ses rêves quand elle la découvrit sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle inspira, oui, c'était bien cette odeur la véritable responsable de son éveil.

Elle s'assit dans le lit sans la quitter des yeux. Elle avait rudement dû être assommée par le whisky pour ne pas l'entendre entrer. Elle se passa la main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil, l'attrapa et la fit tourner dans sa main. Cela signifiait deux choses.

La première, Root avait eu une conversation avec le Général, et la deuxième… Elle était partie.

Shaw porta la fichue poire à sa bouche et croqua à pleines dents dans le fruit juteux.

.

.

N/A : Traduction du passage de Shakespeare dans _Roméo et Juliette_ Acte trois, scène cinq _« *J'ai plus de désir de rester que de volonté de partir : **Viens mort, et bienvenue ! Juliette le veux ainsi. Que dit mon âme ? Parlons encore. Ce n'est pas le jour »._


	11. L'Inattendu

_**New York, février 1778.**_

Shaw finit la poire et s'habilla du même complet que la veille, bien trop grand pour elle, le sien devait être en train de sécher quelque part, nettoyé depuis l'aube par quelques domestiques.

Elle descendit l'escalier. En temps normal, elle aurait d'abord mangé, et se serait ensuite inquiétée de la suite du déroulement de la journée, malheureusement elle ne savait pas combien de temps restait le maître des lieux, alors autant parler avec lui rapidement.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et frappa à la porte.

– Entrez ! Entendit-elle.

Elle s'exécuta et observa l'homme assis derrière la table qui attendait patiemment.

– Général, le salua-t-elle.

– Mademoiselle Shaw, je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

Elle obéit, toujours pas vraiment à l'aise dans ses vêtements.

– Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour Monsieur Finch.

Shaw hocha la tête et demanda.

– Où se trouve-t-il ?

– Il est en sureté avec sa femme. Nul besoin de vous inquiéter de cela pour le moment.

Elle resta silencieuse. Il porta une main à son menton et se gratta, songeur, sans la quitter des yeux.

– Je crois savoir, Sameen, que vous avez voyagé avec Mademoiselle Groves jusqu'ici ?

– Oui, Général.

– Quelle est votre opinion sur cette personne ?

Shaw pesa ses mots puis expliqua :

– Je pense qu'elle est instable. Qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

Il parut étonné par ce diagnostic.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais, pardonnez-moi, Général, je me demande si elle ne joue pas un double jeu, si elle ne travaille pas toujours pour l'Angleterre…

Il fronça les sourcils.

– N'a-t-elle pas pourtant tué son ancien employeur, Lord Blackwood ?

– Si, mais personne n'a pu confirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un espion ou d'un individu dangereux. Qui nous dit que cet homme n'était pas dans notre camp ? Et aujourd'hui, Root est partie.

– Je reconnais bien là votre méfiance légendaire, Sameen… En effet, Mademoiselle Groves nous a quittés ce matin. Étiez-vous au courant ?

– Elle est venue me voir hier soir, pour me prévenir…

Le Général arqua un sourcil, puis se rembrunit, comprenant que sa bouteille avait été vidée.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'en avoir empêchée ? Voulut-il savoir.

Shaw ne répondit pas. Le Général sourit, se doutant de la réponse. Il se leva et arpenta la pièce en silence. Après quelques minutes, il expliqua :

– Je suis militaire depuis longtemps et je n'en suis malheureusement pas à ma première guerre. Vous me connaissez, j'ai besoin de tout connaître, mon extrême méticulosité ne vous a certainement pas échappé depuis le temps que nous nous côtoyons. Ainsi, quand Mademoiselle Groves s'est présentée à moi pour m'aider dans cette lutte, je dois avouer que comme vous, je me suis montré méfiant.

Devant la cheminée, il observa la petite pendule, fronça les sourcils, sortit sa montre à gousset et la remonta méthodiquement. Satisfait du résultat, il reprit :

– J'ai fait mener une enquête sur cette mystérieuse Samantha Groves et sur tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté. J'ai quelques contacts en Angleterre qui m'ont confirmé ses dires.

Il sourit à la femme qui avait tourné la tête vers lui.

– Root était une véritable légende dans les services secrets britanniques, jusqu'à sa mort, il y a cinq ans… Ne vous méprenez pas, Sameen, la femme que vous connaissez est bien la véritable Root, mademoiselle Samantha Groves. Les services secrets anglais savaient-ils qu'elle n'était pas morte ? Il semblerait que jusqu'à sa « résurrection » sur notre territoire il y a justement cinq ans, ils étaient réellement persuadés de son trépas.

Shaw écoutait attentivement.

– Que s'est-il véritablement passé il y a cinq ans dans la ville de Glasgow où Root a failli mourir ? À l'instant où je vous parle, je l'ignore, seule mademoiselle Groves le sait. Néanmoins, elle a survécu.

Les yeux captés par le mouvement des flammes, il continua :

– Comme nous, Root est une femme méfiante, vous avez raison, elle nous cachait bien une chose la concernant… Sur mon bureau, se trouve un dossier rouge, Sameen. Prenez-le, et dites-moi ce que vous lisez sur la première page.

Shaw obéit et lut en diagonale la page demandée.

– Je dirais qu'à première vue, nous avons là un rapport assez détaillé sur une espionne britannique dont le nom de code est Root, les dernières villes dans lesquelles elle est allée durant plusieurs mois de l'année 1772… Les personnes qu'elle a rencontrées…

– C'est exact, pouvez-vous lire le nom de la personne qui a écrit cette analyse ?

Sameen baissa les yeux jusqu'à la fin de la page et secoua la tête.

– Il n'y a que les initiales « S.S ».

– Oui… « S.S », pour Samantha Stanton… Le rapport que vous avez sous les yeux a été écrit par la main même de Samantha Groves, Samantha Stanton de son vrai nom.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Avez-vous remarqué l'emblème en bas dans le coin droit de la feuille ?

Shaw rapprocha la feuille de son visage, plissa les yeux devant la marque en filigrane et souffla.

– Une fleur de lys…

– Oui, l'emblème de la couronne française.

– …

Le Général soupira et secoua la tête, presque amusé de la situation :

– Vous aviez raison, Mademoiselle Groves joue bel et bien un double jeu, mais pas pour l'Angleterre… Pour la France. Root est un agent double depuis l'âge de seize ans au service du Roi de France, elle travaille aussi en collaboration avec les services du Québec, du moins ceux qui ne s'identifient pas comme anglais, mais restent français malgré leur défaite il y a quinze ans, et d'après eux, Root a fourni plus de renseignements sur l'Angleterre ces dix dernières années que beaucoup d'autres avant elle… Et dire qu'il y a cinq ans à peine, cette femme aurait été vue comme une traitresse infâme de ma part, et qu'aujourd'hui, je la considère comme une de mes plus grandes alliées. Les français sont décidément des gens bien surprenants.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Shaw.

– Pourquoi est-elle un agent double ? C'est une longue histoire… Avez-vous entendu parler de Furness, Mademoiselle Shaw ?

Sameen hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– J'ai déjà entendu ce mot, confirma-t-elle.

Washington fit quelques pas et expliqua :

– Sameen, le dossier rouge que vous avez entre les mains révèle beaucoup de choses, des éléments pas vraiment à notre avantage. Root m'a surveillé pour les français depuis cinq ans, elle a su dresser un portrait de moi parfois désagréable mais objectif. Elle a appuyé des décisions, confirmé des hypothèses, et au fond, a plaidé en notre faveur auprès de ceux qui sont aujourd'hui entrés en guerre à nos côtés.

– …

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Shaw.

– J'ai laissé partir Root ce matin, pleinement conscient de tout cela. Je devrais lui en vouloir de s'être servi de moi, cependant, je ne pense pas que me sauver la vie à Lexington faisait partie de ses attributions à l'époque. J'ose espérer qu'elle a été, même à petite échelle, sincère dans son alliance avec moi. Elle a biaisé au départ, mais non à mes dépends et elle a su se montrer toujours la plus juste possible dans son examen de ce conflit que nous rencontrons aujourd'hui avec l'Angleterre.

Il soupira et se passa la main sur la figure.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer une femme aussi compliquée que mademoiselle Stanton. Je l'admire, je la crains et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un besoin de protection envers elle, je crois qu'elle n'a passé sa vie qu'à survivre, qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu le choix. Aujourd'hui, elle va peut-être enfin accéder à ce qu'elle recherche depuis si longtemps. La liberté, pour elle et sa mère. Sa dernière mission pour son propre compte, une mission pour laquelle elle devrait être secondée…

Shaw qui s'était contentée d'écouter immobile, se redressa sur le siège. Un mouvement que décela George Washington en souriant faiblement.

– Oui, Sameen, vous avez bien deviné…

– Pourquoi ?

– Lord Finch n'a plus besoin de votre protection et…

Il semblait légèrement embarrassé.

– Oui ? Demanda Shaw méfiante.

– J'ai en quelque sorte promis aux services français de veiller sur leur meilleure espionne tant qu'elle serait sur notre territoire…

– Général ! S'exclama Shaw.

– Sameen, nous avons besoin d'eux et ce serait mentir que de vous dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour mademoiselle Stanton, avoua-t-il.

Shaw expira fortement.

– Il me revient donc la joie de la rattraper et de la surveiller…

– N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous l'avez laissée partir en premier lieu ? Demanda-t-il.

– …

– Si vous vous mettez en route aujourd'hui, vous pourrez la rattraper à temps.

Shaw se renfrogna.

– Je n'ai pas encore dit « oui », Général…

Il la regarda peu convaincu par l'argument, Shaw fixait délibérément les flammes dans la cheminée.

– J'ai déjà une mission, celle de veiller sur Gen. J'ai promis à Root de m'occuper d'elle.

– Est-ce la seule raison qui vous empêche de la suivre ?

– Oui…

– Eh bien, ne vous tourmentez plus pour tout cela, je vous libère de cet engagement. Je prendrais moi-même soin de mademoiselle Zhirova, comme je l'ai fait bien avant que vous n'arriviez ici hier soir.

– Mais…

– Et je vous ordonne, continua-t-il en haussant la voix, empêchant Shaw de terminer sa phrase. Oui, je vous ordonne de veiller sur mademoiselle Stanton, de nous ramener Root saine et sauve.

– Général…

– Sameen, je vous confie cette mission car je sais au plus profond de mon être que vous la mènerez à bien, et vous êtes un de « mes meilleurs hommes », révéla-t-il doucement.

Shaw ne répondit pas. Le Général sourit intérieurement, par son silence, elle venait d'accepter cette nouvelle fonction. Il reprit d'un ton professionnel.

– Une voiture est à votre disposition pour partir au Québec, prenez le dossier sur Samantha Stanton sur mon bureau, vous profiterez du voyage pour en apprendre un peu plus sur celle que vous devez protéger.

– Vous connaissez le nom du bateau sur lequel elle va embarquer ?

– Oui, ainsi que la ville, elle voyagera sur le même bateau que celui qui l'a amenée ici il y a quelques années. Avec à son bord, le même capitaine qu'il y a cinq ans. Un américain qui a vécu une grande partie de sa vie au Québec et y est retourné sous mon conseil, lors de la déclaration d'Indépendance, afin de nous assurer son aide et d'éviter tout le blocus des anglais.

Shaw se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce les mains derrière le dos tout en disant.

– Si je comprends bien, Général, vous voulez que je la surveille et la protège, que je fasse un voyage jusqu'en Angleterre pour une femme qui vous a espionné et vous a menti ces dernières années ?

– Et qui m'a sauvé la vie, mais oui, vous avez raison sur tout le reste. Comprenez bien que je ne lui en veux pas.

– Elle était l'ennemie !

– Elle nous a aidés à sa façon, du mieux qu'elle a pu et aujourd'hui, elle ne nous demande rien ! Elle ignore mon engagement avec les services Français !

Shaw le regarda abasourdie.

– Vous lui faites confiance, après tout cela ?!

– Oui.

La détermination dans la voix et le regard de l'homme qu'elle respectait depuis si longtemps lui intimèrent le silence.

– Sameen, prenez le dossier et partez la rejoindre dans la ville du nom de Québec, le bateau lève les amarres la semaine prochaine.

Shaw calcula dans sa tête.

– Je vais donc voyager en continu.

– Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas arrêtée par les anglais, je vais vous donner tous les documents nécessaires pour traverser le pays sans problème. En revanche…

– Oui ? Demanda Shaw.

– J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez seule trouver un moyen de monter à bord. Le Capitaine acceptera Root car il me doit un service, mais il refusera une deuxième passagère.

– Comment vais-je faire ? S'agaça Shaw.

George Washington sourit. Elle venait d'accepter, il se leva et la rejoint, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, il lui dit paternellement :

– Je suis certain que vous trouverez, Sameen.

.

Root avait froid, pas autant que lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le lac gelé de Furness, mais cette colonie n'était pas vraiment un territoire où régnait la chaleur au mois de Février. La ville de Québec possédait un charme certain, les anciennes fortifications lui rappelaient l'Angleterre et quelques villes de France. Elle voyageait dans une des voitures du général depuis plusieurs jours, sentant le froid s'intensifier de plus en plus en se rapprochant de son but.

Le carrosse s'arrêta sur les quais devant la taverne où elle savait que le Capitaine attendait que la cargaison de son navire soit terminée. Il partirait le lendemain. Root espérait qu'il accepterait qu'elle monte à bord à la tombée de la nuit pour passer le plus inaperçue possible.

Le Capitaine l'avait marquée quelques années plus tôt, un homme petit et trapu, aux cheveux rares et aux lunettes carrées, un homme qui connaissait son équipage et le menait d'une main de fer. Un capitaine courageux, qui préférait l'immensité bleue et sauvage autour de lui que la terre ferme, un homme qui ne se sentait bien que bercé par la houle des vagues, heureux en pleine tempête, plus vivant parmi les éléments déchaînés qu'à terre, rassuré par l'étreinte violente et parfois brutale de la mer en colère qu'entre les bras doux d'une femme, l'attendant inquiète et patiente dans n'importe quel port.

Elle frissonna sous la bourrasque du vent froid qui s'engouffrait sous son manteau épais. Un cadeau du général qu'elle chérissait de plus en plus.

Root pénétra dans le restaurant relâchant des odeurs de poissons frits, de crasse humaine, du fumet peu agréable d'une soupe aux poireaux et de crustacés plus vraiment frais.

Le lieu en lui-même paraissait assez propre, les tâches sur le sol avaient l'air relativement fraîches, datant peut-être seulement de quelques heures. Les murs d'un bleu passé où quelques vieux dessins survivaient misérablement, encornés, déchirés, ou si par bonheur ils étaient encadrés, leur verre gardait quelques traces de gras toujours importantes malgré un nettoyage visible, quand à la peinture passée, elle s'écaillait dans les coins et présentait de la moisissure à plusieurs endroits.

La clientèle, essentiellement des marins ou des commerçants vivants de leurs affaires sur le port, suintaient la puanteur des fins de semaines et des jours difficiles, du poisson passé jeté dans par-dessus bord, non vendu, mal conservé et attirant les mouches.

Root se reprit, non c'était faux, toute la clientèle ne puait pas, mais son nez, pas vraiment habitué à cette essence de la mer et ses côtés moins plaisants, se fronça malgré elle pendant qu'elle s'aventurait dans la grande pièce.

Sa nouvelle tête aurait pu attirer le regard de quelques badauds mais la ville portuaire connaissait son lot quotidien d'étrangers, alors un de plus… Et puis, le véritable spectacle dans la salle se déroulait entre deux hommes se faisant face.

Un petit et un gros costaud. Un novice aurait eu peur pour le plus petit, persuadé qu'il se ferait mangé par le géant. C'était mal le connaître. Tel David contre Goliath, le moins imposant des deux hommes parlait d'une voix forte. Vociférant quelques mots crus et peu amènes envers celui qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus devant la fureur de son supérieur.

– Bougre d'imbécile ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse trouver un tel homme d'ici demain ?! À cause de ton incompétence, nous voilà retardés !

– Capitaine, je vous assure que je l'ai quitté des yeux à peine quelques secondes.

– Tonnerre ! Mais tais-toi donc ! Aie au moins la décence d'avouer que tu as eu tort, fils de putain atteinte de petite vérole !

– …

– Disparais de ma vue avant que je décide de te noyer pour cette faute.

L'homme sembla un instant hésiter, cependant trop heureux d'être encore en vie, prit ses jambes à son cou en bousculant Root qui jura.

Elle reporta son attention au capitaine qui l'avait enfin remarquée et plissait les yeux en l'observant, Root ne bougea pas, penchant la tête sur le côté et sourit. Ce geste ranima sa mémoire et il éclata de rire, en s'approchant.

– Root, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de vous revoir ?!

– Capitaine Elias, le salua-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Cette femme avait voyagé sur son bateau, permis d'éviter l'assassinat d'un père russe et de sa fille, et tenu à distance plusieurs hommes armés qui auraient fini par mettre le grabuge sur son navire, pas assez nombreux néanmoins pour s'opposer à ses hommes.

Root avait même blessé le chef du clan et déclaré froidement aux hommes dangereux que si un seul menaçait à nouveau quiconque sur le bateau ou même le Capitaine, la population russe sur la frégate serait terriblement diminuée.

Cette femme avait été seule à leur tenir tête. Elle ne s'en serait probablement pas sortie vivante si, lui Elias, n'avait pas été des plus impressionné et ordonné à son équipage de lui prêter main forte.

Les russes, moins d'une dizaine, étaient restés tranquilles, puis avaient bizarrement disparu à leur arrivée à New York. Il avait appris par la suite qu'ils avaient tous été tués par un mystérieux homme en noir. Il en avait conclu que cette personne n'était autre que Root et son estime envers elle avait gagné encore quelques galons.

Avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, il se tourna vers son second.

– Anthony, je vous laisse voir comment régler la situation dans laquelle cet incapable nous a mise.

– Oui, Capitaine.

Il ajouta plus bas.

– Et faites passer le mot que si cet imbécile venait à disparaître ou mourir dans un malheureux accident, j'en serais des plus réjoui et accorderais une récompense…

Le second, un homme portant une balafre imposante sur une partie du visage, grimaça un vague sourire et hocha la tête avant de partir.

Root s'étonna de cet échange et demanda :

– Rencontrez-vous un problème, Capitaine ? Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque aide ?

Il lui sourit :

– Non, Root, mais je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude. Je pense, au contraire, être celui en mesure de vous assister.

– En effet, Capitaine, j'aimerais être de votre prochain voyage.

Tout en parlant, Root sortit d'une des poches de sa veste une lettre cachetée et la tendit à Elias. Il leva la tête vers Root puis eut un sourire mystérieux.

– Pourquoi ne suis-je pas si surpris ?

– Capitaine, seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous ignoriez que je travaillais pour lui ? Un homme tel que vous n'a pas pu passer à côté d'une telle information !

– Vous avez raison…

Il décacheta la missive et se mit à la lire lentement, lançant quelques coups d'yeux à la jeune femme pas vraiment intéressée, beaucoup plus attentive à l'ambiance autour d'elle. Une fois la lecture terminée, il s'adressa à elle.

– Vous êtes la bienvenue à bord de mon bateau, Root.

– Je vous remercie, Capitaine, le Général vous a précisé ma destination ?

– Oui.

– Je suis désolée si cela vous dévie de votre objectif.

– La vie est faite de contrariétés, dit-il d'un air taquin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Root, si j'accepte la requête du Général, vous pensez bien que j'y trouve aussi mon compte. Et puis ce sera un plaisir de voyager à nouveau en votre compagnie, Madame.

– Moi aussi, Capitaine.

Elle adopta une moue coupable avant d'ajouter.

– Je dois néanmoins vous préciser que je suis recherchée, j'ai…

– Assassiné Lord Blackwood.

Root ouvrit légèrement la bouche et répondit.

– Le Général a été plus bavard que je ne l'aurais cru.

– Nul besoin du Général pour obtenir mes informations, répliqua-t-il une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Root se pencha et chuchota :

– Capitaine, ne le répétez pas, mais vous m'impressionnez.

Il se mit à rire et lui attrapa le bras en la guidant vers la sortie.

– Venez, que je vous montre la cabine où vous voyagerez.

Elle s'arrêta.

– Capitaine, est-il vraiment prudent que je monte à bord en plein jour.

Il repartit dans un éclat de rire franc et assez communicatif.

– Pensez-vous que l'armée britannique me fasse peur ?! Cette ville m'appartient, Root, et les anglais sont aussi détestés par les québécois que par les américains. Si par malheur des langues anglaises venaient à se délier, elles seraient rapidement coupées et les tuniques rouges sont plus qu'averties de la menace perpétuelle qui plane sur eux. Croyez-moi, ils ne diront rien.

Root avoua :

– Capitaine, promettez-moi que nous ne serons jamais ennemis, je ne le supporterais pas et n'y survivrais s'en doute pas, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il lui sourit avec gentillesse.

– Madame, vous connaissez mes sentiments pour vous. Si mon cœur n'était déjà pris, je vous aurais certainement demandé d'occuper une place importante à mes côtés.

Il s'arrêta, frappé d'une idée soudaine.

– D'ailleurs, l'offre tient toujours, si jamais l'idée vous séduit, je serai plus que ravi et fier de vous compter parmi « mes hommes ». Je ne vous garantis pas que mes affaires soient des plus « légales », bien que je me doute que vous le sachiez déjà, cependant, je vous offre une amitié sincère et une fidélité à toutes épreuves.

Elias avait énoncé cette petite tirade d'une voix sincère, n'osant regarder la femme à sa gauche. Il se demanda d'où pouvait bien venir cette déclaration, lui qui était un homme des plus réservés et qui se targuait d'adopter un visage dur, impitoyable, de susciter la peur ou l'envie chez les personnes de son entourage, se retrouvait à montrer une facette de lui-même si invisible en temps normal.

Root le dévisagea en silence, elle comprit qu'il hésitait à revenir sur ce qu'il venait de dire, aussi répondit-elle.

– Monsieur, je vous considère déjà comme un ami et si un jour, je devais continuer ce métier, vous avez ma parole que je considérerai avec le plus grand sérieux votre proposition et qu'il se peut même que je l'accepte, car vos sentiments à mon égard sont des plus réciproques.

Le capitaine chercha dans son regard la trace d'un mensonge, ou d'une fourberie. Elias n'en décela aucune et se dit que la femme devant lui possédait beaucoup de tact, qu'il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir confié son avis et qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'elle mette à exécution sa réponse dans un futur proche.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

– Eh bien, Madame, _L'Inattendu_ vous attend.

.

Carl Elias, derrière le bureau de sa petite cabine, se demandait quand son second réapparaitrait avec une solution. Sa montre indiquait deux heures du matin, il soupira, il espérait réellement ne pas devoir retarder le départ. Comment l'homme qui avait été désigné pour assurer la protection de celui qui leur faisait défaut aujourd'hui avait-il pu échouer si lamentablement ? Il secoua la tête, personne n'ignorait que l'homme manquant aimait jouer et provoquer des bagarres dans les tavernes, sûr de sa protection, il s'en donnait même à cœur joie. Sauf que celle-ci avait été sa dernière, un coup de couteau bien placé et cet homme précieux ne vivait plus, laissant par sa disparition un capitaine en colère et embêté.

Elias leva la tête vers la porte au son des coups discrets. Anthony entra dans la pièce, suivi d'une personne. Le capitaine se leva et vint se placer devant le nouvel arrivé.

– Monsieur, le salua-t-il.

– Capitaine, répondit l'autre.

– Mon second vous a-t-il expliqué la situation ?

– Oui, Capitaine.

– Et êtes-vous… ?

– Non, expliqua Anthony, je n'ai malheureusement trouvé aucune âme pour cette mission hormis…

– Moi, coupa la troisième personne.

– Comment puis-je savoir que vous conviendrez ? Demanda le Capitaine les yeux mi-clos.

– Je m'en porte garant, déclara Anthony. Je le connais depuis qu'il est petit et il sait soigner.

Elias sourit :

– _Il_ ?

– ….

– Vous êtes certainement en mesure de tromper tous les hommes sur ce navire, tous sauf un, Madame.

L'intéressée sourit légèrement. Le Capitaine continua de s'adresser à elle.

– Si mon second vous fait confiance, je n'ai rien à dire. Cependant, Madame, si vous mettez cet équipage en danger, ou si vous ne vous montrez pas à la hauteur de votre mission, soyez assurée que vous finirez comme nourriture aux poissons au beau milieu de l'Océan, ou si je suis d'humeur, j'accepterai de vous débarquer en France, vous laissant seule, trouver un moyen de retour. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le visage inexpressif, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la menace, elle acquiesça d'une voix monocorde.

– Vous ne pouviez être plus clair, Capitaine.

Elias l'observa un moment en silence et se retourna vers Anthony.

– Montrez lui sa cabine, nous ferons plus ample connaissance au cours de la traversé. Docteur…

Il hésita et demanda, continuant d'adopter le titre faux mais essentiel pour son voyage.

– Docteur ?

– Shaw.

Root décida qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps dans sa cabine. Elle évitait le pont, elle aimait voyager et voir l'immense étendue d'eau devant elle, pourtant elle avait eu besoin de s'isoler et si le capitaine ne l'avait conviée à dîner plus d'une fois, elle n'aurait jamais quitté la petite chambre en deux semaines.

Elle avait salué le cuisinier du bateau, le même que cinq ans auparavant. Le plus gros de l'équipage était resté similaire au fil des ans, et elle avait retrouvé une ou deux têtes avec plaisir sur le chemin qui la ramenait à son antre.

Elle s'habilla chaudement, revêtit le manteau épais de Washington. Root se savait privilégiée, l'équipage dormait dans des hamacs sous la dunette, dans ce qui avait été un ancien quartier d'officiers. Elle « possédait » un mouchoir de poche comme habitat, minuscule mais avec une seule locataire.

En montant l'escalier qui la menait sur le pont principal, elle se remémora ce qu'elle connaissait du moyen de transport sur lequel elle se déplaçait. Le navire marchand avait été un monstre de guerre, un galion non négligeable, ancien roi des océans aujourd'hui moins performant que les bateaux actuels, aux voiles plus importantes, à l'artillerie imposante et aux marins expérimentés aux combats navals.

Root n'était pas idiote, Elias était connu pour sa grande efficacité, sa connaissance de l'océan et quelques rumeurs de prises en haute mer circulaient encore à son propos. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir été un pirate craint avant de devenir le Capitaine Elias, maître de _L'Inattendu_ , prospère navire marchand qu'il protégeait parfaitement et entretenait avec amour. Il avait accepté par le passé de prendre des voyageurs. Aujourd'hui, il refusait cette activité, pour lui, ce revenu avait perdu tout son intérêt, et les profanes n'étaient plus les bienvenus à bord, devenus à ses yeux, plus une source de contrariétés qu'autre chose, et même les pièces d'or qu'ils lui donnaient ne rachetaient pas les problèmes qu'engendrait leur présence sur le bateau.

Root marcha d'un pas assuré sur toute la longueur de la coque, se dirigeant vers la proue, elle escalada les marches vers le gaillard d'avant, caressa le grand mât de misaine et vint se placer près d'Elias qui fixait d'un œil inquiet l'horizon.

– Capitaine, salua Root la buée s'échappant de sa bouche.

– Root.

– Je vois que vous prenez le chemin du Nord.

– Oui, les navires anglais l'évitent, ils ne le connaissent pas comme moi et craignent terriblement ces monstres de glaces.

La femme emmitouflée regarda songeuse l'immense bloc blanc à une vingtaine de mètres, le capitaine continua son explication.

– Ils ont raison, seul un fou oserait s'aventurer à travers ces amas figés et traitres. Vous ai-je dit que les icebergs à côté desquels nous naviguons pourraient nous couler en peu de temps s'en vraiment en subir de conséquences ? La partie immergée n'est rien par rapport à celle qui se trouve sous cette eau gelée et beaucoup de marins s'y sont fait prendre. Combien de navires ont-ils chaviré face à eux et combien encore connaîtront les abysses noirs et glacials sous nos pieds ?

Root ne répondit pas, fascinée par le géant immaculé et le silence autour d'eux, elle plissa les yeux lorsque la bourrasque les atteint, s'accrochant de justesse à la rampe, surprise par sa force qui manqua de la faire tomber pendant qu'Elias pinçait les lèvres.

– Et le vent, Root, lui aussi si dangereux, il vous paraît important ici, imaginez en haut du mât à travers les voiles et les cordages…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un cri de terreur les fit lever la tête et ils assistèrent impuissants à la chute du jeune corps violemment freiné par quelques cordes avant de tomber brutalement sur les planches en bois.

Elias fut le plus rapide.

– Appelez le Docteur ! Cria-t-il.

Root ne bougea pas, estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle regarda hébétée le médecin accourir et se pencher sur l'homme blessé. Elle cligna des yeux quand « l'homme » en gris, après avoir examiné silencieusement le marin, leva la tête vers le Capitaine et secoua la tête en signe de négation, il était trop tard, plus rien ne le sauverait.

Sameen attrapa la main de l'homme à terre qui succomberait dans peu de temps à ses blessures internes.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Nigel, répondit-il désespérément.

Elle serra plus fort les doigts du mourant, et demanda doucement.

– D'où venez-vous Nigel ?

– St John…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune marin, se doutant de son destin, il appela tristement sa mère à la rescousse.

Shaw s'accrocha à ce gémissement.

– Parlez-moi d'elle, votre mère.

Nigel voulut répondre, mais un gargouillement éjectant du sang de sa bouche l'en empêcha. Une partie de l'équipage présent autour d'eux, tête baissée, assistait inutile et malheureux à la mort d'un de leur confrère. Un homme qui venait d'arriver se détacha et vint s'agenouiller près de Shaw, prenant la main libre de Nigel, il se mit à lui parler avec un sourire confiant.

– Ta mère est la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, sa tourte à la viande mérite le voyage à travers le pays pour la rejoindre, n'est-ce pas Nigel ?

Il lut le soulagement et l'approbation dans les yeux de l'homme allongé.

– Rien que d'en parler, j'en ai les narines qui frémissent et la langue qui pend, continua-t-il. Et son auberge, je m'en souviens encore, la préférée de tous les marins à des kilomètres à la ronde, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Des approbations étouffées se firent entendre.

L'homme qui venait de parler, s'arrêta devant la question muette dans le regard de Nigel. Il hocha la tête.

– Oui, Nigel, je veillerai sur elle, sur ma vie, je t'en fais la promesse.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qui vivait ses derniers instants, il ferma doucement les paupières, expira une ultime fois et ne bougea plus.

Son ami baissa la tête et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ils entendirent la glace se fendre à quelques distances de là et le morceau tomber à l'eau dans un bruit sinistre. Le capitaine se rapprocha et saisit la corde autour de la taille du corps inanimé, il passa les doigts sur la partie cassée, et pleine de givre. Il dénoua le nœud et conserva le cordage dans sa main.

Il se releva et demanda à un marin au teint rougeaud ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Nigel était allé vérifier l'état du hunier de misaine, il redoutait que le vent ne le déchire, puis la bourrasque s'est levé, il a dérapé et…

L'homme ne continua pas sa phrase, découvrant l'état de câble rêche dans la main de son supérieur. Elias appela son second.

– Lieutenant, faites lever les grandes voiles, nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite !

Le sous-officier le regarda étonné.

– Capitaine, pardonnez-moi, mais la prudence devrait-elle pas être de rigueur autour des glaciers et…

Elias agita l'épaisse ficelle sous ses yeux. L'homme à la grande balafre pâlit et cria.

– Tous à vos postes, hissez les grandes voiles, nous devons faire bouger ce bateau maintenant !

Les hommes se pressèrent et rejoignirent leur fonction rapidement, l'état des cordes les convainquant de l'ordre du Capitaine.

Elias revint vers Shaw et lui demanda.

– Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour transporter le corps dans votre cabine ?

Shaw fit non de la tête et le Capitaine fit quelques pas en direction de Root.

– Vous devriez retourner à votre chambre, Madame, et prier pour notre salut.

– Je ne comprends pas, Capitaine, répondit Root incrédule.

Elias soupira et lui mit la corde dans les mains.

– Le froid en est venu à bout, ce qui signifie que soit nous mettons une distance importante entre ce désert blanc et nous avant la tombée de la nuit, soit nous serons pris par la glace et aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour de l'équipage et des voyageurs de _L'Inattendu_.

Root hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et déglutit discrètement alors que le Capitaine partait en direction de son second. Elle entendit le bruit sourd sur sa droite et remarqua Shaw tirer le cadavre par les bras, Sameen releva la tête en sentant le poids du mort grandement allégé. Root portait les jambes de Nigel et la regardait.

– Laissez-moi vous aider, _Docteur_ , dit-elle froidement.

.

La cabine du chirurgien naval était un peu plus grande que la sienne. Une épaisse planche en bois foncé, patinée par l'usage au milieu de la pièce, servait de table d'opération et des sacs de sable permettaient d'éponger et d'éviter de glisser sur le sang, si celui d'un patient se mettait à couler abondement sur le sol.

Elles déposèrent le corps du pauvre Nigel sur l'établi. Shaw attendait que Root prenne la parole. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête quand celle-ci déclara.

– Je vais vous aider à le nettoyer.

Shaw remplit une bassine en cuivre qu'elle posa à proximité du défunt et se mit à imiter Root déjà occupée à le déshabiller. Root laissa de côté sa colère par égard pour le marin, resta silencieuse pendant ce moment solennel. Pendant que Shaw s'occupait du haut de l'homme, elle se chargea du bas, passant l'éponge mouillée sur les jambes et les pieds, consciencieusement, avec douceur. Nigel n'était pas son premier cadavre. À Furness, elle s'occupait, comme les autres sœurs, de ceux que le Seigneur rappelait auprès de lui.

Elle se sentit émue par la mort de cet inconnu. Elle récita un « Je vous salue Marie » à voix basse, se fichant comme d'une guigne de l'opinion de Sameen Shaw qui avait arrêté ses gestes et l'écoutait sans rien dire.

Root n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de l'avis de Shaw, celle-ci appréciait la prière et l'aide de la jeune femme, elle répéta même mentalement la litanie envers la Vierge.

Elles entendaient les bruits de pas au-dessus d'elles précipités et les ordres du capitaine tout en tournant autour de Nigel. Elles se regardèrent quand elles eurent terminées.

L'homme propre et nu sur la table devait être couvert. Les deux femmes cherchèrent des yeux un vêtement, ne voulant pas lui remettre les habits dans lesquels il avait quitté ce monde.

Faute de mieux, Shaw se dirigea vers le petit lit dans lequel elle passait ses nuits et retira le drap froid qu'elle étendit sur le cadavre. Ses camarades lui remettraient ce dont elle avait besoin, une fois certains de leur survie.

Elles s'assirent sur le lit. Root constata que sa colère avait disparu grâce au rituel qu'elle venait d'effectuer. La femme en noir aurait pu regagner sa chambre comme lui avait conseillé le capitaine, elle n'en fit rien, restant assise sur le matelas fin, refusant de laisser Nigel seul. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches, trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se leva et déposa avec délicatesse les pièces sur les paupières fermées du mort.

En se retournant, elle croisa le regard de Shaw et lâcha d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

– Pour qu'il puisse payer son voyage au passeur de l'autre côté.

Elle vint se replacer près de Shaw sur le lit. Aucune des deux ne prononça un mot pendant plusieurs minutes puis Sameen demanda tout bas.

– Pourriez-vous chanter quelque chose pour lui ?

Root tourna le visage vers le médecin, Shaw avait les traits tirés et le teint cireux, elle luttait visiblement contre quelque chose, contractant les mâchoires, des perles de sueur sur son front visibles malgré l'obscurité du compartiment. Root reconnut les signes et ne le révéla pas. Elle pouvait l'aider, elle savait comment faire, mais après tout, Sameen « méritait de souffrir » encore un peu. Elles étaient ensemble sur ce bateau depuis deux semaines et Root avait complètement ignoré sa présence jusqu'à cette après-midi, et elle se doutait que Shaw l'avait fait exprès.

L'espionne préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur le drap devant elle, et réfléchit. La musique vint spontanément à son esprit. Elle hésita puis se dit que même si cette mélodie tirée d'une œuvre profane, d'un opéra, l'air dans sa tête, celui de la reine Tatiana restait grandement tragique, qu'elle pleurait bel et bien l'amour perdu de son époux Oberon, et Root pensa qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi un marin, aussi anonyme soit-il, ne méritait pas aussi cet hommage.

Après tout, en supposant qu'aucune épouse ne l'attende quelque part, sa mère, qui ne savait pas encore qu'elle venait de perdre son fils, serait peut-être heureuse que l'on chante pour la dépouille de son garçon, et peu importait que cela ne soit pas vraiment un chant sacré, la geste n'en était pas moins réel.

La plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres lentement :

– _« O let me weep, forever weep. My Eyes no more shall welcome Sleep; I'll hide me from the sight of Day, and sigh, and sigh my Soul away. He's gone, he's gone, his loss deplore; And I shall never see him more.»*_

Shaw ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix qu'elle aimait, occultant ses crampes d'estomac, et la tête qui lui tournait légèrement, petit à petit, son corps se calma un peu au son de la musique, et elles restèrent au calme, chacune muette et perdue dans ses pensées.

Combien de temps s'écoula ? Une heure ? Plus ? Elles avaient atteint un stade où le passage du temps ne comptait plus. Elles ne revinrent dans l'habitacle qu'en entendant la porte du compartiment grincer et le capitaine fatigué apparaître devant elle. Il apprécia la présence de Root, Nigel n'était pas seul, et deux personnes valaient toujours mieux qu'une.

– Je vous remercie d'être resté avec lui.

Il s'écarta pour laisser pénétrer dans la petite pièce deux marins dont celui qui avait tenu la main de Nigel.

– Nous emportons Nigel pour la veillée funèbre, les autres marins viendront lui rendre un dernier adieu à la fin de leur quart et…

– Il peut rester là, le coupa Shaw, c'est plus simple et la pièce est plus grande que l'endroit où vous comptez l'emmener. Je dormirai ailleurs, Capitaine.

Elias la remercia en inclinant la tête et se creusa la cervelle pour trouver une place pour le médecin quand la voix de Root l'interrompit.

– Le Docteur Shaw dormira dans ma cabine, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le capitaine n'avait rien à contester à cette affirmation, cependant les deux marins, qui connaissaient Root et la femme qui se cachait derrière les habits masculins, froncèrent les sourcils à l'idée qu'un homme partage sa cabine. Un docteur, certes, mais un homme néanmoins. Root capta leur inquiétude et se mit à rire.

– Messieurs, n'ayez crainte, le Docteur Shaw et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances, cet homme est un véritable gentleman. De plus, vous m'avez vue à l'œuvre, je ne suis pas une pauvre demoiselle en détresse, je sais me défendre…

Les marins sourirent malgré eux à cet aveu, se souvenant qui leur faisait face, pendant qu'elle continuait.

– Et puis, à supposer qu'il soit « dangereux », je ne pense pas que le Docteur Shaw me fera le moindre mal. Regardez-le, depuis que le navire a pris de la vitesse, que la houle est plus forte, il dépense toute son énergie à lutter contre le mal de mer.

Les trois hommes fixèrent Shaw et acquiescèrent en silence.

– Très bien, conclut Root.

Elle poussa Shaw hors de la cabine et demanda au capitaine en passant devant lui.

– Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Il adopta un air rassurant.

– Nous nous en sortons pour le moment, si nous continuons sur cette lancée, tout se passera bien.

Root expira, se sentant un peu soulagée, elle reprit.

– Serait-il possible de nous faire apporter un peu de bouillon ou de la soupe pour le Docteur Shaw et quelques tranches de pain dans ma cabine ? Vu les circonstances, je comprendrais qu'il faille que je les prenne moi-même en cuisine…

– Non, Root, je vais vous faire porter tout cela, répondit Elias d'un ton gentil. Occupez-vous de notre médecin, il a fait du bon travail auprès de mes hommes depuis que nous avons quitté le Canada et je suis étonné que personne ne se soit aperçu du mal dont il souffrait.

– Oui, une femme n'y aurait pas survécu, plaisanta Root, avant de sortir de la pièce, sous le regard amusé du capitaine.

Elle guida Shaw jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Sameen protesta une ou deux fois, plus pour la forme. À bout de forces, elle fit pâle figure devant Root et coopéra, maudissant son corps de la lâcher maintenant après deux semaines de combat contre les vertiges et les vomissements. Elle sentit la main de Root sur son front et entendit ses paroles.

– Vous avez un peu de fièvre…

Root s'assit à côté d'elle et lui attrapa une jambe. Elle posa ses doigts sous son genou puis se mit à appuyer fortement sur une zone précise, la douleur se manifesta sous ses phalanges, et Shaw ne chercha pas à comprendre l'explication que lui donnait Root sur son comportement, recommençant avec l'autre jambe. Shaw sombra dans le néant. Elle fut réveillée par son acolyte qui l'aidait à s'assoir sur le lit et essayait de lui faire avaler un liquide en maugréant.

– Sameen, vous pourriez faire un effort ! Il faut que vous mangiez, votre corps en a besoin.

La malade s'exécuta toujours dans cet état second, puis se rallongea, un peu mieux que quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle sentit le corps de Root se plaquer contre son dos et les mots prononcés presque avec gaité, comme si toute cette situation plaisait à la femme derrière elle, la défiant de lui répondre :

– Pas un mot, murmura Root à son oreille.

Shaw dormit mal, luttant contre la chaleur, se réveillant parfois en sursaut pour sentir la femme contre elle lui murmurer doucement de se rendormir et la serrer plus fort.

Elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves, et n'assista pas aux funérailles du jeune Nigel.

 _L'Inattendu_ avait parcouru plusieurs milles vers le sud pour échapper à la glace, et l'air toujours aussi froid autour d'eux ne présentait plus le même danger que la veille. Le soleil à l'horizon brillait, rendant lui aussi un dernier hommage au disparu de la veille.

L'équipage réuni sur le pont à genoux et tête baissé écoutait le Capitaine, une bible à la main, faire les louanges du jeune marin, qui en mourant trop tôt les avait tous sauvés.

Sans la certitude que leur vie ne risquait plus rien, la mort de Nigel aurait alimenté la superstition bien connue sur tout bateau qui se respectait, or, ils voyaient son départ comme un signe du ciel en leur faveur, un sacrifice pour chacun d'eux, car sans la découverte de l'état de la corde, ils seraient tous morts.

Elias récita un « Notre Père » et quand « l'Amen » fut prononcé, le marin qui l'avait accompagné auprès de Shaw se leva et souleva la planche où le corps étendu couvert d'une toile de jute, lesté de pierre attendait patiemment qu'on l'offre à l'océan. Il fit glisser Nigel qui tomba à l'eau plusieurs mètres plus bas. L'équipage s'approcha et observa le corps couler lentement.

Quelques « Repose en paix » fusèrent et les hommes revinrent à leur poste en silence.

Root regagna sa cabine où Shaw dormait toujours. Elle vérifia la température de son front, soupira en s'apercevant que la fièvre était tombée. Elle s'assit et fredonna plus pour elle-même que pour la femme qu'elle observait dormir et qui reprenait des forces.

Shaw immergea quelques heures plus tard. Elle voulut s'assoir, mais les vertiges l'agressèrent et elle se rallongea en les insultant.

– Votre tête tourne toujours ? Lui demanda doucement Root.

Sameen grogna une vague approbation et sentit le matelas s'affaisser pendant que Root s'asseyait sur le lit. Comme la veille, elle lui attrapa la jambe et commença.

– Je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait très attention à ce que je vous expliquais hier, peut-être pourrez-vous mieux vous concentrer aujourd'hui.

Root plaça quatre doigts sous le genou et trouva le point, commençant à tourner lentement son index sur la peau.

– Mon ancien employeur, Lord Blackwood, avait beaucoup de défauts, cependant, je dois reconnaître qu'il possédait un esprit curieux et compréhensif. Il y a plusieurs années, il voyagea jusqu'en Chine, un pays étonnant dont il garda un souvenir agréable et où il rencontra l'homme qui deviendrait son médecin attitré, celui qu'il appelait Virgil. Un homme discret et n'appréciant pas vraiment la compagnie d'autres personnes, un homme qui vous paraissait au premier abord inoffensif.

Root sourit en repensant à l'homme aux traits asiatiques.

– Croyez-moi, Sameen, Virgil, à qui vous auriez donné le Bon Dieu sans confession, pouvait vous tuer avec facilité et le tout sans que vous compreniez qu'il était déjà trop, pouvait aussi se montrer patient et d'une douceur incroyable…

Encore une fois, Root sourit, d'un air mystérieux cette fois.

– La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je devais avoir dans les vingt ans. C'était sur un bateau qui m'emmenait en Italie et comme vous, Sameen, le mal de mer ne me lâchait pas. Recroquevillée sur mon lit, j'ai vu cet homme s'approcher et comme je le fais à cet instant, m'attraper la jambe. Je me souviendrais toujours des paroles qu'il a prononcées avec cet accent haché, plus la récitation d'un cours de médecine plus pour lui-même que pour la pauvre malade qui se retenait de vomir comme elle pouvait : _« Le 36 E est le point le plus important de tous les points. Situé à quatre travers de doigts sous le genou, entre le jambier antérieur et extenseur commun. Il a une action favorable sur l'estomac, les intestins et le foie. Il est très bon pour le mal de mer. »_ Récita-t-elle de mémoire avant de lâcher la jambe de Sameen et d'attraper la deuxième. Vous pourriez me dire qu'en tant que « spécialiste », vous ne croyez pas à tout cela, peut-être, mais pour moi, ce point s'est avéré d'une efficacité incroyable. Je le fais depuis régulièrement et regardez-moi, le mal de mer ne m'affecte plus !

Elle se leva et fixa Sameen qui l'écoutait avec attention, gardant les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer.

– J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aidera également. N'hésitez pas à le faire plusieurs fois si besoin, tournez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour le stimuler. Mais ne le faites pas si vous êtes enceinte !

Elle se rapprocha, se pencha vers Shaw et demanda d'un air sérieux.

– Êtes-vous enceinte, Sameen ?

La malade ouvrit les yeux et marmonna un :

– Allez au Diable.

Root rit et s'éloigna.

– Reposez-vous, Sameen, vous en avez encore besoin. Nous nous reverrons, le voyage n'est pas encore fini…

Shaw referma les paupières et replongea dans le sommeil.

Il lui fallut encore un ou deux jours pour se remettre d'aplomb, Root n'était plus visible, Shaw suivit néanmoins ses conseils et découvrit avec surprise que le point l'aidait réellement.

Shaw se réveilla à l'aube le quatrième jour. Elle se lava sommairement à l'eau froide présente dans la petite bassine près du lit. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un lui avait plié des vêtements propres sur une chaise et s'en revêtit. Elle monta sur le pont tanguant encore un peu sur ses jambes et s'arrêta en admirant le lever du soleil.

– Je ne m'en lasse pas non plus, déclara une voix derrière elle.

Shaw se retourna et observa le Capitaine qui continuait à regarder le soleil.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Docteur Shaw ?

– Mieux, et…

– Oui ?

– J'ai faim.

Il rit à cette remarque et ajouta :

– Une nouvelle rassurante. Partageriez-vous un petit déjeuner en ma compagnie ?

– D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent dans sa cabine, parlèrent de l'Amérique et de la guerre en attendant le cuisinier.

Shaw mangea comme un ogre, et bâfra les mets devant elle. Avala le porridge, les œufs fris, les saucisses, les toasts grillés et gras, soupira d'aise intérieurement en goûtant la marmelade sur un petit pain chaud.

Un médecin lui aurait sans doute dit que vu ce qu'elle venait de traverser, un repas frugal et léger était plutôt à considérer que toute cette huile indigeste qui lui resterait certainement sur l'estomac, et la petite voix professionnelle de Shaw lui glissa à l'oreille ce même conseil qu'elle n'écouta pas, se délectant de la nourriture devant elle.

Elias la regardait, cachant comme il le pouvait le sourire que lui inspirait ce spectacle. Il s'essuya la bouche et demanda d'un air sérieux.

– Docteur Shaw, Root nous a affirmé que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps, malheureusement, elle a refusé d'entrer dans les détails. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?

Shaw leva la tête vers lui et le scruta en silence tout en mastiquant le bout de saucisse épicée dans sa bouche.

– Est-ce important, Capitaine ?

Carl Elias la regarda surpris d'une telle réponse puis se rembrunit, non ce n'était pas vraiment utile, il cherchait juste à combler une curiosité personnelle sur la relation qui liait ces deux femmes. Il décida qu'au fond, cela ne le gênerait pas outre mesure de ne pas connaître leur secret aujourd'hui, et puis il l'apprendrait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne fallait jamais précipiter les choses, tout était révélé au moment opportun, alors il attendrait. Il changea de sujet.

– L'équipage va être ravi de vous savoir guérie. Les marins se languissent du chirurgien naval, ils peuvent toujours se soigner entre eux s'ils souffrent seulement de quelques bobos, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la vue du sang les fait pâlir, même le plus fort de tous ! L'auriez-vous cru ?!

– Oui, répondit platement Shaw, j'ai été sur des champs de batailles plus d'une fois, et ce que vous dîtes est parfaitement vrai.

Le capitaine demanda doucement.

– C'est sur un de ces fameux champs que vous avez rencontré mon lieutenant ?

– Oui, il a été un patient de mon père.

Elias hocha la tête.

– Mon père s'en est toujours voulu de n'avoir pas mieux « soigné » sa cicatrice. Anthony lui a pourtant plus d'une fois expliqué que cette balafre lui donnait un air viril et qu'il aimait le surnom de « Scareface » dont le gratifient ses ennemis.

– Oui, approuva le Capitaine, il lui va bien.

Ils entendirent la cloche annoncer le changement de quart. Elias se leva.

– Je dois y aller, Docteur. Terminez sans moi.

Il partit en direction de la porte et se retourna.

– Si vous vous en sentez la force, vous pouvez regagner votre cabine, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, attendez-vous à quelques visites…

Shaw ne répondit pas, la bouche pleine, elle regarda le maître de vaisseau quitter la pièce.

Elle pénétra dans sa cabine vide. La bougie de la petite lanterne en verre suspendue à un crochet dans une des poutres vivotait lamentablement, la mèche presque terminée peinait à ne pas se noyer dans la cire qui débordait et tombait goutte à goutte sur le plancher.

Shaw alluma d'autres lampions, s'assit et exécuta le point du méridien de l'estomac que lui avait appris Root, elle attendit que le vertige passe et se leva. Elle entendit les coups et vit le marin entrer.

« Docteur », donna-t-il pour toute explication en montrant sa paume en sang où une large entaille recouverte d'un chiffon sale saignait abondamment, imprégnant encore plus le tissu déjà rouge et spongieux.

Shaw inspira et lui demanda de s'assoir en préparant ses instruments. Les hommes blessés se succédèrent. Quand ils arrivaient sans avouer ce qui les faisait souffrir, Shaw trouvait toujours quelque chose rapidement, une dent gâtée, un kyste infecté. Concentrée, elle en oublia le repas du midi et continua jusque tard le soir.

Elle sortit se dégourdir les jambes et respirer un peu d'air frais après celui restreint et odorant de sa cabine.

Shaw marcha lentement sur le pont, cherchant Root du regard, elle s'aventura même jusqu'à sa couchette aussi vide que le matin. Elle se demanda brièvement où elle pouvait se trouver, puis renonça à l'idée de la chercher, elle avait faim et encore affaiblie par la victoire qu'elle venait de remporter sur le mal de mer et la fièvre qui l'avaient terrassée, elle partit se coucher, reportant son dîner à plus tard.

Le médecin fut réveillé par l'odeur de nourriture. Shaw s'assit dans le lit, se questionna sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, encore un peu endormie, la voix de Root finit de la sortir du sommeil.

– J'ai pensé qu'après la journée que vous avez eue, vous auriez certainement faim.

Elle lui tendait une assiette pleine de ce que Shaw identifia comme de l'Irish Stew et s'empara de la cuillère, commençant à manger en se brûlant et pestant intérieurement contre le côté fade du plat.

Shaw s'arrêta en voyant Root concentrée, lisant un parchemin rangé dans un dossier de couleur rouge.

Le visage de l'espionne n'exprimait rien en tournant la feuille pour lire le verso.

Shaw avala la bouchée qui faillit lui rester en travers de la gorge et attendit le verdict.

– Je dois dire que c'est assez bien détaillé, avoua-t-elle d'un air presque impressionné. Bien sûr, une grande partie a été écrite par ce mystérieux « S.S »

– Samantha Stanton.

– Samantha Stanton, répéta Root d'un air rêveur, oui, j'en ai entendu parler…

Sameen sourit légèrement.

– Je crois savoir que vous la connaissez intiment, dit-elle à celle toujours plongée dans sa lecture.

Root interrompit le déchiffrage sur la feuille, pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Shaw amusée.

– Seriez-vous jalouse, Sameen ?

– Root, vous n'êtes pas drôle, grogna Shaw.

La femme assise se leva et vint s'installer sur le lit près d'elle.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Sameen ?

– …

– Pourquoi possédez-vous ce dossier sur Samantha Stanton ?

– Vous voulez dire, sur vous.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– …

– Ne m'aviez-vous pas fait la promesse de veiller sur Gen ? Et pourtant, vous voilà à des milliers de milles de New York sur un rafiot craquant en direction des îles britanniques. Ne me dites pas que c'est parce que je vous manquais.

– J'avais des ordres, chuchota Shaw.

Root se leva et fit le tour de la table, s'asseyant sur un tabouret, elle planta son regard dans celui de Shaw par-dessus la planche.

– Du Général Washington ?

– Oui.

– Se méfie-t-il de moi ?

– Non, il s'inquiète.

Root ne répondit pas puis après un instant de réflexion, demanda :

– Est-ce tout ? Un Général anxieux pour ma personne.

– Non.

Root attendit patiemment.

– Il a promis aux services secrets français de veiller sur vous.

– À travers vous.

– Oui.

Root eut un rire désagréable.

– Je n'ai besoin de personne, Sameen, si vous avez lu le dossier, vous devriez savoir que je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir toute seule.

– Vous avez pourtant été aidée à Glasgow.

Root la fixa légèrement étonnée.

– Comment avez-vous eu cette information ? Il n'en est pas fait mention dans ce dossier, dit-elle en jetant la chemise écarlate d'un geste brusque sur la table.

– Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à il y a quelques instants.

Root ouvrit la bouche, la referma et sourit.

– Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Tout.

– Ce dossier est suffisamment explicite, vous ne me faisiez pas confiance dès le début et vous aviez raison, j'espionnais le Général Washington pour les ennemis de la couronne.

– Les français sont aujourd'hui nos alliés.

– Et cela rachète mon comportement à vos yeux ?

– …

Root eut un rire amer.

– Que pouvez-vous comprendre à ma vie, Sameen ?

– Rien, avoua-t-elle, même si je n'apprécie pas ce que vous avez fait au Général, je n'oublie cependant pas que vous lui avez également sauvé la vie.

– Qui vous dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'ordres ?

Shaw soupira.

– Vous avez raison, je ne connais pas Samantha Stanton, j'ignore les détails de sa vie. Pourquoi ne me les raconteriez-vous pas ? Mais ne me mentez pas, c'est là ma seule exigence.

– À quoi bon remuer le passé ?

– Avez-vous une meilleure idée ?

Root sourit, elle se leva et s'approcha de Shaw, elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Shaw l'arrêta.

– Non…

– Ne me dites pas que vous avez besoin de me faire confiance ?! S'énerva Root.

– Vous vous servez de cette excuse pour ne pas me répondre.

– Vous répondre sur quoi ?

– Glasgow.

Root s'emporta.

– Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous raconter ! Si cette parcelle de ma vie, je veux la garder pour moi ?!

Shaw posa son assiette sur le sol et se recoucha.

– Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, bonne nuit, Root.

Shaw observa la femme dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui s'en allait.

– Root, l'appela-t-elle.

La silhouette se retourna.

– Vous ne l'avez pas abandonnée, vous n'avez simplement pas pu l'emmener avec vous, vous deviez fuir, certes sans elle, mais pour sauver votre vie. Et je suis certaine que votre mère le savait.

L'ombre la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant puis baissa la tête et ferma la porte doucement. Shaw roula sur le dos et croisa les mains derrière la nuque, fixant le bois au-dessus d'elle. Le voyage promettait d'être long.

Root appuyée à la rambarde, pleurait en silence, quelques étoiles dans le lointain brillaient, illuminant le ciel sombre. Elle resta là un long moment, écoutant le bruit de l'eau contre la coque, les ordres autour d'elle, et les marins s'affairer.

À quelques pas du mât d'artimon, un groupe de vieux briscards, les plus aguerris, attendaient leur tour de garde en jouant aux cartes ou aux dés. Rassemblés près d'une lanterne à la lumière faiblarde, l'un jouait de la flûte, accompagnant la voix éraillée d'un autre qui barytonait de manière assez juste une chanson triste parlant de la femme d'un pêcheur parti en mer chercher du poisson et qu'elle ne reverrait plus car la mer jalouse de celle-ci, avait rappelé l'homme courageux à elle, parce qu'un marin n'avait droit qu'à un seul amour… l'océan.

Ceux assis autour des musiciens bourdonnaient les couplets, lançant les dés et fumant un tabac médiocre dans des pipes piquées par le sel ou roulé dans des feuilles pas très solides, enlevant les brins d'herbe à Nicot d'un geste énervé de leur bouche ou crachant pas vraiment discrètement par-dessus la rambarde.

Root les contempla un moment, enviant leur camaraderie. Shaw avait vu juste, elle ne s'était jamais pardonnée d'être partie de l'Angleterre cinq ans plus tôt sans sa mère, peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle avait abandonné l'idée de réussir un jour à tuer Greer et à revenir la chercher, alors pourquoi refuser de reparler de Glasgow ? Elle porta machinalement la main à son cou, là où il y a encore cinq ans, la croix de son père pendait autour de sa gorge. Une croix celtique qu'il avait toujours portée et dont elle avait hérité à sa mort.

Elle n'avait pas que failli mourir en Écosse, elle avait aussi perdu le dernier lien avec Marc Stanton, son père, quand le collier lui avait été arraché et que la « vérité » sur le comte Greer lui avait été révélée.

Root soupira, après tout, si Shaw lui demandait l'histoire, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, en parler lui ferait peut-être du bien. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cabine du médecin. Shaw leva la tête en la voyant entrer. Root reprit sa place sur le tabouret, elle remplit un gobelet d'étain du vin de mauvaise qualité que servait le capitaine à ses hommes. Elle aurait préféré du whisky ou du rhum, mais non, un vin rouge âpre qui vous agressait la gorge ferait office de remontant ce soir. Shaw n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et attendait. Root finit sa boisson, remplit à nouveau le récipient et commença.

– C'était ma première mission en Écosse, Lord Blackwood m'y avait envoyée, voulant jouer sur mes origines irlandaises pour amadouer la population locale. Et c'est un soir de début mars que j'ai découvert Glasgow et que j'ai manqué d'y laisser ma vie…

.

.

N/A :*Traduction approximative _d'O let me weep_ tiré de l'opéra _The Fairy Queen_ de Purcell.

 _« Ô, laissez-moi pleurer, pleurer pour toujours. Mes yeux n'accueilleront plus jamais le sommeil. Je me cacherai de la lumière du jour. Et soupirerai mon âme dans le lointain. Il s'en est allé et je déplore sa perte. Et je ne le reverrai plus. »_

Je n'ai rien contre le ragoût irlandais appelé _Irish Stew_ , mais visiblement, d'après la constatation de Shaw, le cuisinier de _L'Inattendu_ ne sait pas le préparer…


	12. Glasgow

_**Glasgow, cinq ans plus tôt, mars 1773.**_

Glasgow, la plaque tournante du Royaume-Uni, la place dominante dans le commerce international après Londres, représentait pour Lord Blackwood une ville dont il ne fallait surtout pas perdre le « soutien », quitte à graisser régulièrement quelques pattes, complimenter le peu d'aristocrates présents, conclure différents marchés avec les capitaines des vaisseaux transportant le tabac, le coton et le sucre originaires des colonies à l'ouest de l'océan.

Et pour effectuer cette sale besogne, quelle meilleure personne à envoyer que celle qui, à l'instar des écossais, n'était pas vraiment britannique, une femme qui pouvait abuser n'importe qui, belle et séductrice, attentive, intelligente, sachant avant vous quelle action accomplir et réussissant l'exploit de vous susurrer une idée improbable, novatrice et brillante, le tout en vous convainquant que tout cela avait germé dans votre esprit et, qu'elle n'avait été que le bras de votre fulgurante ingéniosité.

Root, sa propre fille. Une espionne née, qui avait hérité du génie de sa mère et du sien ?

Non. Greer, n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la possibilité que la jeune femme soit sa descendance. La confiance qu'il avait pu avoir en Cara était morte ce soir de mars quand elle avait fui Naples, qu'elle l'avait fui. Bien que le désir puissant qu'il ressentait pour elle, cette ennemie soumise aujourd'hui à son bon vouloir, fût toujours aussi présent dans son corps chaque fois qu'il la voyait, John Greer refusait d'accepter que Cara ait pu dire la vérité.

Cela dit, pourquoi ne pas en jouer et jeter cette ignominie à la face de Samantha Groves, comme sa mère lui avait lancé en pleine figure dans cette bibliothèque austère de Killarney ?

Samantha Stanton, rebaptisée Samantha _Groves_ , allait mourir ce soir à des centaines de kilomètres de la pièce où se il trouvait, tuée par la main d'un homme qui lui appartenait, et qui, comme prévu, lui transmettrait _son_ message, pour qu'elle comprenne que Jeremy Lambert n'agissait pas de sa propre initiative, ce qui aurait pu être tout à fait probable étant donné la haine qu'ils se portaient, non, que son véritable assassin s'appelait John Greer et était même… Son père.

Il regretterait l'espionne habile, une de ses meilleures « recrues », si avisée que même lui ressentait l'étrange impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il l'avait surveillée de près, ne relâchant jamais son attention sur elle, sans succès, et cet échec l'énervait. Il avait atteint un âge où ce genre de manège ne le distrayait plus, et se disait qu'au fond, la solution la plus simple restait souvent la meilleure.

Il suffisait de se débarrasser de l'élément perturbateur, en faire même un exemple pour les autres, et puis surtout, le véritable problème, la gêne qui le tenaillait quand il la regardait, la ressemblance si frappante avec celle qui avait su le réduire à l'état d'un homme désespéré et suppliant, mourrait ce soir en même temps que Root.

Assis à la table en train de dîner, en compagnie de son épouse dont la voix nasillarde relatait la journée passée, les dernières rumeurs de Carlisle et l'envie soudaine de commander un ruban de taffetas pour sa prochaine robe, Greer tout en lui répondant que « La couleur aigue-marine intensifierait son regard si doux » jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur la cheminée, souriant légèrement à l'avancée implacable du temps, qui tel un vieil ami, lui confirmait que dans moins d'une heure tous ses petits tracas n'existeraient plus, que dans moins d'une heure, Samantha Stanton ne serait plus.

.

Root resserra les pans de son manteau tout en marchand le long des quais. Les températures d'un mois de mars plutôt plaisantes en temps normale, se soumettaient au froid continuel de février. Elle claquait des dents, pressant le pas pour se rendre à l'auberge où l'attendait son contact, il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure avant de rencontrer les notables de Lord Blackwood, elle devrait se presser, heureusement elle ne rencontrait pas Control pour la première fois.

La femme Écossaise plus grande qu'elle et imposante lui plaisait. Control, un lien entre Francesca et le Québec, voyageait peu, pourtant elles s'étaient croisées en premier lieu en Angleterre. Depuis des années, elles communiquaient par lettres codées, jusqu'à leur rencontre dans le Diocèse de Newcastle un an auparavant, à la demande même de Control.

Tout comme ce soir, une simple auberge avait servi de décors.

Root sourit, tout avait manqué de déraper, et seules ses années d'expérience étaient venues à bout de la méfiance d'une femme dure, perspicace et implacable. Root avait subi un véritable interrogatoire, si Control l'avait attachée au fauteuil qu'elle occupait et torturée pour confirmer que la femme travestie devant elle, celle qui se nommait Root, qui leur donnait de si précieuses informations depuis des années, n'était pas en fait un agent triple à la botte de Lord Blackwood, elle n'en aurait été pas très étonnée.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Control se protégeait et elle, Root, aurait agi exactement de la même façon. Hormis cette entrée en matière assez tendue, les deux femmes s'appréciaient et se respectaient. La jeune femme s'était même surprise à reconnaître les prémices d'un désir à son encontre de la part de Control. Elle aurait pu y succomber, mais il n'était pas toujours bon de mêler plaisir et travail.

Elle leva la tête vers l'immense trois mâts à quai dont l'ombre effrayante la surplombait.

Root aimait les navires, le tangage sur l'eau qui lui retournait l'estomac lors des premiers voyages ne la dérangeait plus, au contraire, tel un bercement protecteur, la houle la rassurait. Elle remercia intérieurement Virgil et son acupuncture bienfaitrice, s'interrogeant sur le prochain bateau qui l'accueillerait et la destination vers laquelle il l'amènerait. Lord Blackwood avait glissé qu'un déplacement à Lisbonne dans un futur proche serait nécessaire. Enverrait-il Martine ou elle ?

Root ne continua pas plus loin sa réflexion, la taverne était à quelques mètres, et elle serait ravie de boire un petit remontant pour se réchauffer. Elle entendit le son des pas précipités, et fut projetée sur la droite dans la ruelle attenante à son lieu de rendez-vous si rapidement, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle se cogna l'épaule contre le mur, et se retourna pour faire face à l'ombre qui la suivait. Elle voulut dégainer son épée, or l'agresseur ayant prévu son geste fut plus rapide. Root, le souffle coupé par la surprise et la douleur qu'engendra la lame en perçant sa peau, recula pour se libérer, titubant, portant une main à son flanc gauche.

Plus que la voix mielleuse qui la salua d'un « Bonsoir Root », l'odeur douçâtre de son parfum si reconnaissable lui monta à la gorge, ce parfum de rose ô combien écœurant, cette fragrance pourtant si délicate et distinguée la dégoûtait depuis sa rencontre avec l'homme qui venait de la poignarder. Il empestait l'essence d'une fleur inimitable, la souillait en la portant, capturant une beauté gracieuse, pour la rabaisser à un parfum vulgaire, commun, et qui comme pour ajouter à la bassesse de son acte, virait sur ses vêtements sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, en une odeur âcre et grossière, qui vous restait dans le nez désagréablement.

– Lambert…

– Monsieur Lambert, la corrigea-t-il en s'approchant.

Root sentait le liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe, sa main trempée, appuyée contre la plaie semblait inefficace pour parer l'hémorragie. Pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de se défendre ? Pourquoi ne pas riposter ? Parce que le coup qu'il venait de lui porter était mortel. Elle le savait, personne ne réchappait d'une blessure au ventre, la lame touchait toujours un organe et même si elle pouvait mettre des heures à quitter ce monde, la fin restait la même, la mort l'emmènerait avec elle de l'autre côté ce soir. Un sentiment de désespoir infini l'assaillit. Elle avait failli, elle ne tiendrait pas sa promesse, à quoi servait-il de se battre contre lui, puisqu'elle venait de perdre son unique combat, le seul qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Elle observa son assassin sortir délicatement un mouchoir d'une de ses poches et essuyer lentement le sang sur sa dague d'une manière assez élégante, scrutant la moindre tâche encore présente sur l'acier pendant qu'elle s'appuyait, tout d'un coup épuisée, contre le mur de brique pour finalement glisser le long de celui-ci et s'affaler sur le pavé.

Le rire méprisant dont la gratifia Lambert devant son comportement abattu, peu énergique et désespéré ne lui échappa pas.

– Voyez-vous, ma chère Root, j'aurais pensé que vous tuer serait plus compliqué, or regardez-vous, vous n'êtes plus grand-chose, avachie là contre ce mur, à vous vider de votre sang…

– Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée, moi, que votre attaque fut si traitre ? Répondit-elle. Que…

La gifle l'assomma à moitié, et elle eut du mal à ne pas s'évanouir.

– Croyez-vous vraiment que je me serai abaissé à me battre contre vous ? Estimez-vous heureuse de mourir par ma main, si Lord Blackwood ne m'avait pas ordonné lui-même d'être l'auteur de votre trépas, de simples brigands vous entoureraient à l'heure actuelle, et vous chevaucherez sans retenue pour augmenter leur paie qu'ils ne trouveraient certainement pas assez suffisante…

Il suspendit sa phrase, réfléchissant à sa dernière remarque, hésitant à ne pas lui-même passer à l'acte, ce serait d'une telle simplicité… Il renonça, il n'y aurait là aucun plaisir, aucune résistance de la part de Root, si au moins elle avait répliquée autrement que par la parole, la violenter ici sur le pavé froid aurait pu être plaisant, mais à quoi bon perdre de l'énergie pour une épave qui acceptait si facilement son sort.

Il s'accroupit, observant avec dédain la douleur sur les traits de la femme aux yeux mi-clos, qui paraissait avoir oublié sa présence. Il claqua des doigts devant son visage pour la ramener dans la ruelle, sans succès. Il appuya sur sa blessure et eut un rictus satisfait en entendant le cri s'échapper de sa bouche.

– Bien, je vois que j'ai à nouveau votre attention… Lord Blackwood a un message pour vous… Ah, mais j'oubliais, votre croix !

Il défit le jabot de Root et tira sur son pendentif, arrachant la fine chaine en argent, qu'il contempla dans sa main un petit moment en maugréant.

– Les irlandais n'ont jamais eu le moindre talent et cette croix celtique en est encore une preuve affligeante, ce cercle autour des branches, c'est d'un barbare…

En temps normal, Root lui aurait certainement fait ravaler ce commentaire désobligeant en lui expliquant la symbolique de cet emblème d'une pureté et d'une complexité qu'une crapule tel que lui ne serait jamais en mesure de comprendre, mais la fatigue et la colère de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement la laissa pantoise.

Il rangea le bijou dans une poche et reprit :

– Saviez-vous que votre mère vivait avec un sodomite ?

Root ne sut pas si ce fut l'insulte envers son père, la crudité du propos ou simplement le dégoût plus qu'évident dans le ton de la phrase crachée par Lambert, qui capta toute son attention.

– Oui, encore un rituel de païens, j'aimerais dire que vous avez hérité du sang pourri de cet homme, malheureusement vous connaissez ces « hommes » attirés par leur propre sexe. Une femme ne les intéresse pas, par conséquent celui que vous appeliez père, n'était qu'un imposteur.

Il rit avec dédain.

– Je ne connais pas votre mère, mais qu'elle ait osé se marier avec un tel être, vraiment, elle ne devait pas valoir mieux qu'une putain ! Une putain avec de l'argent et des relations, car elle connaissait Lord Blackwood avant ce scélérat qui vous a élevé. Sachant la réussite dont jouit notre bienfaiteur avec la gente féminine, cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'il l'ait déjà culbutée, et de bien des manières !

Lambert sourit à son dernier mot.

– Vous l'imaginez la prendre à plusieurs reprises ?

Il soupira d'aise, tout content de sa dernière tirade face à la fureur de la femme mourante devant lui.

– Oui, et qui sait ? Il pourrait même être votre père !

Il redevint sérieux.

– Non, il m'a confirmé que leurs « rencontres » remontaient bien avant votre naissance. Votre mère s'est tout bonnement fait engrosser par un paysan mal fini, incapable d'aligner deux mots comme le sont tous ces hommes sur cette île de catholiques !

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Les catholiques, répéta-t-il, si seulement nous avions plus de temps, ma chère, je vous exprimerais mon opinion sur cette religion, heureusement bannie de notre grand pays par ce roi sage que fut Henry VIII...

Il se releva et la toisa tout en sortant la montre à gousset de son emplacement dans la petite poche de son gilet.

– Je crains de me voir obligé de vous quitter, car il faut que je fasse votre travail et rencontre les hommes qui vous attendent. Vous devriez me remercier, ils auraient été offensés de devoir traiter avec une femme… Eh bien, je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons, « Madame ». Profitez seule de vos derniers moments et saluez la faucheuse de ma part...

Il s'éloigna et revint sur ses pas.

– Mais j'allais oublier. « Groves », ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandée pourquoi Lord Blackwood vous avez assignée ce nom ? Dans son immense bonté, il a voulu laver votre impureté d'irlandaise en vous attribuant l'origine d'un nom noble, celui que portait feu la Marquise Groves avant d'épouser le comte Greer, le père de Lord Blackwood.

Il s'interrogea un instant en silence.

– Ou alors, tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie de sa part, une simple façon de vous faire comprendre que vous lui apparteniez, de votre mise au monde en tant qu'espionne jusqu'à votre misérable mort dans cette ruelle. Vous n'avez été qu'une création entre ses mains, une œuvre dont il ne veut plus aujourd'hui, qu'il renie, et honnêtement qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?! Alors… Adieu Samantha Stanton, puisse le Seigneur avoir pitié de votre âme.

Il s'en alla sans se retourner. Il avait accompli sa mission et s'était même montré généreux à la fin, en bon chrétien, il avait remis à Dieu une « infidèle », il était décidément un homme extraordinaire.

Souriant en sortant de la ruelle, il se dirigea vers son prochain rendez-vous, le cœur léger d'avoir accompli correctement son devoir, abandonnant une ennemie agonisante qui mourrait seule.

.

La jeune femme se faufilait élégamment entre les tables dans le lieu bondé, apportant les pichets de vin et les plats fumants à ces hommes assis au fond de la salle qui profitèrent de sa promiscuité pour la peloter, glissant une main sale sous sa jupe avec une œillade lubrique, et un sourire aux dents gâtées.

L'agacement commençait à monter en elle. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour poser les plats au centre de la table, la serveuse aperçut une tumescence peu ragoutante caressée sans douceur par les doigts crasseux aux ongles noirâtres d'un homme au teint vérolé dont les yeux claires, d'une couleur étonnement attirante, fixaient son décolleté avec l'envie malsaine de le faire sien.

Elle constata que cet exhibitionniste ignoble n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le restaurant. Ses compagnons l'avaient-ils averti ? S'interrogea-t-elle. Ce pouvait-il qu'il la brave crânement, attendant sa réaction ? Elle lui lança un regard noir pour lui signifier que son attitude des plus inconvenantes, devait cesser à l'instant et qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne rapidement.

L'homme ne daigna pas lever la tête vers elle, préférant se concentrer sur sa poitrine, continuant à « bichonner » son entrejambe devant elle, ignorant complètement l'être humain à qui il avait affaire.

Un des hommes de la table, muet depuis un petit moment, remarqua l'attitude de la jeune femme, et essaya de calmer le jeu.

– Tout doux, Jimmy, et vous aussi les gars, les prévint-il, toi range ta main et arrêtez d'offenser la demoiselle si vous tenez à votre vie.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Tom ? Voler au secours de sa vertu ? Si tu fais le moindre geste, tu vas tâter de mon couteau et tu ne seras pas du voyage demain ! Répondit le fameux Jimmy qui n'avait pas quitté son corsage et déboutonnait ses culottes pour avoir plus facilement accès à son sexe.

Il se fichait du regard des autres, la jeune femme au minois des plus agréables augmentait l'envie pressante de se soulager, que cela lui déplaise ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, de toute façon, si elle osait un commentaire, il la retrouverait après son service pour lui montrer d'une manière plus brutale qu'elle était à son goût. Il eut un sourire sadique, remarque ou pas, il lui ferait « sentir » de toute façon.

Elle se redressa lentement pendant que le dénommé Tom, les mains en signe d'apaisement, se levait en disant qu'il ne cherchait pas la bagarre et qu'il n'avait plus faim. En passant près d'elle, il lui chuchota.

– Je vous prie, Mademoiselle, de ne pas prendre le comportement primaire et irrespectueux de ce goujat comme l'attitude inévitable de l'homme lambda, et vous assure que nous ne partageons pas tous ses manières.

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse et accepta ce qui s'apparentait à ses yeux à des excuses. Elle contourna la table en récupérant discrètement un couteau pointu près d'une assiette, et élargissant son sourire pour lui exposer sa dentition, elle se positionna devant l'homme qui introduisait une main dans son pantalon.

– Ce que tu vois te plait ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Assez et je vais te le prouver ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne lui accorda aucun répit, pas une seconde de plus en le poignardant à plusieurs reprises pour finir par lui trancher la gorge, croisant son regard surpris, concluant ironiquement.

– J'en suis ravie…

La chaise sur laquelle il était assis, bascula et il s'écroula, mort au fond de la pièce. Les hommes présents dans la taverne tournèrent la tête et découvrir le cadavre. Les deux autres hommes attablés se levèrent pour punir cette meurtrière lorsqu'une voix forte se fit entendre.

– Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire, qu'il vienne me voir !

La femme qui venait de parler observait ceux qui s'étaient levés d'un regard dur. S'ils avaient été un peu plus malins, ils se serraient rassis et auraient présentés des excuses à la serveuse et la patronne du lieu, reconnaissant en la personne imposante derrière son comptoir quelqu'un de bien plus supérieur à eux.

Tom les avait prévenus, la taverne où ils mangeraient ce soir ne souffrirait d'aucun écart de conduite de leur part, étant tenue par une femme respectée, crainte et protégée par tous les habitants de Glasgow, et dont elle ou sa famille avaient été les bienfaiteurs à un moment ou un autre de leur vie. Par conséquent, leur peau ne coûterait pas bien chère s'ils osaient la menacer. Cependant, ces pauvres idiots oublièrent les conseils sages de Tom et esquissèrent quelques pas vers la jeune femme.

Tous les autres clients se levèrent également. Quatre hommes à la carrure épaisse les attrapèrent et les dirigèrent vers la sortie.

– Non, prenez celle de derrière, leur ordonna la patronne.

Ils acquiescèrent, suivis par deux autres hommes transportant le cadavre de Jimmy.

Root, tête baissée, respirant difficilement dans cette position, se demandait combien de temps encore elle resterait sur cette terre quand elle entendit le grincement d'une porte un peu plus loin. Elle distingua environ six hommes, quatre en entouraient deux, commençant à les rouer violemment de coups. Deux autres, portant une autre personne se rapprochaient de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle leva la main pour signaler sa position puis la baissa. À quoi servait de leur dire où elle se trouvait, de toute façon dans peu de temps, elle n'existerait plus.

Elle s'injuria, pourquoi ce parti-pris défaitiste la tenaillait à ce point ? Elle était une combattante depuis toujours et là, un simple coup de poignard et elle acceptait son sort presque avec une joie malsaine.

Non, sa mère n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Mais cette femme ne lui avait-elle pas « menti » ? Les révélations de Lambert n'auraient pas dû l'atteindre, alors pourquoi le croyait-elle ? Parce qu'elle se souvenait de l'expression de Lord Blackwood en présence de mère Cara quand ils se rencontraient à Furness, des regards qu'il lui lançait, l'expression particulière dans ses yeux bleus devant elle, comme si, oui, ils avaient déjà été amants.

Et le reste ? Pourquoi l'accusation de son père sur ses préférences la troublait à ce point, bien plus que les « révélations » sur sa mère ? Encore une fois, car leur véracité lui sautait à la figure, Marc Stanton était mort quand elle avait sept ans, mais Root avait toujours eu un sens de l'observation bien plus élevé que la moyenne, et les coups d'yeux de son père envers des hommes, plus insistants ou brulants, que ceux envers sa mère ne lui avaient pas échappés. Simplement à l'âge de cette découverte, trop jeune pour en comprendre le véritable sens, l'enfant avait fini par les mettre de côté, et le comportement de son père, oublié après sa mort, refaisait surface dans cette allée sinistre.

Elle grogna, Lambert venait de souiller l'image de son père, non à cause de sa soudaine réminiscence, mais à cause de ses propos injurieux. Marc Stanton avait préféré les hommes ? Quelle importance ? Il avait été son père avant tout, et elle se fichait éperdument du sexe de ceux qui avaient partagé son lit.

Elle bougea, essayant pathétiquement de se remettre debout. Un des hommes portant le mort capta le mouvement, et s'approcha, menaçant.

Il observa l'homme blessé contre le mur qui avait du mal à tenir debout. Il hésita un bref instant et repartit en direction de la taverne en ordonnant à un de ses acolytes de le surveiller.

La femme derrière le comptoir épiait la jeune femme en face d'elle, rassurée, elle déclara.

– Vous m'impressionnez, Claire, vous avez été d'une patience exemplaire avec ce pourceau, je lui aurais troué la peau bien plus tôt.

La jeune femme sourit au compliment et baissa humblement les yeux face à son mentor.

– Merci, Control.

La patronne continua à la fixer en silence et demanda.

– Qu'en est-il de Tom ?

– Il s'est excusé pour le comportement des autres et a essayé de leur faire entendre raison.

Control soupira.

– Il devra néanmoins payer, personne n'apporte le trouble ici, et qu'il soit un vieux client ne l'excuse pas.

Claire se contenta d'hocher la tête, masquant son inquiétude sans succès.

– Il survivra, la rassura la tenancière.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui s'approchait.

– Que se passe-t-il, Collins ?

– Il y a un étranger blessé dans la ruelle.

– Et ?

– Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une femme déguisée en homme, précisa-t-il doucement.

Control jura, cela expliquait le retard de Root.

– Amenez-la à l'étage et allez chercher le Dr Mc Keown !

– Bien, Madame.

Claire l'interrogea du regard. Control lui fit signe de la tête de la suivre, pendant que Collins partait exécuter ses ordres.

Ils remontèrent Root, l'installèrent sur le lit et disparurent. Control et Claire la déshabillèrent, la femme plus âgée marmonnant que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Root à demie évanouie délirait, répétant des excuses envers quelqu'un, pour son échec cuisant, pour n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse.

Control n'écoutait pas, concentrée, elle s'arrêta devant la plaie et fronça les sourcils. Elle était profonde et cependant assez propre. La femme n'en était pas à sa première blessure et celle devant ses yeux ne l'alarmait pas autant qu'elle aurait cru. Elle n'était pas spécialiste, il fallait que le médecin y jette un œil. Comme s'il l'avait entendue, l'homme grisonnant entra dans la pièce.

Il détailla le corps nu sur le lit, s'avança et tâta l'abdomen de la femme blessée. Il s'adressa à Control :

– Apportez-moi de quoi nettoyer ce sang !

Elle se tourna vers Claire qui s'empressa d'obéir, allant pour sa part s'installer sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce sans un mot, laissant le chirurgien opérer.

Il s'occupa de Root une partie de la nuit, recousit la plaie, vérifia régulièrement les organes autour des points, veillant la blessée qui semblait étrangement n'avoir pas si souffert que ça du coup normalement fatal. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et après plusieurs heures d'incertitudes, Alan Mc Keown diagnostiqua qu'aucun organe n'avait été touché, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

Il déposa sa perruque près de la sacoche transportant ses instruments, et s'affala dans un fauteuil tiré à proximité du lit.

– Qui est cette femme ? Demanda-t-il.

Control soupira, épuisée, tout comme le médecin, elle n'avait pas dormi et voir une femme qu'elle respectait dans cette position la perturbait. Root était une espionne extraordinaire, peu aurait survécu psychologiquement à « l'entretien » qu'elle lui avait fait passer. Claire, sa jeune élève pourrait s'estimer heureuse d'un jour ne serait-ce que lui ressembler. Ce genre de personne se faisait rare. Elle parla d'une voix monocorde pour masquer l'émotion qui la tenaillait.

Le médecin dans la pièce était le seul homme de tout Glasgow à qui elle dirait la vérité, il avait travaillé avec sa famille depuis des décennies et tout comme elle et la femme étendue, était un espion si brillant que personne, en plus de trente ans, n'avait même pas soupçonné qu'Alan Mc Keown puisse être autre chose qu'un vieux chirurgien au regard doux d'un vert de la couleur des collines d'Écosse après un soir d'orage.

– Il s'agit de Root…

Control s'arrêta. Cette simple introduction avait suffi, le chirurgien connaissait tout et tout le monde, et l'identité et l'importance de Samantha Groves dans leur combat contre les anglais faisait partie des choses dont il était parfaitement au courant, toutefois, elle continua :

– C'est une espionne faite du même bois que vous, Monsieur. Il ne faut pas qu'elle meure.

Alan sourit.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Control, elle survivra. Elle a de la fièvre, mais le plus dur est passé. Allez vous reposer, je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Control hocha la tête, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Alan se pencha et saisit doucement la main de Root dans la sienne. Le combat intérieur qu'elle livrait si présent sur son visage inquiéta le vieux médecin. Il comprit que plus que la blessure physique, une autre plaie plus profonde et plus ancienne revenait perturber sa patiente.

Il serra plus fortement la main frêle et ordonna d'une voix grave.

– Je vous interdis de mourir, Mademoiselle Stanton, pas sous ma garde. Je ne vous quitterai pas, luttez contre ces démons qui vous importunent, vous êtes plus forte, Root, vous gagnerez et je suis à vos côtés pour vous soutenir, vous n'êtes pas seule !

Le visage de la femme perturbée se détendit au son des mots de cet inconnu. Il sourit, il aimait son métier, il savait que quelque part dans son inconscient, les mots prononcés lui avaient apporté le réconfort et le concours dont elle avait besoin.

Il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il pouvait encore faire pour elle. Il se souvint qu'elle était irlandaise. Alan avait eu la chance de visiter l'île enchantée dont il était tombé sous le charme de la mélancolie de la musique et des légendes.

Il se concentra et se mit à chanter doucement un vieil air, un hymne à leur patrie que tous les irlandais avaient entendu dans leur vie, la malade, ce soir, écrasée par une solitude et une tristesse qu'il avait lui-même connu, devait se rappeler de ses origines, de ses racines. Il commença :

– _« There's a dear little isle in the Western Ocean. It's an islande of purity, holly and grand. Its name fills its daughters and sons with emotion. When they heard on, of a far distant land… »_

Alan continua à s'en enrouer la voix, quand il n'eut plus de chansons irlandaises en tête, il passa à des chansons écossaises toutes aussi émouvantes. Il finit par s'endormir à l'aube et fut réveillé par Control qui lui apportait une tasse de café.

Elle ne s'attarda pas, Root était entre de bonnes mains et la voir respirer profondément la rassura.

Alan buvait doucement sa boisson devant la fenêtre de la chambre, observant d'un œil las la foule s'activer sur les quais. Il se retourna pour vérifier l'état de sa patiente et manqua de sursauter en croisant son regard. Depuis combien de temps était-elle réveillée et l'épiait-elle ?

Il afficha un sourire rassurant en se rapprochant du lit.

– Bonjour, Mademoiselle Stanton. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– …

– Mon nom est Alan Mc Keown, je me suis occupé de votre blessure, je suis chirurgien. Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait entendu la voix de Control dans le couloir qui injuriait un de ses employés.

– Puis-je vous examiner ?

Devant son approbation silencieuse, il se pencha sur la blessure. Il se montra d'une délicatesse incroyable, la femme sur le lit pouvait abuser n'importe qui sauf lui, sa fragilité lui comprima la poitrine. Une fois terminé, il se rassit et lui expliqua gentiment.

– Je suis médecin depuis longtemps, mademoiselle. Durant toute ma vie, j'ai soigné beaucoup de gens et j'ai compris au fil du temps que le genre humain pouvait souffrir de différents maux, ceux visibles sur leur corps, qui cicatrisent à l'aide de soins que nous prescrivons, et ceux bien plus profonds, que le malade cache…

– …

– Vous survivrez à votre attaque d'hier soir, votre corps se remettra, mais voyez-vous, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur. Non, mademoiselle, un vieux singe comme moi n'a plus peur de grand-chose, sauf de voir une femme admirable se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit, embrasser le désespoir et laisser vaincre ses ennemis intérieurs. Je sais qui vous êtes, Root, je connais votre histoire.

Il se leva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre sous le regard songeur de la jeune femme.

– Je suis comme vous. Un espion, je l'ai été toute ma vie et le resterai jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer Cara Sannazaro, votre mère…

Toujours concentré sur l'eau claire de la Clyde où s'agitaient les bateaux impatients de revoir le large, il ne remarqua pas le regard intense de Root qui réfléchissait en scrutant son dos.

– Une légende jusqu'à sa disparition, tout le monde a cru qu'elle était morte, et puis Furness a vu le jour…. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas parler de ce lieu. Cara, la seule à avoir remporté plusieurs victoires contre Lord Blackwood. Nous faisons un métier terrible, un métier ingrat. Nous ne sommes que des hommes de l'ombre, seuls, menteurs, méfiants, de merveilleux manipulateurs, idéalistes et courageux. Notre amour pour notre pays que nous payons parfois de notre vie, nous oblige toujours à nous surpasser, et à lutter encore et toujours. Mais nous ne sommes que des hommes, nous avons parfois besoin d'aide devant ce qui nous terrasse…

– ….

– Il arrive toujours un moment où nous doutons, un moment où nous abandonnons.

Alan se retourna vers la femme qui s'était assise dans le lit. Elle n'aurait pas dû, en tant que médecin il aurait pu lui reprocher, en tant qu'espion il se félicitait de ce petit geste, elle n'était pas restée abattue et allongée. Il ne releva pas les larmes sur son visage. Le médecin s'assit au bord du lit et continua doucement.

– Il existe plusieurs versions d'une histoire, racontez-moi la vôtre.

– Elle m'a menti, elle m'a manipulé ! S'énerva Root, puis ferma la bouche ne voulant pas en dire plus.

– Je vous écoute, l'encouragea-t-il gentiment.

Root ferma les yeux, le menton tremblant alors que les larmes recommençaient à jaillir.

– Je n'ai jamais choisi cette vie…

Alan joua pendant cette journée le rôle qu'aurait dû endosser Marc Stanton, s'il avait encore été de ce monde, celui d'un père rassurant. Il écouta attentivement la peine d'une jeune femme, lui prodigua les conseils d'un homme avisé, essayant de la guider à travers le labyrinthe de la haine, vers la sortie plus sereine, sans la juger, lui ouvrant habilement les yeux sur les raisons de celle qui l'avait élevée, acquiesçant à ses reproches. Oui, les parents étaient coupables, mais les parents n'étaient pas ce qu'on croyait, ils n'étaient pas des héros, simplement des hommes et des femmes, et comme leurs enfants, enclins à faire des erreurs, à leur demander d'exécuter ceux qu'étaient incapables d'accomplir.

Root écouta, se rebella, pleura, déversa son aversion envers ce monde, envers ceux responsables de son sort, et accepta ses paroles.

Le soir même, elle s'entretint avec Control, lui expliquant que Lord Blackwood avait voulu la tuer et qu'il vérifierait qu'elle était bien morte, que néanmoins elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait compris qu'elle était un agent double. Elles en conclurent qu'il faudrait trouver un cadavre portant un veston noir, et mettre un ou deux agents de la police dans l'affaire.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le mort, j'en ai un sous le coude et la police… Là non plus, ne craignez rien.

La femme alitée la remercia d'un signe de tête, avala difficilement sa salive et continua dans un souffle.

– Vous devez aussi la prévenir que je ne suis pas morte, avertissez Francesca qui lui transmettra le message.

Control scruta son visage.

– Voulez-vous lui écrire un mot ?

– Je... Elle hésita, releva la tête vers Control et y lut de la compassion. Je ne préfère pas, dit-elle doucement.

– J'aurais besoin d'une preuve, je pense que les… arguments de Lord Blackwood seront difficiles à contrer, précisa Control.

Root se passa la main sur le visage, elle ne voulait plus lui parler, sa discussion avec Alan lui avait fait du bien, mais ses « problèmes » avec sa mère ne disparaîtraient pas en un claquement de doigts, elle mettrait certainement des années à ne plus lui en vouloir, à lui « pardonner ». Elle réfléchit puis sourit tristement, elle s'adressa à Control.

– Parlez-vous italien ?

– Un peu.

– Très bien, écrivez cette phrase dans votre missive, elle saura que c'est moi qui vous l'ai soufflée, Root récita : _« Ha natura sì malvagia e ria che mai non empie la bramosa voglia… »._

Control répéta doucement et décida de laisser se reposer la convalescente. Root resta dans la chambre pendant deux semaines, Alan venait tous les jours et leur conversation reprenait là où elle s'était arrêtée la veille. Comme prévu, Root guérit physiquement, et le poids et la douleur présentent dans son âme s'estompèrent petit à petit, au grand soulagement du médecin.

.

John Greer tournait et retournait le pendentif dans sa main en se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix. Aurait-il dû tuer également Monsieur Lambert ? L'envoyer dans les colonies en « récompense » du travail accompli n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air de plaire à l'espion. Greer se dit qu'avec le temps, il devenait trop « gentil », dix ans ou cinq ans plus tôt, Lambert aurait lui aussi disparu dans une ruelle malfamée. Au moins, il n'aurait plus cette odeur infâme de rose dans le nez, il se dit qu'à choisir un parfum, la fragrance du lys était sa préférée, il devait reconnaître que les français avait eu du « nez » en le prenant comme emblème.

Il baissa encore une fois les yeux sur l'inscription du pendentif et en lut l'inscription : _« For my beloved husband,Cara »_.

Il fut un temps où il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce message lui soit adressé. Aujourd'hui, hormis un désir physique, il ne ressentait plus rien qu'une colère sourde à la vue du prénom autrefois chéri.

Il observa Furness dans le lointain. Root était morte depuis trois jours, son cadavre avait été identifié par la police locale et il lui incombait « l'horrible tâche » d'avertir sa mère. Il sourit, il lui avouerait un jour qu'il était à l'origine de son assassinat, pas aujourd'hui, dans quelques années, quand il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Dans dix ans, oui, il lui accordait encore ce laps de temps et puis, tout comme Samantha Stanton, Cara Sannazaro rejoindrait le Créateur.

Qui tuerait celle qui avait enchanté plusieurs de ses nuits ? Il réfléchit, il faudrait quelqu'un de proche, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Il sourit à nouveau, qui de mieux placé que Francesca Wells pour tuer cette femme ?

Il repensa à la sœur qui travaillait pour lui. Elle était utile et il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, elle surveillait habilement la mère supérieure, guettait les faux pas qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les recrues. Cara semblait s'être calmée, John n'ignorait pas qu'elle devait lui en vouloir, pourtant elle avait apparemment accepté son destin et entraînait les jeunes femmes correctement. Martine en était un bel exemple, sa dernière mission à Vienne avait été un franc succès.

Il pensa à Jane, une autre espionne formée à l'abbaye sept ans auparavant. Il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était morte dans un accident pendant une de ses missions en Suède. C'était la dure loi de ce métier, seuls les meilleurs survivaient, Jane n'avait pas été mauvaise et même plutôt efficace, et pourtant personne n'était à l'abri d'un accident aussi stupide soit-il. Il y avait eu une explosion importante chez un parfumeur et les clients présents dans la boutique étaient morts, Jane en faisait partie.

Les explosions arrivaient régulièrement chez ces chimistes qui jouaient avec les odeurs, des apprentis alchimistes qui manipulaient des liquides inflammables, et Greer se disait que cette Jane avait été bien stupide de ne pas envoyer un laquais lui acheter son parfum.

Greer chassa ce malheureux incident de son esprit, en sentant la voiture ralentir et s'arrêter, il en sortit et leva la tête face à l'endroit sacré.

Il tira sur la cloche et attendit qu'une sœur vienne lui ouvrir. Il n'était pas encore midi, Cara apprendrait la nouvelle avant son déjeuner, un nouveau coup insupportable, prévu avec cruauté.

Le comte fut conduit au bureau de la mère supérieur. John renvoya la jeune sœur avant qu'elle ne puisse l'annoncer, marchant tranquillement vers la salle. De la porte ouverte, il la contempla assise derrière la table, une paire de lunettes sur les yeux. Vingt-trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il l'avait forcée à la suivre, un laps de temps durant lequel il avait au maximum évité le moindre contact avec elle. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance, mais au fond, il l'aimait toujours aussi passionnément, sous la colère cuisante qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Cara, concentrée sur un papier devant elle, ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se figea en entendant sa voix.

– Je dois dire, Madame, que le temps n'a pas de prise sur vous, vous êtes resplendissante.

Cara leva la tête vers lui et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Elle le toisa durement.

– Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il sourit à sa répartie et son expression peu accueillante. Il décida de faire durer l'annonce de la mort de sa fille. Il entra dans la pièce et promena son visage sur les murs.

– Comment avez-vous pu si facilement céder à ma demande et emménager dans ce lieu ?

– Vous savez pourquoi.

– Ah, oui… Samantha.

– Et ce que vous m'aviez promis de lui faire si je ne vous suivais pas et n'acceptais pas de travailler pour vous.

– Oui…

Il inspira profondément.

– Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'idée que je mentais ?

Cara fronça les sourcils puis rit brièvement.

– Je vous connais, John, vous auriez exécuté chacune de vos menaces, en vous obéissant, j'ai sauvé la vie de notre fille.

– VOTRE fille ! S'énerva-t-il.

La femme dans le siège en bois soupira, triste et fatiguée.

– Non, John, je ne vous ai jamais déguisé la vérité sur ce point, Samantha est notre enfant.

– C'était la fille d'un pêcheur qui a partagé vos nuits en plus de celles d'autres hommes, il vous a souillé et cette fille n'a jamais eu la moindre goutte de mon sang ! S'emporta-t-il.

Cara ouvrit la bouche et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– « C'était » répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il se redressa et ferma brièvement les yeux.

– Oui, vous m'avez demandé la raison de ma venue en ce lieu. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Madame. Votre fille est morte pour son pays il y a trois jours, à Glasgow lors d'une mission secrète dont je tairai tous détails. Sachez que son corps a bel et bien était identifié par la police locale. Étant donné le rôle de mademoiselle Stanton dans la ville, et afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Écossais, elle a été enterrée rapidement et anonymement. Je suis certain que vous comprenez. Ramener un corps aurait pu soulever quelques questions et c'est exactement ce que nous voulions éviter. Cependant, j'ai veillé à ce que son enterrement soit célébrer selon votre religion. Je suis certain qu'en tant qu'ancienne espionne, vous comprenez mon choix.

Greer mentait, le cadavre de Root avait été enterré dans une fausse commune quelconque. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller lui-même identifier le corps, cependant l'anniversaire de sa véritable fille et la fête en son honneur étaient bien plus importants que le sort d'une de ses subalternes, aussi douée soit-elle. Et puis, le pendentif qui ne quittait jamais le cou de la jeune femme et la haine viscérale de Monsieur Lambert à son encontre seraient suffisants pour cette fois.

Il sortit de sa poche la croix et la déposa lentement sur le bureau.

– Je pense que vous reconnaîtrez ceci…

Cara se saisit du pendentif et le tourna dans sa paume, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues à la vue du texte gravé derrière celui-ci.

– Je vous présente mes condoléances, Madame… Vous avez perdu une fille et l'Angleterre a perdu une de ses meilleures espionnes. Je demanderai à ce que soit construite une stèle à son nom dans les jardins de l'abbaye.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer le bijou dans ses mains. Il reprit d'un ton froid.

– Ne croyez surtout pas que votre mission soit terminée à l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle. Vous entrainerez toujours comme il se doit, les jeunes filles que je vous emmènerai.

– À quoi bon ? Répondit-elle doucement.

– Pensez à ce qu'aurait voulu votre fille, argumenta-t-il, ayant déjà prévu cette réponse. Aurait-elle voulu une mère désespérée, ou une mère continuant son combat pour son pays ?

La femme serra l'objet dans sa main :

– Continuer son combat, murmura-t-elle.

Greer sourit, cela n'avait pas été si compliqué après tout, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien lui faire une dernière remarque.

– Voilà qui est mieux. Je comprends votre douleur, Madame, j'aimerais vous dire qu'avec le temps, elle s'estompera, mais il n'en ait rien. Vous passerez par des phases de tristesse… Il secoua la tête, une fausse expression de peine sur le visage. Et que vous penserez parfois à vouloir la rejoindre…

Il attendit qu'elle relève les yeux vers elle, et lui sourit vicieusement.

– Mais s'il est une chose que j'aime dans la religion catholique, c'est que se donner la mort y est interdit… Et je pense que vous redoutez la parole de Dieu, ou l'Enfer. Je ne me fais donc aucun souci pour vous.

Il s'inclina légèrement et se tourna, repartant vers la porte.

– Au revoir, Cara, je vous laisse à votre deuil. Vous êtes une femme forte, vous surpasserez cette « épreuve » et apprécierez la jeune recrue que je vous enverrai la semaine prochaine.

Cara ne bougea pas, rouvrant la main sur la croix, écoutant les pas de l'homme qu'elle haïssait s'éloigner.

Greer demanda à parler à sœur Francesca.

– Ma sœur, je vous demande de surveiller étroitement mère Cara, je viens de lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle et je n'apprécierai pas qu'elle planifie une quelconque vengeance ou même qu'elle tente de sortir de ses murs.

Francesca acquiesça.

– Bien, Monsieur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Il la regarda, menaçant.

– N'oubliez pas, si vous constatez le moindre comportement suspect. Avertissez-moi.

La sœur secoua la tête, affichant un air soumis et respectueux sur son visage. L'expression tant attendu par John Greer, celle qui lui confirmait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas avoué qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, devenir la mère supérieure de l'abbaye ? Pour cela, elle surveillait Cara depuis des années et trahissait chacun de ces gestes.

Il se félicita intérieurement de la crédulité des personnes sur cette terre et s'en alla de ce lieu qu'il détestait pour ce qu'il représentait aux yeux du monde. Une religion qui n'avait plus sa place dans son pays et dont l'édifice était néanmoins une de ses plus belles réussites.

Francesca vérifia que la diligence de Greer n'était plus visible avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. La femme derrière son bureau tournait et retournait une croix dans ses mains.

– Cara, l'appela-t-elle doucement, que se passe-t-il ?

– Greer vient de m'annoncer la mort de Samantha.

La sœur resta interdite un petit moment puis murmura :

– Ce n'est pas possible.

– Je ne sais pas, il ne serait jamais venu sans en être certain…

Francesca s'approcha de la femme qu'elle aimait et l'obligea à la regarder.

– Où est-elle censée être morte ?

Cara ne releva pas le « censé », se contentant de répondre.

– Glasgow, il y a trois jours…

Francesca la regarda et lui attrapa le visage.

– Je connais quelqu'un de confiance à Glasgow, Control pourra me confirmer si ce qu'a dit Greer était vrai, en attendant, je t'interdis de le croire !

Cara secoua la tête.

– Et pourquoi pas, il n'a jamais cru qu'elle était sa fille, je suis même étonnée qu'elle ait survécu si longtemps à l'extérieur de ces murs. Pour être honnête, je ne serais même pas surprise d'apprendre qu'il est derrière tout cela, sa mort…

– Cara, arrête ! Tant que tu n'auras pas toi-même vu le corps de ta fille, tu n'as pas le droit de croire qu'elle est morte ! Tu connais Greer, il te manipule depuis le début, et je suis certaine qu'il s'agit encore d'une de ses ruses !

Cara se leva et lui mit la croix dans les mains, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

– Elle ne la quittait jamais, elle appartenait à son père…

Francesca récupéra le pendentif, lut l'inscription et pâlit. Elle avait elle-même déjà vu la croix bien des fois accrochée au cou de Root.

– Non ! Se reprit-elle. Laisse-moi une semaine, je t'en supplie, Cara…

La mère supérieure se retourna et la regarda.

– Très bien, une semaine et après je pleurerai la mort de ma fille et… Toi, tu repartiras au Québec, si Root est morte, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à celle qui m'aura fait espérer en vain que ma propre chair était encore de ce monde, expliqua-t-elle durement.

Francesca accusa le coup.

– Je ne partirai pas, je resterai avec toi !

– Alors fais des prières pour qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Francesca ne répondit pas, les paroles énoncées étaient celles d'une mère terrassée par le chagrin, qui ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Du moins, s'en persuada-t-elle.

– Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule, ordonna Cara.

La sœur hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, mais tout avait été dit, Cara ne voulait pas de sa compagnie pour le moment, et plus du tout si elle n'avait pas vu juste.

Elle repartit dans sa cellule et écrivit à Control. Quatre jours plus tard, arriva non pas la réponse, néanmoins la nouvelle qu'elle attendait. Elle se précipita dans le bureau de son amante et lui fit lire le message.

Cara lut la lettre et accepta l'explication de Control sur la blessure trop importante de sa fille, cependant en bonne voie de guérison, pour qu'elle puisse écrire elle-même, et quand elle lut la citation de l'Enfer de Dante, elle sut que Samantha était en vie.

Cara pleura de joie, pour finalement ressentir une nouvelle tristesse, Samantha était certes en vie, mais pas en sûreté.

Elle écrivit la lettre la plus difficile de sa vie en réponse. Elle avait fait son choix. Si Samantha voulait survivre alors elle ne devait plus jamais la revoir et fuir l'Angleterre pour un pays si loin que Greer ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Un pays si grand qu'elle aurait la possibilité d'y disparaître et d'y construire une vie sans le poids de ses propres erreurs, et avant tout, libérée de sa promesse envers elle, là-bas sur ce continent qui portait le nom de colonies d'Amérique.

.

Root observait l'océan autour d'elle. Le bateau avait quitté l'Angleterre depuis plusieurs jours. Elle tenait dans sa main la lettre de sa mère qui lui suppliait d'oublier toute cette histoire et de vivre sa vie loin d'elle et de Greer. Elle la connaissait par cœur, elle se répétait les mots dans sa tête en suivant des yeux une mouette dans le lointain.

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

– Control semble vous tenir en très grande estime.

Elle se tourna vers le Capitaine du navire.

– En effet, Capitaine Elias. Je dois dire que j'ai pour ma part aussi beaucoup d'admiration pour elle.

– Savez-vous que je suis originaire de New York, une colonie anglaise…

Root resta silencieuse en scrutant les traits de son visage. Elle sourit avant de répondre.

– Serait-ce une menace, Monsieur ? Je ne pense pas que vous me tuerez, si Control m'a confié à vous, c'est qu'elle pense que vous ne me ferez rien.

– Oui, c'est exact, vous ne devez votre salut qu'à cette femme. Les affaires que nous traitons ensemble en pâtiraient grandement s'il vous arrivait la moindre chose. Je lui ai donc promis que votre voyage se déroulerait sans encombre.

– Mais vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine ?

– Je n'apprécie pas les traitres à la Couronne.

Elle le fixa longuement, il ne flancha pas sous son regard, il était honnête, pour lui, elle ne méritait pas de traverser l'océan à bord de son bateau.

– J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour vous changerez d'avis sur ma personne où sur l'Angleterre…

– Madame, la salua-t-il froidement avant de repartir.

Il l'avait avertie, il honorerait sa parole mais si cette femme recroisait à nouveau son chemin, il ne serait plus si clément. Son opinion à son égard fut grandement ébranlée quelques jours plus tard en apprenant qu'elle avait sauvé une de ses voyageuses.

Elias ne supportait pas que l'on puisse s'en prendre à un enfant et apparemment, cette femme non plus. Il la surveilla pendant toute la traversée, agréablement surpris au fil des jours devant son attitude. Il constata que même son équipage semblait apprécier cette ancienne espionne. Il la laissa débarquer à New York deux mois plus tard comme prévu, et ne s'étonna pas vraiment du massacre des russes une fois à terre. Quand le conflit éclata, il comprit que l'Angleterre n'était plus son pays, qu'il était un Américain et il changea complètement d'opinion à l'égard de Root. Il fut ravi d'apprendre qu'elle travaillait pour le Général Washington et pour leur cause. Il lui fit parvenir un message lui proposant son aide si besoin. Une aide qu'elle sollicita quelques mois plus tard après son arrivée dans ce jeune pays.

Quand Root était arrivée à New York, elle avait suivi les instructions de Control et Francesca. Il y avait dans cette ville une riche veuve soutenant la cause des Québécois contre les Anglais. Une femme qui leur apportait un financement conséquent, et d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Elle logerait Root pour quelques temps avant qu'elle ne parte pour le sud du pays et oublie sa « vie antérieure ».

Root attendait dans le salon élégant. Cette femme aimait le blanc, la décoration assez classique n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, du moins à première vue. Root remarqua qu'elle avait été pensée avec soin et que l'invité se sentait rassuré dans cet environnement « sans surprise ». Mais qui, si vous prêtiez attention, un petit détail par-ci par-là, vous enchantez encore plus, et vous vous aperceviez que vous ne vouliez plus quitter l'endroit.

Elle entendit les talons et se retourna. La femme qui lui faisait face était belle, plus âgée qu'elle, possédant un regard vif qui l'épiait et semblait lui dire qu'elle connaissait tout d'elle.

Root s'inclina et la salua :

– Je vous remercie, Madame Morgan, d'avoir la bonté de m'aider dans ce périple.

Zoe Morgan attendit qu'elle se relève et continua à la fixer sans rien dire. Root patienta, pas vraiment mal à l'aise, même Greer n'arrivait pas à l'impressionner alors cette femme aux yeux perçants pouvait insister autant qu'elle le désirait, elle n'arriverait pas à la faire craquer.

Zoe s'en aperçut, elle en fut intriguée et amusée, la réputation de cette Root dont lui avait parlé Control s'avérait exacte.

– Mademoiselle Stanton. Bienvenue en Amérique, répondit-elle chaleureusement.

La propriétaire des lieux s'approcha et détailla le costume masculin de Root. Il n'y avait aucun désir dans son regard, aucune attente ou proposition, et Root en fut déçue, elle sentait qu'elle aurait réellement aimé partager quelques nuits avec elle.

Zoe continuait à l'observer, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

– Vous êtes de la même taille que de mon défunt époux. Il me reste plusieurs de ses habits. Si vous les voulez, ils sont à vous.

– Madame, vous m'offrez l'hospitalité, le couvert et les habits, je n'ai jamais espéré tant ! Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

– En me racontant votre histoire.

Zoe se rembrunit.

– Quand je parle de votre histoire, je tiens à ce qu'elle soit fidèle, vos peines, vos joies, tout.

Root, songeuse, ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis demanda :

– Si Control vous a parlé de moi, alors vous connaissez mon métier ?

– Oui. C'est la raison de ma requête sur votre honnête.

– Pourquoi.

– Parce que je pense que vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

– Et vous vous dévouez, Madame ?

– Oui. Votre vie a l'air d'avoir été si passionnante…

– Nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot, Madame, la coupa Root.

Zoe inspira doucement :

– Mademoiselle Stanton, comment une femme aussi intelligente que vous a pu être aussi aveugle en entrant dans cette maison. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ?

– Peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer.

– Vous n'êtes plus en Angleterre. Les américains ont beau avoir des ancêtres originaires de cette île, nous ne sommes pas comme eux !

– Vous paraissez en être fière.

Zoe sourit à la dernière remarque.

– Mademoiselle Stanton, je comprends votre méfiance, mais je vous donne ma parole que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

La jeune femme faillit répondre un « C'est un peu faible, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » mais se ravisa, Zoe était sincère et cela se traduisait de manière étonnante sur son visage, dans l'étincelle de ses yeux. Root eut un léger sourire en répondant.

– Très bien, Madame, je vous accorde « le bénéfice du doute »

Le regard de malice que lui lança Zoe troubla légèrement Root. Décidément, cette femme était des plus charmantes !

Root tint parole, dès le dîner, elle conta la première partie de son enfance, la période la plus heureuse de sa vie et Zoe l'accompagna subtilement dans son récit, posant des questions agréables, riant sincèrement à quelques anecdotes, partageant elle aussi sa propre histoire en Caroline du Sud. La soirée fut plaisante et les deux femmes se découvrirent des points communs, et une amitié germa petit à petit.

Au cours des deux mois que Root passa chez Zoe Morgan, elle accepta de plus en plus le « rôle » de sa mère sur sa vie. Sous le conseil de l'américaine, elle écrivit au Capitaine Elias pour lui demander de faire parvenir une lettre à Cara lors de son prochain voyage en Angleterre.

Il lui répondit favorablement et commença entre la mère et sa fille une lente « relation épistolaire », peuplée d'explications, de reproches, d'excuses et de compréhension. Cara renouvela le message de sa première missive. Proposant à sa fille d'oublier tout ce ressentiment qu'elle avait eu envers son ancien amant, car Root n'avait pas à être son bras vengeur, elle, Cara aurait dû le tuer depuis longtemps, et maintenant que sa fille n'était plus là, elle pourrait passer à l'acte sans avoir aucun regret.

Root, affolée par cette dernière nouvelle, lui interdit de tenter toutes actions envers leur ennemi. Elles y arriveraient ensemble ou pas du tout.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Vlaad réapparut dans sa vie. Demandant à l'ancienne espionne britannique son aide dans le nouveau combat que livraient les autochtones avec l'Angleterre.

Root comme Cara, y vit le signe qu'elle attendait. Root accepta, et reprit le nom de Samantha Groves. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à tuer John Greer en Angleterre, peut-être y arriverait-elle ici.

Mais pour cela, il faudrait l'attirer sur ces terres, l'éloigner de son antre où il demeurait intouchable, et cet homme qui intéressait les services secrets français, ce Colonel Washington, le chef du mouvement contre la couronne serait un excellent levier.

.

.

N/A : Chanson _My own native Land_ du groupe Cherish the Ladies, encore un anachronisme…

Je n'ai malheureusement pas vraiment développé le personnage de Zoe Morgan dans cette histoire, car l'actrice interprète aussi le personnage d'Abby Griffin dans la série The 100, et ce n'est pas évident de se détacher d'Abby...


	13. Sameen Shaw

_**Début Avril 1778.**_

Du haut de la voilure, Sameen laissait son regard déambuler sur l'horizon. Le calme de l'océan l'apaisait. Elle craignait cette étendue d'eau, et en même temps, celle-ci la fascinait.

Elle entendit Peter lui ordonner d'arrêter de rêver et de défaire les nœuds afin de libérer le petit perroquet. Elle s'exécuta, et avant de redescendre, fit ce qu'elle faisait de plus en plus depuis plus d'un mois, elle contempla Root sur le pont, en pleine conversation avec le Capitaine.

Shaw ne savait plus quoi penser de cette femme. Après sa confession sur Glasgow, elle était partie de sa cabine et avait fui le docteur du navire avec acharnement. Elle avait révélé qu'en effet, elle était partie d'Angleterre, et que Sameen avait vu juste, ce que personne n'avait soupçonné, ce que même elle, Root, avait sciemment dissimulé profondément sous la colère, le sentiment de culpabilité de laisser sa mère aux mains de son ennemi, seule. Qu'elle fuyait. Oui mais, avec l'approbation de Cara ? Vraiment, comment pouvait-elle s'abuser à ce point. L'espionne italienne lui avait menti et s'était servi d'elle ? Elle se sentait trahie ? La belle affaire ! Qu'avait-elle fait, elle, pendant quinze ans si ce n'était tromper son entourage. Certes, mais pas elle, pas sa mère. Et pourtant si, en quittant si facilement le pays, pleine de haine et de ressentiment pour elle, elle agissait exactement de cette manière.

Sameen observa la silhouette gracieuse de Root, ses gestes élégants. Son corps illustrait l'enthousiasme qui l'animait dans sa conversation avec Elias. Un amusement aussi, qui cachait ses failles avec brio. Shaw, elle, avait eu accès à toute sa fragilité, sa solitude, elle n'avait serré Root dans ses bras que deux fois en trois mois, mais ce contact avait suffi pour qu'elle sache avec certitude qu'elle désirait qu'il se reproduise.

Au début de la traversé, Root s'était occupée d'elle, l'avait aidée, et transformée la fausse rudesse de leur étreinte, y ajoutant un élément, un ingrédient qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

La douceur.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, son quotidien s'apparentait à la violence et la froideur. Son père maladroit, l'avait élevée à la manière des militaires, avec droiture, à coup d'ordres et de regards durs. Ne la félicitant jamais dans ses progrès en médecine. Shaw avait fini par comprendre que sa promiscuité le faisait souffrir, retrouvant dans les traits de sa fille, la femme qu'il avait aimée, et qu'il ne reverrait plus. Elle était donc partie dès qu'elle avait pu.

Les champs de batailles étaient son quotidien. Les cris, le sang, la douleur, envers lesquels elle affichait un regard froid, procédurier, professionnel. Le Général avait bien essayé de briser sa carapace, ou même Mickeal, cependant la couche était si épaisse qu'ils s'y étaient cassé les dents. Abandonnant pour ne pas être blessé outre mesure, acceptant Sameen Shaw comme elle était.

Incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment envers un être humain.

Shaw n'était cependant pas dépourvue d'émotions. Son cœur battait pour les chevaux de Washington ou ceux dont elle s'occupait chez Lord Finch, parce qu'ils avaient décelés l'incroyable être humain derrière le côté brusque, sec, une personne qui les chérissait et ne leur ferait jamais de mal. Shaw s'était demandée plus d'une fois si ses origines ne lui avait pas permis un lien particulier avec eux, et si, élevée dans la tribu de sa mère, elle ne serait pas devenu chaman.

Ou simplement si son « incapacité » à éprouver la moindre chose pour les hommes lui avait permis de développer cette relation si forte et étroite envers les animaux ?

Cette inaptitude n'avait été qu'un leurre, comprit-elle enfin. Puisqu'elle ressentait bien quelque chose pour Root.

Sameen Shaw avait été émue. Bien plus que le désir, Samantha Stanton avait créé une brèche dans la muraille qui encerclait si magnifiquement l'accès à ses émotions, ses sentiments. Elle continuait à ressentir la colère d'avoir été bernée, comme le Général, par l'espionne, mais au-delà de cet énervement, un sentiment plus profond surgissait, un besoin de la voir, d'être avec elle, d'en apprécier même cette fichue odeur de pomme qui la caractérisait.

Shaw secoua la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas laisser accès à ce remue-ménage dans son être qui s'intensifiait à cause d'elle. Elle refusait que Samantha Stanton ait la moindre influence sur sa vie. Personne hormis elle-même ne pouvait provoquer, ne serait-ce qu'une infime étincelle dans son corps, un désir, pourquoi pas ? Mais autre chose, non ! L'intensité qui en résulterait l'étoufferait, le prix était trop grand, il fallait brimer, enterrer ce que Root avait libéré et ce, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'était donc avec soulagement qu'elle avait accueilli l'éloignement instauré par Root. Elle avait décidé de prendre la place de Nigel, et d'apprendre auprès de son ami, Peter, toute la difficulté du métier, le côté physique épuisant, qu'elle ajoutait à son rôle de médecin.

Bien que cela ait étonné en premier lieu l'équipage de l'Inattendu, qu'un médecin décide de se « mélanger » à eux, il n'en avait pas été moins touché, et le respect dans le regard des matelots était sincère.

Tout le monde y trouvait son compte, l'équipage, Root, et elle-même, qui refusait de diagnostiquer son propre cas, trop difficile, trop lourd, trop instable.

Cette pensée la fit sourire, « instable » un mot qu'elle avait utilisé pour définir Samantha « Groves » et qui se retournait contre elle.

Elle attendit la fin de son quart et que Root ne soit plus sur le pont pour s'approcher d'Elias.

– Capitaine.

– Docteur.

– Nous ne sommes plus très loin, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous avez raison. Nous arriverons ce soir.

– Ce soir ? Il me semblait que l'Angleterre était plus éloignée.

– L'Angleterre ? Elias eut un sourire énigmatique. Peut-être devriez-vous avoir une conversation avec Mademoiselle Stanton, conseilla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Root passa la journée et une partie de son énergie à se cacher de Shaw, elle savait qu'elle aurait à cœur de connaître leur destination. Elle ne l'avait jamais gardée secrète, que Sameen Shaw ait conclu qu'elles se rendaient à Furness, n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais abondé en ce sens, et si Shaw lui avait demandé le véritable but de leur voyage, Root lui aurait dit.

Elle s'injuria, comment elle, une espionne qui avait su déjouer Lord Blackwood, Martine, et tous les autres, même Lambert, pouvait s'être fait avoir comme une débutante par Sameen Shaw ?

Celle dont tout le monde disait qu'elle ne connaissait pas les mots, pitié, compassion ou… amour, l'avait chamboulée plus que n'importe qui dans sa vie. Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle aveuglée, parjurée pour l'américaine ? Depuis cette maudite fois, où contre toute attente, elle lui avait apporté un réconfort dans la chambre de Fusco, et le soir suivant n'avait qu'augmenté ce qui était en train de naître en elle.

Root était pragmatique, l'idée de partager sa couche lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Elle n'ignorait pas que Shaw, après sa confession sur Glasgow, serait d'accord. Et puis quoi ? Plusieurs nuits, certainement des plus agréables. Oui, des nuits qui creuseraient sa propre peine. Sameen partirait une fois toute cette histoire terminée. Root avait songé qu'elle pouvait en profiter et laisser ses émotions de côté, sauf qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, pas comme Shaw, elle s'attacherait, elle était déjà trop éprise sans qu'il se soit passé la moindre chose entre elles ! Et si elle était lucide, la seule importance aujourd'hui était ce qu'il restait de sa famille, sa mère. Quand elles reviendraient en Amérique, les choses seraient peut-être différentes ? Une lueur d'espoir, éphémère à laquelle elle se raccrochait pathétiquement.

Elle connaissait Shaw depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Washington, le codex et cette femme l'intriguaient. Lexington, son véritable médecin, le codex qu'elle n'avait, soit disant, pas réussi à craquer, tout cela ne faisait partie d'un plan conçu depuis le début et consolidé au fur et à mesure.

La révélation de son identité au Général, à Shaw, tout ! Qui était le maître du jeu ici, elle, Root. Lord Blackwood n'avait pas « perdu » une brillante espionne à Glasgow, il avait tenté de tuer la seule qui avait jamais été plus forte que lui.

Tout avait été pensé, prévu dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à faire croire à tous qu'elle ignorait que Greer était son père, que sa mère lui avait menti. Cara lui avait tout révélé le jour de leur entrée à Furness. Sa fille n'avait que sept ans, oui et pourtant, Root était surdouée, et la véritable histoire sur sa famille ne lui échapperait pas, alors elle lui avait donné le choix, lui avait expliqué le plan de John Greer sur les murs autour d'elles. Lui avait dit que la vengeance pouvait avoir lieu avec elle ou s'arrêter ce soir-là dans cette abbaye.

C'était à Samantha de décider de leur destin, car celui de Cara ne comptait pas, seule sa fille prévalait sur tout et tout le monde, même sur une vengeance personnelle.

Root avait réfléchi toute la nuit, interrogée sa mère, et s'était projetée dans le futur, puis avait accepté. Cara l'avait prévenue que rien ne se déroulait toujours comme prévu, qu'il faudrait peut-être s'adapter à des évènements inattendus. Root avait néanmoins confirmé son choix.

Cara avait acquiescé gravement et déclaré :

– Voici une leçon qu'il ne faudra jamais oublier : _« Un bon espion peut persuader n'importe qui de la véracité d'un mensonge, jusqu'à lui-même s'il le faut. Il s'apparente à un caméléon, se mouvant avec aisance et dextérité dans un milieu qui lui est inconnu »._

Root s'y était appliquée, s'était persuadée elle-même que sa mère était un monstre d'égoïsme, qui s'était servie de sa fille, tout le monde devait la croire. Lorsque Lambert l'avait attaquée, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre qu'il délivre le message de Greer pour savoir qui l'envoyait. Elle avait joué la désespérée, tel le caméléon s'était moulé dans le rôle de la jeune femme apprenant la vérité, terrassée par celle-ci au point de ne pas pouvoir riposter, d'attendre la mort. Lambert l'avait dépouillée, assurée d'avoir l'avantage sur elle alors qu'en fait, il n'était qu'un pion entre ses mains. Lord Blackwood voulait qu'elle soit morte ? Elle le deviendrait pour lui. Control, Mc Keown, Elias, tous dirigés par elle sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, jouant les victimes pour mieux dissimuler ce qui se cachait sous la surface.

Oui, tout cela n'était que manipulation. Tout sauf une chose, ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

Sameen Shaw.

La seule qui avait douté encore et toujours. Dans la chambre de Fusco, Root avait joué une carte, pensant que Shaw ne se ferait pas prendre, étant donné qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Quand celle qui l'accompagnait l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, une digue s'était brisée en elle. Les larmes versées dans ses bras, retenues depuis si longtemps, avaient mis à nue une partie de la Samantha Stanton de Killarney, de celle enterrée à son arrivée à Furness.

Et Root se détestait pour cela, le plan si parfait comportait une faille : la pièce maîtresse, elle-même. Alors elle avait continué à lui mentir à demi-mots, même après sa demande, tout n'était pas vrai dans sa version de Glasgow et son rôle de désespérée « apprenant tout », elle avait passé toute sa vie à mentir à tout le monde, et en même temps, elle n'avait jamais été plus authentique dans ses sentiments dévoilés.

Shaw, plus que n'importe qui, l'avait déstabilisée. Elle lui avait donné sans le savoir un aperçu de quelque chose en dehors de toute cette histoire, une possibilité inespérée, à laquelle elle se serait sans doute accrochée comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage si toute leur relation n'avait pas été basée sur des mensonges.

Samantha Stanton était morte le soir de juin à son arrivée à Furness, or, grâce à Sameen Shaw, Root savait qu'elle pourrait revivre, ce serait long, difficile, mais possible.

Malheureusement, il ne se passerait jamais rien entre elles, car Shaw ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle lui avait menti depuis le début, dans cette chambre et dans la cabine, malgré l'avertissement de Shaw de ne plus le faire.

Shaw ne lui ferait jamais plus confiance, et elle aurait raison.

À supposer que Sameen l'accepte néanmoins dans sa vie, Samantha refuserait certainement cette chance.

Root ne méritait pas Sameen, car elle s'estimait pourrie jusqu'à la racine.

La femme en noir l'attendit debout sur le pont, bien en évidence, regardant le soleil se coucher sur le port dans lequel ils largueraient les amarres pendant trois jours avant de repartir pour l'Amérique. Elias s'était arrangé autrement, Root savait être persuasive. L'équipage obéirait à leur Capitaine et n'aurait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

Root ferma les yeux en sentant la présence de Sameen à ses côtés.

– Vous m'évitiez aujourd'hui.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Nous sommes arrivées à destination, Sameen, remplissez votre mission et moi la mienne, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Shaw serra les dents. Elle rêvait d'empoigner la femme à sa droite, de l'obliger à croiser son regard, mais ne bougea pas.

– Où sommes-nous si ce n'est pas l'Angleterre ?

Root afficha un sourire sur son visage et tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

– Bienvenue en Irlande, Sameen.

Ils avaient accostés et les deux femmes étaient descendues. Root guidait Shaw à travers les ruelles. Sameen ne connaissait pas le nom de cette ville, elle se disait que Root finirait par lui dire tôt ou tard, elle attendit en vain.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une maison imposante et Root crocheta la serrure.

Elles se dirigèrent vers une pièce du fond du rez-de-chaussée d'où provenait la lueur d'un feu.

Samantha Stanton s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la pièce devant la femme, un pistolet à la main qui la tenait en joue.

– Bonsoir « Root ».

.

Martine, confortablement installée dans le fauteuil, un feu crépitant dans la cheminée à quelques pas, attendait patiemment sa venue. Elle avait été soignée rapidement à la villa de Lord Blackwood par la brigade des tuniques rouges arrivée peu de temps après la fuite de Root, et avait quitté l'Amérique dans la foulée. Sur le bateau, lui était venue l'idée, pendant qu'elle se remettait de sa blessure, pourquoi aller chercher Cara, à Furness, vu que toute cette histoire avait été pensée par la mère supérieure et sa fille.

L'assassinat de John Greer, pensé consciencieusement, car au fond il ne s'agissait que d'une vaste vengeance.

Elle vérifia l'état de son pistolet en se remémorant la façon dont elle avait appris les liens de parenté entre les deux femmes.

.

 _ **Londres, cinq ans plus tôt...**_

Lord Blackwood observait la rue à travers la vitre de l'hôtel particulier où Martine résidait quand elle se trouvait dans la capitale entre deux missions. Il se demanda si ce lieu avait également accueilli Root. Si Martine et elle avaient profité toutes les deux du lit imposant à l'étage. Il sortit de ses réflexions en entendant les pas de celle qu'il attendait.

– Mademoiselle Rousseau, quel plaisir de vous voir, dit-il poliment.

– Lord Blackwood, répondit Martine en exécutant une petite révérence, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

– Attendiez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Martine parut un instant étonnée par cette question et expliqua :

– Oui, Root doit arriver sous peu.

– Root…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

– Martine, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle, Mademoiselle Groves est morte à Glasgow la nuit dernière.

La femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

– Monsieur, en êtes-vous certain ? Cela me semble si…

– Oui, je sais, moi aussi, cela m'a surpris, mais c'est la vérité.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, Martine restant silencieuse devant cette nouvelle qui l'attristait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se doutait que Blackwood finirait par faire tuer Root, cependant elle avait espéré qu'il lui laisserait encore quelques mois, peut-être même un an. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle l'aurait avertie puis compris que si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait, la réponse était plus que claire.

– Martine, je n'ignore pas que Mademoiselle Groves et vous… Étiez… proches. Après cette nouvelle, je pense que vous devriez vous reposer, loin des tumultes de la ville. Je possède une villa dans laquelle vous devriez passez quelques temps.

– …

– Zachary vous accompagnera.

– Monsieur, je n'ai pas besoin de repos, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

– Seriez-vous en train de désobéir à votre supérieur, Wren ?

– Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

– Très bien, vous partez dans une heure, et nous nous reverrons à Carlisle dans deux mois.

Martine n'aurait jamais imaginé que John Greer puisse aimer l'Irlande et pourtant la résidence devant laquelle elle se trouvait à Killarney lui appartenait, et elle resterait ici un mois. Elle aima le lieu dès le début, elle s'étonna du mobilier, de l'architecture, si différents des goûts connus de Lord Blackwood.

Elle fut conviée à différents dîners par les barons du voisinage. Ce fut d'ailleurs lors d'un de ces repas, qu'elle apprit la vérité sur la villa. Que les anciens résidents, un couple heureux, les Stanton avaient vu leur vie brisée vingt-deux ans auparavant quand Marc Stanton, un juge important de la ville de Killarney avait été assassiné à Londres, laissant sa femme et sa fille seules. Personne ne savait ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Cara, la mère d'origine italienne avait dû repartir dans ce pays avec sa fille, une enfant très éveillée répondant au prénom de Samantha.

Martine, après cette nouvelle, avait exploré plus minutieusement les lieux, comprenant que John Greer n'avait jamais habité cette résidence mais que Root y avait passé son enfance.

Pourquoi l'avait-il envoyée ici ? Pour qu'elle puisse faire le deuil de son amante, qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur celle qui l'avait formée ? Pour qu'elle sache que personne n'échappait jamais à Lord Blackwood ? Elle se retrouvait entourée d'une histoire qui lui glissait entre les doigts, Root n'était plus là pour lui donner des réponses, et elle ne retournerait jamais à Furness, Greer leur ayant formellement interdit.

Elle comprit à cet instant que Samantha Groves lui manquerait, qu'elle avait perdu une femme qu'elle aurait aimé connaître loin de Furness, de leur métier, une femme dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse au lieu de vouloir gagner dans une compétition contre elle, établie durant leur adolescence. Ce soir-là, elle pleura la mort de Samantha Stanton qui n'avait certainement pas choisi de vivre loin de la villa où elle résidait.

Martine revint à Londres un mois plus tard, décidée à oublier Root et toute cette histoire qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Lord Blackwood avait besoin d'elle et il pourrait compter sur elle, comme toujours.

.

 _Killarney..._

Rassurée par le poids de l'arme dans sa main droite, Martine se dit que son employeur déteignait sur elle.

Elle aurait pu tuer Cara à Furness mais la faire venir ici pour lui ôter la vie entre ces murs chargés de souvenirs semblait une si bonne idée. Root ne la trouvant pas à l'abbaye, finirait par comprendre et viendrait la chercher dans cet endroit pour y découvrir son cadavre, pour finir comme elle. Martine l'attendrait le temps nécessaire et l'achèverait d'une balle dans le cœur.

Elle sourit, John Greer serait bien vengé. Ce soir, enfin. Elle l'avait contactée et avait eu la confirmation qu'elle détenait la mère supérieure et la rejoignait à la villa dans peu de temps.

Martine se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elle avait douté de son contact, mais Greer lui faisait confiance alors elle n'avait aucune raison de continuer à s'interroger sur sa loyauté. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue seule, cette histoire ne regardait personne d'autre.

Une fois terminée, elle disparaîtrait, partirait loin de l'Angleterre, de ce conflit avec les colonies, vers un pays chaud peut-être, même si Londres lui manquerait.

Non, si John Greer n'était plus là, alors ce pays n'était plus le sien.

Elle se figea au contact de l'acier sous sa gorge.

– Bonsoir, Martine.

– Francesca ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, posez cette arme, où est Cara ?

– Loin de vous, murmura la voix à son oreille, j'ai un message à vous transmettre de la part de Root : « Adieu, _mo éan beag daor_ ».

L'ancienne sœur lui trancha la gorge. Elle nettoya la lame et sortit de la résidence. Il lui restait encore de la route et Cara l'attendait.

.

Root sourit à la femme dans le fauteuil qui abaissait son arme.

– Bonsoir, mère, répondit-elle émue.

Cara se leva et enlaça sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis vingt ans. L'étreinte s'éternisa. Finalement, Cara, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire joyeux sur le visage caressa la joue de sa fille.

– Regardez-vous, Samantha, vous êtes devenue une femme, son sourire s'agrandit. Vous êtes magnifique !

– Merci, mère, répondit Root intimidée par le compliment. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

– Moi aussi, _mo chuisle_ , murmura Cara en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Le raclement de gorge derrière elles les sépara.

– Oui, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ! S'exclama Root en essuyant ses larmes. Mère, permettez-moi de vous présenter Sameen Shaw, qui veille sur moi lors de cette mission.

Cara hocha la tête et observa longuement l'inconnue devant elle qui en faisait autant.

– Mademoiselle Shaw.

– Madame Stanton.

– Appelez-moi Cara, seul mon époux m'appelait Madame Stanton, et il n'est plus de ce monde.

Shaw hocha la tête.

– Francesca n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Root.

Cara lui sourit.

– Elle s'occupe de Martine à Killarney… Et a promis de lui livrer votre message.

Root lui rendit son sourire.

Shaw s'approcha de la cheminée et se frotta les mains près de flammes.

– Où sommes-nous ? Questionna-t-elle toujours face au feu.

Cara arqua un sourcil en direction de sa fille dont le regard ne quittait que rarement la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle prit la parole :

– Vous devez mourir de faim, installez-vous, il y a quelques victuailles dans le panier derrière vous et…

– Je crois, « Madame », vous avoir posé une question, l'interrompit Shaw glaciale.

– En effet, acquiesça Cara en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Samantha, pourriez-vous nous servir un verre du whisky, s'il vous plait ?

Root s'exécuta pendant que sa mère continuait :

– Quant à votre question ? La réponse est simple : nous nous trouvons dans la ville de Galway, dans la maison d'enfance de Marc Stanton, mon époux. Une maison dont l'armée britannique ou John Greer n'ont jamais entendu parler, sinon elle aurait, comme celle de Killarney, été saisie et récupérée comme propriété d'un certain « Lord Blackwood ». Ainsi Martine Rousseau, l'anglaise à vos trousses, ne viendra pas nous chercher ici, en revanche, elle se tourna vers sa fille, notre villa à Killarney n'est plus sûre comme vous vous en doutez.

– Oui, j'ai appris il y a quelques années que Blackwood l'avait « achetée ».

– Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle Shaw, la maison, dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, a toujours été celle qui nous servirait de point de réunion si nous nous retrouvions…

Elle sourit chaleureusement à sa fille.

– Et ce soir, nous voilà réunies.

– Comment… ?

– Le plan a toujours été le même, si Samantha finissait par tuer Greer, elle viendrait ici, de mon côté, Francesca et moi devions partir de Furness au plus vite et l'attendre si besoin à Galway…

– Comment avez-vous appris la mort de Blackwood ? Précisa Shaw.

– Aah, mais par Martine, bien évidement. Francesca a travaillé pour Lord Blackwood, jouant la taupe à mes côtés, me surveillant pour lui depuis des années. Il est normal qu'à sa mort, Martine ait demandé à ce qu'elle me capture et m'amène à elle.

– Pourquoi ne pas vous tuer à Furness ?

– Parce que Martine s'est toujours crue intelligente. Samantha et moi avions prévu qu'elle trouverait un lieu qui nous était cher pour vouloir nous exécuter. Les anglais sont si prévisibles, dit-elle avec mépris.

Root lui tendit un verre et Cara s'empara du deuxième. Elle s'approcha de Shaw et lui donna en continuant.

– Une des clefs dans notre métier est d'anticiper les coups de l'adversaire. J'ai toujours été douée pour cela, Blackwood aussi, j'avais donc besoin d'une coéquipière, car deux cerveaux contre un gagnent plus facilement.

Elle leva son verre en direction de sa fille.

– Et Samantha a comblé tous mes espoirs…

Shaw lui arracha le verre que Cara portait à ses lèvres, et le lança rageusement contre un des murs contre lequel il se brisa, laissant des traînées d'alcool couler doucement jusqu'au sol.

– Mademoiselle Shaw ? Nul besoin de réagir de la sorte ! Si vous n'aimez pas le whisky, nous allons trouver une autre boisson à votre goût, déclara d'un air amusée Cara.

– Vous êtes un monstre, vous vous êtes servie de votre fille pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle ! Explosa Shaw.

Cara recula et se mit à rire, puis redevint sérieuse.

– Vraiment ? Est-ce ce que vous a dit Samantha ?

– Mère, commença Root, voulant l'avertir.

Cara n'écouta pas et fixa Shaw dont la colère contenue avec effort, émanait par ondes de son corps. La femme plus âgée parla doucement comme pour la calmer.

– Tout ceci, toute cette orchestration n'a été possible que par la volonté de Samantha. Vous me traitez de monstre ? M'accusez de m'être servie d'elle ? Non, Mademoiselle Shaw, j'ai donné le choix à Samantha dès son entrée à Furness, je lui ai tout révélé, mon passé avec John Greer, Marc Stanton qui n'était pas son véritable père. Je lui ai même proposé de ne pas me venger, car le choix lui revenait.

– Vous avez abusé de la tristesse d'une enfant !

– Non ! Plus d'une fois au cours des années qui ont suivi, j'ai à nouveau fait appel à son jugement, proposant de tout arrêter. Sa réponse a toujours été de continuer. Quand elle a failli mourir à Glasgow, je l'ai suppliée de stopper tout ceci ! Ne m'accusez pas ! Root a toujours agi en pleine connaissance de causes !

Shaw resta silencieuse puis se tourna vers une Root, les larmes aux yeux qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en la regardant. Elle comprit que la femme qui lui plaisait tant, en marionnettiste experte l'avait transformée en un pantin désarticulé, qu'entre ses mains, elle avait été savamment « guidée », menée en bateau depuis le début. La révélation dans la chambre de Fusco, sa plainte, sa solitude, tout cela n'avait été que du vent pour mieux l'amadouer, qu'elle avait menti sur Glasgow en prétendant avoir découvert ce soir-là « la vérité » sur sa mère et Greer, continuant à se jouer d'elle pour mieux l'attirer dans son filet, et elle avait réussi... magnifiquement.

– Sameen, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi vous expliquer…

Shaw n'écoutait pas, elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans la regarder. Root s'apprêta à la suivre mais fut arrêtée par la voix de sa mère.

– Laissez-la, Samantha, elle a besoin d'être seule.

Cara rejoignit sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

– Oh, Samantha, dit-elle doucement, je suis terriblement désolée, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle représentait pour vous, je…

– Non, mère, tout est de ma faute, répondit Root en se mettant à pleurer.

– Elle reviendra…

– Je ne pense pas.

La mère et la fille restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis finirent par se séparer et apprécier enfin leurs retrouvailles.

Root, heureuse de revoir sa mère tentait d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui vrillait l'estomac devant l'absence de Shaw. Elle l'attendit pendant trois jours, sans la revoir. Francesca arriva le lendemain, et conta sa rencontre plus que brève avec Martine. Root en fut soulagée, mais encore une fois, la victoire avait un goût amer, la colère et la déception qu'elle avait lues dans le regard de Sameen avant de quitter la pièce la hantait affreusement.

Elles embarquèrent sur l' _Inattend_ _u,_ toujours sans nouvelles de l'américaine. Elle exprima son inquiétude auprès d'Elias qui lui apprit que Shaw était revenue sur le navire la nuit où elles étaient descendues et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis trois jours.

Root en fut heureuse. Sameen repartirait avec elle, elle était en vie, elle la détestait mais elle était à bord du bateau, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle ne chercha pas à parler au médecin du navire pendant la traversée du retour. Cela ne servirait à rien, de toute façon, Shaw restait cloîtrée dans sa cabine sauf pour ses quarts dans les voilures, debout parfois de longues heures après son travail, à trente mètres du sol, observant l'horizon, réfléchissant à l'attitude de Root, essayant vainement d'analyser sa colère, ne redescendant qu'une fois certaine qu'elle ne risquerait pas de commettre un acte définitif envers l'irlandaise qui avait su creuser une brèche dans son être.

Deux mois plus tard, sans avoir échangé le moindre mot, Samantha Stanton, Cara Stanton et Francesca Wells débarquèrent dans la ville du Québec. Root déposa une lettre dans la cabine de Shaw introuvable et demanda à parler au Capitaine Elias avant de rejoindre la terre ferme.

– Capitaine. Si votre proposition tient toujours, j'aimerai travailler pour vous.

Elias scruta les traits de Root un moment. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons du désaccord entre le médecin et elle, mais leur douleur réciproque l'avait frappé tout au long du voyage.

– Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez, Mademoiselle Stanton ?

– Si vous m'assurez la sécurité des deux passagères et d'une autre personne qui me rejoindra dans cette ville pendant les prochaines années, alors oui, c'est ce que je veux.

– Très bien, je vous en donne ma parole.

Les trois femmes descendirent du navire guetté par Sameen Shaw en haut du mât de hune, loin au-dessus d'elles.

Avant de détourner les yeux du bateau, Root murmura :

– J'espère un jour que vous me pardonnerez, Sameen Shaw.

.

 _ **Mars 1781, trois ans plus tard...**_

Il entendait les voix qui se rapprochaient, la population avait pris le pouvoir, ces ignobles fermiers, qu'il y avait encore quelques jours à peine, mangeaient dans sa main, suppliaient qu'il les épargne. Ils le cherchaient, lui, pour le pendre, ou pire le torturer, lui faire payer « ses crimes ».

Ces bâtards n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, quant à leur femmes ? N'avaient-elles pas crié entre ses mains ? Il s'engouffra dans la ruelle et se cacha derrière une charrette alors que la patrouille passait en pestant de l'avoir perdu.

Ils reviendraient. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. La nuit tombait, il se déplacerait plus facilement. Il attendit et quand il fut certain que les alentours étaient vides, il se mit à courir.

Il entendit le coup de feu derrière lui et pressa la cadence, il défonça la porte d'entrée d'une maison en ruine, trébuchant sur un cadavre, sûrement une de ses victimes, s'affalant sur le sol, se relevant péniblement pour retomber sur les fesses.

Il cligna des yeux face au mort, il se passa la main sur le visage, constatant qu'elle était pleine de sang, il était blessé et ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Il avait froid, peur, faim et les yeux vides qui le fixaient le terrifiaient. Il frappa le mort pour qu'il détourne son regard sans vie de lui. Satisfait devant cette victoire inutile, il se remit debout et toisa avec mépris un homme qui n'était plus son ennemi depuis plusieurs heures. Il le fouilla et soupira de soulagement en découvrant l'arme et la poudre encore utile.

Il reporta son attention sur les habits de l'homme mort et se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre… Il sortit de la maison et marcha en direction de la forêt, s'étalant dans la boue, sa jambe l'élançant terriblement. Il continua jusqu'à l'aube, forçant son corps au maximum. Il n'atteindrait jamais le district de Charleston ou Savannah à temps.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il préférait qu'on le reconnaisse et devenir prisonnier que mourir dans les bois. Il rejoint la route principale et s'évanouit au milieu de celle-ci.

La patrouille le trouva au même endroit quelques heures plus tard. Ils constatèrent que ce valeureux soldat était vivant et nécessitait des soins urgents. Deux hommes furent dépêchés pour l'amener au camp le plus proche.

.

Dans la tente du Général. Sameen Shaw laissait éclater sa colère.

– Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'ils ont fait subir à la population ! Avez-vous vu les cadavres ?!

Washington, les traits tirées par la fatigue, répondit calmement.

– Oui, Sameen, j'étais là. Grâce à Green et sa victoire à Eutaw Springs, il ne reste plus grand-chose aux mains des britanniques dans cette partie du pays. Nous y arriverons, le combat est long et difficile, mais je garde espoir.

– Ce n'est pas vous qui devez soigner les victimes.

Le Général baissa la tête.

– Croyez-vous qu'il ne m'en coute pas ?! Notre meilleur recruteur vit au Québec, le peuple meurt de faim, et le peu de victoires remportées par les anglais ici depuis trois ans a eu raison de leur courage. Les exactions des britanniques à leurs égards ont achevé le peu d'espoir qu'ils leur restaient…

Il leva la tête vers elle.

– Et pourtant, ces succès vont leur prouver que nous pourrons gagner, que leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain !

Il soupira.

– Sameen, ne m'abandonnez pas maintenant, implora-t-il.

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

– Général, je vous ai toujours été fidèle, je…

Washington s'approcha et lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

– Je sais, Sameen, la rassura-t-il. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai besoin de repos

Les épaules de Shaw se contractèrent et elle déclara.

– Vous avez raison et il me reste des blessés à voir.

Elle sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle regarda d'un œil épuisé les corps mutilés sur les planches en bois. Elle se ferma et n'écouta pas les plaintes d'agonie pendant sa vérification des constantes des patients.

Elle arriva au bout de la tente et découvrit le dernier arrivant.

– Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle à un brancardier à moitié endormi.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et lui apprit qu'il l'avait trouvé sur la route, évanoui. Elle ouvrit le manteau pour examiner sa plaie béante à la jambe. Il avait besoin de soin, sinon la gangrène l'achèverait dans moins de deux jours.

Shaw s'abîma dans son travail. Elle fouilla les poches pour les vider et s'arrêta devant le petit flacon dans ses mains, puis le mit de côté. Elle nettoya et recousit la plaie. Elle y passa une partie de la nuit.

À l'aube, tous les convalescents dormaient.

Une partie de l'entrée de la tente était levée pour permettre à l'air frais de s'engouffrer et le renouveler un peu. Elle apercevait les rayons du lever du soleil, elle ferma les yeux et se récita la lettre de Root dans sa tête. Elle l'avait lue et relue tant de fois qu'elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle la gardait dans sa mémoire, le papier n'existait plus, envoyé au feu dans un accès de colère, il n'en restait plus rien.

L'homme qu'elle avait soigné pendant les heures précédentes se mit à gémir. Elle ne bougea pas, il demanda de l'eau. Sameen se figea en entendant sa voix. Il réitéra sa demande.

Elle se leva, remplit un bol en bois et s'approcha de lui.

– Tenez, soldat, allez-y doucement, lui dit-elle.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et but à grandes gorgées, n'écoutant pas les conseils du médecin. Une fois finit, il la remercia d'un signe de tête pendant qu'elle s'éloignait pour remettre le récipient à sa place.

– Quel est votre nom, soldat ?

Il avait l'esprit encore embrouillé, il répondit par celui qui lui vint le plus rapidement.

– John Greer.

Shaw serra les mâchoires et scruta avec haine les traits de l'homme qui s'était rallongé et regardait la toile au-dessus de lui.

– D'où venez-vous, soldat ?

– Savannah.

– Votre accent est-il de là-bas ?

Elle détecta la panique sur son visage, il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Shaw se rapprocha et posa délicatement le flacon sur le bord de la planche.

– Ceci est à vous ?

Il cligna des yeux et prit le flacon dans ses mains avant d'hocher à nouveau la tête.

– « Eau de rose », je suppose que vous l'avez volée à un tunique rouge, avant de le tuer ? Je ne connais pas Savannah, je suis du Nord mais je sais ce que les britanniques ont fait à la population en Géorgie. Vous avez été courageux, lui dit-elle en apposant doucement sa main sur son épaule. Racontez-moi comment vous l'avez tué.

Elle remarqua le soulagement sur sa face, elle lui tendait une perche, et lui, l'attrapait avec une telle facilité.

Il s'exécuta, inventa une histoire absurde pouvant passer comme plausible aux yeux de ce médecin. Il tenta pitoyablement d'imiter l'accent des autochtones et échoua lamentablement.

Sameen s'était éloignée. Elle écoutait attentivement l'homme lui mentir de manière éhontée.

Elle attendit qu'il finisse et se rapprocha. Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse.

– Je vous remercie, soldat, pour votre confession, l'Amérique peut être fière d'avoir engendrée des hommes tels que vous. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Vous êtes en voie de guérison. Vous serez bientôt transféré loin d'ici et je suis sûre que vous pourrez revoir Savannah bientôt, quand nous l'aurons prise à l'ennemi.

Elle capta la légère lueur de fureur dans son regard, qu'il s'empressa de cacher.

– Reposez-vous, répéta-t-elle, vous en avez besoin.

Il ferma les yeux en murmurant :

– Merci, docteur. Euh, je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'ai pas saisi votre nom. Docteur ?

– Groves. Samantha Groves.

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux et la regarda avec horreur.

– De la part de Root, dit-elle glaciale, lui plaquant la main sur la bouche, avant de le poignarder à plusieurs reprises. Adieu, Capitaine Lambert.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes à contempler le cadavre anglais devant elle. Elle récupéra le flacon de parfum, et partit retrouver le Général en se disant qu'elle le réveillerait certainement mais que cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Il était temps de commencer à pardonner à Root.

.

 _ **Québec, avril 1781.**_

Samantha Stanton, assise à la table de l'auberge s'entretenait avec le Capitaine Elias. Elle travaillait pour lui depuis trois ans, et il avait tenu sa parole. La ville grouillait de britanniques mais pas un ne les avait embêtés.

Elle faisait du bon travail et s'entendait avec Anthony. Ils étaient devenus amis, Root, Elias et lui. Un trio craint dans toute la ville.

Ils réglèrent les derniers détails d'une transaction importante à venir et Root leur souhaita le bonsoir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa demeure. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Shaw depuis trois ans. Elle savait qu'elle était avec le Général, et encore en vie, mais rien de plus. Son cœur se serra comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle.

Elle soupira, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Shaw devait lui pardonner, y arriverait-elle un jour ? Elle secoua tristement la tête en pénétrant dans la villa, avant d'être accueillie par l'adolescente de seize ans.

– Root !

– Sobachka.

Gen lui attrapa la main et la guida vers le salon.

– Tu as reçu un colis de la part du Général !

Root fronça les sourcils et observa le paquet entouré de tissu, posé sur la table du salon. Elle s'assit, souriant intérieurement à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille à côté d'elle, et tira sur la ficelle pour découvrit son contenu.

Elle s'arrêta devant deux autres paquets et une enveloppe cachetée. Elle hésita puis ouvrit le plus petit, un flacon transparent dont l'étiquette n'était plus lisible à cause du sang séché. Elle l'ouvrit, huma l'odeur et détourna la tête. Elle le reboucha et le posa sur la table. Elle ouvrit le second, cligna des yeux et sourit.

Elle s'empara de la lettre et lut le contenu à voix basse.

 _«Le sang sur le flacon était le sien. Je l'ai tué en lui rappelant votre bon souvenir._

 _Le Général Washington a besoin de votre aide. »_

Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire devant la signature, deux lettres « S.S » Sameen Shaw.

Genrika avait épié les traits de Root, elle demanda :

– La lettre vient d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Elle veut te revoir ?

– Je crois, souffla Root en jetant un coup d'œil au contenu du deuxième paquet.

Gen toucha le flacon.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Le flacon de parfum de Lambert. Sameen l'a tué.

L'adolescente retira sa main vivement. Root lui avait parlé de cet homme et de ce dont il était capable.

– Tu vas la rejoindre ?

Root leva les yeux du parchemin et fixa Gen.

– Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais plus.

– Alors tiens ta promesse et reviens avec elle.

Root sourit.

– Et toi ?

Gen haussa les épaules.

– Je t'attendrai chez Cara et Francesca.

– En es-tu sûre ?

– Oui. Va la rejoindre, Root, tu espères ce moment et te languis désespérément d'elle depuis trois ans, ne la laisse pas passer.

– Je te remercie.

L'adolescente lui sourit gentiment avant de redevenir sérieuse.

– Et cela ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le deuxième envoi.

Root l'attrapa, la fit tourner dans sa main, la porta à son nez et sentit l'odeur agréable qui s'en dégageait.

– C'est son invitation, expliqua-t-elle avec mystère.

Elle croqua à pleines dents dans la pomme rouge en souriant avec malice.

Fin.

.

.

N/A : Une fois encore le personnage de Lambert est mort dans l'histoire…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin en laissant des reviews ou non, merci à ma relectrice et à MF79 pour ses relectures et ses explications, et qui n'a toujours pas réussi à me dégoûter de la couleur jaune ;).

Ce récit a demandé quelques recherches et comme annoncé dans le premier chapitre, voici une « bibliographie un peu en vrac » :

 _Architecture intérieure et décoration en France des origines à 1875_ de Jean Feray

 _Manuel de graphologie_ de J. Peugeot, A. Lambard et M. de Noblens

 _Les cisterciens,_ textes rédigés avec la collaboration de Julie Roux

 _L'énergie qui guérie, traité de digitoponcture_ de Jacques Staehle

 _Encyclopédie de la mythologie_ d'Arthur Cotterell

 _Le costume historique_ d'Auguste Racinet

 _L'architecture, les formes et les styles de l'Antiquité à nos jours_ d'Ernesto D'Alfonso et Danilo Samsa

 _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare

 _La Divine Comédie_ de Dante

Le Robert. _Dictionnaire historique de la langue française_ sous la direction d'Alain Rey

Et parce qu'il ne faut jamais dénigrer la littérature pour enfants :

 _La grande encyclopédie des bateaux_ de Renzo Rossi.

 _Top secret_ d'Helen Huckle qui traite de la cryptographie.

 _Le grand Larousse junior volume VI_ dans la collection découverte junior Encyclopédie datant de 1992

Le petit Larousse illustré de 2005.

Merci à tous les auteurs de ces différents ouvrages qui m'ont permis d'apprendre pleins de choses.


End file.
